Daria: College Pains Redux
by James the Lesser
Summary: Follow Daria, Jane, and others as they move on from Daria: Is It College Yet? Going to college, making new friends, being miles apart from loved ones. How will Mack and Jodie cope with being so far apart? How will Jane cope with out Daria? How will Daria cope with all new students and teachers to snark at? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Daria: College Pains Redux**

**Author James the Lesser/ The Bunny Man**

**This is Not Approved By the Makers Of Daria**

**This Is Not For Sale But Free For Anyone**

**Like another series I wrote, I am able to look back years later and cringe. I tried to fix the one series but it was so, just, I pulled it out of the water an hour after it drowned and no amount of CPR could save it. Thankfully my Daria FF still had a pulse and I hope with a little bed rest it will make a full recovery**

**Episode 1: Moving Out**

Daria is at Gary's art gallery with Jane. "So you sold another one?"

Jane holds up a wad of tens and fives. "Two hundred somolians worth." She smells the money. "And unlike old money, no mold."

Daria glares as she thinks about old money. Tom made the same comment. They were still friends but thinking about things he said while they dated still hurt. "Don't you enjoy painting family portraits?"

Jane pats her pocket where she had stuck her money. "Three paintings of toy dogs in a row stifles creativity."

"You still took the money." Daria pats her pocket where she had nothing. She refused to get a job between graduation and leaving for college.

"Money buys new paints. And food. I made Trent clean out the red stain from the freezer."

"But what will Pizza King do if you eat at home?"

"Rely on you?"

Daria pulls her pockets out showing she had nothing on her. "I blew my allowance on frivolous things like books for school." Even getting them used it was expensive to get all the books for her classes. "You won't have that problem if there are any more old ladies with dogs."

Quinn and Lindy are at Lindy's apartment. "We don't have to go out tonight. We could work on more mirrors. You said you sold the last one for four hundred dollars."

Lindy cracks her neck. "No way. I need to get out before school starts. My senior year is going to be the roughest. I need a drink or four."

Quinn bites on her lower lip in worry. "Why not try three? Or two?"

Lindy laughs. "Quinn, don't worry. I'll keep it to three shots and three beers if it makes you feel better." She pats Quinn on the arm. "Besides, that's why I have you here so I don't have to drive home."

"You could drive yourself if you didn't drink so much."

Lindy shakes her head. "I'm in college. It's booze, pot, or sex to deal with the stress. I don't feel like getting busted for drugs and I'm sure as heck not risking getting pregnant." She smiles. "But I'll limit it to three and three, for you."

Lindy and Quinn walk out to Lindy's car.

To help make up for buying her own food, Jane and Daria went to the Pizza King to eat and see Jodie and Mack. "Hey, mind if we sit? Every other booth is taken."

Jodie and Mack slide over so the other two can sit.

After ordering the four talk. "Only a couple more weeks until we leave." Mack looks up at Jodie. "Even if we go to different colleges we'll finally be free from your parents."

She reaches across the table and holds his hands in hers. "No more shredding incriminating evidence in the Congressman's office or stupid golf lessons." Both smile a little thinking about last years argument.

Mack can't take his eyes off of Jodie. "We'll be miles apart but we'll be closer."

"And I already found the best hotels between Turner and Vance." The other two girls look over at Jodie. "We're responsible adults and my parents will never find out until after they're dead."

Jane laughs lightly. "I'm still waiting for 11am on moving day."

Daria mumbles so no one can hear her response.

After a couple slices of pizza they start talking about what they're doing for college. "Thankfully I'm a football player. I'll get paid under the table by the school if I get them wins. As long as the NCAA doesn't find out about it. Of course I'll probably be the only football player leaving Lawndale majoring in some thing other than underwater basket weaving or power walking."

Jodie shakes her head. "My parents made sure I had a fund. But with all my scholarships they're holding on to most of it in case I go to graduate school. I get four hundred a month from it so I can focus on school and other activities." She smiles and laughs a little. "Activities I won't be going to. My parent's really think I'm going to kill myself with all the stupid stuff they make me do now."

Jane shrugs her shoulders. "I'm hoping they have a few independent galleries I can sell my stuff at." She pats her pocket again. "Of course Boston will have a lot more competition than Lawndale." She might look for more little old ladies with toy dogs over the fall.

Daria looks out the window. Her friends knew what they were going to do. She didn't know. "My mom told me to send my stuff out to different magazines. I've gotten a few rejection letters I can frame and look back on once I'm an alcoholic writer getting rejection emails."

She knew she couldn't work with the public. She hated the public. Working at the nut stand was proof that wouldn't work. She wanted to be an author but her work was, what? She had to find the right publisher that wouldn't butcher her work. Until then she needed money for school. Even with her scholarships they only covered school. A school meal plan would be more but she already didn't like school food and she didn't want to eat it for another four years.

Her parents said they'd help her out as long as her grades staid where they've always been. For once she would actually be rewarded for her good grades. Would it be enough? She would still look for a part time job, eventually.

"Daria, Daria." Jane pokes her and she shakes her head. "Earth to Daria."

She shakes her head clearing the thoughts out of her mind. "Uh, Houston, we're out of Tang."

Tom sits in his car outside of Pizza King. He sees Jane and Daria inside. "Just go in there. She said she wanted to be friends still." He sighs and puts his car in drive. "Good job Tom. Two cool girls and blew it with both." He drives off.

Daria thought she saw Tom and his car but the person drove off with out coming in. Like she needed another person who knew what they were doing around her.

When Jane drops Daria off at home Daria sees an SUV in the driveway. "Who's here?" She goes to the door and walks in. "Hello?"

"Daria! I, Jake you were supposed to let me know when she was close." Helen hurries down the stairs. "I'm not ready."

"Ready?" Daria is confused.

"For your graduation gift." Helen looks out the window at the SUV. "We thought since you did so well and got the scholarships we could take some of your college fund and get you a car."

"A new car?"

Helen shakes her head. "New to you, if that counts. It only has seventeen thousand miles on it and a full service check up and a ten thousand miles warranty in case any thing happens."

"Only ten thousand miles? One trip to Boston and back and I'll be halfway there."

Helen sighs. "It is only four hundred miles one way. Six hours, five if you drive like your Aunt Amy." She looks back at the SUV. She hoped it would be enough. She heard of the horror stories of the snow storms that hit Boston.

Quinn and Lindy are at her apartment again. Quinn focuses intently as she places a piece of glass on the frame of a mirror. "These are a lot harder to make than I thought." She had a couple cuts on her hands from the glass covered with band aids.

"Why I can sell them for so much." Lindy can't help hiding her excitement. "I should have started this years ago. It beats working for some one else."

Quinn mumbles some thing. "What?"

"Uh, and it, um, keeps you from drinking."

Lindy exhales in frustration. "I don't have a problem. My mother..." Lindy sets the mirror down. "I need a drink."

"Of water?"

Lindy stops as she reaches for the refrigerator. "I'll get a soda. You want one?"

"Sure!" Quinn, glad the moment had passed, continues working on the mirror.

Daria is laying on her bed when the phone rings. "Quinn!" It rings again. "Mom!" It continues ringing. "Huh, must be home alone." She picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tom."

She takes a second to register this. "Uh, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing. My family is getting ready for a going away party."

"Celebrating the car finally leaving their driveway?"

"That too. Uh, would you like to, um, come?" Before Daria can say no he adds, "Bring Jane."

"I'll ask her."

"What about you?"

Daria is silent for a few seconds. "Daria?"

"If she wants to go I guess I will too. I have a car now so I can drive us to your house."

"Ok. I hope I see you two."

"Yeah, sure." Daria hangs up on him.

She stares at the phone for a minute before calling Jane. "Hey."

"Hey." Jane plugs her other ear with her finger as Mystic Spiral practices in the basement. "What's up?"

"Tom is having a party before he leaves for college. He invited both of us."

"Really? Both of us?"

"Yes." Daria was feeling uncomfortable just thinking about it. "I told him I'd only go if you were."

"So if I say no you won't go?" Daria doesn't respond. "You still like him."

"Of course I do. Just, not in that way any more." She mumbles under her breath.

"Yes?"

"Much. I didn't break up with him because I didn't like him any more."

"Well if it is fine with you I'd rather not go."

Daria hears a voice. "Tell Trent I said hi."

"I will. See ya Morgendorffer."

"Later." Daria clicks the phone off. "Sorry Tom." She lies back on her bed and stares at the ceiling.

Daria had just packed the last of her things in her new car. At least new to her."I wonder if they will allow me to put padding on the walls in my dorm room."

"What was that Daria?"

"Nothing Mom." Daria closed the back door of the Tracker. "I guess I'm ready Mom."

"Oh Daria you don't have to leave now, you could wait until tomorrow." Helen wringed her hands together laughing nervously.

"I want to get there as soon as possible so I can get use to the campus. My first tour wasn't exactly extensive." Remembering the tour of Raft with Tom, Daria went over to Helen. "Don't worry Mom I will call when I get there unless Quinn is tying up the line with her friends."

"Don't worry Daria I will make sure no one uses the phone until you call." Helen stopped wringing her hands when Daria got closer.

"Stop worrying Mom. Boston isn't that far away. I could come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and maybe a weekend or two. Make sure you haven't sold Quinn to the circus and make sure Dad hasn't had another heart attack from reading Quinn's shopping bill." Daria did a half smile at her mother opening her arms. "I will make sure I call Mom."

Helen hugged Daria back not wanting to let her girl go. Daria pulled away after a minute and went to her car. "I'm going to Jane's first so if something important comes up in the next five minutes you can call there."

Quinn hurries out. "Wait!" She goes to her sister. "Uh, hey. Thanks for uh, helping me get that job." Quinn needed one after things went south at the restaurant. "I'll miss you. Some times."

"I'll miss you too Quinn." They hug quickly. "Good luck at school."

"I don't need luck." Quinn smiles. "And neither do you! I know you'll do great."

Daria opens the door to her car and looks back at her house. She may have given them attitude over the years but she would miss her family. Her father was stuck working with a new client. Some one major he said. She wouldn't hold it against him. He had been acting weirder and weirder the closer moving day came.

Quinn and Helen say in unison. "Bye Daria."

"Bye." Daria pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Jane's.

Helen goes inside before she starts crying. Helen was use to having Daria around and now she was going away for college. Her little girl was becoming an adult, or at least her age was going to match her brain. Daria had always been an adult even when she was young which did cause problems but Helen still loved her daughter even after all the trips to the principals office and various psychiatrists.

Daria got to Jane's house a few minutes later going up to the door. Before she could knock the door flew open and Jane threw her arms around Daria. "Whoa Jane, what's going on?"

"You are Daria. You are leaving into the big wide world." Jane let Daria in trying to hide her face.

"Boston isn't that far away Jane and you will be going to BFAC in January so it's not like I'm leaving forever."

"But what will I do until then? Everyone will be gone soon for whatever college they got into." Jane opened her arms in surrender.

"Jane, you think this is going to be easy for me too? You are my best friend. Almost my only friend. Sure I talked to Jodie and Mack, or Tom, but you were always there for me. I am going to miss you but that's what phones and the internet are for. Besides if you get really get bored I'm sure Kevin could keep you company. I heard he's looking for a girlfriend now that Brittany left for college yesterday."

Jane turned the TV on flipping through the channels. "I'm not that desperate. Trent said he was going to say bye but since you are leaving before noon I will just have to give you a hug for him."

"Well you already gave me a hug so I guess you did your part." Daria stood up going to the kitchen. "Is it still safe to drink the water here?" Jane nods.

Daria fills her glass up and goes back to the living room. "Jane, I have to leave soon…"

Jane gets up and went to Daria hugging her again. "I know Daria but don't forget the people who supported you before you became a big famous author."

"As long as you don't forget who supported you before you became a big famous artist." Daria hugged Jane back. "But forget I exist if the prosecutor asks for character witnesses."

"Daria, call me when you get there alright? It's a long drive. Remember what happened when you tried driving to the Cove a couple months ago?"

Daria nodded remembering her little incident. At least her first car accident wasn't that big a deal. Just spun off onto the shoulder.

Jane continues. "Make sure you make another friend when you get there Ms. Morgendorffer. You will have a roommate so at least be on better terms with her than you are with Quinn." Jane hugged Daria again, hard, not wanting to let her best friend go.

"Ok Jane I will call you when I get there. After I call my Mom. I already told her I would call her when I got there. I swear you two make me think I am going to Jupiter or something."

"Well you are going to New England. Although not sure what is so new about it. It lost that 'New Country Scent' a long time ago." Jane showed Daria the door waving Daria off on her trip to Boston.

Jake tries to keep up with his new client. "Yes, I know you have bigger aspirations. If you want to get bigger think smaller. If you connect with the voter they'll vote for you. Focus on community."

His client, Congressman Sacks, finishes another drink even though it wasn't even three in the afternoon. "I get it. Forget the national issues and focus on the state issues. Leave the gay marriage and taxes out of it." He slams a hand on the table and shouts at a bartender. "Get me another!"

Jake plays with his drink which was still his first. "Uh, that will be your fifth one."

Sacks waves a hand in the air dismissing Jake's concern.

Daria is just outside of Lawndale after stopping for gas, a bathroom break, and a large soda. She was on the first leg of her long trip to Boston and didn't want to stop for as long as possible.

She was finally free from home, Lawndale, and the old life. Now she would have Boston, College, and a new life.

She would miss Jane but Jane was coming in the winter for BFAC. She would miss Trent but she was sure that Mystic Spiral would try and get a gig or two in Boston.

And she would miss Tom. Yes she was the one who ended the relationship but that didn't mean she didn't like him still. He was a good guy who was able to look past what she projected and saw the person underneath.

She sees the light turn red and slows down to a stop. "I have so many people to call once I get to Boston." Her mother, Jane, Tom, and Jodie all asked her to call them when she got there.

She sees the light turn green and starts to pull through when a black SUV runs the red light and only misses her because she slammed on the breaks. "Let that be the closest I get to an accident today." She continues her way through the intersection.

Jake gets home and sees Daria's new car is gone. "I'm sorry Kiddo." He walks to the door and opens it to smell some thing cooking. "Helen?"

"Jake!" Helen comes out from the kitchen. "I thought you would be longer. How did your meeting go?"

"My client is an alcoholic who wants to become Senator." Jake fights to keep the smile on his face. "His money is green and that's what is most important. This could be huge for us Helen."

Helen crosses her arms and leans against the door frame leading to the kitchen. "Congressman Sacks is running against a three time incumbent. What makes you think he stands a chance?"

"I'm going to narrow his focus on the state. We can hammer Senator Comney on all the issues he's voted on that didn't help the state. The people want him to vote for them and their interests not the interests of the people in another state."

Helen looks back to the stove. "I need to check them."

Jake takes another sniff. "Steak?"

Helen nods as she pokes one with a knife. "I wanted to celebrate. Like you said this could be big for both of us. His influence could jump me straight to partnership with the firm." She grumbles about how she should have already while she checks the other steak.

Jake goes to Helen and hugs her from behind. "Is Quinn home?"

"No, she went out with her friend Stacy." Helen turns and smiles. "I can take the steaks off if you want to celebrate differently."

Jake grabs the steak sauce. "Where will I put this on then?" Both giggle as they start kissing and lower to the floor.

Daria arrived nearly seven hours later on the campus of Raft. She had made good time until she hit construction. Bumper to bumper traffic with horns blaring and middle fingers waving gave her a good reason to fear the drive home for Thanksgiving.

Only a week until classes started and the campus was already busy.

After spending ten minutes looking for a place to park, Daria tried finding her dorm getting lost on the campus. If she had had a real tour before she might have known where she was going.

Daria finally got tired of walking around and stopped another student. "Where are the dorm rooms for Freshmen?"

"What numbers?" The girl spoke with a high pitched squeak reminiscent of a certain blonde cheerleader Daria knew.

"Uh, 217?" Daria got out her paper making sure that was the right number. "217, Dorm Building C." She showed the girl

"Uh _that_ building is over _there_, I think. I was there last _year_." Her squeaking was getting on Daria's nerves.

"Thanks." Daria took her paper back and walked towards where the girl pointed. She had passed the building twice without knowing it. Maybe she should have realized a sign saying "Dorm C" was a clue.

Walking in she went up the stairs until she got to a door saying '198-234' and went in. Walking down the hall way she counted the doors, not that she had to since they had the numbers on them, until she got to room 217.

Daria knocked on the door in case her roommate had already gotten there. The door opened before Daria could get her key out and saw a smiling redhead who then asked if she was her roommate. "If this is 217 then yes I am. Could I come in?" The redhead let her in.

The red head smiles brightly. Her smile is almost as bright as her pink tshirt. It is just an inch short of her black jeans which are a couple inches above her old ratty black and white sneakers. "I'm Lindsey, nice to meet you…" She stuck a hand out waiting for Daria to respond.

"Daria, nice to meet you too." Daria didn't shake her hand as she looked around the room. "Which side is mine?"

"Well I put some of my things on that side." She points towards the right side. "But if you want it you can have it. I was just looking for a place to put my stuff."

"It's ok. I'll take whatever is left." Daria went to the second bed which was much smaller than her old one. She threw her bag on the bed.

She looked around the small cramped room. It only had one window which was a plus for her. There was a small closet on each side of the room along with a small four drawer dresser. As small as it was there would be enough room for all the things Daria brought with her.

Now she just needed to go back and get her other things and drag them through the campus and up the stairs. She turns around and almost runs in to her new roommate. "Uh, sorry."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you were uh, well, never mind. I was so busy moving all my things in I didn't look to see what, I mean," She continues stammering. "I've never had a sister before, or a brother, just me and my mom, what about you?"

"I have a sister, my parents," Daria sees the smile on Lindsey's face. "Don't get too excited. We have to share a bathroom with a bunch of other people which you aren't use to are you?" She shook her head. "How much time do you usually spend in the bathroom?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never kept track of that. I didn't really need to. I promise I won't spend too much time in there Dareha."

"It's Daria."

"Sorry." She turns to her bed and opens a suitcase. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I still have a couple bags down stairs."

Daria looks at the suitcase and then out the door. "Lindsey, if I help you with your things can you help me with mine? That way it is only one trip instead of two?"

"Sure! Why don't your parents help you?"

"I came here on my own."

"Oh, you can drive? Cool! My mom let me get my license but we didn't have the money for another…" She stopped there and the two left the room.

Down in the lobby of the building the two grab several bags and take them to the room. "I may have brought too much. Daria could I put some on your side of the room until I get it put away?" Daria nodded not caring while she grabbed the last two small bags and threw them on her bed. "Thanks Daria."

Half an hour later they had dragged Daria's other suitcase and duffle bags into her room. "Thanks Lindsey." Daria opened her suitcase getting her toothbrush and other bathroom essentials out. "Is it ok if I take a shower now? I had a long drive and want to get to bed soon." Lindsey nodded and went back to her bags to put her clothes and other things away.

Daria had to get use to a communal shower. Row after row of small stalls compared to the bathtub/shower at home. She washed quickly getting the sweat from the drive and carrying her stuff off.

Getting out she put clean clothes on and started to go to her room. "Daria?" She stopped and turned to see a young black girl outside of a different door. "That's your name right? Or are you Lindsey?"

"I'm Daria."

The young girl hands her a pamphlet. "To help with getting around the campus and learn about what's coming up this week." She walks away as Daria opens the pamphlet.

Daria lay down on her new bed, smaller, but not as lumpy, as her old bed. The ceiling was new too; something to look at since she hadn't brought a TV and her radio was still in her suitcase. She sat up remembering her promise to her Mom and Jane. "Lindsey, do we have a phone?"

"Yes. It's in the lobby. Like, five of them not including the pay phones."

Daria ran out of her room and down the stairs so she could call her house. The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"Jamie? I can't talk now I have to wait for my sister to call. I know it is so unfair like us popular people…"

Her sister had answered the phone. "No Quinn, where's Mom?"

"Oh hi Daria, I'll get Mom." Daria could hear Quinn yell "Mo-om" and then the phone clicked.

"Daria? I was so worried, are you ok? Why did it take you so long? Did you make it? You're not in the hospital are you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Mom calm down. I wanted to get my things in and a shower first." Not to mention she had forgotten. "Just letting you know I made it and everything is fine."

"Ok Daria. Did you meet your roommate yet?"

"Yes Mom, He's really nice."

"What!? He!? Daria you can't be serious!"

"Don't worry Mom I told him he can't sleep in my bed. It's too small."

Helen can almost hear Daria smirk over the phone. "Very funny Daria making your Mother worry like that. Try to be nice to her alright? I know you and Quinn aren't the closest but think of her as a new sister."

"So I'm allowed to hit her when she annoys me?"

"Daria, you know what I mean. Are you sure you will be alright? You can unpack your things and come back home."

"No Mom I'm fine. I need to go now and help my roomy ok?"

"Alright Daria, love you."

"Love you too Mom." Daria put the phone down and dialed Jane's number. The phone rang again and again but no one answered. "She must be busy, or asleep, probably out running." Daria put the phone back down and went to Lindsey's room. No, her room. No, their room. "This will take some time getting use to." She opens the door. "Need any help?" She did tell her Mom she was going to help her roommate.

"No thanks Daria. I just need more places to put my pictures." Daria looked around the room and saw dozens of pictures already set up on Lindsey's side.

"Wow. Are you taking photography or something?" Lindsey nodded.

Daria looked at some of the pictures seeing cats, an older man, an older woman, some pictures of lightning, most very well done. "These are really good, who are they?" Daria pointed to a picture with two cats curled up together.

"Those are Hannah and Keogh, my kitties. I couldn't take them with me so I made sure I took as many pictures of them as possible. They are sisters, I think. They were in the same box when I found them on the side of the road." Daria looked over some others. "You have any pets?"

"No. Who's this?" She pointed to a picture of the older man and woman hugging.

"My mom and dad when they were still…" She stopped and grabbed the picture out of Daria's hand. Daria figured she had done enough and laid down on her bed. It was barely ten o'clock but she needed to sleep. The long drive took a lot out of her and now she just needed to sleep.

She'd unpack the next morning when she didn't have the headache and weariness of her long drive nagging at her.

Jane paces back and forth in her room. She was trying to work on a new painting but hit a roadblock. "She's been gone less than twelve hours and already I can't think." She goes to her phone and calls... "Hey, Andrea, uh, you said you wanted to hang out some time? I'd say pizza but they closed already."

Daria woke up early to the sound of music. It wasn't bad but wasn't what she normally listened to. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she thought she was lost until she remembered she had moved here. Getting use to a new room might take longer than Daria thought.

Daria went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth in the communal bathroom. Getting done she walked out and ran into a sleepy Lindsey. "Sorry Lindsey." Daria rubbed her forehead. "I don't have my glasses on yet."

"It's ok mom. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at work?" Lindsey yawned hitting Daria with a full blast of morning breath.

"Wake up Lindsey." Daria went around Lindsey to get out of the range of her morning breath.

Lindsey rubbed her eyes shaking her head. "What? Oh, Dora, sorry." Daria wanted to correct her but stopped figuring it was too early for that.

Going back to her room she could still hear the music playing. Daria got dressed and decided to wait for Lindsey to finish in the bathroom before going out. She wanted a drink but she had no glasses. Or a fridge. Or microwave. "I'm going to spend a lot of money this week." Thankfully her parents gave her a large advance on her allowance. Just had to keep up her grades if she wanted future help.

"I guess this is what I get for not making it into Bromwell." Daria went back to one of her bags to get a pen and piece of paper to make a list of things to buy.

When she finished she heard the door open and decided to see if there was anything Lindsey needed. "Hey, Lindsey, need any thing?"

"What?" She still wasn't fully awake..

"I'm making a list of things we need. I have TV, Microwave, Refrigerator, and either a really small loveseat or two small chairs. Anything you can think of?"

"No Daria. Do you have enough for all that? We could just go and eat in the cafeteria."

"Think about it. You buy food over time from the cafeteria or buy a fridge and a microwave, you save money with cooking your own food since it doesn't cost five dollars for a sandwich or a can of soda. I'll pay for everything and then tell you what your half is."

"What if I don't want a refrigerator or microwave? I don't want you buying them if I'm not going to use them. It costs too much."

"I'm going into Boston. They have to have a pawn shop or something where I can get them cheap. If I get a mini fridge and a small TV I should be able to keep it under a five hundred with all the other things."

"No. If you want to spend your money on those things go ahead but I will only pay for half the TV or a chair, and make sure you don't spend too much on them _Miss Money Bags_." Lindsey said the last part in a harsh voice.

"I'm not a Miss Money Bags. I'm just saying there are things we need and I'll get them. Used so they don't cost too much."

"Fine." Things were not going well this morning.

Daria leaves the dorm building and walks through the campus. It was nice out, a little chilly, but nice enough. Daria got to her car and headed out for Boston.

She had never been in Boston. The closest was on her trip with Tom but figured it couldn't be that bad. She drove the five minutes it took to get to the main part of Boston then started to look for stores. Dega Street had everything back in Lawndale but Boston was so much bigger.

Daria drove around for almost an hour before finding a Pawn Shop. She walked in and started looking for the things on her list. "Miss you need any help?" The man must have been a Boston native, his speech impediment, or Boston Accent, gave him away.

"Uh, I am looking for a few things I need." She read off her list and the guy pointed out most of the items she asked for.

"Let's see, small fridge, 24" TV, and two lawn chairs, that will be $197.00." Daria got her bank card out and handed it over. "You one of them college girls? Which one you going to?" He handed the card back to her and a receipt. "No reason to give you that, no refunds. If you feel like selling 'em back you can but no refunds."

"Raft. I would like the receipt though. My roommate and I are splitting the cost and need it so she knows what she owes." Daria loaded the fridge, then the TV, and then the lawn chairs. Going back into the Pawn Shop one last time she asked about a microwave.

"Sorry but we don't get them. Not that I would want one used if you've seen the things people stick in 'em. Saw one that had a Peep blown up inside made the place smell like burnt sugar for a week."

"Know a place I can buy one?" Daria stuck the receipt in her pocket.

"Well you go down that way past the light then take a right at the Goodware Store and then drive till you get to Homeward Hardware. They should sell 'em."

Daria left the store and got into the Tracker. Following the directions she got the microwave and headed back to Raft.

Driving around Boston for a bit after getting lost she found her way and got back before lunch. Daria grabbed the lawn chairs and went to the dorm room. Daria had forgotten her keys so had to knock on the door and wait for Lindsey to open it.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, I forgot my key, can you open the door?"

Lindsey did and Daria handed her a lawn chair. "There you go, a seat. I have the other things back in my Tracker so could you help me with the fridge and TV? They are kind of heavy." Lindsey set her lawn chair down then crossed her arms.

"How much do I owe? I don't have that much on me right now."

"Well since you only want to pay for the chair and half the TV you owe $55.00." Daria sat her chair down and led Lindsey to her car.

She opens the back of her car. "Just grab that end of the TV and I'll get this end. If you need to take a break tell me so we can set it down. I'm not in a hurry and this TV is heavy."

"You couldn't have gotten a smaller TV? Had to go with a monster one?" Lindsey and Daria carried it back only needing one break. "Did it come with a remote?"

"No." She could probably find a universal remote later. If she had thought about it earlier she would have grabbed one.

Lindsey looks at the television. "But why did you have to get such a big TV? Weren't there any smaller, less expensive TVs?"

"There was a 15" one but I didn't want to waste my money on a paperweight."

"So you are wasting mine on that one."

"Look Lindsey, I don't see what the big deal is. I got lawn chairs to keep the cost down and even if you aren't going to pay for them you can use the microwave and refrigerator." Lindsey sat the TV down.

"I don't need your charity Miss Money Bags." Lindsey went to the door and slammed it shut as she stormed out.

"What the hell was that about?" Daria pushed the TV against a wall plugging it into the nearest outlet.

Setting her lawn chair up Daria turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels to see what kind of reception the TV got she found Sick Sad World.

"_Catholic Priests and Boy Scouts end up on the same cruise ship, Improper Love Boat next on Sick Sad World."_

"Repeat." Daria turned off the TV lying back in the lawn chair. It was cheap but comfortable enough. Daria got up and went down to the lobby and to the phone calling Jane.

"Hello?" It was Trent.

"It's only 2pm, what are you doing up?"

"Practice started late, or early, whatever. Jesse kept us practicing until we got his song done, Workaholic."

"Ok, is Jane there?"

"Yeah. Do you know who Andrea is?"

"Uh yeah, she was the goth chick we went to school with. Why?"

"Jane called her last night and then Jane left. Didn't know you were friends with her."

"Uh not really. Just someone we knew from school. Can you get Jane on the phone Trent?" Daria heard the phone move and then Trent calling for Jane. A few seconds later she heard her best friends' voice.

"Yo."

"Hi Jane, sorry I didn't call you yesterday. Well, I did but no one answered."

"Sorry about that Daria, Andrea came over and we went out to one of her friends gig." Daria heard weird noises. "Oh Andrea says 'Tell Daria I said Hi for me."

"She's there?"

"No I am talking to her with my jedi mind tricks."

"Ok Jane, besides making a new best friend how is everything else?"

"Daria you've been gone for less than a day. Do you miss Lawndale? Aww..." Daria heard two voices on the last part,

"Yes I just miss everything about it. From the dictator at school to the Fashion Fiends and of course that hunk Kevin." Daria heard some laughing. "What?"

"Speaking of dictators and Kevin, Ms. Li is in trouble. It appears Ms. Li was rigging Kevin's grades to make him eligible for Football and then rigged them to keep him back a year so she could keep Kevin playing for the _Lawndale Lions_. Her defense is she didn't rig the grades to keep him behind he did that on his own. We believe her right Andrea?" Daria heard more laughing.

"Well I could see it. If Ms. Li is found guilty does Kevin graduate? Or do they keep him to play for Lawndale Lions then graduate him when the football season is over?" Daria heard Jane telling Andrea what she just said.

"Have you met your roommate yet Daria?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Right now she is mad at me for buying a microwave and refrigerator and a so called monster television. Why I'm not sure since I told her she didn't have to pay anything for the first two. Just half for the TV and one of the chairs."

"Strange." Daria heard mumbling through the phone. "Andrea wants to know if you said anything to her to make her mad. You have to realize Daria that she is smart enough to go to college so she will know when you are being sarcastic unlike our good friends Kevin and Brittany."

"I didn't say anything Jane she just got mad and went out. Now I have a microwave and refrigerator I need to get across campus from the parking lot and up the stairs and down the hall by myself."

"Why not use your womanly charms and get a guy to do it for you?"

"I sold those to Upchuck. Maybe I can get help. At least with the refrigerator. The microwave I can carry by myself. If I act like a senior maybe I can get some sorority pledge to do it for me."

"Now you're thinking Daria." Daria heard more laughing. "Are you ok Jane?" A few seconds later Daria heard an out of breath Jane.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, I know it might seem a little weird but Andrea is pretty cool. You, we, should have given her more of a chance."

"That's strange. I didn't know you two were such good friends."

"Don't worry you'll always be number one in my book. Well, number four, the first three are Pizza King, Arts and Crass, and some number I don't remember. I started talking to her when you and Tom were, you know, first getting together and I wanted to force feed you my paint."

"Oh sorry. Well I need to get my other things in and should probably unpack the stuff I didn't, bye Jane." Daria heard Jane talk to Andrea. "Hey I didn't say bye to her."

"Did too Ms. Morgendorffer, you just forgot you said it. Bye Daria."

The phone clicked and Daria set the phone down. "A phone, I could get one, later."

Daria heard a door open and looked over to see Lindsey walk in to the lobby with a tear stained shirt.

Lindsey sees Daria and looks down at her feet and starts towards the stairs.

Daria follows after her. "Look Lindsey I'm sorry for whatever it was I said."

Lindsey shook her head and sat down on a nearby chair. "I'm sorry Daria. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am acting like such an idiot and took it out on you, here." Lindsey handed Daria $55.00. "For the TV and the chair. If you want I could pay my part for the other things. In a couple of weeks."

Daria shook her head and put the money in her pocket. "Hey, you told me not to buy them and I did anyways so don't worry about it. You're feeling homesick. It's ok if you are I have to admit I already miss my friend and parts of Lawndale, maybe a family member or two." Daria tried to smile to show no hard feelings but failed, smiling wasn't her thing.

"I guess. I haven't been away from my mom or my kitties before. I thought the pictures would help…" She stopped.

"You can call them if you want, your mother anyways." Daria motions over to the phones.

"It's ok. I need to get use to this right?" Lindsey stood up going to the stairs so she could go to the dorm room and change her shirt.

Coming back down Lindsey had a smile on her face and rubbed her hands together. "Now we have what, the fridge and the microwave to get right?"

Halfway back to the dorm building Daria and Lindsey were taking another break. Daria had help from the store owner to load the fridge and hoped it wouldn't be too hard with Lindsey helping but found it worse then she thought it would be. With the microwave on top Daria had hoped to make it in one trip. "You need any help?" Daria turned around seeing a rather large guy walking towards them.

"Mental, physical, or emotional?"

He smiles and winked. "Well we'll start with physical. I can help carry those if you show me where to go."

Lindsey accepted the guy's help before Daria could say anything. "Please! My arms are tired."

"Ok here goes nothing." The guy picked up the fridge and put it on one shoulder then picked up the microwave and put it on the other. "Not that heavy, can't even be 300lbs together." He smiled at the both of them and followed.

Getting to the door of the dorm building the guy handed Lindsey the microwave so he could fit through the door after repositioning the refrigerator. "Please tell me this is your floor."

Lindsey shook her head and went up the stairs as the guy followed until they got to the door leading to their floor.

Following behind the guy carried the refrigerator the rest of the way setting it down with ease. Lindsey shook the guy's hand thanking him for the help. "No problem. I have to put this body to good use somehow. The names Skaz." Daria raised an eyebrow not shaking his extended hand. "It's not my real name but it sucks so I go by Skaz." He put his hand down when Daria still didn't shake it.

Lindsey opened the door so Skaz could carry the fridge inside. "Thanks again Skaz, my name's Lindsey, this is my roomy Daria." Skaz looked around the dorm room.

"Hey, your room is bigger than mine that is so unfair." Lindsey chuckled at the joke.

"What grade are you in Skaz?"

"Freshman. I'm guessing you are too." Lindsey nodded putting the microwave on a shelf. "Nice meeting you two but I need to go and do, uh, something." Skaz left quickly closing the door behind him.

"He was nice wasn't he Daria?" Lindsey plugged the refrigerator in and then pushed against it to try and make it go up against the wall. "Maybe we should have asked him to stay a little longer." Daria went up and with her help pushed the refrigerator back into the wall.

"No we shouldn't have. We could have done this ourselves. We didn't need him to show off like that."

"Oh come on Daria he was just being nice. If he hadn't helped us we would still be out there trying to lug the fridge to the building let alone getting it up the stairs." Lindsey opened it up looking inside an empty fridge reminding Daria of Jane's refrigerator. "I think we need some food and drinks to put in here. Since you paid for this I could buy the food and stuff this time Daria. You'll need to drive me though since I don't know what you like." Daria and Lindsey left the dorm room to get some food and drinks to fill their new refrigerator.

An hour later the two got back and loaded their groceries into the refrigerator. "I can't believe food is so expensive here. Back in Lawndale Phizz Cola is only $3.00 for a twelve pack." Daria put away the non-brand cola Lindsey told her to get.

"That stuffs good but Quick Mart Cola is so much cheaper. May not taste as good but you get what you can afford." Lindsey put the groceries in her bag away after Daria put her bag away. "I'll have to teach you how to shop smart Daria. Yes you may not be eating brand name foods but you'll have more money at the end of the week…" Lindsey stopped talking and closed the refrigerator door.

"I have to unpack the rest of my things. If you need something just yell." Lindsey nodded opening her can of Quick Mart Cola and handing another to Daria. "Thanks." Daria opened it and took a sip. It wasn't that bad but wasn't that good either. Maybe she should have gone grocery shopping with her dad before she left. The price of food she took for granted was more than she imagined. A lesson she learned one day too late.

After finishing her soda Daria picked up the corded phone. "Did you see a phone jack in here?"

Lindsey looked around and then her eyes went wide. "Uh, behind the fridge."

The two, working together, are able to move the refrigerator enough to plug the phone in to the jack. Daria picks up the phone. "Dial tone." She sets it back down. She wasn't sure how to set it up or get service. Did the college provide it or was this another bill she wasn't expecting? She'd look in to it later. After unpacking her things.

**A/N Well, this is a lot easier to fix than my HP stuff. Written much later so my writing skills were a little better. Why a redux now? Bored, watching Daria on DVD, one after another, got me wanting to redo/work on my old Daria stuff. Hopefully I can make it better and make it that I want to continue it. Last time I started and then... It sucked so much I didn't want to continue it. Kinda bad since I was the one writing it... But now I have a chance to fix it. Like here I mixed episode one and two together to make one episode since they were rather short by my new standards alone. I also added a ton of stuff. Pretty much if it isn't Daria, it was added. Rewatching the show, they show others, not just her. So now I'll try and show the others as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: Eating Out**

Daria got up later than she wanted after hitting her clock several times. She was trying to get up early so she would be use to it when school started.

She walked out of her room with her sleep shirt on. "Oh, that's Mark Twain right? Or Samuel Clemons, that was his real name. I think.?" Skaz was in the hallway.

"Eep!" Daria pulled the shirt down even though it already covered everything important running back to her room.

"Daria don't be like that I ran into Skaz and invited him back here." Lindsey knocked on the door before entering before Daria could respond.

"Did I say you could come in? You could have warned me there was a guy here!" Daria put on a pair of jeans and then her glasses so she could see where Lindsey was before she started yelling at a wall or something else that would look stupid.

"Well how would I have done that? I'm not psychic or telepath, whatever that is called. Sorry." Lindsey looked down at her feet looking like a puppy after it just got yelled at for chewing on something.

"Sorry Lindsey I'm just not use to strange guys seeing me this early in the morning, or in my sleep shirt."

"Morning? It's nearly Noon Daria I thought you were up and just avoiding talking to people." Lindsey did have a point, it was almost noon and not being a Lane should have been up earlier.

Now that Daria thought about it Trent had seen her in her sleep shirt that one time and he didn't say anything rude. Of course Trent may not have been awake enough to have noticed what she was wearing. Daria kept her sleep shirt on for now not wanting to put anything clean on before getting a shower.

Following Lindsey out, Daria saw Skaz sitting on the floor outside the door. "Uh, if you want, you can come in." He gets up and follows the two in before sitting back on the floor.

"You could sit in a chair if you wanted to."

"Naw, there are two chairs and the two of you so I sit on the floor." He turned back to the TV which had the news on. "Well would you look at that, poor black guy arrested, poor black guy arrested, rich white guy let go because he's white and rich, go figure."

"You're watching the news? It's so depressing." Lindsey sat in a chair picking up the remote Daria and she had grabbed while grocery shopping.

"Well sometimes they have video of riots or car chases. One time they had a tank going down the highway out in California, that was a sight to see."

Daria's ears perked up when she heard the word 'tank' but knew he meant a real one, not Trent's Tank.

"But they have nice things on like Orca or Pasturama, that show is funny." Lindsey flipped the channels until she got to Orca. The large Hispanic woman was having her 'Book of the Week' segment going.

Daria hated this show. "Ever watch Sick Sad World?"

"Ew." Lindsey stuck her tongue out. "That show is so disgusting; they had a show on rats and drugs, so ew."

Skaz on the other hand had a different view on the show. "They have some good episodes, like Improper Love Boat or the one with the guy who was blind and deaf yet nailed a bunch of royalty members. Of course one would have to be blind to even think about doing the bed sheet tango with any of those people. I don't get it, Marie Antoinette was supposed to be a real beauty yet nowadays the royal families all look like what they are, blue blooded inbred spoiled brats."

"Gee Skaz tell us how you really feel." Daria sat down in her lawn chair after moving it away from Skaz.

Skaz started to poke his arm with a finger. "I feel pretty smooth actually." He laughed getting Lindsey to laugh with him. "Sorry if I scared you earlier Daria. I know I wouldn't want to see me when I first wake up in the afternoon." He smiled at Daria trying to get a laugh out of her.

"It's ok just maybe next time Lindsey could warn me there was a guy here before I go out in my sleep shirt."

"Yeah Lindsey, why didn't you use your third sense to warn Daria I was here?" He made a funny face at Lindsey who laughed. "Well what now Lindsey? Since Daria's up maybe we can go out to eat?" Skaz looked over at Daria.

"Maybe, let me get a shower and stuff." Daria yawned and walked to the closet.

Skaz stood up and then shook Lindsey's hand. "I'll be back in like ten minutes or so. Going to get my wallet and stuff." Lindsey let Skaz out locking the door behind him.

"Why do you do that? He said he would be back in a few minutes." Daria was just getting out of her closet with clean clothes in her arms.

"Well my mom and I always locked the door where we lived, kind of had to…" Lindsey stopped talking again.

Daria went into the bathroom and took her shower. When she was done she put the clean clothes on and got out of the bathroom to see Skaz and Lindsey in the hallway talking about one of Lindsey's favorite shows. "And he's the beer drinking dinosaur, he is friends with the guy from the future when he isn't stealing his wallet." Lindsey was explaining the characters on the show Pasturama.

Daria goes inside for her wallet and the two follow her so Lindsey could grab her key. "Well are you two ready?" Daria made sure she had money in her wallet putting it back in her pocket.

"Why do you have your wallet? You're coming with us right? I'm a man, I pay. Also I get to show off my modified truck."

"I can pay for myself thank you very much." Daria gave a stern look at Skaz putting her keys away. She might not let him pay for her but if he wanted to waste his gas then she was going to let him.

"Well then ladies follow me." Except Skaz opened the door and let them leave first. When Skaz closed the door Lindsey turned around quickly and locked the door with her set of keys.

Now leading them the three went out into the parking lot finding a large bright neon orange truck with something strange in the bed of the truck.

"What's that?" Lindsey pointed it out.

"The battery, I modified my truck so I get over forty miles to the gallon. Has saved me hundreds in gas, of course it cost over a thousand dollars to do what I did to it but was well worth it."

"How? You must really know cars to do that." Skaz opened the passenger door letting the two girls in.

"It was simple if you know what to do, or have an instruction manual telling you how to do it. The guy who started this gets over eighty miles to a gallon. He drives one of those Japanese plastic cars though. But hey if you get bored and have a couple hours on your hands I could give you the manual." Skaz closed the door behind them walking around to his door.

Lindsey looks around the inside of the truck and sees several car magazines. "Are you going for auto stuff?"

Skaz opened his door and got in. "No. I thought about it but I'd rather be my own boss. Start my own business. Maybe open an auto shop and cut costs by working on the cars myself."

Daria leans over to Lindsey. "Are you sure we can trust him? He might be a serial killer who kills women for their skins. Put the lotion on or you don't get the water."

"Ew Daria, I'm sure we can trust him. You get an instinct for this when you grow up where I did."

Skaz checks his mirrors. "Put your seat belts on or we don't go anywhere." Daria pulled on hers to show it was on while Lindsey quickly got hers on. "Ok I don't know Boston very well but being a city it is probably expensive as all get out. We're going to Reno, about five miles that way." He pointed towards the windshield.

Daria sat in the back seat looking around the truck nervously. She went to make sure Lindsey would be ok but Skaz was a lot bigger and stronger than the both of them. Her boots could do some damage if she needed to do it but so far Skaz seemed like a nice guy.

A few minutes later they were on a street that reminded Daria of Dega Street. Skaz turns to the ladies. "So what do you all want?"

"Whatever you want Skaz, you're paying." Lindsey looked out the window at the different stores and restaurants.

"How about pizza?" Daria pointed out a Pizza King from the back seat.

"Ok, fine with me." He pulled into the parking lot letting the girls get out before locking the doors and getting out himself.

Skaz opened the door for the girls and let them pick where to sit. "You two allergic to anything because I usually go with everything on my pizza, except sardines, those are evil."

"Uh I'll just get a slice." Lindsey wringed her hands together looking around nervously as though expecting something to pop up or attack.

"Same here." Daria looked around herself comparing this Pizza King to the one at Lawndale.

"If you say so, I need a good breakfast though. What do you want on your slice?"

"Just cheese." Lindsey slumped down in her seat.

"Pepperoni on mine." Skaz got up and went to the counter to order the food. "What's the matter Lindsey? You are acting a little strange, I think. Do you always act like this when you go outside?"

"I just feel awkward having Skaz pay for my food. I shouldn't have asked him to. I could have paid for it." Lindsey sat up a little bit looking over at Skaz who was standing waiting for the food.

"Hey if he wants to pay for you let him. It's his money to spend." Daria was starting to get hungry now that she could smell the food.

"But it's embarrassing having him pay for me. I don't need him to. I could afford it. I swear I could." Lindsey started playing with a salt shaker trying to distract her mind from her surroundings.

"Then pay for it. I'm paying for mine." Daria was getting annoyed by Lindsey and her muttering. _She needs to grow a backbone_ Daria thought to herself.

A few minutes later Skaz came back with their slices and then went back to the counter to get his.

Sitting down with his loaded slices he looked for the salt shaker. "Uh, no salt?"

"Oh here, sorry." Lindsey handed Skaz the salt shaker.

"No problem." He covered his slices in salt and then in pepper. "Well eat up I guess. This is the breakfast of colleges all over the country." Skaz took a big bite of a slice.

Lindsey played with her slice before taking a bite.

Daria just sighed and started to eat her pizza.

A few minutes later Daria finished her slice and waited for Lindsey who was still playing with her pizza only haven eaten about half of it while Skaz started in on his second slice.

"Well that was good." Daria got up and went to the counter to get a drink. Getting her drink she went back to a Skaz and Lindsey who were talking to each other forgetting the food in front of them. "Sorry to interrupt but I wondered if you wanted something to drink."

Skaz waved her off taking the break in conversation to get another bite of food. Lindsey shook her head and took another bite of her pizza before talking to Skaz about what subjects she was taking.

"I was going to major in biology but that class was so much harder to get into and Cosmetology could get me more money if I get into the right salon so I went with that. I wanted to try out photography too but there really isn't a job you can get that makes money with a degree in photography. I was able to take it as my minor." She stopped to take another bite letting Skaz take over.

"Well I was going to major in history but figured out the same thing you did with photography. Then thought some thing to do with cars. But I don't think I'd like working for some one else so I went with business management and a minor in international business etiquette. There are so many jobs out there for that."

"Like what?"

"I'd get to sit in on meetings and tell who ever hired me what they did wrong when working on a deal with a foreign company."

"Sounds fancy. Sounds like it would make a lot of money."

He nods. "You know, doesn't matter what degree you have if there are no job openings for it although my other field of study would get me a job at a museum when I got old enough to wear diapers without looking out of place." Lindsey started to laugh nearly choking on her pizza. "What are you taking Daria?"

"Creative Writing and Teaching." She too knew that writing may not make her money so had to have some thing to fall back on. Daria went back to her drink ignoring the other two.

"Wow, I like to read. Could I read any of your work? Or do you have any published?" Skaz finished his pizza waiting for Daria to reply.

"No." Daria finished the rest of her drink quickly while Lindsey finished off the crust of her pizza. "How much do I owe you Skaz?"

"Nothing, I said I would pay for you."

"No you are not Skaz I am paying for myself; I don't need you to pay for me."

"Who cares about need? It's the man's job to pay for ladies when he takes them out to eat."

Daria got her wallet out and handed Skaz five dollars. "What makes you think I'm a lady?"

"It'd be rude to assume you weren't." Skaz tried to hand the money back but Daria wouldn't take it back. "Fine I'll keep it but it was only $2.19."

"Doesn't matter. Use the rest to pay for the gas." Daria stood up letting Lindsey out going to the door before Skaz could get there and open it for them. "By the way, what's your real name Skaz?"

"It's a stupid name." He walked over to his truck unlocking the passenger door and letting the two in.

"Come on Skaz what's your real name? I'll take the five bucks back if you tell me." Daria stood outside the door waiting for the answer.

"Alright fine, my name is Alexandrian, happy now?" Skaz handed Daria the money back before going to the driver side door and getting in.

"What's wrong with Alexandrian? It's a nice sounding name, Alexandrian." Lindsey got her seat belt on saying 'Alexandrian'.

"It's too long. Five syllables is three too many. Also it gets annoying when people keep asking you if it's ok to call you Alex. I'm not an Alex; Alex is a male and female name, like Dana or Quinn." Daria nearly choked on her tongue when she heard the word 'Quinn'. "So I made up Skaz to keep people from calling me Alex."

"Alright Skaz, thanks for the food again, is it ok if I listen to the radio?" Skaz nodded so Lindsey turned the radio on and looked through the stations until she got to a station playing some techno music. "Alright they do have a station out here for me!" Lindsey started to bob her head to the music annoying Daria. This was the music she heard when she woke up yesterday that didn't sound so bad when she could only hear the beat.

"I have a headache Lindsey could you turn that off?" Lindsey turned the radio off quickly apologizing to Daria. "It's ok you didn't know." Daria was starting to regret coming out that day and wished her alarm never went off.

Skaz sees the entrance up ahead. "Well it was nice hanging out and all but when we get back I need to get to my room to make sure my roommate is still alive." Skaz pulled into the parking lot of Raft. "He was sleeping when I got back to my dorm room and he was still sleeping when I left." Turning the truck off Skaz leads them to the entrance to Raft waving good bye to go off to his dorm.

Lindsey almost skips on their way back. "He's really nice isn't he Daria? He's cute too." Lindsey nearly ran into another student not paying attention to where she was going.

"Sure, kind of an ass though, and snobbish. I thought you didn't want him paying for you." Daria made sure Lindsey didn't run into anyone else grabbing her by the arm.

"Well I didn't but he offered so I let him. He's not an ass though Daria he is just sweet. He opened the door for us how many guys do you know who still do that?"

"Plenty still do. They're called doormen." Daria got her key out since Lindsey was too busy trying to defend Skaz to Daria. "Hey if you like him so much ask him out alright? I don't deal with all that girly stuff."

"But you're a girl and I'm sure you had friends. I heard you talking to one on the phone so you must deal with this. Being so waif like you must have had plenty of boyfriends." Lindsey kept going on about how great Daria must have been back home which started to annoy Daria.

Daria snaps at Lindsey. "Look, Lawndale sucked. I hated that place. I had one friend the whole time and one real boyfriend who I broke up with before coming here. I am not going to be someone who cares about that here. I got my scholarships so I could come here and learn. Not to go out with friends or find a boyfriend. I'm sorry you expect me to be like a sister but I couldn't stand my own sister let alone a new one who is so wishy washy and has no backbone." Daria went to her bed grabbing a book before slamming the door shut angrier at herself than at Lindsey.

She was supposed to at least make nice with her roommate and now she had just called her roommate weak. She could already hear Lindsey crying and turned down the hallway with her book to go read in the lobby.

Jane and Andrea at at Pizza King after Lane sold a new painting at Gary's Gallery. Jane holds up her cup. "To paying for college."

Andrea holds her cup up and taps it against Jane's cup. "Congrats. I've never tried to sell my stuff. I don't think Gary would want any of my work."

"He might. He said he'll start an alternate gallery for other work." Andrea raises her eyebrow. "Ok, so I talked to him about it so I could sell my other art."

"Beats working at a warehouse store." She sips her drink. "What about doing more paintings for old people with dogs?"

Jane smiles. "Then I might meet some one new to hang out with."

Andrea smiles back. "Just hang out?" Both laugh a little.

After an hour or so Daria went back up to the dorm room. She wasn't sure what to do so she knocked. "Hey, Lindsey, are you ok?"

"Come in, Daria." Daria turned the handle and went in.

Lindsey looked up from her bed. "I'm sorry Daria I shouldn't have yelled at you." Daria was confused, wasn't she the one doing all the yelling? "I guess I am kind of wishy washy, but please don't be mad at me I didn't mean to make you mad."

Daria went over to Lindsey. "Look, you didn't yell at me and yet you are apologizing. I did all the yelling. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Grow a back bone before school starts or you will let everyone walk all over you making your life hell." Daria walked to the refrigerator to get a drink. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you Lindsey even if I think you deserved it. So far you have been mostly nice to me if not completely open. You just annoy me with how you act. You didn't want Skaz to pay for you but you let him. You didn't want me to spend too much money on a TV yet when I do you just roll over after I tell you to. A worm has more back bone than you . Learn to stand up for yourself." Daria walked to her bed pass Lindsey who looked ready to cry again. "Don't cry, that is really annoying. You'd cry over spilt milk if we had any to spill."

Daria kept ranting for what seemed like an hour to her. She just couldn't shut her mouth. After less than three days she was already more annoyed with Lindsey than after the three years of dealing with Kevin and Brittany combined. "Damn it this is what I need Jane for."

Lindsey's eyes got big as she put a hand over her mouth. "I didn't think you'd be some one who smoked pot."

Daria had no idea what Lindsey was talking about. "What? When did I say I did that?"

"You just said you need Jane for this. I guess it makes you feel relaxed and not as bitchy." Daria finally realized what Lindsey was going on about.

"No that's Mary Jane; Jane is my friend from back home. I would never do drugs they mess your brain up. I need Jane so I can rant to her about all the idiots around me so I don't go off on them." Daria bit her tongue too late. She didn't mean to imply, or out right call, Lindsey an idiot.

"I'm not an idiot! I got into this school because I was smart! Unlike _some_ people I can't wave a wand and get in because my entire family went here or because my family has money so old the mold on it is older than me!" She pushed Daria onto her bed, showing Daria that Lindsey did have a backbone.

"Like I can? My ex-boyfriend got into Bromwell because his uncle built them a damn building! I had better grades than Tom and his parents wrote a letter of recommendation and I still couldn't get in. My Mom worked very hard for years at her law firm to make sure I would have money to go to college which she then gave to me when I got my scholarship." Daria got back up ready to push Lindsey.

"A lawyer!? She probably makes more money in a month then my mom does in a year! Her fancy suits, fancy cars, fancy house. Trying to act like you had to earn a scholarship when your mommy could have just threatened to sue the school to let you in!" Lindsey was about to push Daria again when the phone rang. "Go get it it's probably one of you hundreds of rich snobby friends!" Lindsey turned on her heel and walked out slamming the door shut behind her again.

Daria got the phone and answered it on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Daria I figured I would give you a call to see how you are doing." It was Tom Sloan.

"How did you get this number?"

"Jane told me it."

"I, I called her but didn't give her the number yet. I don't even know it."

"She got it off her caller ID. So how are you doing?"

"I could be doing better since right now my roommate just stormed out. Again. How are you doing?"

"Alright I suppose. My roommate isn't yelling at me anyways. How are your dorm rooms? The ones here are pretty big. Bigger than one would expect anyways."

"They are big enough for two people. So is Bromwell as uptight and snobbish as I expected?"

"Come on Daria no one could be that uptight or snobbish. How's Raft and Boston?"

"A larger version of Lawndale so far except I don't have Jane to talk to."

"Well you could always call her. She seemed busy with some Andrea girl but I'm sure she'd always make time for you."

"Yeah, I guess. Weird to think she could just make a new friend like that."

"Well, you know, she needed one after what happened. Although she says she reconnected with Andrea because she was painting some old woman's dog and saw pictures of her granddaughter. Turns out it was Andrea's grandmother."

"So how is school? Do you have to start saving up for the Tom Sloan building or are you going to actually go to class and earn your grades?"

"My uncle only paid for a wing not a building. Besides I figure if I just pay for a new parking lot it should be enough to get my kids in here." Daria smiled for the first time in days talking to Tom.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying Bromwell so far." Daria was interrupted by a loud boom followed by several others as Lindsey came back to the dorm room and grabbed her tape player.

She throws herself on the bed putting her headphones on to ignore Daria.

Daria can still hear part of the music even with the headphones on. "Stuff is still bad."

"What's that Daria?"

"Never mind, can I let you go Tom? I need to iron things out with Lindsey." She looks over at Lindsey who was doing her best to ignore her. "First I need to buy an iron. A tire iron."

"Now Daria they only pass you automatically if your roommate commits suicide not if you kill them."

"Fine I'll make it look like an accident. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. I'll call you in a week or two."

Daria hung up the phone went to Lindsey. Lindsey had her eyes closed as she nodded her head to the beat.

Daria shakes Lindsey's foot but Lindsey ignores her. "Look I'm sorry I said those things!" Daria tried yelling over the music.

Lindsey leaned over and turned the volume down. "What?

"Look I'm sorry. I'm not use to having to deal with a roommate I never met before. I don't know you and yet I have to share the same room with you. Do you know how weird that is? At least I got to choose to be Jane's friend and wasn't forced to have her as a friend."

Lindsey turns her player off. "Like I am happy about this? I didn't have any good friends back at home and now I am forced to live with you! So far you treat me like trash and then you yell at me because I let you! I didn't let you though I just kept it inside so maybe you would like me." Lindsey rested her head on an open hand. "I want to start over in Boston, in Raft. I hated Knoxville. I hated the people there. I am glad I am here. But you make it so difficult. I try to be nice and you call me spineless. I stand up to you and you yell at me even more. What the hell do you want Daria?"

Daria was taken back by Lindsey and what she was saying. "Look Lindsey, you let Skaz walk all over you. Did you even ask to be taken out for food or did he just say he was going to take us and you went along with it? You let me push you around on the important things but then stand up to me on stupid things. I'm sorry I kept yelling at you and I didn't mean to call you an idiot it's just I have gotten use to not being able to go over to Jane's and talk to her when I wanted to. Or Tom when he wasn't up at the Cove. Now I don't have them at my beck and call and have to keep my thoughts inside my head. I didn't have a headache earlier it was just the music was annoying me. Normally I would put up with it until I got home and went over to Jane's but now I can't do that and it is getting to me. This is a stressful situation for both of us and if we don't kill each other by the time school starts we will be on the right track."

"What is so wrong with me that you would want to kill me?" Lindsey was getting angry again and Daria had to save it or end up with Lindsey even angrier then before.

"Nothing it's just that I don't know you! I don't like meeting new people that much and when I do I like it to be on my terms. But now I have to get to know you because you are my roommate and I don't like that. If we had met in class and got along sure but in this situation I am forced to be your friend. Give me a few weeks to get use to you. If I still yell at you for stupid things then you can yell at me."

"Well ok, I guess. I'm sorry pushed you and said I hated you."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you spineless. Can we just try to end today without anymore yelling?" Lindsey nodded reaching over for something that was furry and black.

"Say hello to Hannah the Second." It was a stuffed animal of a cat. Lindsey then grabbed another furry animal that was gray. "And say hello to Keogh the Second." Daria thought it was a bit childish but didn't want to get into an argument so she said hi to both stuffed animals before going back to her bed.

She put her own headphones on and started reading hoping to ignore Lindsey who turned her music back on and was petting her stuffed animals.

Daria looks up from her book and sees Lindsey is gone. "Huh, didn't even notice." She goes back to her book.

A few hours later Daria was in her room listening to a different tape when Lindsey came in without knocking. "I'm going to bed Daria and was wondering if it's ok to play some music. It helps me sleep but it might bother you and I don't want to do that."

"No go ahead, goodnight." Daria turned to see it was already past eleven o'clock and decided it was time for bed to. Turning her music off she could hear the classical music coming from Lindsey headphoneless tape player. It was kind of soothing Daria admitted changing into her sleep shirt. Taking off her glasses Daria lay back and relaxed listening to the beat.

In Lawndale, Jane was hanging out with Trent and the rest of the band at a bar they were playing at.

A different band was playing when Trent pulled out a small pair of scissors. He grabs Jane's arm and cuts the blue wristband put on the people under twenty one. "What was that for?"

He coughs a couple times before responding. "You're eighteen. If you can vote or die for your country you can drink."

"I, I don't really, I mean I've had wine but nothing, not beer." Jane looked down at her wrist. "What the hell. I am an adult now." She goes to the bar and orders a drink.

Lindy is at the bar ordering another shot. "No, no, it is ok. See, I got a driver." She pulls on Quinn's shirt. "I'm being responsible."

Jane has a bottle of beer and recognizes Quinn. "What are you doing here?"

"I, I'm keeping an eye on my friend. What are, oh, right, Mystic Spiral is your brother's band." She sees the beer in Jane's hand. "Getting a drink for one of them?"

Jane looks down at the bottle and swirls the contents inside. "Uh, yeah." She walks away making sure Quinn doesn't see her take a drink.

Quinn turns back to Lindy. "That's your third shot. You said you would only do three."

Lindy slams back the shot and puts the glass on the bar. "I know. And I'll only do three. Now I can move on to beer." She laughs. "Beer before liquor, couldn't be sicker. Liquor before beer and you're in the clear."

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs. "You said three and three. I'm counting." Quinn worries as Lindy orders a beer.

Jane finishes her beer. "Ew."

Trent laughs. "You don't drink for the taste." He sips at his own beer. "But you shouldn't drink so fast. You'll get a hangover if you do."

"I don't think I'll drink another." Jane throws the bottle away and gets a soda to wash the taste out of her mouth.

At the end of the night Lindy is being led out by Quinn. "You said you would only have three!"

Lindy laughs. "But that cute guy ordered us beer. You wouldn't drink yours so I had to drink both." She laughs some more. "It was only five. I'm fine." She trips on nothing. "Ok, I'm not fine. Thanks for driving me."

"You wouldn't need me to drive if you could control your drinking." Quinn gets Lindy in the car before going to the driver side and gets in.

She turns the key and nothing. "Oh no! I must have left the lights on." She tries a couple more times but gets nothing.

She gets out of the car and doesn't know what to do. She couldn't walk Lindy home. It was far too long a walk with a drunk person.

She leaves Lindy in the car and waits for Jane to leave the bar. "Jane! I, I need help. Lindy's car won't start."

Jane turns to the Tank. "Uh, I don't think we have jumper cables."

Quinn turns back to the car. "I, I need a ride home. Lindy and I need a ride home."

Jane sees Trent and Jesse stumble out of the bar with their guitars while Max dragged out part of his drum kit. "I can probably get you to Casa Lane."

"Good enough!" Quinn goes back to the car and gets Lindy out of it.

The next morning Jane wakes up in her room and sees the time. "Almost three." She yawns and stretches.

She walks to the bathroom when she smells some thing. "Is that eggs and toast?" She turns down the stairs and goes to the kitchen. "Huh? Who are you?"

Lindy turns while she scrambles eggs in a pan. "Lindy, you?"

"Uh, Jane. Jane Lane. You're Quinn's friend, right?"

Lindy nods. "Thanks for getting me to an actual house. I hate sleeping in my car it always hurts my car."

"Don't you mean pass out in your car?"

Lindy shrugs her shoulder's. "Tomato, potato. What ever. Thanks for letting us crash. Quinn went home saying she wasn't hungry." Lindy continues making food as Jane goes back the stairs to the bathroom.

**A/N Added a LOT more this time. And fixed a few things. Maybe still missed a few then/than and to/too but found some of them. The hardest part of this is changing their dorm room. I had a multi room deal but figured if Lindsey struggled with money she couldn't afford a bigger room, unlike Daria. So gotta try and change every thing that revolves around it. But some college shows do show multi rooms. But I think the single room deal makes more sense. Grrr. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: First Day of Hell**

Quinn, Tiffany, and Sandi are are the mall wondering where Stacy was. "She said she would be here." Sandi looks around annoyed.

"I know. The message, she left said, she might be late."

Quinn looks over at Tiffany. "What message?"

"The message, on my phone." Tiffany digs her phone out and dials her voicemail.

"_Hi Tiffany! I'm sorry but I might be a little late. My dad says, well, I can't tell you. Sorry!"_

Quinn noticed the sound in back round. "What is that noise? It sounds like she's calling from the highway. Maybe her dad blew a tire?"

"How, inconsiderate, of her."

"It doesn't matter. We'll just have to start with out her, Tiffany." Sandi leads the other two in to the mall and walk for Cashman.

Daria was getting more nervous as the time passed. She had gone over the campus several times and found each of her classes. She knew she had a class with Lindsey and already promised to let Lindsey sit next to her when class started.

But the first day of college classes was tomorrow and it was getting to Daria. She knew she could handle high school. Those classes were easy but this was college. Daria wasn't sure what to expect.

Daria and Lindsey kept the fighting down to one argument when Lindsey said Skaz was coming over and that they might go out to eat later. Lindsey kept bugging Daria to come along. Daria finally caved in when it looked like Lindsey was about to cry again.

Now she was only seventeen hours away from her first class. The hours ticked closer and closer. She was losing her nerves. "Come on Daria relax it is just school. Except you pay them money to go and they make you live on campus." She sighs. "But really it's just school."

Lindsey was looking over the games Daria had on her computer which Daria had finally gotten around to setting up. "How come you don't have any Tycoon games? Those are fun, make money, make a roller coaster or a mall. It takes more than pulling the trigger like in Cannibal Zombie Holocaust 2."

"There is nothing like blasting zombies and grunts with a shotgun." Daria was going through her book bag again rearranging the books and other school supplies. "There has to be a way to do this so I don't have to come back here in between any of my classes." Daria did not want to walk back to the dorm building since the closest class was a good five minute jog away and with fifteen minutes in between classes she didn't want to do that.

Daria gave up and decided if she carries two of the books in her arms with the other books and supplies in her book bag she could make it so she didn't have to come back here in between classes.

"Wow what's this?" Daria looked up at the screen and saw Lindsey was reading something, one of her stories!

"Get out of that!" Daria dropped her book bag and went over as quickly as she could nearly knocking Lindsey out of the lawn chair.

"Hey Daria, what was that for?" Lindsey clicked out of the story before Daria did anything else. "Is that one of the things you wrote? It was good, the part I read. A strong female kicking ass. Was she a self insertion Daria?" Daria got the mouse and turned the computer off. "Ok, sorry I read it. What's the point of writing something if no one else gets to read it?" Lindsey crossed her arms giving Daria a pouting look.

"Does there need to be a point. If you touch my computer again without my permission I'll, I'll," Daria wasn't sure why she was so mad. She had let Tom and Jane read a story she wrote and she even read one of her Melody Powers stories out loud at the Lawndale Café. "Just don't touch it! Unless it is for school."

"Hey I had your permission to get on it and check it out! You don't need to threaten me Daria it won't work."

"Fine shut up, let it go." Daria put her hands over her ears to keep the noise out of her head.

"I will not shut up Daria I didn't do anything wrong! You just threatened me because I was reading a story you wrote. What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lindsey grabbed Daria's arms and pulled them off her ears. "Listen to me damn it. We're living together for the next few months we have to get along."

Daria knew Lindsey had a point. "Sorry I didn't mean it Lindsey. I said you could check out the games on my computer so how did you find my stories?"

"Well in college you need to write things so I was seeing what program you had and I found them."

"Ok I'm still sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. Now can we drop it? Go ahead and use my computer if you want but please don't read my stories unless I say you can. They are personal works of mine." Lindsey nodded in agreement but didn't turn the computer back on and instead she went to her bed and put her headphones on.

Daria turned her computer back on and played some Cannibal Zombie Holocaust until the phone rang.

"Hey is Lindsey there?" It sounded like Skaz.

"Uh yeah you want to talk to her?"

"No just wondering where she was." She hears him laugh. "Just kidding. Could you put her on the phone?" Daria set the phone down and got Lindsey.

Lindsey took her headphones off and started to act like a certain redhead Daria thought she would never have to see again, voluntarily.

Daria went back to her game ignoring Lindsey talking to Skaz on the phone. About three stages later Lindsey got Daria's attention.

"What?" Daria pauses her game.

"Skaz wants to know if you want to come with us to a party. His roomy is paying him to be the designated driver and Skaz wants someone he knows to go with him to keep him company." Lindsey smiled broadly at Daria batting her eyes. "Come on Daria you might like it and I don't want to go to it alone. It might make Skaz think it's a date or something."

Daria shook her head before replying. "You like him so ask him out. Don't drag me to a party just because you don't want to go alone."

"It's the guy's job to ask the girl out and I wouldn't be dragging you unless I knocked you out first." Lindsey laughed and then put her hands together like she was praying. "Please Daria? Last chance to go out before school starts."

"Until the next weekend when another party will be going on and you will want to drag me to that one." Daria started her game up again blasting some more zombies.

"Come on Daria please!" Lindsey was starting to get on Daria's nerves.

"Fine, but you owe me." Daria saved her game before turning her computer off.

"You're not going to change? We have time Daria and that outfit just isn't right for a party."

"Don't push it Lindsey. I already said I would go." Daria did think maybe she should change. She did have the clothes she wore to Alternapalooza. Or that other one she wore to scare Quinn, not that she would ever wear it again.

"Oh I know I can dress you up! I got this really cute blouse and skirt that would fit perfectly! Come on Daria let me do your hair to while we're at it." Lindsey grabs Daria's hand.

"No Lindsey I'm not changing anything!" Daria tore her hand away from Lindsey trying to keep her cool.

"But Daria your hair. I could put it up for you so it won't be in the way while you dance."

"Dance? I'm not dancing. I don't dance. I can't dance."

"Well at least change your top Daria, I got a shirt that would go with that skirt a lot better." Lindsey went to her room and came out with a dark tan colored v-neck shirt. "See? Goes with your skirt better than that jacket you always wear." Lindsey handed it to Daria.

Daria was going to argue but decided this was something small and stupid so why fight about it? She turns around and changes her top. "Yea! You look so cute Daria. Not too cute though."

What had Daria done? Lindsey was acting like a Fashion Fiend from Lawndale and this scared Daria more than going to a party. "Ok now let me change and we can go to the entrance and meet Skaz." Lindsey went into one of her bags and pulled out a goth outfit. "Finally get to wear you!" She starts changing in front of Daria with no sense of modesty. Daria turns around so she doesn't have to watch.

Daria turns around when Lindsey says she is ready. "What the hell happened to you?" Lindsey had completed her outfit with black lipstick and eye liner.

"What? You don't like it?" She twirled around making the leather skirt shine in the light. "I know I don't have any piercings done but I will get a job sometime and get everything pierced!" Lindsey jumped up and down clapping her hands together in excitement. "Come on Daria this is going to be fun!" Lindsey nearly ran out the door in her knee high leather boots.

Daria followed closing the door behind her locking it and went after Lindsey.

Meeting Skaz out front his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Lindsey. "Wow, uh, nice Lindsey. My roommate is at my truck so you two will have to sit in the back. Easiest thirty dollars I've made. Go to a party and don't drink. How great is this country?" Skaz got a laugh out of Lindsey but nothing out of Daria. "Glad you decided to come with us Daria."

Daria let out a low mumbled hello and followed Skaz and Lindsey out to Skaz's truck. Lindsey's outfit seemed to have the same effect on Skaz's roommate as he offered Daria the passenger seat so he could sit with Lindsey in the back seat.

"No thanks. You get airbag injuries if you sit in the front seat." Daria climbed in behind Lindsey starting to wish she had told Lindsey no and stuck with it.

"Are you making fun of my driving skills Daria?" Skaz laughed turning the truck on. "So Mike just tell me where to go." Skaz's roommate gave directions until they got to a large house that already had several cars parked out front.

Skaz went around the block and found a place to park. "Hey where's my money?" Mike dug into his pocket and got the money out handing it to Skaz.

Walking the couple hundred feet to the house they got in and saw alcohol was already being consumed.

"Wait if Mike is your roommate then he can't be 21." Daria felt stupid saying it even before she got it all out.

"Your point Daria? He drinks, I don't, and I get thirty bucks to do nothing. No reason for me to tell him not to drink." Skaz pulled out a water bottle from a pocket inside his shirt. "H2O is natural and clean. Unless it is city water then you have chlorine, cyanide, fluoride, and other poisons in it but still better then beer." Daria hadn't thought about bringing something to drink and wondered what she would do.

Lindsey went off into the crowd coming back with two plastic cups filled with a brown liquid. "Here Daria I got you some to." Lindsey took a drink from her cup after handing the other cup to Daria.

"Is this beer?" Daria could smell it already and wasn't about to drink it.

"No, it's free beer. Drink up and have fun. Oh sorry Skaz I know you can't drink but still have fun!" Lindsey twirled around a couple times then drank the rest of her cup quickly. "Need another one. You need a refill Daria?" Daria shook her head standing there with the cup in her hand hoping no one would try to talk to her.

"So Daria you don't drink?" Skaz pointed to the cup still in Daria's hands.

"I don't know. I never tried it. I'm not 21 so probably shouldn't anyways." Daria swirled the cup making the beer spin inside of it.

"Probably shouldn't is right. School starts tomorrow and the stuff is bad on your liver, kidneys, and spleen." Skaz took another drink from his water bottle before getting another one out. "Here's some water if you want it. It's not the original water though I just fill up the same ones again and again." Daria took the bottle and drank from it before Lindsey got back.

The music changes. "Hey this is a cool song! Wanna dance Skaz?" She set her cup of beer down and stuck a hand out towards Skaz.

"Uh I guess I can't really dance but what the hell." Skaz put the water bottle back into the inside pocket of his shirt and got up to dance with Lindsey leaving Daria alone in the middle of teens and tweenies getting drunk or already there.

"Hey Baby want to go upstairs and check out the mattress?" A guy Daria hoped was drunk started to hit on her.

"How about I see how well the pillow covers up your screaming?"

"Hey you into that stuff, cool!" The guy tried to grab Daria's arm before she could pull it away.

"Hands off mister." Skaz had grabbed the other guy by the back of the neck holding onto the pressure points.

"Hey man she said she wanted to have some fun didn't you Babe?" The guy tried to get Skaz to let go to no avail.

"I'm sure she did but right now you need to go lay down before she kicks your nuts into your throat. She wears boots she could do it." Skaz let go so the guy could stumble away to find another girl to hit on.

"Did I ask for your help?" Daria was relieved to have the guy go away but now her pride was at stake.

"No, I just figured you could use it before you told him to go away by biting his tongue off when he tried to shove it down your throat." He chuckles. "Just another reason why I don't drink."

Daria smirks now that her pride was still intact. "Speaking of asshole guys why aren't you dancing with Lindsey?"

"She wanted to get another drink so I told her I would check on you." He smiles at her. "Don't try to insult me Daria I have heard far worse than anything you could come up with at Strikers." Skaz got his water bottle out getting a drink from it. "Well, I don't know. What's your schedule for tomorrow?"

She didn't like his attempt at small talk but she had nothing else to do. "None of your business, and what's Strikers, your old high school?"

"Kind of if you want to call a place with an electric fence and metal detectors at all doors a high school. Of course it does build character as my dad put it even though he never went there. So glad I got to go to a regular high school my senior year."

"You went to a private school? What do your parents do to afford something like that?"

Skaz started to act like someone who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. That place was evil and the people who worked there got what they deserved." Skaz didn't say anything else until Lindsey came back with two more cups of beer.

"Here Dars I got you another one." Lindsey put the one cup down drinking the other before finishing it in time for a new song. "Come on Skaz a slow song, let's dance." Lindsey grabbed Skaz's hand and took him into the living room with some of the other couples who were already dancing again leaving Daria to fend for herself.

After finishing the water bottle Skaz gave her she tried the beer and finding it to be better than she thought it would be and finished the cup before going into a corner so she could only be attacked by drunken idiots from one side. Thankfully for Daria she only had to point one drunk away by telling them her boyfriend was the wrestling captain before Skaz and Lindsey came back an hour after leaving Daria.

Lindsey reaches out for Daria but misses. "Sorry about leaving you alone Dars but you should be having fun too!" Lindsey was leaning up against Skaz for support.

Skaz puts an arm around Lindsey's shoulder. "Well my roommate is drunk so I am going to get him and take us home. Hold on to Lindsey to make sure she doesn't wander anywhere." Skaz picks Lindsey up by her waist and puts her in front of Daria.

"I'm not drunk just a little tipsy." Lindsey grabbed onto Daria to keep her balance. "See? If I was drunk I wouldn't have caught her before she fell."

"Anyways I'll be right back." Skaz left the two girls in the corner getting his roommate.

When Skaz got back the four left the party and walked, or stumbled if you were Lindsey and Mike, to Skaz's truck. "Daria make sure you open Lindsey's window in case she has to spew." Skaz grabbed Lindsey by the waist and hoisted her into the back seats of his truck after Lindsey's first attempt to climb in failed. Helping his own roommate into the passenger seat of the truck Skaz went around and started it up. "Daria open your own window too. I could smell the alcohol on your breath."

Daria blushed embarrassed that she was being told what to do as though she was three year old. "I'm not drunk I just had a cup after I finished the water bottle you gave me." Remembering it she wondered what she had done with it. "Uh I don't know where it is though I think I left it at the party." Skaz shrugged his shoulders stopping at the red light.

"Oh well. I have three more back in my dorm room. What the heck does this guy want!?" Skaz punched the steering wheel before pulling over. Daria had to shift over to see through the windshield. It was a cop!

The officer taps on the glass and Skaz rolls it down. "Kid we know that a college party is going on so we set up stop zones to make sure no one is breaking the law. You kids may think it is cool or posh but driving while intoxicated is a very serious offense. Could you please step out of the car?"

Skaz did as he was asked. "Now could you stand on one leg and touch your nose?" Skaz did that as well. "Alright how about your ABC's?" Skaz showed he was smarter then a kindergartener to the cop. "Hmmm, I don't smell anything on your breath but I got a whiff of alcohol from your truck, could the other members in your truck produce some ID?" Daria was getting her drivers license out when Skaz talked back to the cop.

"Sorry but they don't need to do anything, it is not illegal to drink under the age of 21 but to buy under the age or to sell it to someone under the age of 21. They could have downed entire kegs and it wouldn't be illegal as long as they didn't purchase it or sell it to others." Skaz reminded Daria of her Mom when she went into legal mode.

"Smart ass! You looking to be a lawyer at your school?" The cop raised an eyebrow tapping the handle on his gun trying to intimidate Skaz.

"No, business is my major." Skaz had gone back to being himself. "They still don't need to take their ID out since even if they are under 21 they aren't doing anything illegal." He smiles wryly. "Since I, being a loser, don't drink I am the one driving."

"Well not drinking is cool and being the designated driver is responsible of a kid your age. Just make sure it stays this way." Skaz got back into the truck and drove away.

Skaz pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Well that was exciting."

"How did you know that it isn't illegal to drink under age?" Daria got a hold of Lindsey trying to guide her out of the truck without getting hurt.

"I have no idea if that was true. In Michigan it is but who knows about Massachusetts." Skaz helped Mike out of the truck supporting him. "Well you two have a good night and good luck tomorrow. I might see you in a couple classes. Can't believe they make us take certain classes. I mean, what do sciences have to do with my major?"

Daria felt the same way. It would have saved her thousands if she only had to take the classes the covered what she came for. But that would mean the college wouldn't make as much and every one knows that college was about making money and not education.

"You too Skaz and I'm sure Lindsey feels the same way." Daria was supporting Lindsey the same way Skaz was supporting Mike.

Getting back to their dorm room Daria got Lindsey to her bed laying her down gently. "Good night Lindsey." Lindsey mumbled something before grabbing her two stuffed animals and curling up into a ball with them.

Daria went to her bed and changed into her sleep shirt before going to sleep.

Mack and Jodie cuddle together on a hotel bed. "We should be leaving." Jodie glares at the clock on the nightstand.

Mack holds her tighter to him. "I know." He breathes in her scent. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She turns over to face him. "Maybe I should have gone to Crestmore so I'd be closer."

Mack shakes his head. "No. You deserve a break." He kisses her. "From your parents and from being the only black girl."

She kisses him back. "But not from you."

She wondered how he dealt with the attention at his new school. She got plenty of attention at hers even if she told every one about Mack. Did he tell the girls about her? No, he wouldn't cheat on her. He was too good a guy.

Mack wondered how she dealt with the attention at her new school. He was flattered by the attention he got but made sure to tell them about Jodie. He trusted her to be faithful. She loved him and he loved her. It would hurt being so far away but he knew she needed it. He worried about the stress and saw how it made her sick. She needed the break.

Daria got up earlier than she needed to so she could get everything ready and calm down before school. She went and took a longer shower than normal to help her relax.

When Daria got out of the shower she saw Lindsey was still sleeping so she shakes Lindsey's leg with no response. "Lindsey get up!" Daria shakes her again but harder. "Lindsey, get up it's time for school!" Daria nudged Lindsey with her boot but Lindsey still wouldn't get up.

Daria could smell something rancid and looking around she saw a pile of something near Lindsey's face that she didn't want to know what it was. "Lindsey, get your ass up!" This time Daria bent down and picked up Lindsey a foot off the bed before dropping her.

"I don't wanna get up." Lindsey coughed and rolled onto her back. "Let me sleep a little bit longer." Daria was starting to get upset.

"Lindsey, you have less than two hours to get up, shower, dress, and stop being stupid in time for school." Daria turned on Lindsey's tape player which started blaring techno music. "There! Now you have to get up to turn that crap off!" Daria had to yell over the music before leaving Lindsey in her bed.

Daria got food out of the refrigerator and made a sandwich. When she finished Lindsey had just crawled out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. "Need any help?" Daria was starting to get concerned for Lindsey. If she was this bad now how would she get through school?

"No I just need a shower and some carpet cleaner." Lindsey closed the door behind her leaving Daria alone. Daria turned the TV on and flipped through the channels getting nothing but early news.

"The Boston Police arrested over forty people last night for driving while under the influence. The Sheriff said he knew about several parties were going to happen since tomorrow is the first day of classes for the students at Raft, BFAC, and the State College and it seems he was right. Just goes to show you shouldn't drink and drive unless you know how to pass the tests while drunk. Did I just say that? I didn't mean it, I was just uh, kidding, yeah, I would never get caught drinking and driving, I mean…" The reporter dropped his mike and ran out of camera range.

"Looks like a job just opened up." Daria turned the TV off wondering what to do now. She had at least an hour before she had to move. Relaxing as well as she could in the lawn chair Daria tried to calm herself as much as possible. School was just school nothing to get nervous about. She never got nervous about the first day of high school so why would she be nervous about this?

Daria had her things together already and had her route's planned out so she wouldn't be late for anything yet she could feel her heart beat faster than normal the closer to eight o'clock she got. Her concentration was broken when Lindsey came out into the the room to get something to eat.

"Maybe it was a good idea to get a refrigerator." Lindsey got an apple out and started to eat it.

Daria was still concerned. "Are you feeling better?"

"After purging my system and getting a shower I guess I can make it through the day. Man my head hurts." Lindsey put a hand on her forehead finishing her apple. "Thanks for getting me home. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing in front of Skaz." She looks at the mess from her puke. "Where's the carpet cleaner?"

"You're gonna need more than carpet cleaner to get that stuff out. As far as I know the most embarrassing thing you did last night was having Skaz put you in the truck since you couldn't do it yourself."

"Well thanks for waking me up Daria but now I have to get rid of this headache. Did we buy any Advil?" Lindsey sat down in her lawn chair looking around for something. "Where's the remote?" Daria took it off her lap and handed it to Lindsey who turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

"Lindsey, I was wondering. You acted like if I did pot I was some horrible monster but isn't drinking bad?"

"Alcohol is completely different! It isn't illegal and you don't smoke it and it tastes great." She looks down at her remote. "I mean, you aren't horrible if you smoke it a few times." She flipped through the channels some more until she found something that wasn't news. "Yea! I love this show."

"How would you know that beer tastes great compared to other things?" Daria was getting her brain working dueling with Lindsey.

"Like you haven't tried it at least once Daria."

Daria smirks as she realizes she had some thing on Lindsey. "As a matter of fact I haven't tried marijuana and last night was the first time I drank beer." Daria said this rather snobbishly.

"Really? What the hell did you do at parties if you didn't drink and smoke and stuff?" Lindsey looked sincerely confused.

"I'm sorry if my social life wasn't as wild as yours Lindsey. The few parties I did go to I stood around and acted like I wasn't there. Jane usually dragged me to the parties or I went because Tom wanted to go to them."

"Was Tom your boyfriend?" Lindsey turned the TV off paying attention to Daria.

Daria mumbles. "No he was this guy I dated." Lindsey looked confused again. "Yes. He was my friend who was a boy."

"You said before you had an ex-boyfriend. Why did you break up?"

Lindsey was starting to get on Daria's nerves now. It was too early for 20 Questions. "He was going one place and I was going another so we broke up. We are still friends though."

"That's nice. I wish me and my boyfriends got along still. Well, not Nick, he was a bit of a prick." Lindsey got up and went to her back pack. "I got everything I need I think but I will probably forget something." She went through her back pack putting things back in it except for her calculator.

"You might want that." Daria picked it up and handed it to Lindsey.

"See? I told you I might forget something, I forgot my notebook my first day of school my junior year. I felt like such a ditz that first day without it. Although I got through talking to this one girl." Lindsey smiles as she thinks back on that year. "She was smuggling balloons all year. I guess I could have been nice and told her you're supposed to put them in your shirt not suck the helium out of them to do it though." Lindsey laughed at her joke before setting her back pack down.

Daria and Lindsey made sure they had what they needed and cleaned up the mess Lindsey made in her bed before setting out for school.

Daria and Lindsey only had second period together. Something Daria considered to be a blessing but it turned out she had several with Skaz.

Her first class, English 101, meant having to deal with Skaz early in the morning. "So Daria you and Lindsey feeling ok?" Daria didn't want to talk. "Hangover? Another reason not to drink. Did you see the news? A bunch of people got arrested for drinking and driving last night." He laughs. "I should have shopped around. Bet I could have made more money auctioning myself off to the highest bidder."

Daria kept ignoring him when the teacher came in. "Hello class I am Professor Martin. I will be teaching you what you need to know to get to the next year so I don't have to deal with you again." He seemed like the cheery type. "First thing is no talking during class and you will read the books I give you. Second, you will do the work I give you. If you don't I will make your life a living hell!" Professor Martin slammed his hand on the table in front of him. "Now who here has read The Prince?" Daria, Skaz, and three others raised their hands. "Very good, the rest of you need to get a copy and read it. There will be a test on Friday!" Professor Martin sat down at his table.

A student raised her hand trying to get Professor Martin's attention. "What do you want?"

"Uh, are we doing anything _else_ today Mr. Martin? Or are _we_ supposed to sit here until _class_ is over?" The girl reminded Daria of Brittney, the high pitched squeaking, the blond hair. How did she get here?

"No! If we were I would have told you. Since only five of you have read The Prince we can't do anything until the rest of you do! So get a copy of it and read it by Friday for the test. For your information I did not go to college for six years to be called MISTER! I am Professor Martin not Mr. Martin and you would do well to remember this…"

"Meagan."

"You would do well to remember this Meagan." The class was silent. No one moved.

Finally Daria went into her bag and got a book out to read. Just forty more minutes of this until she went to Algebra 101 where she would have to sit next to Lindsey. She tried to get out of it but Lindsey made her promise to sit next to each other.

"Daria." Skaz whispered over to her.

"What Alexandrian." Daria hoped using his real name would get him to leave her alone.

"What do you have next?"

"Math."

"Oh, is Lindsey in your class?" Daria just nodded. "Could you give her this?" Skaz handed a note over.

"Postage fee is five dollars." Daria was just joking but Skaz did get five dollars out and handed it to Daria.

"Thanks Daria." Daria went back to her book waiting for class to end.

After Math she had three periods of her major, Creative Writing, which would make it so she wouldn't have to take any English classes next year since one credit from Creative Writing counted towards an English credit.

Then finally she would have a break followed by Physical Science and Young Studies. Then she would be back at her dorm room. Which meant being with Lindsey. No matter what Daria couldn't get away. Couldn't be alone. Of course she didn't want to be alone she wanted to talk to Jane but Jane wasn't here.

The bell rang and Daria left the class for her next one, Math.

Getting to her next class Daria took a seat next to the wall making sure that only one person could sit next to her instead of being surrounded. Lindsey saw her and ran over taking the seat next to her.

Daria got the note Skaz gave her and handed it to Lindsey.

"It's from Skaz."

Lindsey opened it and read it. "I don't think I have any classes with him. I guess I can wait till I go back to our room to call him." The rest of the class arrived and the Math teacher came out of her office.

"Now you may think 'Math, what's the point after add and subtract, multiply and divide. Really you won't have much use for it outside of school' and you're right. One problem, you need this course to pass and I will demand you pay attention! Especially you girls! You might think you can get by on your looks but trust me when you hit forty you need brains to control those dickless twits! Unlike men you have no excuse for being stupid since you only have one head for the blood to go to!" She sat down at her desk. "You will call me Ms. Masters, I will call you student, I do not care about your names. You are here to learn not make a friend with me and learn you shall! You!" She pointed at a girl in the first row. "You look pretty smart. Whats the square root of negative 4!"

"Uh 2?"

"NO! A negative number does not have a square root! That's 10 points off your score!" Ms. Masters went over to her computer and typed some things up. "Now…" The class went on and they would have homework. Read chapter one and do all the problems in it, even the examples.

"Wow Daria she isn't too nice."

"Nothing a good lobotomy wouldn't fix." Daria now had to walk halfway across the campus to get to her next class, Creative Writing. "Lindsey you have fun in your next class. Don't let the fumes get to you."

"That's why you open a window. Putting on makeup and hair products in a bathroom without a window is a major no no. You do that and you are just asking to brain your damage." Lindsey smiled at Daria trying to get her to laugh.

"I guess." Daria had to run to make sure she would make it on time. Make it and get the seat in the corner up against the wall to keep people from surrounding her. The other students sat down and Daria looked around. Some of these people didn't look to bad. If they were in this class they must have brains.

The professor stands up in front of the class. "Class, I am Mrs. Yulo, you may call me Yulo if you want. I am glad to see so many authors interested in learning more about writing. I will teach you writing styles, from first person to third person, how to write from different point of views. I will also teach you how to get people to read your work, how to get people interested in what you wrote, and finally how to get your work published." A hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Have you had anything published?"

"Why yes I have, my first book sold over 20,000 copies, my second book sold over 14,000 copies. You are?"

"Nixxie."

"Yes well if you want I can get you an autographed book, both of them if you want." Mrs. Yulo seemed proud that her books were apparently flops. 34,00 copies were about 34,000 more copies than every one else in the room had sold so none of them could make fun of her lack of success.

"No it's ok Mrs. Yulo."

She walks out from behind her desk. "Now I am wondering how many people have written their own stories?" Every hand went up, even Daria's. "Very good if you like you can submit one to me to go over, make notes, and for every story you submit no matter had bad or great you will get an extra 15 points to your grade."

Daria smiled to herself. All the things she wrote. She could pass this class and never show up again but there was no way she was going to let someone read her work. Not some teacher. "Now how many of these were Fan Fictions or how many of you have also written Fan Fictions along with your original work?" Only seven hands went up. "Very good. I have found that the truly great authors out there are great not because of what they wrote but that they inspire others to write. Even if they are the author of a television show or movie."

"Can we submit our Fan Fictions? What if it is from a show or something you don't know about?"

"Well Fan Fictions are ok to submit and if I don't know it give me some of the original work if you have any." She smiles at the class. "I am always wanting to learn more even at my age." Mrs. Yulo laughed. "Now some of you are able to write comedy and some are able to write drama but you aren't able to write romance or action. With this class you will be given an assignment and three weeks to complete for each one. Not today but starting tomorrow I will give you an assignment that I hope will challenge you." She puts a hand on her chest. "I can write romance in my sleep but if I try to write something dark, something where the hero doesn't get the girl, I couldn't with out a lot of work and effort. Many of you are the same way. You can write one type or two types very easily but others you couldn't even if your grade depended on it so for this class I will assign new styles. I will give you a heads up that our first style will be action. Take today and tonight to think about what you want to start writing." A hand raised. "Question?"

"Uh what kind of action, Jackie Chan action, James Bond action, or Boondock Saint action?"

"Those are all forms of action writing. The scripts the people write for those movies have their own styles and you will too. Now I know some of you while trying to write an action story will be more lost then a blind blonde put in a round room and told to pee in a corner." A few laughs, a couple sighs. "But don't worry if your action isn't as bloody or kung fu packed as others. Controversy in itself can create a lot of action. With that one joke I got laughs and made a few people upset. An action story needs as little as one line to set it up."

Mrs. Yulo went to her desk and sat down. "Now this class is three periods long so if you have anything you were working on before, any new story you just have to finish, take this time to do so. If you don't have anything like that then take this time to work on how you want to make your new story. Action can have as much or little of it as you want really, just one scene or an epic, but I would like at least five pages, front and back, for a full grade." She leans back in her chair, puts her feet on her desk, and pulls a book out.

Daria got her Math book out and did the homework which was basic review of things she learned in high school. She still had over a period left when she finished and decided to work on the new assignment. "Melody Powers or Zombies?" Daria decided she didn't want her heroine Melody Powers being corrupted by school and started writing a story on her favorite video game but made sure it was different enough to not count as a Fan Fiction.

The class ended and Daria had her first chapter done. She had a break and decided to head to the cafeteria to see what she could get for less then an arm and part of a leg. Daria got cheese fries and looked for a place to sit when Lindsey saw her. "Oh Daria sit over here!" Lindsey waved her arm making sure Daria and everyone else saw her. Daria walked over and sat down with her.

"So uh, Lindsey, how did you enjoy your class?" Daria just wanted to eat and get out so she was giving a chance for Lindsey to talk about herself. Surely she could take up the time it took Daria to eat cheese fries by talking about herself.

"Well it was alright for a first class we really didn't do anything though just went over the basics as if none of us knew not to use a curling iron on hair that wasn't pre-treated and of course we all knew how to mix certain dyes and…" She went on like this for forty five minutes and Daria didn't understand a word that she said. Just getting parts like 'lipstick' or 'brush' every few minutes.

Daria had finished her fries and wanted to leave but didn't have a legitimate excuse and she knew if she just got up and walked away Lindsey would get upset. "Hey uh, almost time for my next class so I gotta go." Daria picked her book bag up and slung it over her shoulder. She had to walk really slowly since her next class was still nearly twenty minutes from starting.

"Oh it is almost time for my next class too! Time flies when you're having fun right Daria?" Daria just nodded not wanting Lindsey to hear '_If you count wishing you'd pulled a Van Gough fun_'.

"Well, have fun in your next class Lindsey." Then in a hushed voice "I feel sorry for them."

Daria made it to Young Education and almost fell asleep. Maybe teaching wouldn't be a good fallback for her.

Daria went to her last class, Physical Science. Getting there she saw Skaz, again.

"Hey Daria!" He sat down next to her.

"Hi Alexandrian." Why did she have to get stuck with him?

"You give Lindsey the note?" Daria just nodded. "Good. I don't have any classes with her so that sucks." He smiles and punches her lightly on the arm. "But hey have classes with you so that's cool right?" Skaz started tapping his fingers on the desk. Daria was already annoyed that he existed in the same universe as her and was about to yell at him to stop when the teacher came in and Skaz stopped on his own.

"Hello class I am Professor Rossler. You can call me that or Mr. Rossler, which ever works for you." Daria didn't care as she put her head on the desk. "Now this first couple weeks will be review for you but review is important as it makes sure what you know stays fresh in your head. No point in knowing what sub-zero is if you don't remember it when it comes up on a test." He went to his desk and got a book out. "Open your books to chapter 1…" The class continued like a regular class reminding Daria of Lawndale High. Except this teacher wasn't likely to pair her up with some numbskull idiot just to punish the numbskull idiot.

Quinn makes it to Axl's Piercing Parlor a minute before she would be late. "I'm here!" She grabs a sheet of paper and signs and times it.

"Good. I have three people waiting for new piercings." He looks at a list. "No, two. Monique just needs a replacement stud for her uvula." He squints. "No, wait, that's not uvula."

Quinn makes a face. "Ew." She sits at the front desk glad she just had to do the paper work, clean, and keep the health inspector busy long enough to keep him from noticing any other violations.

When the bell rang Daria was ready to go back to her dorm room to get away from everyone else when she noticed Skaz was following her. "Are you lost?"

"No. Lindsey lives with you so if I go with you I can talk to Lindsey and see how she responds to my note." Daria couldn't stand it. These two were getting on the last few nerves she had left.

College wasn't as hard as she expected but the people, none of them were Jane, and none of them were someone she could talk to like she could with Jane.

"Fine but if she isn't there you are waiting in the hallway." Daria tried walking faster but Skaz was taller and his longer legs allowed him to keep up with her.

Getting to her dorm room Daria opened the door and looked to see if Lindsey was there and she was. "Skaz wants to talk to you." Lindsey hopped up and nearly skipped over to the door.

When Daria got out of the way Lindsey jumped up and threw her arms around Skaz's neck and kissed him hard. "Yes Skaz I will!" Daria ran into the dorm room to get away from the two hearing more sloppy noises over the sound of her slamming the door.

Daria grabbed the phone and called Jane hoping she was home. "Hello?" It was Trent.

"Trent, is Jane home?"

"Yeah, I think. She went out running but she said she would be back after my afternoon nap." Daria heard some noise, Trent yelling, and then another voice.

"Yo Ms. Morgendorffer, how you doing?"

Daria makes Jane jump when she responds. "Jane this sucks! College is different from high school in that everyone is more annoying and uptight and stop it you two!" Daria heard a thump up against the wall in the hallway. They must be getting into their actions.

"What? Andrea isn't here."

"Not you my roommate and Skaz. They are uh, acting like Kevin and Brittney." Daria was away from Lawndale. Why did they have to haunt her still?

"Is he cute?" Jane laughed knowing it would get to Daria. "Hey, young love what can you do about it?"

"Put it to sleep. A pillow over her face wouldn't leave any marks would it?"

"Just hope if they get serious they go to his room." Daria didn't want to think about it.

Not that. Not in her room. No, their room. If Lindsey wanted to... No, she would put her foot down and tell them no. "My first day of school and I already wish I was back home. At least I could go to your house and talk to you."

"As long as you call me it's free for you. If you want I could go up this weekend and visit you. Get you away from the two love birds."

"Are love birds in season?" Daria thought about it. She missed Jane but to have her come all the way here? "No it's ok. Maybe next weekend."

Lindsey knocks on the door. "Daria we are going out. uh, wherever. I'll be back tonight, whenever." Lindsey and Skaz left.

Daria wants to keep talking to Jane but she had a lot of homework to do. "Look Jane I uh, have some homework and review sheets. Say bye to Trent for me and have a better day than me I guess. What are you doing?"

"I am going out with Andrea later. Some new punk band called 'Buried By The Butcher' is playing at The Zon. As long as I don't get caught in a mosh pit I'll be fine, bye Daria." Daria waited to hear the phone click before hanging up.

Going to her bed Daria laid down on her bed being alone in the dorm room.

She works on her regular homework and once that is finished she starts on her Creative Writing. "Ugh, this can wait." She puts her pen down and turns over on to her back.

Daria lays there until she fell asleep. She was exhausted, She hadn't done a lot but school and her room mate had worked her brain into a coma.

Daria never heard Lindsey come home and barely heard her alarm go off the next morning.

Jane is helping Trent and the others load the Tank when a car pulls up. She recognizes it as Lindy's. "What is she doing here?"

Max and Jesse look at Trent. "Hey. She's smart with money stuff. Said she could help us make more at our gigs."

Jane sees Lindy get out of the car. "She's coming with us to your gig in Baltimore?"

"Yeah. Said we're not getting paid what we should."

Lindy walks up to the group and sets her back pack on the hood of the Tank. "I bear presents!" She pulls out several CD carriers. "I recorded some of your songs and used my computer to make these. You can sell these at the gig."

"Cool." Trent coughs a couple times. "Thanks."

She smiles and puts the CD's back in her bag. "No problem. I had some free time before the semester starts. I figure with this being my last week of freedom before my senior year I should go on a road trip."

Jane is a little annoyed. "And no one thought to tell the road manager about this? I only budgeted for the band."

Lindy holds ups her wallet. "Not a problem. I fund myself." She smiles at Jane trying to get on her good side. "So you're an artist? Would I have seen any of your work?"

"Have you been to Gary's Art Gallery?"

She nods. "I sold some of my mirrors there. I had to find a way to pay my bills after I got fired from my last job."

Jane gives Lindy a second look. "Another artist? Do you only work with mirrors?" Jane and Lindy start to talk about art and the trip as the band finishes packing for the road trip to Baltimore.

"So you're not coming with the band?"

Jane shakes her head. "I need to keep up my office hours for strung out college students." Lindy gives her a quizzical look. "My friend Daria is at college and not handling it well. So are a couple others who need some one to bitch at."

"Why aren't you in college?"

Jane had been hearing that question when ever she went to the gallery. "I will be starting in January. I'm going to Boston Fine Arts College."

"Getting out of Lawndale? Lucky. If I could have afforded it I would have gone any where but here."

The two get lost in conversation when Trent walks over and tells the two the band was ready to leave for Baltimore.

Mack looks at the phone and then at the clock. "She's probably busy. That's why she didn't answer. At the library." He figured as late as it was she had to be at her room. When she didn't answer he got worried. "She's just busy."

**A/N Wow, this feels much easier than last time. Fixing it and writing new stuff. Watching Daria as I do this also helps. I hope those who read this like it and if they have the time, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Dealing with Relationships**

Trent and Mystic Spiral are practicing in the basement of Casa Lane. The Baltimore trip had paid off well and they wanted to do it again. Maybe go up to New York or down to Atlanta. As soon as they had money for a hotel. The Zon paid every week but if they could make more they would.

They are taking a break when Jane yells down the stairs. "Trent! Lindy is here!"

Lindy bounces down the stairs with a new CD carrier. "I got it done last night!" She opens it and looks around. "Uh, do you have a CD player down here?"

"Yeah." Jesse points to it and Lindy walks over to it.

Max and Nick are confused. "What is it?"

Lindy puts the CD in and presses play.

Soon Mystic Spiral is stunned. It was them but better. "I used my computer to fix some of the outside noise from your Baltimore concert and added some overtone on the solos in a couple of your songs. I also tweaked the voice a little when you try higher notes and crack." She smiles. "I couldn't do any thing about the lyrics."

"Hey." Trent laughs and coughs. "Why?"

Lindy smiles as she presses pause. "I love music. I wanted to major in it for college but my parents refused to pay for school if I took some thing so _frivolous._ So I took Business Studies instead." She motions towards the band. "I'm not very good at playing or signing but I still love music." She presses play again and skips to the next song, _Freaking Friends._ "This one is actually really good. I only had to do a little work with it."

The band listens and agrees. "Isn't this a little like cheating? Using computers to make us sound better?"

Lindy looks at Max. "And all those models on the covers really look like that. Think of this, auto tuning, as airbrushing for music."

Jane leaves Lindy with the band and looks out the window. "Finally!" She sees Andrea's car pull up.

Jane grabs a bag and runs out to the car. "Thank you! The band has been practicing and working on a new song all morning."

"Morning?"

"They were up all night."

Andrea puts her car in to drive and takes off down the road.

Daria got through the week by calling Jane every day after school. Jane made sure she would be home for the phone calls. The weekend meant parties and parties meant people. People meant hell. According to Daria anyways.

Daria had worked on her assignment for Creative Writing and finished her Math and Physical Science homework and was going to take the weekend to veg out.

Lindsey had other ideas. "Come on Daria, Skaz and me are going to the place we ate at before. You can come with us! We won't, you know, be too kissy face." Daria did not want to go.

She had to deal with them trying to choke each other with their tongues for most of the week and wanted a break from it. "I am not leaving this dorm room unless a meteor is going to land on this exact spot and even then I probably won't leave."

"Come on Daria how do you expect to meet a new boyfriend if you don't go out and meet people? If you got a boyfriend then we could double date!" Why Lindsey thought that was a good idea Daria didn't know. "Come on Daria you went to the party last week why won't you go to the Pizza King?"

"I went to it and nearly got arrested when the cop pulled us over."

"You were not almost arrested. Skaz was driving and you weren't drunk. Stop exaggerating Daria, you had fun." Lindsey pokes at her.

"You had fun. You drank, a lot. You danced with Skaz, a lot. I stood in a corner and hoped no one would talk to me." The few who did she was able to turn away.

"Well that's why you didn't have as much fun as I did, Daria! You have to go out into the crowd and find a cute boy. Get his attention. How do you think you got your boyfriend, Tom, right?"

Daria did not want to talk about how she got Tom. Especially not to Lindsey. "It doesn't matter I'm not going anywhere this weekend. Maybe next weekend." The same thing she told Jane.

"Fine, party pooper." Lindsey had already changed and was waiting for Skaz to get there. "Well maybe after Pizza King we can come pick you up when we go to the movies. You don't have to sit anywhere near us but still get to see a movie." Lindsey didn't want Daria to sit around alone. She hated being alone and didn't think Daria would want to be alone all weekend either.

"No, I am sitting here and doing whatever I feel like. If I feel like doing nothing then I will do nothing."

"Come on Dars, please?" Lindsey tried batting her eyes at Daria.

"No, and call me Dars again I will…" Daria stopped herself. Lindsey took things too literally to say anything to. "My name is Daria."

"Fine, be here alone. See if I care." Lindsey did care. She wanted to be good friends with Daria since they were living together.

"Don't care. Have fun with Skaz." _Just go away_ Daria thought changing the channels looking for anything but repeats. "I have to brainstorm on my Creative Writing homework and want to be alone."

"Well why didn't you just say so? Maybe I can help, what are you writing about?"

"I have to write an action story. I've gotten the first few chapters done." The teacher only wanted five pages but Daria was having fun with this. In High School she didn't get to do much writing for a grade. So now that she was she was going to write as much as she wanted. "I'm thinking one based off of Zombie Cannibal Holocaust so I can make it bloody." Daria also knew Lindsey didn't like violent video games so hoped this would keep Lindsey quiet.

"Oh well, why not a romantic action story? Like, um, Romeo and Juliet. They had a sword fight in it and that's action."

"No romance. I don't do romance." Daria knew her teacher would make her write a romantic story for the class. It would be the only bad grade she got since she'd turn in a blank piece of paper.

There is a knock at the door. "Oh that must be Skaz!" Lindsey walks over to the door and opens it. "Um, you must have the wrong dorm room."

"Daria? You sure have changed." The voice gives the person away.

"Jane? I said, I said you didn't have to come." Daria goes to the door and sees Jane, and Andrea! She motions towards Lindsey. "This is Lindsey, my room mate."

"Hello, which one of you is Jane?" Jane raises her hand. "Daria really misses you! She always says how she wishes you were here so she could talk to you." Lindsey turns to Andrea. "Nice nose ring. Did it hurt, um, what's your name?"

"Andrea, and no." Andrea looks over Lindsey. "What's with the outfit?"

Lindsey was wearing a black leather mini skirt and tight black tank top that stopped above her navel topped off with black high heeled boots. "I'm going out later." She turns to Daria. "If you had friends coming to see you and that's why you didn't want to come you could of said so." Lindsey sounds hurt.

"I didn't know they were coming." Daria lets the two in. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere this weekend." She really did want to work on her story.

"That's why we came up to see you. You're in college. You're supposed to go out and have fun and when you have the time go to classes."

Lindsey smiles at Jane's response. "I got her to go to a party last weekend but she says she has to do homework." Lindsey goes over to the mini fridge. "You want something to drink?"

"We're fine." Jane looks around the room. "Luxury at its finest. How much does the five star treatment cost?"

"Too much without a scholarship." Daria goes to her sock drawer and comes back with something. "Here you go." She hands Jane ten dollars.

"What's this for?"

"The gas you used." Daria sits down in a lawn chair.

"This doesn't cover that."

"I told you not to come so I'm not paying for all of it." Daria looks around. "We only have two seats, sorry." There is a knock at the door. "Not now."

Lindsey opens the door and Skaz sees the group. "Hey Lindsey, who are your friends?" Skaz waves to the two girls he didn't recognize.

"Those are Daria's friends, Jane and Andrea." She grabs him by the arm. "This is Skaz, my boyfriend."

"Big guy aren't you?" Jane looks up at him. "What are you, a basketball player?"

"Nope. They just grew me big in the lab." He smiles and winks at Jane. "I'm guessing Daria hasn't been too nice when talking about me."

Daria raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd waste my time talking about you?"

"See?"

Jane laughs. "She's been nice, mostly. Says you get on her nerves with how you act around her and Lindsey."

"I guess being a gentlemen in today's day and age can be annoying. Women are taught to be empowered and independent so a guy who pays for food or opens doors is a bad thing." Skaz smiles at Daria. "I miss anything?"

"Aren't you and Lindsey going somewhere Alexandrian?" Daria uses his name to try and get him to leave.

"Sure, Lindsey, your chariot awaits." Skaz holds the door open for Lindsey and follows her out of the dorm room.

Daria turns to the others. "Why did you come all the way up here Jane? You'll have enough time to go through Boston once you go to BFAC." Daria had wanted to relax after a week of classes but it looks like that won't happen. She sits down in one of the lawn chairs.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Jane sits on the floor between the lawn chairs so Andrea can sit in the other lawn chair. "You could let your guest sit in the lawn chair."

"I didn't invite you, this time. What do you want to do?"

"Can we look around the campus? See what I'm not missing out on." Andrea looks around the room. "Where's your bathroom? Jane didn't want to make any stops on the way here."

"You walked by it on your way here. If you miss it again don't pee in my room."

"I hope this isn't your room Daria." Andrea had never been in Daria's room and didn't know what she would have.

"This is both of our rooms. So only about half of this is mine. Turn around and you'll find the bathroom."

Andrea leaves the room and walks down the hallway to the communal bathroom. Glad she staid at home while going to Community College.

"Nice, an artist." Jane had seen Lindsey's pictures. "These photos are really good. Why didn't you tell me she was an artist?"

"She takes pictures." Daria gets out of the lawn chair. "You probably shouldn't be looking at those Jane. Lindsey didn't say you could. She gets kinda touchy about touching her things."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind one artist observing her art." Jane goes through some pictures when Andrea comes back from the bathroom.

"I'm ready, what are you doing?" Andrea walks over to Jane who was still going through pictures.

Daria was getting a little worried. "Can you stop touching her stuff? If you mess with anything she's going to be mad at me." Daria sees Jane and Andrea looking through a photo album. "Jane, put her album back."

"Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow to see some of her other work." Jane closes the photo album. "Come on Daria I want to see where you learn."

"The TV's in the living room, my computer is in my room. The fridge is in the kitchen. Of course they are all in one room." Daria smiles. She had missed Jane and the surprise after a hard week of school was needed. "Andrea, you're not going to college?"

"I don't consider Lawndale Community College a college."

"No dorms or room mates. No parties filled with idiots. Sounds better than here." Daria and the other two leave the dorm room and Daria gives them a tour of the campus.

After the tour the three get in Andrea's car. "You couldn't find a pink car you had to go with black?" Daria was getting use to Andrea. Her and Jane seemed to be good friends and Andrea never did get on her nerves so it wasn't that hard to be friendly.

Andrea looks around as they drive. "Daria, where's a good place to eat?" They are driving down a road away from the college.

"There's a Pizza King in Reno, about five miles west of here." Daria is in the back seat while Jane and Andrea are in the front seat. Jane leans over to Andrea and whispers something into her ear.

They get to the Pizza King and find it is almost empty. "Guess everyone else is out partying. Like you should be Daria. You're in college that's what you do in college."

"Did I ever party, willingly, in Lawndale?" Daria made sure to add the 'willingly'.

"You went to some of Trent's gigs, and you went to Jodie's graduation party." Andrea comes back after ordering a pizza.

"This place is almost empty." Andrea sits next to Jane.

"They're out partying like I told Daria. What do you think. If you go to college you go to college parties and have fun."

Andrea sips at her soda. "Sounds right to me. These people actually choose to go to school so they can't all be brain dead. You should get along with them Daria."

"How would you know? You go to a community college. You don't have to deal with these people all day. Especially Lindsey and Skaz. He's, I don't know what he is."

"Smart? Nice to you? Things you aren't use to guys being?" Andrea hears the bell ring and goes to get the pizza.

Daria waits for Andrea to come back with the pizza before answering. "Hey, Mack was nice to me, and he was smart and so was Tom. I don't know what it is about him that rubs me wrong." Daria grabs a slice. "He wanted to take Lindsey out to eat but she didn't want to go with him alone so she dragged me along. He offered to pay and I said no. He made a big deal out of it. He said he wouldn't let a lady pay. I told him what makes him think I'm a lady and he said, I quote, '_It'd be rude to assume you weren't_'. Who says things like that?"

"Sounds like a guy who grew up without a father. His mom instills the fear of women into him so he treats all women like royalty." Daria stares at Andrea. "My cousin is like that. If a woman walks in a room he stands up. Was in New York City once and while riding the subway he refused to sit since there was one seat left saying if a woman got on it would save him time giving her the seat."

"Still creepy." Daria eats a slice when Jane leans over and whispers in Andrea's ear. Andrea shakes her head. "What's going on? Jane, what is it that you can't say in front of me?" Jane had done it in Andrea's car and now here.

"Well, can we wait to go back to your dorm? Too many people here." Daria looks around and sees two people, including workers.

"Bull, what is it? Jane, we're friends, you're my best friend, what is it? Did Trent die or something and you don't want me to break down in front of people?" She says this jokingly and doesn't like the response.

"Not exactly." Jane looks away from Daria. "How about we take the rest back to your dorm room? We'll tell you then."

"Not exactly?" Daria looks at Jane, then Andrea. "Andrea, are you pregnant with Trent's kid?"

Andrea rolls her eyes. "No, it doesn't involve Trent. It isn't even that big a deal except Jane thinks it is." Jane and Andrea get out of the booth and get a bag to carry the rest of the pizza in.

Jane goes back to the table. "Come on Daria." They leave the Pizza King and Daria follows.

"What is it? We're alone in here." Daria wants to know what is going on even before they get their seat belts on.

Jane breathes out heavily in frustration. "We'll tell you Daria stop being such a pain in the ass."

"If it's so important you drove out here then tell me. That is why you drove out here. It is too big to tell me over the phone."

"Well, one of the reasons but wait. I'm sorry she's acting this way Andrea."

Daria doesn't miss the nervousness in Jane's voice. "I'm right here. You'd act this way to if I had something big to tell you and wouldn't. If I drove hundreds of miles just to tell you something then didn't are you saying you'd sit and twiddle your thumbs?"

"I never twiddle my thumbs." Jane laughs a little. "Please Daria this is important to me. To tell you in person. Just wait." Daria sits back in her seat and remains quiet for the rest of the ride.

They get back and go to Daria's dorm room. Daria unlocks the door and they go in. "Ok, we're here, we're alone, what is it?" Daria turns around and sees Jane holding Andrea's hand.

"Well, um, Daria, I, well…" Jane can't say it.

Andrea rolls her eyes at Jane. "She decided she was curious and after hanging out with me found out I was curious too so she decided to do stuff with me. Now she acts like her whole world doesn't make sense and needed to talk to you about it. But she didn't want to do it over the phone so she had me drive up here to tell you." Andrea nudges Jane. "It isn't that embarrassing. You were able to tell Trent with no problems."

"Yeah but, he's my brother, he has to love me." Andrea rolls her eyes again.

"Wait, but, what about Tom? Or the guy who wore the Zoot Suits?" Daria is confused. "You told me about the artist who got fresh with you at art camp but you turned her down, right?"

"I did, but, well… I don't know. I mean, I never, would never, but then I thought hey, this might be fun. But then what does that mean for the past damn near nineteen years? I still like guys but uh, girls, certain ones, definitely not you, can be fun." Jane looks at the floor. "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Andrea's parents basically disowned her when she told them. And you're, you're not the most liberal person in the world. Since that incident at the art colony, I pushed it out of my mind, but when..." Jane continues to ramble.

Andrea takes over for the bumbling Jane. "It's nothing serious we just found the other one to be fun. Both artists, both smart, both having bad experiences with men. It isn't like we'll petition the governor to get married. Jane was making a huge thing out of these feelings but really it's just like having feelings for a guy."

"But, I," Daria sits down in a lawn chair. "That's it?"

Jane's voice cracks a little. "What do you mean that's it? I've been afraid of having my life turned upside down and all you have is _that's it_?"

"Well, I'm not religious or anything Jane. You're my friend. If you do, that, then I'm not going to hate you or anything. I have some questions, like when, how, who? You said you and Andrea became friends after what happened between you and Tom and me, then?"

"No, I was too pissed at everything. Andrea wasn't even like this then, well, she was, she just didn't, you know."

"Real literary master isn't she?" Andrea's joke eases the tension.

"She listened to me rant and rave about you and how much I hated you and Tom. When we patched things up I kind of ignored her. But then the thing with, you know, and then, well, Andrea?"

Andrea responds. "Jodie's party was the straw that broke my back for at least a few months. Damn Upchuck. I was amazed he actually hit on me." The three laugh. "But really I just didn't feel anything. I thought it was him but I tried with another guy and nothing. Then Jane called me while you were busy getting ready for College and we started hanging out again. We could talk, we could listen to the same music, do the same things, it just sort of happened."

"This isn't some elaborate joke, is it?" They shake their head. "Wow, but Jane, you've never, I thought we were good friends."

"We are Daria but I didn't want to tell you. Don't worry I never felt like this about you."

"Oh great I'm so ugly neither man nor woman feels attracted to me." They laugh at the joke. "Not that I could. Women are too crazy. It's enough dealing with PMS once a month not to have to deal with it again when the person I'm with goes through it." They laugh some more. "You really thought I'd hate you?"

"She said the same thing about Trent." Andrea is still holding Jane's hand. "See, she thinks the same thing. It isn't that big a deal. It will be the year 2001 in a few months. And it isn't like we're forever. Once you go off to college you'll meet plenty of cute guys. Or girls. I'm sure if I gave some of the people at LCC a chance I'd find a cute guy or girl too."

Daria is still a little shocked. Both that Jane was at least curious about, that, and that Jane thought she would hate her for it. "Jane you're my friend. If I hate you then I'm dead in the water. Who am I going to call when Lindsey annoys the hell out of me? Or her and Skaz are trying to choke each other to death with their tongues?" They laugh again.

"I feel stupid now." Jane looks up from the floor at Daria. "Thanks Daria."

"What do your parents think?"

"I'll tell you when I find them. My mom left a note on the counter saying something about moving rocks in Death Valley. Not sure when she left it though. It could be old. Last I heard my dad was in Japan taking pictures of Mount Fuji."

Daria was still a little confused. Or a lot confused. "So, are you gay, or bi, what? I thought you really liked Tom."

"I did, and still do, he's a good friend. And I admit that Skaz guy is cute, and I did feel about Tom like I do about Andrea. So maybe it doesn't matter? If they're cute, funny, and smart then I like them? I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Daria sees the concerned look on Jane's face. "So, uh, where are you staying tonight?"

Jane scratches the back of her neck. She was still nervous Daria would say or do something. "Um, I was wondering if we could crash here tonight. It's a long ass drive and I don't feel like driving back."

"Like you can drive a stick." Andrea nudges her in the side. And laughs.

"I guess. I don't think there is anything against the rules about it. You'll have to sleep on the floor though." They laugh. "What?"

"Never mind, bad joke." Andrea looks around. "What's there to do in Boston on a Friday night?"

"I was going to relax and not do anything while Lindsey was out with Skaz but if you two want to go do something I can probably find where Lindsey is. She said it was at the same place the party was last week."

"Its ok Daria we can stay here. Don't tell Lindsey though, about us. I want to see some of her work without her…" Andrea interrupts Jane.

"Jane, it's not the Dark Ages. The church isn't in control anymore. They're too busy molesting eight year old Alter Boys to persecute people like us. I doubt Lindsey will come at us with a cross and a bottle of holy water if she knew." Andrea turns to Daria. "Thanks for letting us stay here Daria. Didn't want to waste money on a hotel."

"We could watch Sick Sad World. I saw in the TV listings they have a three hour run going. When Aliens Get Caught Using Drugs At the Olympics, sounds good."

The three hang out watching TV and talking before going to bed. "If she isn't coming home you could stay in her bed so you're not on the floor."

"Yeah and have her walk in hammered dropping on us. Daria we'll just sleep on your floor."

"She's probably getting hammered by Skaz." Jane laughs at Andrea's joke, Daria doesn't. "Daria it's what college kids do. If you aren't going to live like a college student you can go to Lawndale Community College and I'll go to Raft."

Daria is getting a little annoyed. "I came here to learn not get drunk or have sex. My scholarships mean I need to keep a B average or higher and I won't waste my time on that, other stuff." Daria grabs her sleeping clothes and goes to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, does the usual going to bed stuff, and then changes. She goes back to her room. "Stop that!" Jane and Andrea were on the floor kissing.

Andrea rolls on to her back. "I was just kissing her good night. It was a long drive here and I'm tired." Daria closes the door and goes to her bed. She leans over and turns her lamp off.

"If I hear anything you're sleeping in your car." The two on the floor laugh but soon fall asleep.

Lindy and Quinn watch Mystic Spiral playing. "So you know Trent? Through your sister?"

"Yeah. He's ok, I guess." Quinn looks over at Lindy. "Why?"

"I've been hanging out with him and his band. He seems pretty cool. And I love the goatee."

The band ends their song and Trent grabs the microphone. "Thanks for listening, again. That was the second set."

Jesse shouts. "There is no third set!"

Trent continues. "Uh, yeah. No third set. So we'll pack up and leave."

Lindy turns to the bar. "Five beers." Quinn clears her throat. "Oh, right, only allowed three a night. So uh, four beers."

Quinn was getting more and more concerned. Lindy said she didn't have a problem but she'd finish her three shots and three beers faster and faster. "Lindy, maybe next week we could try a limit of two?"

Lindy picks up the four beers. "I don't have a problem." She stumbles a little. "Could you grab one? I can't hold all four any more."

Quinn takes one and walks with Lindy to meet up with the band.

Lindy and Trent walk out to her car, alone. "So," Lindy waits for Trent to say some thing else but he doesn't.

"Uh, you were good tonight. I think with a bit more practice and better lyrics you could actually be good enough to play at a bar that has doors on the bathroom stalls."

"I meant this." He puts a hand on her car and leans closer. "I am an artist. I'm sensitive to vibes. I can feel the vibe coming off of you." He laughs a little before coughing.

Lindy smiles and puts a hand on his arm. "Can you feel this?" She kisses him on the mouth and then pulls away. "The goatee tickles."

"Yeah, it does." Trent smiles. "You're pretty cool. Thanks for doing the CDs for us. We almost doubled what we usually make."

"At this rate you'll be able to buy a van that was made during the Clinton Administration."

Trent looks back at the Tank. "No way. The Tank has been good to us. When it doesn't break down."

Quinn sees the two talking and holds back. "Hey!" She turns around when some one bumps in to her. "Stacy?"

"Hi Quinn!" Stacy looks at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with my friend Lindy. What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, no reason. Um, could you not tell Sandi or Tiffany?"

"I guess." Quinn is confused as Stacy walks off. "What was that about?" She looks back at Lindy and Trent as Trent walks away from Lindy.

Quinn walks over to the car. "You ready to go Lindy?"

"Sure!" She fumbles with the handle a couple of times before opening the door and getting in.

She reclines the seat and stares at the ceiling. "Maybe I should cut back to two." She closes her eyes and starts to snore lightly as Quinn drives out of the parking lot.

**A/N Last time I focused 99% on Daria and butchered the Jane/Andrea thing. So glad I found Dariawiki and TV Tropes and other stuff to research the various characters so I could try and expand upon them. Again, I hope you like this and if you have the time, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: College Weekends**

Saturday morning was welcomed by everyone at Raft. The first week of college had been something many had waited for and dreaded. Many had gone to parties the night before and were recovering while three were deciding what to do. "What about the museum?"

"That's a Sunday thing Daria. This is a college town there has to be clubs to go to later." Jane is going through a phone book for ideas.

"Find some amateur bands playing and I'm there." Andrea is in a lawn chair watching TV. She is letting Jane and Daria hang out.

"But what about now?" It wasn't noon yet so they had a lot of time to kill. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Not Pizza King." Jane finds something in a newspaper. "Fall Art Show And Sale, at the Dalanar Park, Daria you know where that is?"

"No, use Map Search to find it while I take a shower." Daria gets clean clothes and takes a shower. She comes back and finds Lindsey and Skaz in the dorm room. "Just getting back?"

"And front," Skaz smiles. "She was pretty wasted last night so I let her stay at my dorm room."

"Oh you _let_ her stay?" Daria raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you and your friends would appreciate a smashed redhead ruining your fun." Lindsey sits down on the floor holding her head.

"I'm okay but this headache won't go away." She rubs her temples. Daria grabs the Advil and hands it to Lindsey. "Thanks."

"Won't party so hard next time will you?" Daria walks around Lindsey and Skaz to get a bottle of water for Lindsey to wash the pills down.

"Skaz, you know where the Dalanar Park is?" Jane shows him the advertisement for the Art Show.

"Yeah, just get on 80 and go left until you get to First and take a right." Skaz takes the glass from Lindsey when she finishes it and takes it to the sink. "When are you going?"

"I don't know, Jane, Andrea, when do you want to go?" Daria was doing whatever they wanted since she didn't care.

Jane sniffs herself. "I need to shower and then we can go."

"Lindsey, want to go to the Art Show?" Skaz rubs her shoulders.

"Sure. If this headache goes away." Lindsey stands up and goes to her bed. "Much better than the floor." She continues to rub her temples as her headache seems to get worse.

Skaz sits on the bed next to her. "Want to do something else next weekend?" Lindsey nods.

Daria and the other two leave the dorm room. "Pathetic."

"Yes you are." Daria turns around to glare at Jane.

"What? I'm not the one in my room curled up into a ball wondering why God let me live."

"Exactly. She partied while you stayed here. If Andrea and I hadn't come up here you would have sat in your room on your computer playing what ever computer game you're hooked on right now. Or read a book you already read half a dozen times."

"Get a shower so we can go to the Fall Art Show And Sale." Daria holds her nose. Jane sniffs the air.

"I don't smell that badly." Jane and Andrea go back to the dorm room to grab clean clothes and then go to the bathroom. Daria doesn't want to go back to her dorm room so just sits down on the floor outside her door.

Another door opens and Daria recognizes the person. "Hey Alicia."

Alicia sees Daria sitting on the floor. "What are you doing out here?"

"Lindsey and Skaz just got back."

Alicia raises an eyebrow. "So they kicked you out for privacy?"

Daria shakes her head. "No. She has a headache and is trying to recover." Daria looks down the hallway at the bathrooms. "I'm waiting for my friends to get ready so we can go to an art show."

"Friends? I didn't know you made any." Alicia didn't mean it in a harsh way but Daria knew she was right.

Daria had been there for a couple weeks and so far had kept every one away. "They're from back home." She sees the door open and Jane, followed by Andrea, walk out.

Daria stands up and opens the dorm room door for her friends and goes in.

As Jane gets ready Andrea notices the look on Daria's face. She leans over and whispers to Daria. "You really don't want to go do you?"

Daria whispers back. "No. I just wanted to do nothing this weekend. College is High School but more. More homework, more insane teachers, and more people I don't know or want to know." Daria motions to Lindsey's side of the room.

"She doesn't seem that bad."

"You haven't talked to her or dealt with her. Just wait when she starts to talk about something and then stops midsentence because she thinks she said some thing wrong. Or just," Daria sits on her bed. "I'm starting to wish I went to Bromwell." Even with being rejected. She could have had Tom and his parents help. He offered and she shot it down. If she hadn't where would she be right now?

"Until you go there and realize this is ten times better." Andrea looks over at Lindsey and Skaz as he continues giving her a massage. "And the men better looking. If not as inbred and rich."

Jane picks up a picture Lindsey had taken. "Hey, last night, I was looking at your pictures. These are pretty good."

"What? You went through my stuff?" Lindsey sits up on the bed. "I didn't say you could do that. If Daria said you could…" Jane stops her.

"She told me to stay out. I'm an artist and your work is really good." Jane picks up a picture. "The shading on the right side of the face really makes one see a light and dark side."

Lindsey smiles and gets an energy in her voice. "You take pictures?"

"No. I paint, sculpt, some modern stuff. My dad takes pictures though." Jane sets the picture down and looks at some pictures Lindsey has tacked up on the wall. "What kind of camera do you use?"

"I, it's an old Nivon 26x."

"My dad used one of those before, still does when he's doing something dangerous like African animals." Jane looks around some more. "You have anything not in the open?" Jane knew she had art she didn't show anyone else and wondered if Lindsey did to.

"I, well, some, but it's not for anyone to see." Jane had been dead on.

"I have that too. Too personal or the subject would hurt you if you showed anyone else." Jane laughs a little.

She talks with Lindsey some more about art when Andrea gets up from the lawn chair. "Are you ready Jane?"

Jane nods and looks at Lindsey. "Are you coming with us?" Jane had fun talking with Lindsey about art.

"I don't know, you and Daria are friends, and I'd…" Lindsey doesn't finish her sentence. Just like what annoyed Daria.

"Come on. If you're worried about being a third wheel don't. I was a third wheel with my own boyfriend until he and Daria got together."

"Tom?" Lindsey looks at Jane with a confused look.

"She didn't tell you about that?" Lindsey shakes her head. "Long story that ends with me hating Daria and Tom for awhile but made up in the end."

"If Daria doesn't mind we'll go." Lindsey holds Skaz's hand.

"Don't worry about her she can't say no to me." Jane and the other two turn to Daria. "Ready?"

"Yes." Daria goes to the door and opens it. Everyone leaves and she locks the door.

They go out to the parking lot. "Who's riding with who?"

"Lindsey, ride with me. I want to talk to you." Jane walks towards Andrea's car.

Lindsey turns to Skaz. "Could we all fit in your truck?" He nods.

Jane grabs Lindsey by the arm. "No. I want to talk to her without Daria, or him, listening." Jane wanted to talk about Daria and try and help Lindsey with dealing with Daria.

Daria was her best friend and knew how Daria could be around people she didn't know. Daria had even been resistant to getting to know her. "Ms. Morgendorffer can be…" Jane leads Lindsey to Andrea's car.

"I guess you're with me then." Skaz opens the passenger door. "What? Too old fashion for you?" Skaz laughs and goes to the driver side. "Hey, just follow me!" He yells so Andrea and the other two can hear.

He gets in his truck and waits for Daria to put her seatbelt on.

They drive to the park and see a few cars in a parking lot and a bunch of tents and booths set up in a park across the street. The two car loads of college students go across the street.

"They call this art?" Daria looks at something that she can't identify.

"I don't get it either." Skaz looks at it to and can't make it out. A man comes out from the tent.

"Ah my sculpture made from bat guano…" Daria and Skaz back away from it immediately.

Jane, Andrea, and Lindsey are looking at a painting that is random, all different colors, has no order to it. "Paint strokes are sloppy. Who did this, a monkey?"

A woman is at a table and walks over to the three. "No. It was done by a chimpanzee. The zoo sells these to raise money." Jane finds a price tag.

"For five thousand dollars I'll wait for a painting by an elephant."

"Those are usually ten thousand."

Jane rolls her eyes and goes over to the table Daria and Skaz are at. "Is that what I think it is?" Jane touches it. "Paste?"

"Jane, its bat shit." Jane pulls her hand away from it.

"Daria why didn't you tell me!?" Jane wipes her hand on her pant leg.

"That is bat guano, not, such an unsophisticated word."

"Where do you get that much bat shit?" Daria isn't going to call it guano.

"The zoo is kind enough to collect it and sell it to me for my art work. If you are not going to appreciate it then please leave so someone else can see my work." Daria and the others leave the table for something else.

"Here we go, my media." Jane goes over to some paintings that look like they were done by human hands. "What do you think Andrea?"

"Too bright." Andrea puts a hand up as if the painting was blinding her.

"If it has anything but black and grey you say that."

"I use white and red." Andrea nudges Jane away from another painting of a woman on the beach.

She leads Jane over to another painting of a storm. "This is art." It is of a thundercloud with lightning and a tornado powering through a trailer park.

"That's mean." Lindsey had followed the two over to the painting. She goes back to Skaz.

Jane appreciates the painting. "She gets upset easily. I should show her some of my work."

Andrea and Jane continue to look through more paintings while Skaz and Lindsey go to another tent.

Daria walks around and find something more to her liking. Inside a tent is a woman currently working on a painting. A man is smiling, or trying to smile, but his cheeks are moving as his muscles get tired. "Don't move! If you want a true painting of yourself you must stay still."

"You have someone here." The woman turns around.

"Oh, dear, look through, if you see something you like please say something. If you would like to see the process then take a seat and watch." The woman stares at Daria then walks over to her. "Could you take your glasses off?"

"No."

"Yes, good choice, don't want to focus on the eyes anyways. Those cheeks are too strong to try and take attention away from them." She cups Daria's face in her hands.

"Unhand me before you lose them." The woman pulls her hands away from Daria's face.

"Sorry, when I see something I want to paint I get excited. If you want to model for me I can give you a card."

"I won't model for my friend so there is no chance in hell I'll model for you."

"A friend of your is an artist?" Daria nods. "Is she here, at the show?" Daria nods again. "Could you please bring her here? When she can, there is a lot to see but most of these, _artists,_" She says it with a sneer. "Refuse to talk to anyone and are too concerned with selling their work."

"And you aren't?"

"My family has made it so I would not need to work. This is not a job this is a way of life. I do this because I want to not because I need to." The woman goes over to a smaller table and picks something up. She hands a card to Daria.

"Danielle Thomas?" Daria reads the rest of it. "I don't want to model."

"Keep it. I got dozens of them." Someone clears their throat. "Oh I'm sorry Tony." She goes back to her canvas.

"Ms. Thomas you don't have to complete this. You're paying me to help you load and unload your things." He shifts in the seat as one of his legs starts to fall asleep.

"No, no Tony your face, that hair, it's perfect for what I've been needing and call me Danielle." Tony is about as tall as Trent is with short black hair. He is wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and blue tennis shoes with two red stripes.

He looks at Daria. "You going to college around here?" Daria doesn't reply. "Already graduate or do you look older than what you are? I'm usually good with ages."

"Raft, I go to Raft." Daria looks at a painting. "My friend would probably like this. Ms. Thomas," Daria is cut off.

"Danielle, please call me Danielle. Using my last name just makes me sound old." Danielle gets some supplies out as she laughs. "If you are getting your friend then Tony can take a break. Here's a five, get some soda." She hands Tony money.

"Danielle you don't have to give me money for drinks." He tries to hand it back to Danielle but she won't take it back. Daria and Tony leave the tent and go separate ways. Daria finds Jane and Andrea looking at paintings.

Daria nudges Jane. "Hey Jane, I found an artist you'd probably like. She said she'd like to talk to you." Jane looks around. "Jane?"

"Sorry, thought I heard something. What were you saying?" Daria sighs.

"I went in a tent and found some art you'd probably like. I told the artist I had a friend who painted and she asked if you wanted to talk about art." Jane thinks about it for a second.

"Can't be any worse than the stuff we've been looking at." Jane and Andrea follow Daria over to the tent and go in.

"Oh you're back and you brought your artist friend, friends." Danielle hands both Jane and Andrea cards. "Look around! When my current model comes back you can watch me in action."

Jane leans in. "Current model?" Danielle points towards her canvas at the unfinished painting. Tony's face is mostly done but Danielle was working on his ears, neck, and hair. "Good colors. Is his chin really like that?"

"You'll see when he gets back." Danielle shows another painting to Jane. "This is an older one I did…" They talk about art when Tony comes back from the store.

"Hello ladies. Met some friends on the way back." Skaz and Lindsey follows him into the tent.

Lindsey sees Daria. "Oh, hi Daria."

"You know her?" Tony opens a twelve pack of soda and hands a can to Lindsey.

"She's my roomie!" Lindsey's excitement doesn't affect Daria.

"You go to Raft? Why didn't you say so when I told you I went to Raft?" Daria catches a soda can that Tony throws to her.

"You didn't ask." He motions to Jane and Andrea and they shake their heads. "I know Lindsey isn't a painter so they must be your artist friends." Tony smiles at them as he walks over to a stool. "I did something right in a past life. I get to spend my Saturday surrounded by women, and Skaz." Tony laughs at his joke as does Lindsey and Skaz.

"Hmm, that face, it does match the painting." Jane had been studying Tom's face. "Although the hair could use more work."

"No, no, I don't want the hair to distract from the chin and the eyes. The hair is there but it isn't important." Danielle talks to Jane more about the painting and what she was planning on doing.

Tony smiles. "Like I'm a piece of meat."

"Clay, to an artist you are a piece of clay, or a lump of paint, what ever they use to create their work." Andrea looks at the painting and then back at Tony. "Not that I would use you. Your skin color is wrong for my work."

"See, a piece of meat." Tony sits down on the stool. "Danielle if you want to be with your kind I can take a break."

"Yes, I love talking with other artists." Tony gets off the stool and walks over to Daria, Lindsey, and Skaz.

Daria wants to ignore him but was trapped. She had to make small talk. "What classes do you take? I've never seen you at school." Daria stares at the back of Jane's head wondering how long this would take.

"Business with Skaz with a side of Economics. Our schedules vary so I've never got to meet you. At the party last night I was hoping to meet you but Lindsey said your friends came up from, Dawnale?"

"Lawn…" Daria starts to answer then stops. Tony didn't need to know where she lived. Used to live. "Why were you hoping to meet me?"

"So I'd have someone to talk to. Skaz and Mike got me to go to the party since they didn't want me staying at my dorm room all weekend. Told them I was going to work at the Art Show today but they said I would have someone else to talk to while they partied." Tony sounds a little disappointed.

"Why don't you party?" Daria stops. She doesn't know why she's talking to him.

"Not my thing. I don't mind a few people getting together. Heck a beer or two is fine but getting sloshed and passing out? Meh."

"You don't drink?"

"Not enough to get drunk. A cup of beer is ok like I said but why anyone would drink that much is stupid. All it should take is one hangover to teach you not to drink that much. You?"

"No." She was trying to ignore the last party she went to.

Lindsey wasn't going to let her though. "Yes you do Daria you drank the beer I gave you at the last party." Lindsey looks over to Jane and Andrea. "Do they drink?"

"I was thirsty and didn't have anything else to drink." Daria didn't want to admit she liked the beer. "I don't know about them. Jane said she had wine at the art commune she went to."

Tony was a stranger, Skaz and Lindsey annoyed her. Her only friend, Jane, was busy with Danielle. She was uncomfortable with every one around her and needed to get away.

Daria walks over to Jane. "Jane, save me from them."

"What?" Jane didn't hear Daria.

"I, well, just stay close." Daria knew she'd be coming in on the middle of a conversation but didn't care.

"Danielle, if you don't have to work why do you do this? Wouldn't it be easier to sell these things over the internet or something?"

"At first I liked being with other artists but these people are hardly artists. Most of them are from the zoo and try to act like a chimpanzee smearing paint on a flat surface is art. Or that man with his shit art. He won't speak to me anymore because I ridiculed him." She smirks as she motions to her painting. "This is art."

"Good for you." Andrea looks at another painting while Jane and Danielle continue to talk. Daria acts like she is part of the conversation to keep Lindsey, Skaz, or Tony from talking to her.

After awhile Danielle and Jane stop talking about art when Jane starts to feel hungry. "Daria, want to get something to eat?" They leave the tent with Andrea.

"Sure, where though?"

"You're the one living in Boston."

"Well, I don't know." Skaz and Lindsey come out of the tent with Tony behind them.

"Skaz, you know a good place to eat? We got pizza last night and want something different." Daria puts a hand on Jane's arm.

"Don't let them…" It was too late.

"Sure, Bananabee's sounds good right now." Skaz turns to Tony. "Danielle cut you loose. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Can I ride with you so I don't have to take a cab again?" Skaz nods.

"I'm riding with Jane this time." Daria makes sure she stays close to Jane and Andrea as they walk back to the parking lot. They get in the different vehicles and Andrea follows Skaz to the Applebee's. "Do we have to eat with them?"

"Daria she's not that bad. I talked to her so she should know you a little better. Just give it time. You can't treat her like Britney. She has a brain and uses it."

"I know that Jane but you don't live with her. She is fine, most of the time, then she has these moments…" Daria puts her hands up like she was choking someone.

"And you don't? Daria you are my best friend but there where times I wanted to do that to. I usually had to drag you kicking and screaming even after I showed you why you should do whatever it was." Jane leans back in her seat so she could look at Daria's face. "Or is this about Tony?" She sees a reaction. "He's cute, that chin, reminds me of Trent's chin." Jane chuckles when Daria ignores her.

"Leave her alone Jane. If she doesn't want to…" Daria cuts Andrea off.

"Don't tell Jane what to do." Andrea looks at Jane.

"Protective of you isn't she?" Jane laughs. Daria stares at Andrea knowing Andrea did it to get a response from her.

They get to the Bananabee's and go inside. "Table for six." A waitress leads the group to a table. They order drinks and look through the menu deciding what to get.

"Get what you want Lindsey, I'm paying for you." Skaz is going through the lunch specials.

"What about me? I'm not pretty enough for you?" Tony bats his eyes at Skaz smiling.

"Unless you're willing to do the things Lindsey is…" Lindsey hits Skaz in the arm.

"We haven't done anything!" She blushes lightly. "Much…" She goes back to her menu. They order and talk while waiting for food. "So Jane, Andrea, you have boyfriends?"

"Uh, no." Jane rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh, why? A girl with your figure, if only I could keep mine like that." Lindsey squeezes her stomach and grabs a bit of fat. "Already gaining the Freshman fifteen.

"I, uh, I'm not looking for that." Jane looks around the restaurant.

"Are you going to college?" Tony is looking at Jane studying her.

"I'm going to BFAC this winter." Jane looks out the window.

"What about you?" Tony smiles at Andrea.

"I go to a community college." Andrea holds Jane's hand under the table and squeezes it. "You go to Raft with Daria?"

"Sure do." He wiggles his eyebrows at Daria. "I don't have any classes with her though. My loss right?" Tony nudges Skaz in the side with his elbow.

"How did you get a job working for Danielle?" Skaz sees the three girls sitting across from him are getting uncomfortable by Tony's and Lindsey's questions.

"Ad in the newspaper. She needed a big strong man to carry things. Since you wouldn't do it I figured a scrawny medium sized man could do it." Tony turns around when he hears something. "Food, yummy." The waitress comes with the food and the group eats.

After they eat and talk some more they go out to their cars. "I need to drop Tony back off at the Art Show. If you guys want to do anything later we'll stop by the dorm room." Skaz opens the passenger door for Lindsey and then goes to the driver side.

"No, today was enough." Daria wants to go back to her dorm room and work on her Creative Writing homework. She had ignored it the night before since she was hanging out with Jane and Andrea.

"Ok, I'll make sure Lindsey gets back tonight."

Lindsey nudges him in the side with her elbow. "I'll make sure of that. My bed is so much better than your floor."

"How would you know? You were passed out the second I laid you down." Skaz and Lindsey laugh. They get in Skaz's truck after Tony gets in the back seat.

Jane, Andrea, and Daria go to Andrea's car.

"So Daria what are we doing tonight?"

"I am working on homework. You two can go to a party if you want."

"Come on Daria you can work on homework tomorrow." Jane leans back in the seat. "Why not go to a party? Are you scared you'll see Tony?"

"I do not want to go to a party. I went to one last week. I'm done for this semester."

Jane mockingly rubs her chin. "Hmm. One a semester, that does sound about right for you." Jane reaches out and nudges Daria. "What about Tony? He seems like fun."

"If he seems so fun why don't you go after him?"

"I see. You only date them if you can take them from me." Jane looks at Andrea. "I don't think you're her type." Jane chuckles.

"That's not it. I came here for school not parties or boyfriends or anything else." Daria is getting annoyed. Too many people she didn't know or like surrounded her every day and now Jane was getting on her last nerve.

She had to deal with strangers all week and now someone she knew was starting to push her over the edge. "I need to do my homework. Tomorrow, aren't we going to the museum?"

"Maybe. Danielle was talking about letting us see some of her other work. She gave me direction to get to her house. Since I probably won't be making it back up here for awhile I might go there instead."

"Then I won't be able to do my homework tomorrow will I?" Jane sets the seat back up. "Sorry Jane, I, it's been stressful."

"I get it Daria. Moving away from home, leaving your friends behind, and dealing with college. It will probably get to me too." Even though Jane says she understands her mood doesn't change.

"Then pull that stick out of your ass before I do it for you. I was planning a quiet weekend where I would get my homework done and hope that Lindsey would be at a party or with Skaz so I could get some peace." Jane doesn't respond.

The car ride back to the college is quiet.

At the college the three go to Daria's dorm room. "Daria, we'll watch TV while you do your homework ok?" Jane feels stupid for the way she was acting. She had surprised Daria and kept nagging her to go somewhere.

But Jane has a feeling Daria is just being friendly not being a friend after Jane told her about her and Andrea. Daria said she didn't care but Jane doesn't believe it would be that easy. "Ok?"

"Yes Jane just leave me alone for about two hours. When I get everything done we can do anything you want ok?" Daria feels stupid about how she is acting. Jane came all the way up to see her.

Jane told her something that she had apparently only told one other person, her brother. Jane and her were best friends but Daria wasn't acting like it. "I'll, I'll even call Skaz and see if he and Lindsey are going to a party later."

"Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do." Jane turns away from Daria. _Like being my friend._ Jane shakes her head. She was seeing too much into this. Daria was stressed out, she was planning to do homework, Jane was the one to interfere with that. "Andrea, is anything good on TV?" She sits down in a lawn chair next to Andrea who is flipping through the channels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Artists Masks**

Daria wakes up and takes a shower. She comes out to find Lindsey and Jane talking about art. She goes to the mini fridge and gets orange juice out. "So Jane when do you want to go to Danielle's house?"

"You're going to her house?" Lindsey turns to Jane. "Tony said he was helping her at home today." Lindsey smiles and laughs a little.

"Oo la la. A chance for Daria and Tony to know each other better." Jane laughs when Daria gives her a death stare. "Later, Andrea is still sleeping, I think." She looks down at Andrea who was still curled up on a pillow.

"She is." Daria made sure to step over her. "Danielle seems, older than she acts. She reminds me of Val."

"Val?" Lindsey was only partially listening but the name Val got her attention.

"You know, the editor of Val Magazine." Lindsey's eyes get wide at what Jane said.

"You know Val? Met her at some rich person party? Your mom being a lawyer and all you must have gone to plenty of those Miss Money Bags." Lindsey's mood turns sour.

"No. Daria won a contest and the prize was being followed by Val for the day. She wrote an article afterwards, My Day With D."

"I think I remember that article." Lindsey thinks for a second. "Wait, that was you!" Daria rolls her eyes and tries to ignore Lindsey. "Wow, you're almost famous."

"Almost. If I had killed Val then I would be infamous."

"Why would you hurt Val?" Daria sighs and gets a box of cereal out. "Oh, sarcasm. Why can't you just say things without sarcasm? People should say what they mean and not stupid stuff like that."

"Lindsey, its how Daria deals with the people around her. Especially the really stupid ones. Although they don't know that she was using sarcasm."

"That squeak still scares me in my sleep." Daria shudders at the thought of Brittany's voice.

"She got into college. I'm thinking more of Kevin."

Daria rolls her eyes. "He was fun."

"Fun? Did you date Kevin?" Lindsey was lost by the conversation of old times at Lawndale High.

"No. He was someone we liked to talk to then try and figure out what he thought we meant. Right Daria?"

"More fun making Brittany think I was going after Kevin. Seeing the look on her face as she tried to think was terrifying."

"I was scared the one time when a black mess came out of her head. After awhile I figured it was black dye and not her brain when too much got on my shoe." Jane laughs.

"Let me guess, she was a cheerleader?" Jane nods. "I had one at my school she was really bursty. Although, I'm pretty sure her bursts were done." Jane laughs.

"See Daria she's not that bad." Daria goes and sits down on the floor between the lawn chairs ignoring the conversation. "Give her time Lindsey. She'll warm up to you."

"How long did it take for you to get her to talk to you?"

"A day. We were stuck in self esteem class and I had all the answers to get us out. She let me break through that shell of hers over pizza and once she saw my brother she found plenty of excuses to come over."

"Mmm, bet he's really good looking if Daria thought he was cute." Lindsey looks at Daria who seems really interested in her cereal. "Come on Daria, have a picture of him?"

"I do." Jane gets her wallet out and shows a picture to Lindsey.

"He is a bit of man meat. Sorry, shouldn't be talking about your brother like that." Lindsey hands the picture back to Jane. "How come you don't have a boyfriend? You seem pretty well adjusted and have looks. Do you diet or are you just lucky?"

"I'll take luck any day of the week. What about you?" Jane ignores the other question.

"I, we never really had enough, um, sorry." Lindsey becomes quiet.

"Thanks Jane." Daria was starting to get a headache. "When is Andrea waking up?"

"When she does. She might be awake already." Jane pokes at Andrea with her boot. "Wake up."

Daria lets out a sigh as she stands up. "I need to brush my teeth. Think I got some cereal stuck in the back."

"I do too." Lindsey picks at her teeth and leaves the dorm with Daria.

When the two come back Lindsey gasps. "What the?!" She sees a sight she wasn't expecting. "Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry." Lindsey walks back into the hallway.

"What happened?" Daria is confused as she had been a few steps behind Lindsey and couldn't see what she saw. "What, she was changing?"

"Uh, Daria, did you know Jane and Andrea. were, uh, of course you know you're friends, right?" Lindsey sits down in a lawn chair.

"You saw them? What were they doing?"

"Kissing. I, I didn't know, they don't act like it, you know?"

"I really don't care. If Andrea and Jane are happy with it then it's none of my business. I'm not about to get a bible out and condemn them to hell. As long as no one is hurt what two people do is their own business. Even if I thought it was wrong, which I don't," Jane comes out of Daria's room. "Who am I to tell them to stop? I'm not the…"

"Tell us to stop?" Jane stares at Daria. "Fine, me and Andrea will go so you don't have to tell us to stop!" Jane goes back to Daria's room.

"I didn't, you only heard part of it!" Daria goes in to the dorm room chasing after Jane. "Jane it isn't any of my business what you do and I…" Jane cuts Daria off.

"You're right! We're leaving, come on Andrea get up."

"Jane stop yelling I don't want to tell you to stop doing, that. It's not that I think what you're doing is wrong or right it's that I don't care. I'm not the morality police and even if I was I'm not about to tell two grown women what they can and can't do!"

"You've been treating me like I have leprosy or something ever since I told you. You don't want to go out and do anything, I had to drag you to the Art Sale yesterday and last night you locked yourself up to your computer to avoid me!"

"I had homework to do and since we are going to Danielle's house today I wouldn't be able to do it now, would I?! And think about it Jane when have I ever gone to something without you dragging me or guilting me into it?"

"You went to Trent's gigs pretty easily. Were you just friends with me so you could get close to my brother?" Jane gets a hurt look on her face.

"Yes Jane because I'm such a man eater I'd use the only person I could stand talking to for more than five minutes to get one. Jane you're the only person I've ever had stay the night or stayed the night at. You're the only person I would put aside my common sense for and go to a party. Just because you're, that way, doesn't mean you've stopped being my friend." Daria's words seem to work as Jane's hurt look turns into a frown.

"You did steal my boyfriend, man eater."

"Boy eater. I wouldn't call Tom a man, unless he got you to do the dirty deed." Jane laughs.

"I already told you 11am on moving day is the day I lose my virginity." Jane looks at Andrea. "Can we break up for a few hours on moving day? So I don't feel like scum for cheating on you?" Andrea smiles a little then stops.

"We're not married Jane. And we already said when you move to Boston our fun and games are over." Andrea yawns. "I need a shower before we go to Danielle's. Excuse me Daria." Andrea figured Daria and Jane were good enough friends they would work it out. She would give them a few more minutes alone.

Daria looks at Jane. "Still feel stupid?"

"Just kick the world out from under me." Jane sits down on Daria's bed. "I, I wasn't worried about Trent knowing. He's my brother, he has to love me and I doubt he was awake enough to understand what I said."

"What time did you tell him?"

"Four in the afternoon."

"So he'd been awake for an hour? You should have waited longer." Daria sits down next to Jane. "I don't care if you're gay Jane. Or bi, curious, what ever. It just means I won't be able to steal any more of your dates." Daria gives a very rare smile.

"You might, just to get back at me for being so stupid." Jane smiles. "I'm sorry Daria that I yelled at you."

"Andrea's not my type, women are crazy."

Jane laughs. "Not all of them. I've found a couple who are pretty sane even when I'm not."

"Sane and Lane are not two things that normally go together." Daria puts a hand on Jane's shoulder. "You are who you are. Even when you think you don't you are still Jane Lane." Daria pulls her hand away. "I'm still a little surprised since after that one girl got fresh with you at the art commune you seemed freaked out."

"I was but that was just," Jane makes a few motions with her hands. "I'm alone now."

"You have Trent."

"He's busy with the band and Lindy. Once you were getting ready for college, even before you left, I started doing a lot of art for other people but couldn't create my own. When I met up with Andrea after doing work for her grandmother we clicked. I mean, yeah we were friends from before but that was mostly me blowing off steam. Me wanting to keep from killing you and Tom."

Daria can't hide the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"I know. It took me a couple of months but I know." Jane leans forward and looks at the window. "I was scared you'd be, that, you'd reject me. You are my best friend Daria and I hate to admit it but I'm lost with out you. My own work suffers when I don't have some thing with you."

"You did work at the art commune."

"When I had my anger at you fueling me. Now? Now I'm at home with nothing. I tried helping the band but Lindy seems to be taking that from me. Why I had to come here. I had to see you. The thing with Andrea still has me thrown off balance. I like her and I've done some stuff but I don't know what I'm doing. She just said once I go off to college we'll break up."

"Kinda weird having an expiration date on a relationship."

"I know. But is it really a relationship? I don't know. Wasn't I supposed to wait until I went to college to fool around with girls?"

"I'm not planning on that and I'm in college."

Both laugh when Jane makes a weird face. "What?"

"You don't smell that? I really need a shower." Jane smiles at Daria. "Really need one. Now that Lindsey knows about us I wonder what she'll do."

"Don't worry. She was just surprised. All the times I walked in on you and Tom was weird enough."

"You were just learning how he liked to be kissed before you tried it out yourself." Jane nudges Daria on the arm. "Ready to go to Danielle's?"

"I'm not getting in an enclosed space with you until you get a shower." Jane grabs clothes and goes to the door. Lindsey and Andrea were on the other side talking. "Uh, hi."

Lindsey blushes a little. "Hey. Um, I don't care. I mean, I do, but like, I care that it should be allowed. Where I'm from that's not very popular but that's another reason why I wanted to go to a college in the north." Lindsey laughs quietly. "At least she's not black."

All three girls give her a look. "Not like that! Just where I'm from I mean. I don't care. I mean, I do, but in the other way. The only black people I've ever known were just thugs at my school." She goes pale. "I mean, the ones I knew, at school. I'm not racist! I tried making friends with a couple of them but since I'm not a ho they didn't want me around."

The other three start to laugh. Jane decides to help Lindsey. "Don't feel bad. We had two, Jodie and Mack, and the town tried to make up for it by giving them Home Coming King and Queen every year."

"They were black?" Jane and Andrea give Daria a look. "What? I don't see color." She smiles slightly.

"Ha ha Daria." Jane nudges her with her elbow. "But I still need a shower."

"As do I." Andrea and Jane walk to the communal bathroom.

Lindsey watches them nervously. "I need a shower too but I don't know about going in there with them."

"I thought you were ok with it?"

"I don't see you going in for a shower."

"I already had one."

Lindsey goes to her room and grabs some clean clothes before going to the communal bathroom.

Daria is on her bed when Andrea opens the door. "Hey Andrea."

"Hey." She sits down on the bed across from Daria. "So you and Jane make up?" Andrea uses a hand mirror to apply black lipstick and other makeup.

"I just want you to know I don't care that you and Jane are, together, and stuff. I don't know why she was upset."

"_Daria said this, Daria said that, Daria made Kevin think and now he has a head ache."_ Andrea does a bad impersonation of Jane. "She loves you Daria," She pauses. "Like you were a sister."

"No, I don't think she would come and visit them, willingly." Andrea laughs.

"You know what I mean. Your opinion matters to her more than anyone else. I've had to fight for attention competing with you. When we first started talking it was because of you and Tom. Well, when she hated you. I had someone new to talk to. I have a few friends but they all have the same interests. Jane has different ones. When you two made up I got shafted. When you moved here and Jane did work for my grandmother she saw a picture of me and gave me a call."

"You could have, um, hung out with us."

Andrea sighs. "Nothing against you Daria but its hard to compete with you."

"Compete?" Daria is getting nervous about the conversation.

"Jane talks about you all the time. I've found a way to shut her up but when I can't do that it's hard to get anything done if it doesn't involve what you did or what you said."

"Oh, well, sorry about that?" Daria doesn't know what to say or do.

"I'm glad you accept Jane's decision. My parents, I haven't been allowed to sit at the kitchen table for months." Andrea frowns. "Damn myopic ingrates."

"It's the year 2000. Hell, even if it wasn't as long as it doesn't involve little kids or hurting someone why should it be anyone else's business what you do?"

"Thanks Daria, I knew Jane shouldn't have been so worried." She gets up from the bed. "Just so you know, she doesn't feel this way about you. She loves you but not in that kind of way."

"I, uh, wasn't worried about that. No one wants me."

Andrea laughs. "What about Tom?"

"He knew me for months before we started dating. And the year we dated the most we did was, um, not a lot."

"So the rumor about the high heels are false?" Andrea sees the reaction from Daria. "I know it was. Jane told me. But she also said you two thought about it. Meaning he wanted to."

"Well, yeah, but he's a guy. Don't all guys want that?"

"It's part of nature. Men want to mate with women. If they didn't the population would go extinct. The good guys though, they'll want more than that. I just haven't found any yet."

"I, I did. But it wasn't going to work out."

"So you ended it. I know things with Jane and I aren't going to end on our death beds but that doesn't matter. We're young and looking for fun."

"And you can't get pregnant from that kind of fun."

The door opens and the two see Lindsey. "Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Lindsey looks at her feet interested in her socks suddenly.

"Don't act like that, you live here. I'm the one interrupting." Andrea gets a can of soda from the mini fridge and walks back to Daria.

Jane finishes her shower and changes into clean clothes before going to the dorm room. "Ready if you are Daria."

"Do I have to go? This sounds like artists time and I'm not an artist."

"Come on Daria. Tony will be there to keep you company." Jane smiles at her. "Or we could tell him to leave the artists alone. I'll say you make sculptures out of guano if he asks what type of art you do."

"If it wasn't going to be months until the next time I see you I would come to my senses and say no." Daria, Jane, and Andrea leave the dorm room. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Your car Daria. I'm driving back home tonight and need to save on gas." Andrea opens the dorm building door for Jane and Daria.

"Jane sits in the front seat with the map. She gave you directions right?" Jane nods. "So we just need to follow them and get lost for awhile."

"We're not getting lost Daria."

"I don't know Boston, or Reno, or any place around here."

"If you can't turn right or left when I tell you then we deserve to get lost." They get to Daria's car and she unlocks the doors. The three teens get inside and Daria starts the engine. "Back up, turn right, stop at the stop sign, then go to the exit."

"I know how to leave the parking lot Jane."

"Just helping you out since you said you didn't know Boston, or Reno, or any place around here." They are able to leave the parking lot without farther directions from Jane.

Jane continues giving driving directions. "Right," Jane pulls out of the parking lot.

After nearly an hour the three arrive in front of a large house. "Whoa, it reminds me of Tom's house." They park in front of the building. "That is a house right? Not a Church?"

"No, a Church would have bad statues and a bunch of old men asking little boys if they wanted some candy."

"Some are too old to get it up." Jane gets out of Daria's car. "Daria, doesn't this remind you of Tom's house?"

"Cold, rich, snobbish, it's exactly like Tom's house." They walk up to the front door. "Do we knock or wait for the trap door to drop out from under us?"

Jane knocks on the door.

"Come in! Unless you're selling something!" Daria opens the door and they walk in.

"Marble floors, marble pillars, I'm willing to bet that's a real Monet." Jane walks over to a painting hanging on the wall. "Why is she selling paintings when she can buy ones like this?"

"Oh, you like my third wedding gift." Danielle comes from another room over to the three teens.

"You know the order that you got your wedding gifts?"

"No, I know which failed marriage got me more loot." She smiles. "Jane, Andrea, and Daria, welcome to my home."

Jane makes a comment. "So Sloan like."

"Sloan? As in Michel and Marie Sloan?" Danielle looks at Jane waiting for an answer.

"Tom has an aunt and uncle with those names. You can't know them. They live all the way up at the cove."

"That old hell hole? My family and the Sloan family are old friends going all the way back to when they had slave fights for entertainment."

"You're not serious are you Aunt Danny? Tell the…" Someone comes from the back where Danielle was. "Oh, Daria, and her friends." Tony looks at the three with a terrified look on his face. "I, I thought you were, um, from home."

"Aunt Danny? I thought you said you were helping _Ms. Thomas_ yesterday." Daria stares at him.

He blushes. "I, uh, well I don't want people to know that I'm," He looks at the floor. "I don't want them to know I'm rich."

"You aren't rich Tony. Your parents however are loaded." Danielle laughs at her joke.

Tony lets anger get in his voice. "I finally got away from that private school and away from all those pompous assholes. I got away from Dayton so I could be with people who didn't know me and would like me for me and not my family's money."

Danielle laughs again. "Such a good kid. I'm glad you chose Raft so I could see you again after all these years. Since I'm no longer invited to family events I haven't gotten to see you."

Tony looks at the three teen girls standing in the room. "But, I heard you talking, you know Tom, he's like me."

"Rich? If you didn't want people to know you had money you're not hiding it too well are you?" Jane raises an eyebrow. "Unless you want us to know."

"I thought you were um, someone else. Aunt Danny didn't you say you had friend's coming?"

"I do, Jane and Andrea are fellow artists and Daria has a wonderful soul."

"Soul?" Daria looks at the bottom of her boots. "These soles are pretty worn." Danielle chuckles.

"And a wonderful sense of humor. How did you know the Sloan's again?"

"I dated Tom for awhile." Jane looks over at Daria who doesn't volunteer information. "Daria was friends with him too."

"Tom Sloan, he wasn't too bad. Met him at the rich shin digs his family loved to host. His uncle always hoped to become husband number five." She looks Jane over. "Thinking about it, hey, he said he was dating an artist. A tall good looking artist."

Tony looks at Jane. "He was right."

"Flattery will get you everywhere but I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, well, still got two other lovely ladies." Tony laughs. "Glad you came Daria. I thought maybe I could show you around while the artists get into shop talk."

"What makes you think I'm not an artist?"

"Lindsey told me." Daria's stare doesn't affect Tony's enthusiasm. "But I'd like to get to know you better without having to talk to her. She scares me sometimes with how she reacts to things."

"I don't think I'd like you to know me better."

Jane elbows Daria. "Come on Daria you don't want to stick around and listen to us babble."

"Jane you said you'd…" Daria knows she's been crossed by Jane. "You bitch." Jane laughs.

"You're going to have to get a boyfriend on your own now that you can't take mine."

"I don't want a boyfriend, I'm, you made a mistake Jane." Daria takes her car keys out of her pocket. "I drove here I can drive back and leave you here."

"I'd give the lovely ladies a ride on my way back. Then I'd have to walk them to your dorm room to make sure they got there safely."

"Threats don't work on me."

"Guilt does." Daria stares at Jane. "Daria it's not like he's going to bite."

"_Don't say it."_ Daria's thoughts fill her mind. "_Don't be that stupid."_

"Even if I did I promise I don't have rabies."

"_At least he didn't say he wouldn't bite hard."_ Daria shakes her head. "Fine. I'll leave you three artists alone." She walks over to Tony. "If you start to annoy me I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"If it means you'll stick around I have no problem with that. I'll just avoid your boots."

"No, I'll sic Lindsey on you." Daria and Tony leave the three artists to their trade and walk to the back of the house.

"I got Zombie Army Ex on my Game Station." They walk into a living room with a large couch and even bigger TV. "Well, on Aunt Danny's Game Station. She loves playing this thing and borrows it from me all the time."

"She's a little old for Game Station isn't she?"

"She said she's done living how the family expects her to live after her fourth marriage ended. She does what she wants how she wants when she wants. She's got the money and she's my fav so not going to argue with that." Tony sits down on the couch but Daria doesn't. "I don't have cooties and I'm not going to attack you or something. Sit down, relax, maybe something good is on." Tony grabs a remote and turns the TV on.

"You're acting differently now that we're away from everyone else." Daria sits down but keeps an eye on Tony.

"I figure I don't have to act like that around you. My Aunt Danny, or Skaz and Lindsey, they expect me to act a certain way."

"How long have you known Skaz?"

"Uh, a week. He sits next to me in Economics." Tony flips through the channels until he finds the SSW Channel. "I've found acting like a hyper happy guy makes people like you more than acting like myself so I do."

"Why? Who cares what others think?"

"I do. If I need help with something and everyone hates me I'm screwed. Make friends with everyone and I'll always have someone who can help me. Although it does have negative side effects like friends dragging me to party's." Tony laughs a little. "Small world though. Jane knows Tom. I'm guessing you do to then."

"Uh, yeah, we got to know each other."

"He was an ok guy. Gave me someone to talk to that didn't want me to turn a fork into a deadly weapon at those stupid parties. Rich people talking to rich people is like two robots beeping at each other but less interesting."

"His family wasn't that bad if you avoided them." They watch TV for awhile when Jane and Andrea come into the living room.

"Well hey she didn't kill him. You cost me five bucks Daria." Jane hands money to Andrea.

"What's going on? My Aunt talk you ladies to death or what?" Tony mutes the TV. "Sorry about you losing a bet but Daria has been nothing but an angel." Tony puts on his act.

"No, Danielle got hungry and wanted to know if you wanted something to eat." Tony looks at Daria.

"What do you want?"

"Pizza, cheese fries, the usual."

"Tell her to make up the teen special. She knows what that means." Tony turns the sound back on.

"These two were kissing in the tree, a crime against nature or the next step towards marriage? Fowl Feline Marriages next on Sick Sad World." Jane and Andrea walk away.

"Repeat." Tony turns to Daria. "So, why did you choose Raft?"

"That came from nowhere." Daria thinks about it though. "Well, I tried Bromwell but not even a letter of recommendation from the Sloan's could get me in. Raft was my second choice, my last choice. Anywhere else would have been because I had to go somewhere."

"My dad's best friend built a building at Bromwell so I could have gotten in but those people just act so, snobby isn't right," Daria knows what is.

"They act like their shit doesn't smell and that we peons should know our place in the world. Tom's going there though so not all Bromwell students act like that."

"Really? Carrying on the Sloan family tradition. My dad nearly threw a fit when I said I wasn't going to Bromwell but I told him I didn't want to get into a college because he built them a building but because the school wanted me. He thought that was a great idea and I would change my mind after awhile."

"Are you? I could probably transfer to Bromwell after a year at Raft, not that I would." _Anymore…_

"Hell no I like Raft. No one knows who I am, no one wants to be friends because my family is rich, and I don't get creped out over going into a building named after my dad.'s friend"

"According to Tom it was just a wing, not a whole building."

"Whatever. Please don't tell Skaz or Lindsey about this. Lindsey seems to hate anyone with money and Skaz is a nice guy, smart, reminds me of Tom. I don't want him to turn into everyone else who finds out I have more in my bank account than their parents."

"I avoid talking to both of them so I doubt the topic will come up." Daria looks at him strangely. "Why are you so open with me?"

"You knew Tom and I know he wouldn't be friends with someone who annoyed him. He wouldn't hang out with people who just liked him for his money. And he has good taste in women." Tony laughs. "Wonder why they broke up."

"Actually Tom and I dated for awhile." Daria didn't want to tell him the whole story and hopes this answers why Tom and Jane broke up.

"Really? And Jane, guy was more of a womanizer than I thought." Tony high fives the air.

Daria sighs as she feels the full story needed to be told. "It wasn't like that. Tom and Jane dated for awhile then got bored with each other. Before they officially broke up we kissed and things went to hell." Daria shakes her head not knowing why she just told Tony this.

"Sounds like a soap opera. If you don't mind I'd rather not hear all the details."

"I don't want to tell you the details. It is strange that you know him and your family is old friends with the Sloan's."

"I don't think it's that strange. Most rich people go to the same rich person schools where they meet each other. Most rich people live in the same rich people neighborhoods after college. It does make them a bit blue blooded. Can't let the outsiders in and get their peon hands on the mold, I mean money."

"You don't like being rich? How about sending some of that money to a charity so you don't have so much of it."

"There's nothing wrong with being rich it just seems that money makes people act differently. If they acted like everyone else and everyone treated them like everyone else there wouldn't be a problem. They act like they are special and people enforce that by treating them special. Ever see a rich man go to jail? No, only poor people go to jail. Rich people get to go to rehab because it was the drugs that made him molest animals. They pay their debt to society by donating millions to the Governor or get community service for petty things like murder."

"Tell me how you really feel." The Sick Sad World episode was a repeat and this was turning out to be more interesting.

"A poor man gets caught with a tenth of an ounce of weed and goes to jail for twenty years while some Hollywood rich bimbo gets caught selling coke at a Hollywood party and they go to rehab for a couple of weeks. A poor man steals food from a store owned by a billionaire to feed his family and he goes to jail. The same billionaire that owns the store steals millions from the retirement funds of its American workers while using child slave labor in Africa and they get a commendation from the President on their outstanding work on keeping his bank account up."

"Not all rich people do that. You don't, Tom doesn't, and your aunt doesn't." Daria eggs Tony on.

"One percent of the top one percent isn't something to be proud of. Only reason I'm taking business and economics instead of music as a major is so I can take over my dad's company when he retires and maybe, just maybe, do some good in this world."

"Music? Instrument or vocal?"

"Both. I can play guitar, and piano, and drums, and the accordion."

"Accordion?"

"Teaches you how to play both ends against the middle." Tony laughs at his joke. "That and accordion music annoys parents more than the guitar. I did thorough experiments to prove my theory."

"What's that smell?" Daria turns towards the door and sees Jane and Andrea coming in with food.

"Cheese fry pizza." Tony stands up and helps Jane and Andrea set the food down on the coffee table. "The teen special, mixes the best of both into the ultimate food."

"I thought rich people only ate escargot or caviar." Andrea grabs a slice and puts it on a paper plate.

"Most rich people do. My Aunt doesn't waste money on that crap. Did you know there is caviar that can be sold at over a thousand dollars an ounce? Its damn fish eggs and they charge more for an ounce then gold." Tony gets a slice and puts it on a paper plate. "Want a piece Daria?"

"Sure." Daria takes the plate from Tony. "Your Aunt the black sheep of the family?"

"No. Her grandmother loved her because she wasn't a stuck up snob and got most of the Slate family fortune."

"Slate?"

"Most of them married into the Sloan family but some married into the Thomas family. That money is probably the only reason the rest of the Thomas family keeps in contact with her. Hope she croaks and leaves them the money."

"What about you?" Jane bites down on a piece of cheese fry pizza.

"I really don't care. I'll be made a CEO by my dad and then VP and eventually President of Slate, Thomas, Bracket, & Corrine when he retires."

"You sound thrilled about it."

"Once I'm President of the company things will change. If I was more ambitious I'd have the current VP have an accident so I could get up the ladder faster."

"You don't need him to have an accident. Just plant some animal pornography on his computer and _leak_ it out. No one wants a guy who literally loves horses representing their company." Andrea grabs a napkin to wipe her hands.

"You've thought about that haven't you?" Jane grabs a napkin to wipe off a piece of cheese that had fallen on her shirt.

"Ms. Li never pushed me that far." Andrea takes another slice.

"Maybe I could hire you for a think tank after I graduate." Tony smiles at Andrea but she doesn't look at him.

"Think tank, I'd rather use a real tank. Scare them into changing the world how you want it to be. Works a lot better than diplomacy. Just ask the Iraqis, the ones not firebombed."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "You're political? I can't wait until the next presidential election. Finally get to vote."

Jane makes a comment. "On electronic voting machines owned by the party that will magically win the election after more people voted for them than actually live in this voting districts."

Tony laughs. "You're being serious? Everyone knows God wants them to win so he'll send angels down to vote." Andrea laughs a little at his joke. "Maybe I should run for president. Lie to WieBold so they rig the election for me and then have them all arrested for corruption. After giving myself a presidential pardon."

"You're not a crook." Jane imitates Nixon. "You're such optimists about our election system."

"I'm optimistic that sooner or later the American people will rise up and overthrow the carpetbaggers in office."

"They have fat butts?" Everyone looks at Daria. "Damn, I forgot everyone here took an IQ test and it came up positive." Now they laugh.

"Daria, Tony, Danielle wants to do a painting and I think you'd be perfect for it." Daria and Tony give a cold stare at Jane. "Come on we're all seeing someone but you."

"Give it up Jane." Tony's tone of voice is dark. "I mean, Daria is planning on being the crazy cat lady and dating a future CEO would mean a bigger house for the cats but she wouldn't be as crazy." His voice goes back to normal.

"Maybe Skaz and Lindsey could do it if Danielle can stand them for that long." Andrea stands up with her dirty paper plate and napkin. "Garbage?"

"Here, I'll take it." Tony takes the plate and napkin from Andrea. "Ladies?" Jane and Daria hand Tony their plates. "If I come back and find you girls having a pillow fight or watching 90210 I'm kicking you out." Tony leaves the three.

Jane watches him leave. "Really Daria I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other." Jane sits down on the couch next to Daria. "Sorry about leaving you alone with him."

"He's not that bad when other people aren't around. Once the TV is on he becomes someone I can deal with." Daria was fascinated with how he changed so quickly from himself to the act he puts on for people.

"Brain dead?" Jane picks up the remote and flips through the channels. "It's already five? Trent will be getting up soon and we need to be leaving. Long drive back to Lawndale."

"Five?" Daria checks her watch. "Time flies when you're comatose." She gets up. "Um, it was nice that you came out here this weekend."

"Eating pizza here beats eating pizza back at Lawndale. Kevin is out of high school so he spends a lot of time at the Pizza King."

"Ms. Li wasn't allowed to keep him? Football season isn't over."

"Lawndale already won two games so the school board felt it was ok to let Kevin graduate. I heard it took several awards and donations to get the schedule changed so Lawndale could play the hard schools back to back so they could let Kevin go afterwards."

"Is he going to college or is he going straight to the pros?" Daria sighs as she thinks about the millions Kevin would make as she struggled through college.

"I heard he was going to college. My Father's the teacher at Barrington and he heard after the Barrington Bengal's lost two games they called Kevin's father about Kevin going to their school on a full scholarship." Andrea shakes her head thinking about how her father liked Kevin better than her.

"And unlike high school he doesn't even have to pretend to show up for class." Jane feels a world of resentment for how some people would get by in life while she struggled.

Tony walks in. "What's with the sad scene?"

Jane gets up from the couch. "We have to go back. It was nice being able to talk with your Aunt and eat her food."

"Where you going back to?"

"Lawndale." Jane and Andrea say it at the same time.

"Oh. Well ladies, you have a safe trip back. Next time you come out I'll make sure to be at my Aunt's to talk to you."

"Won't have to wait too long Jane is going to BFAC this winter." And Andrea would be left in Lawndale. "Where's Danielle?"

"Where did you leave her? She was working on a new painting but stopped when you got here."

"The one she was showing me and Andrea?" Jane and the others walk out of the living room and walk through the house getting to another room with three glass walls and ceiling.

"Oh, hello. I hope the pizza was good." Danielle is painting with both hands.

"They have to go back Aunt Danny."

"Oh darn. Jane I was wondering if I should use pastels or primaries." Jane looks at the painting.

"Both."

"You're right. It was nice to meet and talk to two artists who don't consider crying clowns fine art." Danielle smiles at Jane and Andrea. "And you Daria, Jane told me all about her best friend. You can always come over when school gets too much. I heard you are a writer. I would love to read your work."

"Uh, not now. I have homework, still, and will have more later." Daria didn't want to just blow Danielle off.

"Daria we have to go. By the time we get back to Raft it will be after six." Andrea was the only one who could drive her car since Jane didn't know how to drive a stick. An eight hour drive back was not going to be fun. She might make it six if she could avoid the construction.

"Ok, bye Danielle, and Tony." Daria sees Tony's face change into several expressions then goes back to the mask.

"I'll see you at school Daria but I will miss your friends." Tony smiles. "To be surrounded by such lovely women is nice but you must be going."

"Yes, come on Jane, Andrea." Daria and the other two leave the house and go to her car. "That was terrifying."

"It was fun Daria admit it. Tony's really cute and he's smart and if he is friend's with Tom he can't be that bad."

"I'm not to sure about him. He, you wouldn't know." _He's scary._ Daria shakes her head. "I'll make sure to go fast so you can start going back to Lawndale before dark."

"Wanting to go back to Lawndale, scary." Jane and Andrea relax on the drive back.

When they get to Raft Daria parks next to Andrea's car. "If you want I can go and get your things so you don't have to go all the way to my dorm room and back."

"No, no Daria I'll come with you." Jane turns to Andrea. "You can stay here."

"Ok Jane." Andrea goes to her car while Jane and Daria go to Daria's dorm building. They go in and go back to Daria's room.

"Thanks Jane for not listening to me."

"Thanks Daria for listening to me. It sucked not being able to go and get pizza with you and being worried that, well, you would not like me because of, you know."

"Jane, get over it. You're the only real friend I made in high school. I talked to Jodie some but I didn't really consider her a friend like I do you. If we can get through the Tom thing I don't think you liking girls would make me hate you."

"The Tom thing was your fault." Jane looks at Daria. "Normally I would hug you good bye but, well, um…" Daria does something strange, she hugs Jane.

"As long as you don't start hitting on me we'll be fine." She lets go. "What day do you go to BFAC?"

"December twenty nine. I might come up before then or you could come to Lawndale."

"Thanksgiving is just a couple months away." Daria gives Jane a rare smile. "Get back to Lawndale so I have someone to call after school tomorrow."

"Ok Ms. Morgendorffer." Jane grabs two bags and walks to the door of the dorm room. "You could walk me back to the car."

"I have homework still since I used my weekend to hang out with you, and Andrea." Jane gives her a look. "I'm kidding."

The two walk back to the car. "Um, thanks for driving her up here Andrea. It was nice seeing you too."

"No problem Daria." Andrea motions to Jane. "She needed to see you." She looks over at Jane. "And now hopefully with it out of her system she can get back to making her own artwork."

"Um, ok. Drive safe you too." Daria waves goodbye and then goes back to her dorm room. "Homework, have to get math done."

In the car Jane reclines in the seat. "Thank you Andrea."

Andrea focuses on the road. "No problem. But when are you going to tell her about your crush?"

"Oh god like she could handle that."

"Like she wouldn't already suspect it?"

"She's Daria. She didn't realize Tom liked her until Trent pointed it out."

"Then I'll make sure I don't point it out."

**A/N A good chapter I think but it only focused on Daria which I tried to avoid this time. But meeting Tony and his Aunt Danny. I know, too coincidence like but have you read real life coincidences? Like the two twins killed on bicycles on the same stretch of road hours apart. Best part? Killed by the same taxi driver carrying same passenger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mask**

**Hmm... I had been putting a _ line between the breaks. Like, going from Daria to Quinn, there would be the _ but it doesn't show in Ffnet format. So now trying some thing new.**

**Daria** is sitting in her creative writings class reading a book. Others were working on the assignment. To write an action story but she was doing the story on her computer. Why every one else was writing it out by hand seemed weird. She feels a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, are you done with your story?"

"I'm doing it on my computer." Daria turns around and sees it is a girl, blonde, with glasses. She is wearing a blue tank top with matching blue skirt.

"Um, you know that you have to write it out. She won't accept it if you just print it out." Daria sets her book down.

"What?"

"I already asked her and she told me we have to write it out with a pen and paper. It sucks but those are her rules."

"This is the new millennium. To actually write a story on pen and paper, cruel and unusual hell." The girl laughs.

"I thought so too but rules are rules." The girl goes back to her story as Daria curses the teacher. She had most of the story done, on her computer, but now would have to write it out.

She had made it almost thirty pages. Far above what was asked but she couldn't start and end a zombie apocalypse in only five pages. "I'm going to have a long night." Daria continues to read figuring there was nothing she could do until she got back to her dorm room.

**Quinn **is confused by why Stacy wanted her to meet at a dirt race track. "I guess there might be some cute boys here." She looks around and sees Stacy in a very strange outfit.

She walks over to Stacy. "What are you doing Stacy?"

"Quinn, I, I always thought you were better. Not that Sandi and Tiffany aren't great but they aren't you." Stacy holds up a helmet. "I wanted you to be the first to know!"

"Know what?"

"I'm driving race cars in the Pink Flag Series! I've only done two races so far but I've finished in the top ten both times!"

"Racing? Stacy, we like cars we don't race them."

"But this is cool! And the guys! Guys love cars." Stacy turns and starts to walk across the front stretch of the dirt track. "My dad said once I was old enough he'd let me get involved. He raced when he was younger in a couple different series. He was always working on cars and thought since I was a girl I wouldn't be interested but there is just some thing so cool about taking a turn at over a hundred miles an hour!"

"But Stacy don't you get helmet hair?"

Stacy shakes her head. "I took a few times to find the right product but my hair looks perfect." She gets to her car. On it are a couple local business names. "Dad says if I do well enough we can get some real sponsors. I've already written letters to Cashman and Waif. Could you imagine them sponsoring me? Right now I have to be careful because we only have one car but if we got enough money I could get a second car and maybe even race for the win!"

Quinn can't deny Stacy's energy was getting her in a good mood about the racing. "So, you said cute guys?"

"Plenty! Mechanics, fans, crew people. My right rear tire changer is really cute." Stacy puts a hand on her car. "I have a race this Saturday. I was wondering if you would come. I'll make sure you get a free ticket."

Quinn can't fight the smile on Stacy's face. "Sure Stacy. I'll be here." She looks around. "What shirt would be best for a race?"

"My dad is having some printed out! I can get you one before the race and you can support me even more!" Stacy sets her helmet on top of the car and continues talking with Quinn as a couple cars go out on the track for practice.

**After** classes Daria goes to her dorm room. "Cola, ice, gloves, hammer. I'm set to smash my hand so I have an excuse not to write my story by hand." Daria walks to the back of the dorm room to her computer when she hears the dorm room door open.

She turns around and sees Lindsey walking in with Skaz. "Hey."

"Hi Daria, want to go and see a movie? They got a couple good ones playing."

"Homework." Daria ignores the two as she turns her computer on and puts her headphones on.

Lindsey pouts. "I thought maybe her friends would have made her be nicer but I guess not."

"Not to be mean but I was surprised she had good enough friends to come here. She, she isn't very social and she doesn't seem to like anyone unless they fit the mold she made. Amazing she found two people to fit that mold."

"They were both artists even though Daria isn't. Isn't that a little weird?" Lindsey hadn't told Skaz what she had seen and wasn't going to. "I wonder if Tom was an artist."

"You could ask her but that would probably annoy her. Let's go see the movie, ok Lindsey?" Skaz leans down and whispers in her ear. "Mike said he was going somewhere with a girl so my dorm room will be empty when the movie is over."

"I have homework, but, most of it isn't due until Friday." Lindsey kisses Skaz and they leave the dorm room.

A couple of hours later Daria gets up from her computer desk going to the mini fridge. "Why didn't I smash my hand?" She pulls the ice tray out and puts her right hand in it. "Cramps." Her hand felt like it was going to fall off but she was close to getting her story done. "I have to take a break. It isn't due for awhile so why am I pushing myself?"

It wouldn't be due for more than two more weeks but what else did she have to do? Jane was in Lawndale, Tom was at Bromwell. She was a woman on an island. Unless she wanted to go out and mingle with the masses of college students.

Daria goes over to the phone and picks it up and then sets it down. "Come on Daria. Jane won't surprise you every weekend. Go out there and find someone you don't want to poison." Daria sighs and puts the ice tray away. "Now I can't feel my hand." The ice had made it numb. "It must have made my brain numb if I'm thinking about going outside." Daria looks at the door to her dorm room. "Hell alone or hell with people?" She decides she couldn't deal with any more writing for awhile and leaves her dorm room.

A few minutes later Skaz and Lindsey walk up to the dorm room. "I can't believe his date blew him off, sorry."

"This gives me time to do homework so I'll have more time to spend with you this weekend. You get any better in English?"

"No. Ask Daria to help you with that. Give me math or give me history." Skaz and Lindsey laugh at the joke.

"Daria?" Lindsey calls for Daria but no one answers. "Wait here Skaz." Lindsey opens the dorm room door and finds the room is empty. "Hmmm, Daria's not here." Lindsey closes the door and goes back to Skaz. "Daria's not here Skaz." Skaz's eyebrows rise.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?"

"She might have gone to get something to eat. Or maybe your friend Tony called her and convinced her to go somewhere." Lindsey puts a hand on Skaz's chest. "How about we stop talking and you find a better use for that mouth?" Lindsey and Skaz kiss as they go to her room.

**Daria **goes across the campus not sure where she's going. Jane had told her to make friends, new ones, but that was easier said then done. "Where would I find someone who wouldn't annoy me or bore me?" She looks around. "Astronomy? To much time with your head in the clouds and that's dangerous with all the airplanes flying around." She looks at another building. "Band? Too noisy and too formal with those uniforms."

She goes to another building. "Art, Jane is an artist, but she's one in a million. Ok, one in about seventeen." Daria shakes her head. "I have to do this or I'll be stuck with Lindsey on weekends." Daria walks over to the art building and walks in.

She is hit with the fumes of paint and paint thinner. To most this would cause nausea but Daria had gotten use to it when she was at Jane's. "Damn, what do I do? Make an application?" Daria walks down the main hall and sees an open door. She looks in and sees several college students painting.

"Pastels are passé, primaries are prime." A tall male student is working on a painting of a mountain scene.

"Another mountain Dantanius? Do you paint anything else?" A brunette girl shows Dantanius what she is working on.

"Death? How about a mountain in the shape of a skull? Have the outline of the eyes as caves…" They continue talking about art as Daria looks around the room nervously. Jane had gone to her, she had talked to her. Daria wouldn't have been friends with her if Jane hadn't done that.

"Are you looking for someone?" Daria jumps when someone had walked behind her.

"Uh, I was, looking for a friend. They're not here, I'm going to go back, sorry." Daria walks away and leaves the building. "Stupid, at least I didn't lie." Daria hurries back to her dorm room.

"I don't remember turning the TV on," Daria hears noises coming from the dorm room. She unlocks the door and walks in when she realizes where the sounds are coming from. "Eep!" She hurries back out of the room. "What the hell were they doing? I thought they were going back to Skaz's room." Daria shakes her head trying to get the images that have been planted in her head out. "Hell out here or make a suicide pact with myself and go back in there." Daria hears a squeal coming from the dorm room and runs away.

"Skaz stop it!" Skaz was tickling Lindsey. They had been doing homework since they didn't know when Daria would come back and did not want her to walk in with them doing anything. "Skaz!" Lindsey's voice is getting higher and higher as she starts to laugh harder and harder. Her voice turns into a high pitched unintelligible squeal as Skaz continues to tickle her.

"Now what do I do?" Daria wasn't going back to her dorm room until hell froze over but she had nowhere else to go. "Damn." Daria walks down the hall and decides to go to the library and maybe find a book to read.

At the library Daria finds _Born In Death_ and sits down to read it. After a couple chapters someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees... "Tony?"

"Caught me." Tony sits down next to Daria. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading." Daria sighs and goes back to the book.

"I haven't seen you here before what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't you have something to do?" Daria tries to ignore Tony.

"No, I finished my homework."

"All of it?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah. Ok, most of it done. When you have no life it's easy to get a lot done."

"No life? Don't Skaz or your roommate drag you to parties?"

"Sometimes. But during the school week I have nothing else to do. Not worried about getting a job since, you know. But when my homework is done I have nothing else to do."

"So you come here? Bothering me?"

"That's next on my list."

"Why are you here?" Daria is getting more and more annoyed by Tony.

"Why are you here?"

"Skaz and Lindsey are at the dorm room." Daria gives him a look that almost transfers the images she had in her head.

"Oh." Tony shakes a little. "Why'd you have to put that in my head?" He sighs. "What the hell." He doesn't do anything.

"What? You have a thought and lost it?"

"No. I was just, um, thinking." Now Daria is really confused. This confusion replaces her annoyance.

"What?"

"The next time my roommate or Skaz or Lindsey try dragging us off to a party could we maybe hang out? Like, at a movie?"

Daria realizes he is asking her out on a date. "I'm not interested in dating. I have school to worry about."

"School? So do I but it doesn't take that much time." He smiles at her. "And from what I've heard you're smarter than I am."

"Flattery will get you no where."

He laughs. "Tell that to my father."

"I don't think that will happen."

Tony shifts in his chair. "It doesn't have to be a date. Just two friends avoiding what ever party is being held that night. Won't even be my treat. You pay for your ticket and I pay for mine."

Daria wasn't sure what to think about that. "I, I think I'd rather, um, I have homework to do back at my dorm room." Daria pushes away from the table and stands up.

She walks away confused and a little scared. Tony appeared to be smart and nice but... She didn't know him. She knew Tom for months before she started dating him. She barely knew Tony. "Damn, I forgot the book." Daria turns around and goes back to the library. She finds the book and notices Tony is gone.

She goes to her dorm room and knocks before going in. She finds Skaz and Lindsey in the living room. "Um, hi."

"Hi Daria, where'd you go?" Lindsey sees Daria make a weird face. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I, I went to the library."

"Library? You see Tony?" Skaz's question catches Daria off guard.

"How did you know Tony was there?"

"He hangs out there a lot. I'm not sure why and won't find out. The library is like kryptonite." Daria can't hide the look on her face. "Daria are you ok?"

"How well do you know Tony?"

"We talk during economics and sometimes hang out after class, why?"

"I think Daria has a crush!" Lindsey gets out of the lawn chair. "But you don't want to admit it. How cute."

"I do not have a crush on Tony. He just, well, we talked. That's all."

"Lindsey could you go outside for a minute? I want to talk to Daria." Lindsey looks at Skaz who winks at her.

"Oh, ok." Lindsey goes to her room.

Daria crosses her arms. "Skaz I don't have a crush on Tony."

Skaz gives her a look. "What did he say? What did he do? Did he ask you out?" She stays quiet. "Wow, he did. That took guts. But I'm guessing you said no."

"Of course I did. I have to focus on school. I have to keep my grades up or I'll lose my scholarships. I can't be like some people who could just buy a wing and stick around."

Skaz laughs. "I don't know any one who could do that. Who do you know that could do that?"

"T-," Daria stops. Tony didn't want people to know. He wanted people to treat him for who he was not what he was. Isn't that what she wanted? Isn't that why she put up her wall? Keep out those who wouldn't want to look at who she was? "Tom, my ex. His uncle built a wing at Bromwell."

"Oh. Wow. And you broke up with him? Damn Daria. You're a weird girl." He laughs. "But in a good way. Like Tony. I don't know much about him but he seems like a good guy."

"But? You asked me if he said or did any thing weird."

"Well, he like, hides stuff. I ask him what high school he want to and he acts like he suddenly went deaf. I ask him what his parent's do and he ignores me."

Daria knew why but wouldn't reveal it. "Maybe he doesn't like his family? Wants to come to Raft for a new start?"

"Maybe." He checks the time on his watch. "I should get going. I got most of my homework done but have a couple things to do at the dorm room." Skaz opens the door and starts to open it when Lindsey falls through it.

"Ow!" She had been leaning against the door trying to listen.

**Lindy** is in the basement with the band listening to them practice. "Wow. How long have you guys been playing?"

The group looks back and forth at each other. "Uh, awhile."

"Oh." Lindy looks at the various instruments. "How old are your instruments?" They all shrug. "What's the biggest place you've played?"

"Baltimore."

"Last week? Um, wouldn't you like to play bigger places? Make more money?"

Max throws up his hands. "I'm here for the music. We don't need to sell out."

"I'm not saying that." She gets up from her seat. "I could send your CD's out to other places. Big places. If they like your sound they could hire you. More people also means more CDs sold."

"Then I could afford to fill the Tank up. Maybe get a new back seat for it."

"Yes! I wanted your permission before I started sending them out."

**The** next day after classes Daria decides she can't sit in her room and do homework. If she kept this up she'd have to cut her hand off. She just kept adding and adding on. At this point she wasn't even sure why she kept writing.

Was it to keep herself busy? If she was here working on her story she couldn't think about how lonely it was having no friends here. Or about Tony and... No, she didn't need to worry about that. She just needed some one to talk to in person. Make a new friend.

She leaves the dorm building and walks over to the art building. "You can do this Daria. "They're Jane's. Lots of Jane's that you don't know." Daria walks in and goes to the room she had been at the day before.

"Come on Elena I think you'd be a great model for a painting." She sees a new male artist and the same female artist from yesterday.

"In your dreams John." The girls laughs and turns around seeing Daria. "Hi there, you don't look familiar, what grade are you in?"

"Um, freshman, I don't take art I was just, um, I don't know." Daria feels really stupid for the answer and for leaving her room.

"It's been over a week so I don't think she's lost." Dantanius studies Daria. "Very waif like, you ever model for any paintings?"

"No, look, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Hey you're the girl from yesterday." Daria turns around and sees the girl she saw yesterday. "You find your friend?"

"No, not, sorry."

"Don't go maybe your friend will show up later, what's their name?"

"Um, he isn't here, I have to go." Daria starts to walk towards the door when the female artist whose name Daria didn't know blocks her.

"What's your name? How come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?"

"Daria, I don't take art, just, my friend back home does and I, I wanted to see someone else's art."

"Really? If your friend is at home then why did you tell us you were looking for your friend?"

"I meant someone else. I have more than one friend."

"I'm sure you do what's their name?" The artist wasn't going to let Daria go so she decides to lie.

"Tony. I didn't mean to take up your time from, that." Daria points towards several easels with canvases on them.

"This isn't class we aren't on a deadline. Sit down. I'm guessing your friend back home painted since you're in here."

"She, she also did sculptures and I guess you'd call it modern art. She's going to BFAC next semester." Daria looks around and sees a chair. The artist did ask Daria to sit down. "Um, what's your name?"

"Amalia. That's Elena and that goofball is Dantanius." She points at the two as she tells Daria their names. "What was your friend's name?"

"Jane, Jane Lane." Amalia scrunches her face up as she thinks.

"No, I don't think I've ever heard of her." She looks at the other two artists and they shake their heads.

"What do _you_ consider art?" Dantanius says it with a sneer.

"Crying clowns and bowls of fruit." Dantanius rolls his eyes. "I was kidding." Daria looks at one of the canvases and sees Dantanius is working on the mountain with the shape of a skull. "That's more like Jane's work." Daria points to the canvas.

"She did mountains?"

"No, the skull, how it's hidden. She had some things that were um, twisted?" Daria isn't sure what art word would be used to describe Jane's art.

"The skull is that visible? I'm not even done yet. Maybe if I cover part of it, blur it some, make it harder to see." Dantanius looks at the canvas trying to figure out how to change it.

"No, its, I heard you talk about it yesterday with the other artist, I didn't get her name."

"Ashley. Her death painting was the inspiration for Skull Mountain." Dantanius looks at his painting still. "I think I will make it harder to see, maybe, hmmm."

"Make trees at the base like a beard?" Daria shakes her head, stupid thing to suggest.

"Yes, that, pirate or lumberjack beard?" Dantanius asks Daria but she doesn't answer. "Pirate, long, frames it with two rivers coming from the caves like tears."

"That was a good suggestion Daria you do that for your friend Jane?" Daria shakes her head.

Amalia sits down next to Daria. "You know, your face, did Jane ever use you for a model?"

"No."

"Such a shame, but I'm guessing it's because you said no. As an artist she would have yearned to paint you."

"She really didn't do portraits, she was more, abstract. I don't know what you would call it."

"Oh, well, want to see my work?" Daria looks at Amalia with a strange look. "Us starving artists love to show our work to anyone. Come on you might like it and if you don't tell me. It will get me use to the critics."

Amalia and Daria go over to a couple of canvases. "My class painting," She points to the canvas on the right. It is of a statue. "And my work," She points at the canvas on the left. It is incomplete but appears to be flying keys over a starving person who is outside a locked door with the word KITCHEN on it. "I got the idea from an old urban legend I heard. Woman gets locked in a fallout shelter. She isn't worried since there is a lot of food cans but she doesn't have a can opener."

"This, this reminds me of Jane's work."

"Really?" Amalia looks at the painting. "I have some more details to add, more keys, maybe show an extra rib or two. What do you think?"

"Um, ok, sure?" Daria wasn't an art critic and didn't really care. If Jane painted something like this or a basket full of puppies she wasn't going to say anything about it.

Well, maybe she would if Jane painted puppies, but that would just be out of concern for her friend's sanity. "Salvation so close yet so far away. She will not live to see another day."

"Hey, that's pretty good. That's a good title for this." Daria isn't sure why she had said what she said it just came out.

"That's so depressing." Daria hears the voice and doesn't want it to be who she thinks it is. "Dantanius, did you forget?" Daria turns around and sees Tony talking to Dantanius. "Don't answer, that look tells me everything. You have to get away from these paint fumes before it fries your brain, even more."

"Man I forgot sorry. I'll do the vacuuming when I get back."

"It's ok I already did it." Tony looks around the room and sees Daria. "Daria? Um, hi."

"Wait, Daria, you said your other friend's name was Tony. Why didn't I put it together?" Dantanius turns to Tony. "Maybe you're right the paint fumes are getting to me. She said she was looking for her friend Tony but I didn't think she meant you buddy."

Tony glances quickly at Daria. "Tell you the truth I'm a little surprised too. You were looking for me? Skaz has my cell number if you wanted to talk to me." Tony gives Daria a bright charming smile. A smile she knows is as fake as his act.

"Maybe you should have your friend Dantanius make you a mask." Daria sees Tony's face change slightly but the smile doesn't go away.

"He's not my friend he's my slob of a dorm mate." Dantanius and Tony laugh. "Well Daria if you were looking for me here I am."

"And here I am not." Daria walks away and leaves the art building. "He's everywhere. Maybe he is stalking me." She turns around to see if he was following her, he isn't. "Homework, have to get the rest wrote out." She looks down at her right hand. "Sorry but you have to take one for the team." She was not going back to the art building.

"She has a real good sense of art." Amalia and Tony are talking now.

"Both her friends back home are artists. She just seems to be lured by artists, or the paint fumes." Tony's joke gets a laugh out of Amalia. "Dantanius you have to do the vacuuming for the next two weeks. Make sure you get as much paint on the carpet as possible so you know how hard it is to clean."

"Just use paint thinner. Now where did I put that liquid white?" Dantanius goes through some paint supplies looking for the liquid white.

"I've got to get going, see you Dantanius, ladies." Tony bows and leaves. As he walks out of the building he shakes his head. "Daria was looking for you. But then why did she run out of the building? I wonder what mask she is wearing."

**Jodie **calls Mack. After a few rings he answers. "Hello? Is this Mack or his roommate?"

"It's Mack. Hi Jodie. How was your day?"

Jodie bites her lip. "Um, good. You?"

"Ok, I guess. I have practice and a game this Saturday. It is a home game. Will you make it?"

"I'll try. I have a lot less work than before but I still have the regular stuff." She smiles. "But I always have Sunday to do it."

"Great! I can't wait to see you." Mack checks the time. "I do have practice soon. I was getting some homework done before I had to go."

"Oh, ok. Have fun with that."

"It is a hundred degrees out and I'll be wearing thirty pounds of armor. On top of that I get to slam in to other men also wearing armor." Mack sighs. "If I didn't need the scholarship I wouldn't do it. I love you."

"I love you too." They hang up. Jodie shakes her head and thinks about the guy who asked her out. She was tempted. He was here and Mack was so far away. She called Mack to hear his voice and reconfirm what she felt for him. She didn't have all the activities her parents pushed on her keeping her away from Mack. Now she just had hundreds of miles.

**Daria **is sitting in her room after class on Thursday. She had done it, finally! Her first Creative Writing assignment was done. "Why am I happy? This just means I don't have anything to do." She looks over at her school bag. She had gotten all the other work assigned done as well.

Daria rests her head on her arms wondering what to do.

Lindsey barges in to the room and grabs the phone. "Skaz! This weekend is going to be a blast!" She hears Daria make a noise and looks up. "Hey, Daria, there's going to be…"

"A party." Daria finishes Lindsey's sentence. "I'll go." Lindsey drops the phone. She picks it back up still stunned by what Daria said.

"Um, I, ok, um, Skaz? Daria said, she'll, she'll go to the party to!" Daria can't hear what Skaz says. "Ok, uh huh, I will," Lindsey continues talking on the phone.

"Lindsey I want to use the phone." Lindsey nods so Daria knows she heard her.

"Skaz, Daria needs to use the phone, uh huh, ok, bye." Lindsey hangs up the phone. "Daria why did you decide to go to the party?"

"Getting drunk, getting laid, what I've always dreamed of."

"Sarcasm, ha ha, really why?" Lindsey hands Daria the phone.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Daria takes the phone to her room so she can call Jane. "Hello?"

"There you are! You haven't called me all week, I," Jane stops. She was worried, scared to death. That Daria had just been lying about not hating her. "Why did you make me worry Ms. Morgendorffer I thought maybe you had taken my advice and found new friends."

"I tried to take your advice but I can't handle these people." They had been nice to Daria. Dantanius and Amalia said hi to her if they passed each other on the campus.

They just didn't make Daria feel comfortable. If she gave them a chance she might feel different but giving people chances was something she rarely did.

"Then what are you going to do this weekend? Andrea and I are going with Trent to a gig Mystic Spiral has in Richmond."

"I'm going to a party." Daria hears Jane laugh. "I'm serious Jane I can't sit around all weekend. I did all of my homework. I finished my writing assignment a week early. I have nothing else to do."

"You decided to go. You weren't bribed?"

"No, I realized sitting in my room all year is going to drive me insane and I need to take a break from school. It was a lot easier back at home but when you live at the school it's hard to do."

"Good for you Daria. Going to drink like you did last time?" Daria doesn't respond. "Oh Daria my little girl is growing into such a woman."

"Did you ever drink?" Daria tries to turn it around on Jane.

"Yes. I had wine with Allison at the Arts Commune. Also had one or two at the Zon when with the band. Never had beer from a keg though. How does it taste?"

"Uh, like beer? Sorry I didn't call you lately I was trying to get my Creative Writing work done."

"Did you?"

"Yes. But this means I have nothing to do for that class until the next assignment. Unless I ask Yulo what she's going to assign next I don't have anything else to do."

"Yulo?"

"My Creative Writing teacher. With my luck it will be romance next." Daria could not, would not, do romance.

"What?"

"She has us write stories of a certain type. This assignment was action so I just based it off of a Zombie game."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"You never let me read your work. Why do you write it if you don't let anyone read it?" Daria mumbles an answer. "Come on Daria will you let me read it the next time I come up?"

"Sure. By the time you come up you will forget about it."

"Just for that I'm writing it down to make sure I don't." Daria mumbles something else. "Is College hard?"

"Not really. Are you scared about going to BFAC?"

"A little but I heard how if you do your own things and present them to the teacher they might sell it and for every painting sold you get twenty points and twenty percent of the money made."

"Going to pay off college by selling your paintings?"

"Doubt it. I have to sell the paintings to get the points and money."

"You're serious about selling your work?" Jane had sold a few in Lawndale and did the odd job but she never seemed that serious about it. If some thing sold it sold and if it didn't it didn't.

"Of course Daria some of us didn't apply for scholarships to pay for college. Besides also unlike you I want people to see my work." Jane right now is working on a painting.

"Then change what you paint. Make, mountains, or puppies in a basket."

"Puppies without any skin would work. Or a mountain that's really a skull would look cool." Daria laughs. "What happened?" Jane hadn't said anything funny so assumes something happened near Daria.

"Why did you never ask to paint me?" It was something that had bugged Daria. She would have said no but Jane never asked.

"Because you'd say no. Why do you ask? Do you want me to paint a portrait or something?" Jane had wanted to paint Daria but she assumed correctly Daria would say no. She could have painted something without Daria knowing but Jane wasn't going to do that to her friend.

"No, I was just, it was stupid." Daria goes to the fridge and pulls a soda out. "Almost out already? Why couldn't I have gotten a magical fridge like the one at home that restocked itself?"

"Daria I wouldn't call Jake buying groceries and putting them away magical."

"Is that how that works?" Daria closes the fridge door and walks back to her bed. "Jane, can I let you go?"

"No. Now what are you going to do?"

"Leave the phone on while I go to the store for soda. Not my dime being spent right?"

"Alright, go get your soda cowgirl. Make sure not to wait so long to call me Ms. Morgendorffer?"

"Cowgirl?"

"Adaptation of a line from The Devil's Projects."

"Never saw it."

"Daria, you need to start watching movies that aren't in black and white or have sub titles. Just make sure to call me soon?"

"It was only a few days Jane. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Before you go to the party?"

"Yes."

"Call me after if you can."

"I will. Sorry I took so long. Bye Jane."

"Bye Daria." They hang up.

Lindsey is on her bed with headphones on so Daria shakes her by the arm. "What is it?"

"We're almost out of soda. I'll get some later and I wondered if there was anything you wanted?"

"Um, well, no." Lindsey thinks about it. "No I'm good. Remember to go with the cheap stuff. No brand names needed. Too expensive for sugar water." Lindsey turns the volume back up on her tape player.

**Trent** and Lindy are at her apartment as she burns more CD's. "Richmond, Virginia. A lot of people who haven't heard you." She takes a disc out and places it in a holder before putting a new CD in to her computer. "Are you and the others excited?"

"Yeah. Should be a cool gig. If the Tank can make it there."

Lindy frowns. "About the Tank, Trent, don't you think you should get some thing more reliable? What if it breaks down on the way there or to another gig? If you miss a chance to get exposure because of it you might hurt any future chances you have."

"Yeah, I guess. We've always had the Tank."

"Then get a new one. We get enough money from this performance and CD's maybe get a down payment on a new van. Or at least a van that has actual seats in it."

"That would be nice." Trent didn't always get to sit in the front. He hated the chest in the back he had to sit on.

**The** next day Daria goes up to Ms. Yulo during Creative Writing. "Ms. Yulo?"

"Yes, um, Daria?" Daria is amazed Ms. Yulo recognized her. Daria had never volunteered anything or turned in any extra work like most of the others in the class. Although, this is probably why Ms. Yulo recognized her. "What is it?"

"I finished our writing assignment." Daria rubs her right hand as phantom pain appears. "But it isn't due for another week. Could I get our next assignment so I can start planning on what I want to write?" _ Not romance, anything but romance, I'll give you a kidney for anything but romance._

"If you're sure Daria." Ms. Yulo goes into a drawer and pulls a sheet of paper out. She closes her eyes and skims her finger up and down it. When she stops moving her finger she opens her eyes and sees what her finger landed on. "Romance. A classic love story of man meets woman or maybe a child and the love of his favorite toy. Or an elderly man looking back at his childhood and the love he had of a time long gone. Romance, love, can be many things. Your choice of course."

"Oh, ok, thanks." _I knew I should have offered a liver, anyone can give a kidney._ Daria goes back to her seat and sits down. Romance, the thing she couldn't, wouldn't, write. Now she had more then a month ahead of her with no Creative Writing work. She goes into her school bag and gets her math homework out. As she works on it she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees it is the same girl who warned her of the writing with a pen and paper rule.

"Daria right?" Daria nods. "You must be doing well on the assignment if you're doing," She looks over Daria's shoulder. "Math homework."

"I finished mine." Daria looks at the girl and decides to help her. "Next assignment is Romance. A love story between two people. Or more. This is the 2000's." Now they were even.

"Really? Hmmm, I don't do Romance to well. Maybe a Romantic Comedy will work."

"I don't know."

"Anyways, I was wondering, my room mate Amalia said you talked in the art building. She said you said you were friends with Tony but Dantanius said you were more. If you are is it just friendship or is he available?" Daria tries to keep a comment about what the girl had just said but figured they were already even.

"Well I heard from a friend of mine that Skaz heard Dantanius wants Tony so he's been telling everyone that me and Tony are more than friends but we aren't." The girl doesn't catch what Daria is doing.

"Ok, thanks, don't you think he's cute though?" Daria shrugs her shoulders.

"I like my guys taller." Daria turns away and goes back to her homework. She gets her math homework done so works on her English 101 homework. She gets this done and notices she still has twenty minutes left.

"Now what?" Daria looks around and sees most people either writing or talking. "Maybe I could do that." She looks around some more not seeing anyone that she wanted to talk to. "School was easier with Jane."

"Jane?" The girl Daria had talked to before leans over. "I know a guy who has some if you want to buy."

"No, Jane, not Mary Jane. She's a friend from back home."

"Oh, well, if you want some for the party tonight just let me know."

"You smoke?"

"No, not much. Unless it is free." She leans farther getting closer to Daria. "Do you want some?"

"No, I don't." The girl smiles at Daria.

"I'm Mary. Maybe we'll see each other at the party tonight. If I'm not too busy with Tony." She giggles, scaring Daria. "You have a friend named Jane and if we become friends you'll have a friend named Mary, Mary and Jane."

"Yes, I would, if you became my friend." _Fat Chance._ "How did you know I was going to the party?"

"Well duh only a loser wouldn't and you're not a loser. Are you sure you won't have any problems if I go after your friend, Tony?"

"Yes, we're just friends, he's not my type." _He's strange, dark, smart, sarcastic, hmmm, why don't I like him?_ Daria shakes her head. "You and Tony have all the fun you want."

"I'm not going to go _that_ far Daria. What are you wearing to the party?" Daria looks down at her clothes.

"You have a problem with this?"

"Not going to dress up, or down, for the party? If they don't like you for who you are to hell with them right?" Daria nods amazed something like that has come out of Mary. Maybe she wasn't that much of a ditz. She may sound like one but her words have depth. "You're friends with Tony what do you think he'd like?"

"Be yourself, he doesn't like people who act or wear a mask." _If Mary digs her claws into Tony maybe he'll leave me alone._ "Don't be an airhead, not that you have been," _Much._ "And don't throw yourself at him."

"Really? Thanks Daria you're such a cool person. No wonder Amalia wanted to paint you."

"Did you let her paint you?"

"Yes! It was a really cool painting with a good and evil side. Its in my room do you want to see it?" Daria shakes her head.

"I'm not an artist I probably wouldn't get it. My friend Jane might though, she's an artist."

"That's right, Amalia said your friend was, not you. Well, writing is an art isn't it? We're artists we just use the pen and paper instead of paint and canvas." Mary flicks the pen in her hand like a paint brush.

The two continue to talk until the bell rings. "I got a break next, need to get something to eat, what class do you have next?"

"A break, um, I'm just going back to my dorm for something to drink."

"Ok!" Daria isn't sure what happened but apparently she just invited Mary to her dorm room.

Getting to her dorm room Daria unlocks the door and the two go in. "Ooo you got a mini fridge, aren't those expensive?"

"I got it at a pawn shop." Daria goes over and gets a can of soda out and hands it to Mary and then gets one out for herself.

"That's a good idea. Nice Laz-Y-Boys." Mary sits down in a lawn chair. "Sick Sad World, repeat." Mary had turned the TV on and was flipping through the channels. "You and your room mate share all of this?"

"Kind of had to." Daria sits down in the other lawn chair.

"Tell that to Amalia. Her side is her space. My side is her space.. If I got a mini fridge she'd probably use it to store her paints." Mary pats her stomach. "Got anything to eat?"

"Yes, for a fee."

"Oh, yeah, food costs money." Daria is surprised the Mary was willing to give her money. "Got stuff for a sandwich? I'll give you two dollars."

"A sandwich costs six dollars at the cafeteria."

"Yes and I'm not spending six dollars for a sandwich from you, even if it is home made." Mary gets out of the lawn chair and gives Daria two dollars.

She goes over to the mini fridge and takes out some cheese and bologna. "Mustard, mustard, there." She takes the mustard out. She grabs the bread off the top of the mini fridge and gets two slices out. "Thank you Daria. I guess this means you have a friend named Mary and a friend named Jane?" She puts things away before going back over to the lawn chair.

"Do I have a choice?" Daria had no idea this would happen. This girl was even pushier than when she first met Jane.

"Of course you do this is America we all have a choice."

"Except when to go to class." Daria sees it is almost time for classes. "I have Physical Science next."

"I got history. Nothing more exciting than learning about a bunch of dead guys."

"It would be more fun if they dug them up so we could ask them what the hell they were thinking."

"Yeah, but then they'd smell up the classroom. And really do you really want to talk with Nixon? That much bullshit would only fester after all those years in the ground." Daria laughs, a tiny little bit. "Thanks for the sandwich."

"You made it and paid for it so no need to thank me." _And maybe, I might have someone to talk to._ "Um, I'll probably see you at the party tonight?"

"If you don't go blind beforehand then yes you will see me." They leave Daria's dorm room and go off to their separate classes.

**Quinn **is at the dirt race track near the pits with Stacy. "Wow." Every one was running around. Some checked the engines while others went over the tires. Others were making sure they had extra fuel and tires ready. "What do you do?"

"Wait." Stacy smiles as she looks at Quinn's t shirt. "Thank you for wearing my shirt! Dad says he's sold three so far!"

"No problem Stacy." _As long as Sandi doesn't see me wearing it._ "Uh, do I say break a leg?"

"Good luck works." Stacy sees some one waving her over. "I have to get ready. I'll see you after the race!" Stacy runs over to her car.

Quinn gets a good seat in the stand and sees some one walking up and down the stairs with food and drinks. "Um, do you have any carrot sticks?"

The man gives her a quizzical look. "We have dogs, fries, and deep fried pickles."

"Oh, never mind." Quinn turns her attention to the track as Stacy and the others go around doing warm up laps.

As the race nears the end Quinn is on the edge of her seat. Stacy was in eighth when a car ahead of her slows down. "No!" She watches Stacy go low almost in to the grass to get around the car.

A car behind her slams in to the slower car and starts a chain reaction wreck.

Stacy goes down pit lane and pulls in to her spot. The men leap over the wall and change her right side tires and through a splash of gas in to the tank before she roars out gaining a couple more spots.

With three laps to go Quinn can't help but join the rest of the crowd as they stand and cheer the racers.

Stacy was in fifth and battling for fourth when she lets off the gas. Quinn shouts but realizes that Stacy only had one car. She couldn't risk wrecking it.

With one lap to go the second and third place cars clip each other and get loose. The car in fourth has to slam on its breaks to keep from hitting them.

Stacy again goes low, left side tires in the grass, and gets around all three.

The car in first is too far ahead for her to catch but she breaks the finish line in second and cheers in to her radio for her father, the spotter, to hear. "Yes! Yes! Quinn must be my lucky charm! Yes!"

"Great job Stacy! I'll have to buy her dinner if she can promise more results like this!"

Quinn shouts herself hoarse as she runs down to the pits to find Stacy. "Good job Stacy!" They hug and jump up and down together.

"Thank you Quinn! You're my good luck charm. I've never finished this well before!"

Two men and a young woman walk over to the two. "Stacy Rowe?"

Stacy turns and sees the three. "Yes?"

The young woman holds up a letter. "You wrote Cashman a letter about a chance to sponsor you."

Stacy's eyes go wide as her jaw drops. "Yes!"

One of the older men speaks. "We would like to talk with you and the owner of your car about advertising on your car. The big end of back to school sale starts next Saturday and a nice push on Friday night might help." He looks and sees a news camera interviewing the pit crew chief of the winning car. "And you can start with this next interview. Tell them about our offer when they interview you."

Stacy goes a little pale. Only the top four got interviewed. But she did finish in the top four. "Ok!"

Quinn takes a couple steps back as the camera reaches Stacy.

**After **school Daria goes back to her dorm room and gets the phone. "Hello?" Daria had called Jane but gotten Trant.

"Oh, Daria, I'll get Jane." Trent puts the phone down and finds Jane. A few seconds later someone picks the phone up.

"Yo Ms. Morgendorffer, glad to see you remembered." Jane puts down a bowl of crackers she was covering in melted jolly ranchers. "Are you nervous about the big party? Don't worry I'm sure some unlucky fella will ask you to dance."

"Jane when have I ever been nervous about going to a party?"

"Good point you never had time to be nervous since I dragged you to them. Be careful Daria bad things can happen. Like meeting a nice guy and getting drunk…" Jane leaves the rest to Daria.

"Unless I can find a former Jane boyfriend that's not going to happen." Daria turns around when she hears someone at the door. Lindsey comes in, with Skaz. "Jane I have to go, I'll, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok Daria. Have fun. At least don't let the drunken foolery stop you from saying hi to someone."

"I did say hi to someone today and I got a friend out of it. Why would I want to say hi again when the results always end badly?"

"You're right if I had kept you from saying hi to Tom I'd still not have him." Jane laughs, Daria gives a muffled chuckle. "Bye Daria."

"Bye." Daria and Jane hang up. Daria turns around and sees Lindsey is standing behind her. "Ease drop much?"

"I, I wanted to use the phone and was waiting for you to get done." Lindsey looks away from Daria.

"Don't cry. I didn't think about that." Daria sighs and goes to her bed putting on her headphones and turning the radio on.

After a few minutes she decides she couldn't blow off the Creative Writing assignment. Daria sits up and gets a piece of paper and a pen out. She writes her name in longhand, puts the date on it, and then is stumped. "I should at least give it a title." She writes one down, _Tell Tale Heart._ "Ok, Creative Writing homework is done." She looks at her alarm clock, five twenty eight. "Maybe I should try to do the assignment." She imagines trying to make a romance…

"_Oh Dantanius I do love you but how do I know you love me?" _ A girl who looks like Amalia in a southern bell dress is on the balcony of her mansion.

"_I'll give you anything your heart desires my love."_ A man who looks like Dantanius is on one knee below the balcony.

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes my love, anything."_

"_Even the tender liver of a new born babe?"_

"_Uh, how about something more romantic?"_

"_Fine, your heart!"_ The Amalia look alike pulls out a shotgun and shoots the Dantanius look alike in the chest. It blows a hole open revealing his heart. "_Should have gone with the tender liver of a new born babe."_

Daria shakes her head as she comes out of the fantasy. "Damn, how to turn that into a five page story?" She writes, and writes, for about three minutes. "I'll just take the F, nothing wrong with failing, right Mr. O'Neil."

She takes her headphones off realizing that Lindsey could hear her talk to herself. "Uh, he was a teacher from high school."

"Oh, sure. Are you wearing that?"

Daria looks down at herself. "Maybe I should wear something besides this to the party." She gets off her bed. "Pants, definitely. Who knows what kind of pervs will be there." Daria changes into pants ignoring Lindsey.

At first it had been weird for her but after a couple of weeks it seemed normal. "Now I need a new top, wait." She sits down on her bed. "What am I doing? It's like I actually care." _Maybe I do._ "I hate you Jane this is entirely your fault." She changes into a black t shirt. "Aren't I hip?" Daria leaves her room to go to the communal bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

When she goes back to the dorm room she gets a drink out of the mini fridge.

Lindsey looks up from her class book and sees Daria.

"Ok, oh, you're getting ready for the party!" Lindsey gets up and goes to Daria. "Please let me do your hair, or your nails, both?"

"If you can do it without using anything that has an ingredient you can't pronounce." Daria smirks at Lindsey as she tries to think of something.

"Um, brush, comb, they don't have any ingredients."

"Damn, no scrunchies or I will make you pay, pay I tell you." Daria lives up to her side of the deal and actually lets Lindsey brush her hair.

Once Lindsey gets the hair straight she moves it around. "Hmmm, no, this shoulder's better. Maybe with a little hairspray…"

"Can you pronounce every chemical they use in that stuff?"

"Damn." Daria has saved her hair, for now.

Once Lindsey is done and it is up to her satisfaction she taps Daria on the shoulder. "Ok, I guess this is good since you won't let me use any products. But I have to get ready to."

"Thanks." Daria sits down in the lawn chair and turns the television on.

Across campus Mary _accidentally _runs in to Tony. "Hey! Uh, are you going to the party tonight?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I am and I want you to come with me." She smiles and twirls some hair with her finger. "What do you think?"

"I, uh," Tony is caught off guard. "I'll think about it."

Mary hands him a piece of paper with her number on it. "I'll be waiting until eight. After that you miss out." She winks and turns to walk away.

A couple hours later Daria and Lindsey are walking across the campus to Skaz's dorm. Daria has to follow Lindsey since she had no idea where it was. "Skaz?" Lindsey knocks on the door. The door opens.

"There's my dark princess." Skaz picks Lindsey up by the waist and kisses her.

"I'm not dark I just look damn sexy like this." Skaz puts Lindsey down. "Wow, you decided to wear a different outfit."

Skaz has on a black shirt with dark green khaki pants. "I didn't want some drunken idiot to spill beer on my clothes. Besides I only have two more of my other shirts left. I need to do laundry soon."

"So do I. Maybe we can do it together." Lindsey hugs him as Skaz turns to yell at his roommate.

"Mike are you ready yet?" Mike, Skaz's room mate, comes out from the dorm room.

"Yeah man, whoa, Skaz you are so lucky." Mike scans Lindsey. "And then there's Daria, the sexy bookworm."

"Don't waste your time." Daria walks out of the dorm room. Skaz and the others follow. "Are we taking your truck again?"

"Yes." They get to the parking lot and get in Skaz's truck.

"Where's the party at?" Daria was bored, nervous, and worried. Bored because she was just sitting in the back seat, nervous because she hated parties, and scared because she wasn't sure why she was going.

Was she really that bored she would willingly do this? She hated high school parties. No, she hated the people at the parties. But these were college students. They had to be smart to get in. They would be better than high school kids, right?

"According to Dantanius it's not that far." They drive for about ten minutes when they turn onto a street with a lot of cars. "Uh, place to park." Skaz looks around and sees an opening. He pulls in and turns the truck off.

Mike pulls his wallet out. "Here's your twenty."

"Twenty? Wasn't it thirty last time?" Daria and the others get out.

"He gets to have fun with Lindsey so that's ten dollars off."

"Wow Lindsey, you're only worth ten dollars? Skaz you're going to let Mike insult her like that?"

"He doesn't know how to value things. Can't fault him for not knowing." The four walk up to a house that has music playing and lots of commotion. They go in and see the mass of teenage and twenties bodies dancing, drinking, talking, having fun.

"Oh God what was I thinking?" Daria looks around and finds a corner. She quickly goes over and tries to hide. "What was I thinking? Idiot." She may not have been in her room but this was not what she wanted. "Now I'm thirsty, sink, find a sink." _Then what, stick your head under the sink to get a drink?_ "Drink, a cup or two won't kill you." Daria leaves the sanctuary of the corner and goes out among the other teens and twenties.

About an hour later Daria is drinking her second cup of beer when someone sees her. "Daria!" She looks up and sees Mary. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. I didn't wear my watch. Find Tony yet?"

"No, I just got here. He said he was driving some of his friends but he would make it." Mary sees what Daria is drinking. "Where's the keg?"

"Uh, there's one that way." Daria points towards the kitchen.

"Want another cup?"

"Uh, ok, sure." Mary goes into the kitchen and comes back with two cups.

Daria finishes the beer in her cup and takes the one Mary hands her. "How was class?"

"Which one?" Daria shrugs. "Well you had me in Creative Writing so you know how that went. Every other class was just like they were in high school."

"Long, boring, easy?" Daria watches Mary to see what her reaction would be.

"Close. You forgot it's a good time to sleep." Mary laughs and Daria smiles, for a second.

The front door opens and Mary sees Dantanius, Amalia, and Tony walk in. "Sorry Daria but two good looking hunks of man meat came in and one of them has my name on it."

"Good luck, remember what I told you." _Please get the smart, nice, good looking... Stop it! Get him out of my hair._

Mary walks over to the three, says hi to Dantanius and Amalia, and then turns to Tony.

Daria continues to hide in her corner. "That was fun now what do I do?" Daria watches the masses dance and have fun. She drinks the cup of beer.

A song comes on and Daria decides to try and dance. She goes between some other dancers and tries to dance like they do.

After stepping on someone's foot and taking an elbow to the side of the head Daria retreats to the kitchen. She goes over to the keg, pumps it, and gets herself another cup.

About another hour later Daria is standing in the corner with a slight buzz. Four cups of beer were affecting her. "I better stop drinking." She leans against the wall when someone comes up to her.

"Hey babe I haven't seen you before." Daria stares at the guy. "What's a cute thing like you doing hiding in the corner?" Normally Daria would have a smart, witty comeback. But her mind is buzzed with alcohol.

"Cute?" Daria looks around. "I guesss you're talking to me." Daria's speech is a little slurred.

"Of course I am sexy." The guy leans up against the wall next to Daria. "How about we ditch this place and go somewhere to have more fun."

"Uh…" _No! You don't even know who the hell this guy is! But I came here to have fun, not that kind! _"I'm sorry I came here with some friends and it wouldn't be nice to leave them."

"Come on babe, just some fun, I won't bite, hard."

"No." _He had to say that didn't he? _"I'm ssure there'ss sssomeone a little more drunk you can pick up."

"Ok babe, if you decide you want fun find me."

"Wow, he didn't tell me off even though I ssshot him down." _Hell, he came on to me, this is nothing like high school._ "I can't drink any more. I need to get a cup and fill it with water." Daria walks, stumbles a little, but makes it to the kitchen. She fills a cup with water and drinks it fast and fills it up again.

"Aw Daria not trying to stay sober are you?" Daria turns around and sees Lindsey.

"Yess, I almost made a ssstupid misstake."

"What, did a guy come on to you?" Daria stares at Lindsey who was dead on. "Loosen up a little Daria. They may not be the best out there but making out and other stuff feels good so why not do it?" Lindsey has to lean against the counter for support.

"Other sstuff? Me and Tom never had sssex." Daria is still slurring her words.

"Really? Daria, are you, are you a virgin?"

"That'ss none of your bussinessss. I'm, I'm going out to Ssskaz's truck." Daria makes a quick retreat leaving a giggling drunk Lindsey in the kitchen.

She leaves the house and stumbles a little down the stairs. She walks across the lawn and makes it to Skaz's truck to find the door is locked. "Damn." She goes to the back and sits down on the back bumper.

About ten minutes later Daria is bored. She gets up and heads back to the party.

Going in she sees the dancing has slowed some. More people were getting drunk and weren't able to bump and grind as well. "Hey." Daria turns and sees Tony!

"Um, hi, where's Mary?" Daria looks around and doesn't see her.

"Your friend from Creative Writing you tried to sic on me?"

"Damn, I mean, she's nice."

"She is. She seems to like me too but I'm not sure she's my type."

"You're not my type does that mean I can ignore you now?" Daria had a wittier comment but it didn't come out.

"You can always ignore me Daria but it doesn't mean I will ignore you." With that Tony walks away.

"Wait, you just said…" Tony continues to walk away. "Wow, telling him off worked." Daria sighs. Now she was alone again. "What the hell was I thinking? Tonight sucked." Daria came with Skaz so she had to wait for him to be done partying.

After a few more minutes the music was getting on her nerves. "Might as well get another cup. If tonight's going to suck I might as well not remember it." She gets another cup, drinks it, and then another and drinks it. When she starts to drink her seventh cup of beer Skaz finds her.

"Hey Daria we're getting ready to go." Daria just nods. "Are you ok?" Daria nods again. "Stay here and I'll get Mike." Skaz walks away and comes back a few minutes later with a very drunken Mike and a bit less smashed Lindsey. "Can you help me with Lindsey?" This time Daria shakes her head. She wasn't sure if she could make it on her own.

The last two cups she pretty much downed and they hit her hard. She wasn't use to drinking and her brain was paying the price. "Oh, well, can you walk in a straight line?"

"I'll help." Tony had come up from behind Skaz. "Give me Mike and you can handle the ladies."

"You don't want Daria?"

"Not answering that." Tony helps Skaz with Mike so Skaz can help Daria and Lindsey.

They get out to Skaz's truck and he unlocks the doors. "Up you go Mike." Tony helps Mike get in the back seat. Tony goes around to the other side to help Skaz. "Watch it," Tony catches Daria who stumbled backwards while trying to climb into the back of the truck. Tony helps Daria back into the truck and then helps Skaz with Lindsey. "See you guys the next time I see you."

"Thanks for the help Tony." Skaz goes around and gets into the driver seat.

"No problem Skaz. Make sure they get back safely."

"Not hard to do when you don't drink." Skaz starts the engine up and drives his friends and girlfriend back to Raft.

When at Raft, Skaz helps the girls to their dorm room first. "Come on, just a few stairs, Lindsey you can do this." Lindsey was stumbling a bit more than Daria who was able to use the handrail to get herself up the stairs.

After Lindsey falls again Skaz picks her up and carries her up the stairs with her over his shoulder. "You able to make it the rest of the way Daria?"

"Yes. Sorry." Daria felt foolish for what she had done. She never would have done this back at Lawndale. She wanted to go out and have fun but did something really stupid. She had humiliated herself in front of anyone who saw her try to dance.

Now she had Skaz to lean on for support while he carried her room mate back to their room.

"I don't have a key."

"Oh, ok." Daria gets her key out and after a few misses gets the key in the lock and unlocks the door. They walk in and Daria heads for her bed.

"Sleep on your floor in case you throw up." Daria feels even more humiliated being told what to do by Skaz.

Despite feeling humiliated by it Daria lies down on the floor instead her bed.

"At least I can't fall off." Daria closes her eyes as her head spins. Soon she falls asleep escaping the drunken feeling she had.

**A/N With changing a few things I have to remember what I changed. Changed Tony, changed Mary, and a few other things. I hope for the better. At least I like it better than last time. Especially fixing the then/than and to/too that I notice. Been reading and re reading these over and over hoping I don't miss any thing but I know I will. And since the _ for some reason doesn't show in the ffnet format I've made the first word of the break in BOLD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: Spiral**

**On **Saturday morning Daria wakes up. "I'm on my floor, why?" Daria sits up and feels her head pounding. "Damn, drinking, what the hell was I thinking?" _Have fun._ "This isn't fun." Daria stands up and sees Lindsey passed out on her own bed.

She gets the Advil out and takes two, and then another two. "Lindsey, have to make sure she's ok." Daria turns to Lindsey and shakes her leg. "Lindsey?" She snores lightly letting Daria know she's alive if not well. "She's going to have a pounding headache when she wakes up."

Daria rubs her temples as she turns to the window. "Window, light." Daria closes the blinds and goes to the mini fridge. She feels around and gets a can of soda out.

She goes to her bed and closes her eyes. "Much better."

About two hours later Daria's headache is gone, mostly, and she turns over and sees Lindsey is gone. She leaves the dorm room and goes to the showers. Sure enough she sees Lindsey in one stall beating hot water on herself.

After the shower Daria goes to the dorm room and turns the TV on. As she flips through the channels she stops on a News Channel. The time says it is well past two. "What was I thinking?" Daria is still beating herself up about what she had done at the party.

If she had been a little more drunk she might have gone with that guy. Or a different guy. She might have done something really stupid. "This is Jane's fault. She told me to go out and make friends. Do college things. I have to tell her how her idea was stupid." _You didn't have to drink so much, you did that on your own._ "Damn, how do I turn that off?" Daria gets the phone and calls Jane.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daria, Jane's in the kitchen getting art supplies." It was Andrea.

"Oh, I can wait."

"You can talk to me Daria. What did you do last night? Jane said you were going to a party. I'd say she was lying but maybe you listened to your best friend."

"I did, and I hate her for it." Daria still has a small headache right behind the eyes. She closes her eyes trying to keep the Sun out as it peaked around the sides of the shades.

"I'm sure you had a good time, oh, Jane its Daria." Daria hears Jane get the phone.

"Hi Daria. Did you have fun last night?"

"No. I hate you. Bye."

"Wait Daria, you have to tell me what happened. That's how these things work. If you tell me what you did I'll tell you what I did."

"No. You're home, I just, weren't you going with Trent and Mystic Spiral this weekend to some gig?"

"Trent forgot to wake me up and left without me. I think. Maybe Jesse and Max dragged him out of here."

"Well last night sucked."

"That doesn't count. Details."

"I drank, I tried to dance before assaulting someone's foot, and a guy came on to me and I blew him off." Daria thinks about how that sounds. "I mean, I told him to go away."

"Really Daria you can tell me the truth." Jane laughs. "About how my night went. Went to a band gig with Andrea, had fun, one of the band members is friends with Andrea so we got to go backstage. They had some stuff, it was fun."

"Stuff?"

"You know, beer, weed, some other things but I didn't try those."

"You smoked?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad Daria. All the buzz of beer without the bitter taste. Don't tell me you have a problem with it. Marijuana is a weed, why it is called weed. Someone convinced Congress to ban a weed. It would be like banning Dandelions or Crab Grass."

"Who told you that?"

"The drummer of the band." Jane says something to Andrea but Daria can't hear. "Andrea wants to know if you talked to Tony."

"No, I don't think so." Part of the night was still blurry. "I wanted to call and yell at you for your stupid idea."

"My stupid idea got you out of the dorm room. My stupid idea got you to drink, dance, and get hit on. Why did you turn him down, was he ugly?"

"No, I guess not. That's not the point. What if I had done something with him?"

"Oh no Daria kissing someone is the end of the world, not. And hey, if you had some more fun its nothing more than what you did with Tom is it?"

"You know me and Tom never, you know, that."

"You never went all the way it doesn't mean you stopped at first base." Silence from Daria perks Jane's curiosity. "You did do more than just kiss didn't you? At least under the shirt, over the bra." Silence from Daria is all Jane gets as a response. "I at least got that far with Tom, and Nathan."

"Jane can we stop? I don't want to hear about that."

"Daria you're in college! Have fun, or are the classes so hard the homework takes all of your time?" Jane knew Daria was too smart for that to happen. "Exactly. What are you going to do until I get there?"

"I, I talked to someone, they said we were friends." Daria feels stupid as she says this. "I mean, we are friends, from Creative Writing."

"Alright Daria. But still, this is college. It isn't Lawndale. No one knows you so you can be whoever you want to be. If you want to be yourself and people still want to be friends with you or make out even better."

"It's not like that." _Or is it? Quinn did say she went to a college party and that you would get along great with college students. A guy came on to you. He wanted to talk to you, do more. People here want to be friends with you all you have to do is let them in. _"He was drunk, probably, doubt he'd come on to me if he was sober."

"What about Tony? Or Tom, he liked you or was he drunk the whole time?"

"I don't know. College was always my escape and now that I'm here I find it's different from everything I thought it would be. People aren't jerks, they don't hate me, they are completely different than anything I could fantasize."

"This is like someone fantasizing about what they will do if they win the lottery and then losing. They set themselves up with all these dreams and ideas only to have them crushed. You had dreams and ideas about college and had them all crushed. You're lost because you had it all planned out when those plans were based off of a false idea."

"Maybe but it doesn't mean this headache isn't your fault." Daria grumbles some more about her headache.

"Daria you're such a lightweight. Drink more but not as much as you did last night until you're use to it or don't drink at all. Smoke, don't, dance, don't, but have fun. You're not in your parent's house you don't have to sneak in if you stay out late. Just go to class, do the homework, and then do what you want. You don't have your parent's rules to follow anymore. Got that? This is college, after classes and homework what you do is what you want."

"What do you know about parent's rules?"

"Hey I've thought about having a fire in my room but my parents were clear no fires in rooms that don't have fireplaces." Jane laughs. "You know what I mean Daria you're an adult you don't have to follow anyone else's rules."

"Ok you made your point. My head still hurts."

"So Daria what did you really do with the guy?" Click. "You're no fun." Jane hangs up.

Daria sighs. "Jane's right. I have my own life to live. I finished my homework and don't have anything else to do. Maybe another shower will help get rid of this headache."

She goes back to the communal bathroom and sees Lindsey hugging a toilet and retching in to it. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Able to go back to the dorm room?"

"No, unless you want to clean it off your floor."

Daria hears more heaving. "I'll brush my teeth and then leave you alone." She would skip the second shower and leave Lindsey to her puking.

Daria finishes and goes back to her room. She had been wearing her sleep clothes and grabs a clean regular shirt. "Only one left. Need to do laundry." Daria changes and gets her laundry basket out.

She waits for Lindsey to come in. "Lindsey do you have laundry you need done?"

"Well, yeah, been nearly three weeks." Lindsey just stares at Daria. She was still a little out of it. "Oh you mean if I have any ready to be washed, yeah, I'll get it." Lindsey goes to her closet and gets her laundry basket out.

"You're coming. I'm not touching your stuff." Daria gets ready to leave when the phone rings. Lindsey answers it.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. We're about to do laundry. Come with us!" Daria rolls her eyes. Skaz had called and now Lindsey was inviting him. "Ok, I'll tell Daria to wait for you." Lindsey hangs up. "That was your friend Mary. She said she has laundry to and wouldn't mind doing it with you."

"Mary? Oh, ok, sure." _Phew, not Skaz. I don't need him seeing my underwear._ "Where are we waiting for her at?"

"She says she'll come here with her stuff. Who's Mary?"

"Uh, a girl who is in Creative Writing." They wait and soon there is a knock on the door. Daria opens it and Mary walks in with a trash bag filled with clothes.

"Baskets? Bags are a lot easier to carry things in."

"But then things wrinkle." Lindsey walks over to Mary. "I'm Lindsey, you must be Mary."

"No. I could be some stranger who overheard your call but this time it is I, Mary the Third, Queen of all that is writing." Lindsey chuckles at the joke. "Hey Daria, I thought, lets wait till we're alone." The three leave the dorm room.

Lindsey looks around the campus. "I think I saw the Campus Laundry Room was near the art building."

"They need to wash their clothes a lot due to the paint and stuff they use." Daria turns towards Mary when she says takes the lead.

This makes her think of what Jane said. "Mary now I have something to ask you, when we get there." Daria shakes her head. She wasn't really going to do this, was she? _Why not? This, this is college. I only have to go to class and do homework. Everything else is my own time to do what I want. _

Mary sees the entrance. "There it is." They see the laundry mat and go in.

"A dollar to run the machines? We're already giving them thousands to come here and they want more?" Daria gets a crumpled one dollar bill out and puts it in. The door opens and she puts her colors in.

She sets the machine and starts it. She goes to the washer next to it and puts a dollar in doing the same for her whites.

After the three girls get their clothes going Daria and Mary go off to a corner. "Daria, I thought you said you and Tony weren't dating." Mary stares at Daria with a hurt look on her face.

"We aren't. If he said otherwise he was lying."

"Oh, well, he said he was seeing someone. I, I just thought he meant you." Daria shakes her head. "Oh, who is he dating then?"

"I don't know."

"But you're his friend aren't you?"

"Kind of, we know each other. I didn't know he was seeing anyone. If he was I doubt Skaz, or Jane, would try to get me to hook up with him. I wonder if he just lied."

"You think he would do that?"

I, I…" _Does he really like me that much he'd lie to her? Or did he meet some one else? Or did he really mean he just wanted to hang out and not be a date when he asked her to a movie?_ "I wouldn't think so. Maybe he's not looking right now. Just started school and moved from home, I know how that feels. Maybe wait a week or two and then give him another shot."

"He could have just said so." Mary pouts a little. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, you said before, um, about, stuff." Daria feels stupid for asking this but she was going to take Jane's advice, as she interpreted it. "You know, Jane."

"I thought you didn't smoke. Is our entire friendship a lie?" Mary smiles at Daria to show she is kidding.

"No, I've never done anything like that. I never drank either but what the hell I'm at college. I'm an adult. I can do what I want when I want, after classes and homework. If I want to drink until I need to lean on Skaz to get to my room or smoke, stuff, I will."

"You've never smoked?" Daria shakes her head. "What about cigs?" Daria shakes her head. "And you never drank?" Daria nods. "What hick town did you come from?"

"I, well, at Lawndale I wasn't…" Daria didn't want to say Brain, Loser.

"You were more worried about getting through high school so you could get out and go to college. Same here Daria, I went to maybe one party a month but the rest of the time I spent on school work. The faster I was out the better." Mary looks around to make sure no one is able to hear her.

She leans towards Daria and whispers. "I can get you that stuff, twenty for a dime bag, hundred for half an ounce. Do you want a pipe or rolling papers? "

"Uh, either or?"

"Hmmm, your first time. I'd go with rolling papers. I can get those for free if you smoke up with me."

"Uh, ok, sure?" Daria becomes nervous as she looks around. She gets her wallet out and gets thirty dollars out. "I just, you know, want to try it. I'm not going to be a stoner or anything."

"Hey I tried it before and while it's been awhile I'll smoke with you. We're friends right?" Daria nods. "Killer. Are you going to the party tonight? We can smoke before."

"Party? I just went to one last night."

"Oh, have homework."

"Well, no, I finished it."

"What about the new writing assignment?"

"Uh, I can't do romance. I got two pages done and then finished it. Maybe if I turn in some of my own work I can get the extra points."

"Better than how I'm doing. I don't hate romance but I'm better at drama, comedy, and interesting dialogue between characters. There is nothing interesting about _I love you Antonio, I love you too Marielle_ for ten pages."

"Antonio and Marielle? Self insertion of what you want Tony to do to you Mary?" Mary laughs at the joke.

"Caught me." Mary looks over to Lindsey who is staring at the two. "What's with her?"

"I don't know. She's just my room mate. My mom told me to treat her like my sister but if I did I'd be in jail for assault." Mary laughs. "Lindsey's ok as long as she doesn't talk."

"I wouldn't mind having her as a room mate. Amalia has just taken over the dorm room. I have to hide on my bed when I'm there. I tried talking to her about getting a fridge and she said 'Great idea it will keep my paint fresh'. I'll never get a mini fridge. My room's too small for one."

"Uh, you said you wanted to smoke before the party, where?"

"Your room? My room?" Daria shrugs. "Well I don't think Amalia would care, or know. She has those damn paint fumes frying her nose. But fumes and a lighter might not be a good mix."

"I'll, I'll see if Lindsey is doing anything so the dorm will be empty."

"If she wants to join us let her."

"I'm spending my money on it I'm not sharing it with her." _Besides she said people who do drugs are bad._ "Be right back." Daria goes over to Lindsey. "Lindsey, uh are you going anywhere later?"

"Not that I know of."

"Could you? Mary wants to come over and, uh, hang out and I, don't want you there. Wait, I don't mean it like that, I, sorry."

"You and Mary want to be alone?" Lindsey gets a quizitive look on her face. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason, just, could you please not be there? We're going to a party later and uh, want to get ready and stuff, um, I'm…" _I'm a horrible liar._ "Go with Skaz somewhere ok?"

"I guess." Lindsey looks from Daria to Mary and back. "Wait a minute. This would explain why you don't like Tony."

"What?" Daria doesn't know what Lindsey is thinking.

"Come on Daria you don't have to hide it. You and Mary like each other don't you?"

"What, no, no way. We're, not like, just don't be there please?"

"I guess, you two have fun though."

"It's not like that!" Daria tries to calm down. "I'm not like Jane. I don't like Tony because he isn't my type. Hell, aren't you going to whatever party is going on tonight?"

"Skaz said I should take a break. I'll leave you and Mary alone if you stay out of the dorm room tonight."

"Ok, I guess. All night?" Lindsey nods. "There's no way you can do that all night."

"Morning activities are fun."

"Ok too much information." Daria walks back to Mary. "If a rumor starts that we're seeing each other, kill Lindsey. No, make it look like a suicide. I'll get A's for the semester and maybe you could be my new room mate."

"Ok, weird. Why didn't you just tell her we were going to smoke up before the party?"

"It's hard enough to get along with her as it is and she says only bad people smoke so telling her wouldn't make things easier. Why in the hell am I going through all this trouble for something that's illegal and bad for my health?"

"Because you can. You got out of Lawndale and now you can do what you want. Isn't that what you said?" Daria nods. "After our laundry is done I'll call someone I know and see what he has. I'll come over say, around seven so we can light up?"

"Whenever you want to." _Am I really doing this? Stop asking yourself that! Of course you are. Once classes are over and homework is done you do what you want._ They sit and talk until the machines buzz indicating the washing process is done. They put their clothes in dryers.

Watching the clothes go around and around is almost hypnotic. Mary laughs lightly. "It feels like math class."

Daria shakes her head breaking the trance. "Isn't it weird how they're going over the same stuff we did in high school? I thought we'd learn new stuff."

"So we spend a semester going over every thing we learned in high school. Just means we paid them thousands to teach us what we already learned for free."

Daria and Mary look at each other. "I just realized how sad that sounded."

Mary shrugs her shoulders. "We're lucky there isn't a card reader attached to the bathroom doors."

When this is done they go back to the dorm building and split off to go to their different rooms.

Lindsey smiles as she folds her laundry. "So Daria what are you wearing for your date tonight?"

"Date?"

"With Mary."

"I am not going on a date with her! We are friends. She is bringing some, stuff, none of your business! Lindsey if you tell anyone me and Mary are seeing each other we will make it look like a suicide."

"Geesh your friend is out of the closet but…"

"I am not gay!" Daria leaves her laundry in the basket as she throws herself on her bed and puts on her headphones.

"Fine. What ever." Lindsey finishes her folding and leaves the room slamming the door behind her.

"Why am I going through all this trouble!? It was easier back at Lawndale. No one liked me except Jane, and Jodie, and Mack…" Thinking about it she wasn't really hated they just didn't talk to her. "Even Kevin and Brittany liked me enough to talk to me. They did ask for advice but I'd usually tell them something sarcastic and they'd walk off to do it."

She thinks back on the three years at Lawndale. Now she was going in the opposite direction. "This isn't me." _No, but this isn't Lawndale High. Here people like you. They want to be friends because you are smart._ "How do I turn that off?!" The only time she didn't think was when she was sleeping or drunk.

Daria lies down on her bed punching her pillow to get it just right. "This is Jane's fault." _She didn't tell you to do this you decided to do this._ "Subconscious, meet Marijuana in about," Daria looks at her alarm clock. "Three hours." Daria can't just lay on her bed and gets up. "TV. nothing to dull the brain more than TV." Daria grabs the remote and turns it on.

"_Meet the newest addition to the North Pole, Black Santa and his many Ho Ho Ho's next on Sick Sad World._"

"A new one. A little early for Christmas but I have nothing better to do." Daria watches TV as time passes until the big moment comes.

"Daria, is it empty?" Mary walks in and looks around.

"Let me check. Lindsey might be hiding in the closet." Daria didn't really think Lindsey would but she didn't want to take chances. She was already paranoid and hadn't even smoked yet.

"Ok, grab a couple of sodas from the fridge." Mary gets the soda and sits down on the floor.

"Got an ashtray?"

"Uh, will an empty can work?" Daria grabs one out of her garbage can.

"Ok, let me roll this up first." Mary pulls out a bag with green leafy stuff inside.

"That's Marijuana? After all the hype and promotions I was expecting a little more." Daria looks at the bag wondering if she was ripped off and sold a bag of Oregano.

"All that hype is political bullshit that Dr. LSD proved in the 70's. It relaxes and calms you out. Much better than alcohol which usually makes you mean and fight." Mary breaks up some of the Marijuana and puts it in a rolling paper.

She rolls it up, twists the ends to make sure they're tight, and gets a lighter out. "Ready? I'll give you the first hit." Mary hands the joint to Daria. "Put it to your mouth, just your lips though don't need your slobber all over it."

Daria puts her lips on it, Mary sparks the lighter, and Daria takes a hit. "Gah!" Daria starts to cough, and cough, and cough.

"Lightweight!" Mary pats Daria on the back. "Ok, next hit." Mary smokes, coughs a little and gives it back to Daria. "Don't quit on me now I got enough for two more joints."

"Oh, ok." Daria takes another hit and starts to cough again.

"Try it again." Daria does and coughs but not as much as the first time. "There you go Daria. Work on that one while I roll another joint." Mary breaks some more up, puts it in a paper, and rolls it up like the first one. "My turn Cheech." Daria gives the half smoked joint to Mary who takes a hit.

"My lungs are burning." Daria takes a drink of her soda trying to cool her throat.

"Taking too deep of a hit. Just breath it in." Mary shows Daria and then breaths the smoke out through her nose. "Tickles." Mary hands the joint back to Daria who tries to copy Mary and blow it out through her nose when she sneezes. "Good job Daria." Mary laughs and takes the joint from Daria. "Try and save that for later."

"There won't be a later." _May…_ "Hey, it shut up finally." Daria gets the joint from Mary and finishes it off. "Wow, that, that wasn't that bad."

"We're not done yet Daria. I'll start this one." Mary puts the second joint up to her lips and lights it. They pass it back and forth and finish it. "Only enough for one more."

"Ok, then the party?" Mary nods as she rolls the third and last joint. "I want to start this one off." Daria gets the joint, lights it, and takes a hit. She only coughs a little and takes a second hit before giving it to Mary.

"Puff, puff, pass." Mary does this and gives it back to Daria. They keep this up until Mary finishes it off. "Good stuff for only thirty."

"Yeah, I guess, I wouldn't know." Daria stands up. "I don't get it aren't I supposed to feel anything?"

"You are Daria you just don't know it yet." Mary looks at Daria. "Aren't you changing for the party?"

"I, well, I guess." Daria goes to a drawer and pulls a red v neck t shirt out. "Go away."

"Daria we have the same parts. Paranoia, side effect of Marijuana."

"I guess." Daria puts on a red v neck shirt and some blue jeans.

She turns around and sees Mary eating a sandwich. "That's two dollars."

"I'm driving since I don't trust your reaction time right now." Mary finishes her sandwich. "I'm ready if you are."

"Ok, sure." Mary and Daria leave Daria's dorm room and go out to the parking lot.

They stop next to a car Daria had seen before. "This is your car?"

"Yep, isn't it the cutest thing you ever did see?" A bright pink Nash Rambler is Mary's pride and joy. "My dad works on cars and gave this to me for my graduation present. I don't really like the color but he gave it to me so I'm not complaining." They get in the car and Mary starts it up.

"Whoa." The rumble of the car affects Daria more than it normally would. "Is this what they call 'feeling it'?"

"It affects different people in different ways, Daria. Just relax we're going to have a blast at the party!"

"Oh yeah, tonight, can I stay at your place? The deal I made with Lindsey was I'd have to stay out of the dorm room tonight."

"Ok." They drive off to the party.

At the party Mary gets Daria to dance, showing her how to not step on people's feet or get assaulted. After a couple songs Daria starts to have a good time. Not stepping on people's feet made dancing better.

Daria is actually having fun. She is letting loose, she is letting go of her insecurities. She is letting the Marijuana take away her inhibitions. Daria drinks beer from a keg and dances some more. "I'm starting to get dizzy." Daria finds an empty seat and sits down.

"Hey chicky how you doing?" A guy leans over the chair and puts his hands on Daria's shoulders.

"Take your hands off or I'll take them off."

"I like my hands." The guy laughs and walks away.

Daria shakes her head. "What was that? I shouldn't have been so mean. Did I just say that?" Daria waits for her brain to respond but nothing happens. "What the hell I'll get another cup." Daria goes to the kitchen and gets another cup of beer.

"Daria!" She turns around and sees Amalia. "You and Mary having fun?"

"What? Mary's around here somewhere. She said it was ok to stay at your dorm room since Lindsey needed mine for her activities with Skaz."

"What's that smell?" Amalia leans towards Daria and sniffs her. "That smells like good stuff why didn't you share it with me?"

"Mary said paint fumes and a lighter didn't mix."

"It isn't that bad in our dorm room."

"Your dorm room. You won't even let her put a mini fridge in."

"Yes she can if I can put some paint in a shelf or two."

"Whatever, where did it all go?" Daria looks at her empty cup. "Need more." Daria fills her cup up and leaves the kitchen. "Damn, someone took my seat." Daria looks around when a song comes on that she likes. "Have to finish this." She drinks down most of the cup and goes out onto the dance floor. She dances for a little bit when she feels a hand on her waist. "Hand off."

"Oh come on babe you can dance with me." The guy moves closer to Daria.

"What the hell." Daria dances with the guy until the song is over. She walks through the crowd separating herself from the guy. "That was fun, did I really do that?" Daria feels someone bump into her. "Hey watch it." She turns around and sees it is Mary. "Oh, hey, thanks for showing me how to dance better."

"No problem Daria. You see any cute guys?" Daria looks around the room they are in.

"Actually I do." The alcohol and Marijuana was a double whammy on Daria's sense of modesty, inhibitions, and self image. "I just got done dancing with a guy, he came on to me."

"Like that's a big deal?"

"You have no idea how big a deal that is." Daria starts to giggle then stops. "No, I didn't just, my imagination."

"Daria, want another cup of beer?"

"Sure." Mary and Daria cut through the crowd and make it to the kitchen. They go to the keg and get a cup. "This is great." Daria can't remember a time she had so much fun. Of course, she couldn't remember too well at the moment. "I'm so glad I didn't go to Bromwell with all of those stuck up metal pole smugglers."

"I love college." Mary raises her cup. Daria taps her cup to Mary's. "Bottoms up." They drink their cups seeing who can drink the fastest. Mary finishes first. "I'm better than you." Daria finishes her cup.

"I'll beat you next time."

"Prove it." Daria and Mary fill their cups up again and race with Mary winning again. "I'm done spanking you in drinking." Mary squeezes her cup. "I'm gonna dance."

"Let me finish this cup and I'll join you." Daria downs the rest of the cup then follows Mary out into the other room.

As the hours pass Daria and Mary, along with every other student at the party, drink and dance and dance and drink. Some go off with friends for more private parties involving drugs but the main party continues.

Daria feels like the room was spinning. "My head, I need to sit down." Daria looks around and doesn't see any available seat. She wanders over to a corner and sits down. After awhile Mary finds Daria.

"Hey Dars what's up?"

"Oh nothing Mary." _And don't call me…_ "Was feeling a little light headed."

"Oh, well, ok." Mary walks away to dance some more. A few minutes later Daria get up and starts to dance to the music. As she dances a guy comes up to her.

"Hey baby you got some nice moves."

"Thanks." Daria smiles at him.

"I got some moves to, want to dance?"

"Why not?" Daria and the guy dance for a couple of songs when he puts his hands on her waist.

"What's your name girl?"

"Daria. You?"

"Chris." He leans close to Daria. "I like the way you move."

"Um, I, uh." Daria blushes.

"Don't worry Daria." He leans in to kiss her when she turns away. "To fast?"

"I, I don't kiss on a first party."

"Daria, with the moves you got I can't believe you've been able to keep that rule."

"Well, I, um." Daria looks past Chris and sees Mary. "My friend needs help, sorry."

"Don't be sorry I get to see you leave." Daria gets away and goes over to Mary.

"Mary, can we leave?"

"What? Why?"

"I have to go, leave, now."

"I'm not leaving this party I'm having fun."

"You don't understand I," Normally she could come up with something but the alcohol and Marijuana has clouded her mind. She looks down trying to think of an excuse when Mary thinks of one.

"Oh that happened. Bad timing I guess. We can stop at your dorm room so you can get a pad or whatever you use."

Daria is confused then gets what Mary is talking about. "Yeah, ok."

The two girls leave the party. "Daria is it bad?"

"Uh, no."

"I'm driving slow since I'm not at my best." They make it to Mary's car and get in.

Mary drives back to Raft and Daria goes to her dorm room. When she opens the door she hears moaning.

"Oh crap that's right. I have to make this fast." Daria stands outside the door. "Why am I doing this? I'm not really having my period." She stands there a minute and then goes to Mary's dorm room a floor below.

"Better?" Daria nods. "Come on I'll give you a pillow so you can have something soft to sleep on."

"Thanks. Sorry to ruin your fun." _You idiot! He wanted you!_ "Where were you twenty minutes ago?"

"What Daria?"

"Nothing." Daria and Mary go in to Mary's room and Mary gives Daria a pillow. "I guess goodnight."

"Back at you Dars."

"Don't call me Dars."

"Ok Daria." The two fall asleep after a hard night of dancing and partying and having fun.

**A/N This is a chapter I had the biggest problem with. Daria smoking and drinking so I had to fix a good part of it. Try and show why she was doing it. Trying to change and fit in with her fellow college students. After she misunderstood Jane's advice she went a little overboard. Thankfully she recognized it, right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9: Crash**

**Lindy** and Trent are at a car lot. "They will give you a thousand on top of whatever the trade in value of your car is."

Trent starts to laugh and then coughs. "Which is zero."

"They'll give you some thing for it. And this van is only twenty five hundred. With what you made from the Richmond gig and the one you have at Baltimore you can pay it off in a couple of weeks."

Trent kicks at the tire. "It says 80,000 miles. The Tank started breaking down before then."

Lindy looks at a different van. "Uh, this one is five thousand. It will be a longer commitment but with all the extra gigs you've been getting plus your regular gig at the Zon you could probably afford it."

A car salesman walks over to the two. "Looking for a safe van for the growing family?"

Trent and Lindy both look like they've been punched. "Uh, no. We need a van that won't break down on long trips. For our band."

"Well young man if you need a road warrior we have plenty of choices. What's your price range?"

Lindy looks at the five thousand dollar van. "This is about as expensive as it gets."

The dealer looks her over. "Well, I'm sure we could make a deal. But I think I have a better van for you. Seventeen thousand fewer miles and only five hundred dollars more."

"Uh, maybe." Lindy has an idea. "Could we do two cars in a trade in?"

The salesman shakes his head. "We do buy used vehicles so if you had another one we could take off the buying price of it."

Lindy turns to Trent. "We could sell the Tank and use your car as trade in. It will probably get us down to four thousand out of pocket if not less." She turns to the salesman. "Do you have a phone we can use?"

"Sure!" The salesman leads them in to his office.

Less than an hour later, Jesse, Max, and Nick show up with the Tank.

The salesman sees it and he smiles. He could easily sell it for three grand. "I'll give you fifteen hundred for the two vehicles and with the other thousand off you'll owe three."

Trent talks it over with the band and a few minutes later turns to the salesman. "It has locks that work, right?" He nods. "And air conditioning that works?" He nods again. "Windows?" Another nod. "We'll take it."

**The next** couple of weeks Daria spent a lot of time with Mary and on the weekends went to the parties. She always made sure to have her homework done so she could enjoy the weekends of dancing drinking, and smoking. At first Daria told herself it was just a one time thing but she liked how she felt when high.

One day at the library a random guy she didn't recognize sits down next to her. "Hey, remember me from Saturday?"

"No." She looks him over. "Well, maybe."

"Good. Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. They have a Rocky Horror Picture Show viewing at midnight."

"I have class in the morning."

"So do I."

"I also don't like musicals." She starts to feel a little uncomfortable. Some thing she hadn't felt in a couple of weeks. The alcohol and marijuana helped her with that. "Sorry. Uh, maybe another time. I have homework to do." She couldn't think of a better excuse. Normally she would have but the past couple of weeks...

She knew it was dimming her a little but didn't care. It made her happier, less of a bitch towards others, and allowed her to enjoy things normal nineteen year old college students enjoyed.

**Sandi** was getting suspicious of Quinn and Stacy. They would disappear after class and on weekends. One night while at Cashman she over heard an employee mention Stacy's car. Stacy didn't have a car.

She watches Stacy and Quinn walk to Quinn's car. Jake's old car with a new air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror.

She gets in her car and follows the two. "Where are they going? There is no mall out this way." She stays back a few car lengths to keep from being spotted.

Quinn pulls in to the parking lot of the race track and the two get out. "How many cars are in this race?"

"It is the end of summer classic so there will be twenty five cars. I've never been in a race with this many cars." Stacy starts to bite on a nail in worry.

Quinn smacks her on the arm. "Stacy, stop that. You'll ruin your nails. If we're lucky we can get _Nail Me_ to sponsor you and get some free nail polish!"

Sandi ducks behind a car as she gets closer. "Sponsor? Free nail polish?" She continues to follow as the other two get to the entrance.

Stacy and Quinn go to her car. On both sides and on top was a big gold lettered _Cashman_ with a percent sign next to her number, fifteen, to represent the next sale. "Can this track handle so many cars?"

Stacy nods. "They use to have thirty but then they had to narrow the field." She looks around at the additional five cars. "I'm still nervous."

Quinn helps Stacy with deep breathing to help relax her.

"What are you two doing?"

Both turn and see Sandi. "Uh, hi Sandy." All of Quinn's deep breathing was shot as Stacy feels her heart race. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to find out what you are doing." She sees the helmet on the hood of the car. "What is that?"

Stacy picks it up. "My, my helmet." All the confidence she gained from racing was being shattered.

Sandi crosses her arms and cocks her hip out. "What would you need a helmet for?"

Quinn sees the tears in Stacy's eyes. "She races. She does really well. She finished fourth last week and second the week before that." Quinn motions to the car. "She even got sponsorship from Cashman." Quinn smiles brightly. "It gets her ten percent off. And when we shop it means I get ten percent off."

"We like cars we don't race them."

"She does. Really well. She's beaten drivers with ten times the experience." She turns to Stacy. "When she has that helmet on she kicks butt!"

Stacy smiles and the tears go away. "Thank you Quinn." Stacy shoves the helmet on. "I need to get ready for final practice."

Sandi is stunned. This went against every thing the Fashion Club stood for. Even if it had broken up they should still follow some form of decency. "Ugh, helmet hair." Sandi turns and walks away.

Stacy hugs Quinn. "Thank you!"

Quinn smirks at the retreating Sandi. "Not a problem."

"**Daria, **get up." Lindsey shakes Daria's leg. It is Thursday morning and they have to get ready for school. "Daria!" She pounds a little louder.

"I'm getting up." Daria yawns and stretches as she sits up. "I have plenty of time."

"Daria I think there was a power outage. The phone ringing is what woke me up."

"Damn." Daria hadn't noticed the clock was blinking. "I need a shower."

"You have time I already took mine." The two girls hurry through morning activities and head to the campus for classes.

During Creative Writing Mary leans forward after Mrs. Yulo's usual short lesson. "Daria, there's going to be some huge bash to celebrate the Patriots win over the Jets in Boston this Friday. The cover charge is twenty dollars but I heard it is well worth the money after what happened last year."

"How do you know what happened last year?"

"A Junior told me. What do you say?"

"I don't watch football."

"I don't either but I do party with my friends." Mary nudges Daria on the shoulder. "Come on Daria I'll drive."

"If anyone asks me how many home runs the Patriots got I'll be so embarrassed." Daria's joke is no where as funny as it could have been.

Jane had noticed some thing was off when Daria called but Daria said it was nothing but not being surrounded by idiots all the time. She couldn't make a sarcastic comment if the person would know she was being sarcastic. The downside of being with students who want to go to school is that they usually have something between the ears. She hadn't told her about the drugs or alcohol.

After classes, Daria has Mary come over. Mary had spent the pass few days at her own room working on homework. "How do you live in your room all day?"

They are sitting in the lawn chairs drinking soda while watching Sick Sad World. "Amalia is usually at the art building. It closes at ten so until then the room is mine. About the only time it is mine"

"_This man caught an alien, and its family, to make a baseball team! Grey's in the outfield next on Sick Sad World."_

"I remember this episode." Mary leans back in the chair. "You could stock your fridge with beer Daria. It would be better than this crap." Mary shakes the non brand name soda can.

"I'm not 21 so I can't exactly buy beer."

Mary laughs. "That's what older students are for. Give them the money plus two dollars and they get it for you." Mary reaches down to her stomach and squeezes a tiny bit of skin. "But I should be cutting down look at this beer gut."

"You mean your protective covering over your rock hard abs." Daria squeezes a bit of skin of her own. She, like many college students, was gaining the Freshman Fifteen. "If we were shallow we'd be in the bathroom throwing up right now."

"I usually throw up after drinking anyways so it wouldn't do me much good to throw up now." Mary laughs at the joke and surprisingly so does Daria.

"I don't drink that much."

"Yes you do your stomach just seems to be able to handle it. You're so lucky Daria! I've seen you have a cup or two more than me and not throw it back up. I'm jealous of you."

"I had to stomach a lot worse when in high school." They laugh. "Besides I only drink, and smoke, on the weekends. I'm not about to become an alcoholic pot head."

"So that joint we smoked on Tuesday was what, Twilight Zone weekend?"

"You had it already and I wasn't going to let you smoke it alone. Only pot heads smoke alone."

"You're such a good friend to sacrifice yourself for me." She looks over at Daria. "Have you talked to Tony lately?"

"No, thankfully." For the past couple of weeks Tony had left Daria alone. Ever since she started going to parties, having fun, and being a normal college student Tony had left her alone. "Not that you would notice. Who was that shoving his tongue down your throat on Saturday?"

"I don't remember his name. What about you? Don't you have fun at the parties?"

"I dance but I'm not about to do that with some random guy."

"Don't be so prude Daria its fun. On Friday me and a guy went out to his car and really had fun."

"How can you do that? Just pick a guy and do that? What about feelings, emotions, I don't get it."

"We didn't do _that_ much Daria just more than we could have done in the party. Besides what does emotions and feelings have to do with more? Its fun, feels good, why not do it?"

Daria felt uncomfortable. If it had been the weekend maybe she would have that dulled but she was sober now. "Well, um, can we stop?"

"Are you a virgin? Aw, a college girl who's a virgin, how adorable! How did a girl like you get to college without beating off guys with both hands?" Mary bursts into laughter when she thinks about what she just said. "I didn't mean, I'm sorry." Mary keeps laughing.

"I wasn't interested in that and I'm still not, that much. I, I admit I had a boyfriend and we kissed but we never did anything else."

"Never let him get to second base?" Daria shakes her head. "Wow Daria how did you not die of boredom? You didn't drink or smoke or party or have fun with guys back at Lawndale. How did Jane keep you around?"

"Well, she, she wasn't like you. She did drag me to parties but she'd back off when she knew it was too much."

"Daria, how about this weekend you at least let a guy kiss you? Unless you're planning on becoming a nun you're going to have to get laid sooner or later. What about your honeymoon? _Sorry honey I know we're married but nothing past first base."_ Mary laughs at her horrible attempt to copy Daria's voice.

"I'm not going to promise anything. I just, don't worry about that." _Until Tom brought it up, then you did. Then you nearly broke up over it._ "Mary how much for an ounce? For tomorrow before the party."

"Well there will probably be some at the party. Hell Daria there should be all kinds of goodies at the party. When I was talking to Tidus he was telling me how last year they had shrooms and LSD and like ten kegs. Patriots winning over their rivals in New York is always a big deal around here."

"I don't want to do it at the party I want to do it with you. Your place again right?"

"Amalia will be there but she doesn't care. For an ounce, I'll pay for it if you pay my cover at the party."

"Ok." They continue to watch TV, talk, and drink soda until it was late.

**Jane is** in the kitchen with Lindy. "I can't believe they got rid of the Tank. What did you do to convince them?"

Lindy holds her hands up. "I didn't do any thing. Quinn may have taught me a thing or two about batting my eyelashes at men but it didn't take much."

"I haven't seen Quinn in a few days. Have you?"

Lindy nods. "She's helping her friend with her race car."

Jane laughs and then stops. "You're serious?" Lindy nods again. "Who?"

"Some Stacy girl. She sounds really sweet and like a really good race car driver. They have a race tomorrow night."

"Oh, Friday nights. No wonder Quinn hasn't been making it to the Zon."

"I miss hanging out and having her as my DD." Lindy holds up the water bottle in her hand. "I've limited myself to two shots and two beers all on my own." She takes a drink from the water bottle. "I don't have a problem."

Jane isn't sure what Lindy meant by her last comment but didn't want to bother her.

Lindy had been a great influence on the band. Helping with the CD's and helping set up gigs in other cities, Lindy had made the band hundreds if not thousands more. She even got them to practice more.

Jane didn't even mind the other extra things Lindy had been doing with Trent. Lindy was a cool person, creative, and seemed to really like her brother.

**The next** morning Daria is up and ready for class on time. She sits through classes, turns in homework, and talks to Mary in Creative Writing and sits through more classes. Finally classes are over and Daria and Mary meet in the hallway outside of Mary's room. "Got it?"

"Of course Daria." They go back to Mary's room and close the door. "And I got a special treat!" Mary reaches under her bed and pulls out a bong! "If you've only smoked with me then you've never used one of these. All you do is put the pot in this end and suck through this end."

"What does the water do?"

"I'm not really sure. Some people like to drink the water after finishing but it tastes really nasty." Mary makes a face.

"You drank it before?"

"Yeah but you don't have to. Trust me it's really awful." Mary gets the Marijuana out and pinches off a bit and puts it in one end of the bong. "You get the first hit like always Daria." Mary hands the bong to Daria.

"Lighter?" Mary hands her lighter to Daria. "I, I just put my mouth over this and suck?" Mary nods. "Why couldn't you just get rolling papers?" Daria puts her mouth over the large part of the bong and lights the other end. She breaths in and takes a deep hit. She coughs a little and pulls away. "Whoa."

"Better hits right?" Mary takes the bong from Daria and takes a hit. They pass it back and forth and go through half the ounce before the party.

"I hope you can drive." Daria was feeling the high more then usual. "When's the party?"

"A hour or so from now. Let's get something to eat. McD's sounds good."

"Anything sounds good right now." Daria and Mary leave Mary's room.

After going through the drive through Mary and Daria stop at a store. "What are we here for?"

"Daria I have to pick some things up, personal things."

"We're friends right?" That and Daria was feeling paranoid about the people around her and didn't want to be left alone.

The two go in and Daria bumps against a shelf when Mary stops walking and Daria nearly runs into her.

"Maybe I'll give you some." Mary and Daria go to the pharmacy area of the store and Mary grabs a box of condoms.

"What?" Daria was expecting tampons or something not this.

"Daria, this is a big party tonight and I know this one guy is going to be there that I've been talking to at a couple of parties and he sounds like fun."

"I'll go wait in the car." Daria walks away and leaves the store. As she walks through the door a buzzer goes off.

"Stop right there!" Daria turns around as a security guard comes up to her. "Empty your pockets."

"Ok sure." Daria does showing her car keys, dorm key, and wallet."

"Walk through the door again." Daria follows orders and the buzzer goes off again. "Take off your boots and jacket."

"What, why?"

"The buzzer goes off when a magnetic strip goes through it, like the ones found on the products of the store." The security guard gives Daria a stern look.

"I'm not stealing anything."

"Then prove it." Daria decides it would be easier to go along then to argue and takes her boots and jacket off. She walks through the door again and nothing happens. The security guard picks up Daria's jacket and goes through the pockets finding nothing but noticing a peculiar odor. "Smells like Marijuana."

"Uh, no, you must be mistaken." Daria starts to get worried and sweat. "I, I was at a friends dorm room, um, their room mate is an artist maybe you smell the paint stuff she uses."

"We'll see about this. I'm going to call the police and have them bring a K9 unit."

"But, I'm not even stealing anything."

"Then why did the buzzer go off?"

"I don't know." Daria tries to think of something but can't her mind was being blocked by the Marijuana. "Please I swear I'm not stealing anything. I went through the doors and they didn't beep maybe they are messing up."

"Or you have a secret pocket in your jacket." The security guard looks over Daria's jacket and finds a magnetic strip stuck to the back of it. "And where did this come from?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I bumped into one of the shelves back there it got on there." Daria was almost hyperventilating.

Normally she wouldn't act like this. She would be annoyed by being accused but not worried. With the Marijuana in her system she couldn't control herself as well.

"Sure it did. Just get out of here." Daria hurries out of the store.

Daria stands outside of Mary's car waiting for her to get out of the store.

When Mary does they go back to Mary's dorm room. "I can't believe you bought some of those things. They aren't fluorescent are they?"

"No Daria." Mary rolls her eyes. "I'm planning ahead of time. I want to have fun at the party." Mary laughs a little.

Daria motions to the condoms. "And that means fun? I have enough fun dancing with random people. I don't need to do anything like that."

Mary laughs a little more. "You're such a prude. How you never did more than kiss is amazing. You're so waif like and smart and funny."

"I just don't care about that." Daria smiles. "I can't wait for the party. All my homework is done and I feel great. And you said the party last year was a huge blast." Daria laughs, giggles. The marijuana was clouding her mind.

Lindsey and Skaz get to Lindsey's dorm room and knock. "Nope, not in." They go in.

"Where has she been going? Tony says he hasn't seen her lately."

"Oh, she's always hanging out with a girl from her class. I think she likes her."

"If they're hanging out it would make sense she likes her friend."

Lindsey rolls her eyes. "No like, like likes her. Like her friend Jane and her friend." Lindsey goes pale. She hadn't told Skaz about Jane and Andrea. "Um, you didn't hear that from me."

Skaz shrugs his shoulders. "Not a big deal to me. I guess that explains why she broke up with Tom and won't go out with Tony." The two make good use of their free time.

**Mack is** at the airport with the rest of the team. They had an away game against Georgia. "Mack!" He turns and sees Jodie.

"What are you doing here?"

She holds up a plane ticket. "Since I missed your last home game I thought I could come to this game." She hugs him and kisses him. "That and I need a break from my roommate." And several of the smart, nice, good looking men.

"Wow. How many of my games did you miss because of your father making you do other stuff?"

Jodie looks away. "Most."

"But now that you can make it you are. Thank you." He hugs her tighter and kisses her hard.

"Woo!" Several of his fellow players start hooting and hollering.

Mack stops kissing Jodie and turns to his teammates. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

**At the** race track, Quinn got Tiffany to come and cheer Stacy on. "Wow Quinn, she is like, going really fast."

"Not fast enough." Quinn watches nervously as Stacy gets close to another car in a turn. "Stacy!" Quinn's shout was unneeded as Stacy skillfully makes it around the driver.

Near the end of the race a car is trying to keep from being lapped and blocks the lead car.

The lead car bumps the other car from behind. On the dirt track this causes the car to get loose and go up in to the wall.

The sound of metal crunching is joined by gasps as the car moves down the track and hits another.

Another car clips the first wrecking car and spins in to another.

Quinn and Tiffany both scream as they see Stacy drive through the various wrecking cars. "She made it!"

Stacy feels a vibration coming from her back driver side. "I need to pit I have a tire going down."

She dives for pit lane and makes it to her pit as the tire starts to break apart.

Her spotter, who was also her father, praises her. "Good job Stacy noticing. I couldn't see any damage from here."

Her pit crew leaps over the wall and changes all tires and puts one can of fuel in to make sure she had enough to reach the end of the race.

The other cars wait for the tow trucks to clear the wrecked cars and cleaning crew to pick up debris. "What does, a red flag, mean?"

Quinn wasn't sure. "Uh, they stopped the race so I guess it means stop the race."

A few minutes later the yellow flag comes out and the cars start a wind up lap to get ready for the restart.

With the top three being taken out in the wreck it added new excitement for the other drivers.

Stacy sticks around fifth place playing it safe when she hears her father's voice over the radio. "Kick some ass. Don't worry about the car. If you damage it we'll use the new one I have on order."

"New car!?"

"Thanks to you and your friend working with Cashman for the sponsorship I had enough to get a better car for you."

Stacy leans forward in her seat and presses the accelerator.

Quinn and Tiffany stand up and press against the fence as the race reaches three to go.

Stacy had made it to third and was on the back of second. "Come on, come on!" Quinn sees Stacy hit the driver in front of her.

The other driver doesn't lose control and tries to stay in front of Stacy.

On the next turn Stacy dives low. The other driver tries to go low as well but Stacy shoots back up the track and passes the driver.

With one to go she was only three car lengths behind the first place driver. The first place driver had caught up to lap traffic and was trying to get around it.

On the backstretch Stacy reaches the first place driver. She gently taps their bumper. "Move!" Stacy could see this as her best chance to win.

She hits the driver again from behind trying to intimidate them as they reach turn three.

Getting through turn three and exiting turn four Stacy goes high but sees a lap car so tries going low. She catches the back of the lead car with the front bumper of her car and starts to spin. "Aaaa!"

Her car and the lead car spin in unison across the finish line. The car in third hits her car on the passenger side door denting it in.

Stacy closes her eyes and waits for the car to stop after slamming on the brakes.

When she opens her eyes she realizes she is in the grass. "I did it! Daddy, where did I finish?"

"Second again! Good job! And I'm sure we can get the door fixed as a back up car."

Quinn and Tiffany see Stacy's car drive out of the grass and head for pit lane. "She's ok." Both had been holding their breath.

A few minutes later Stacy climbs out of her car in her pit box as cameras come over. Finishing second meant she got to be interviewed. It also meant her sponsor got to be on local news and maybe even get on Speedster Channel nationwide.

**Mary and** Daria get to the party as the Sun set. Daria is still feeling a buzz from the marijuana. And soon after a few cups of beer she is dancing with the other teens.

Daria is drinking another cup when she feels a hand on her arm. "Hey baby wanna dance?" She turns around.

"Sure." Daria downs the rest of her beer and goes into the living room with the guy to dance.

More dancing, more beer, and more dancing. Daria is having a lot of fun. "Hey baby follow me." The guy grabs her wrists and leads her to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator. "Ever try Vodka? This is good stuff."

"No, just beer. What does it taste like?"

"Horrible as hell but it's not the taste you drink for." He goes through a cupboard and pulls two shot glasses out.

After taking a shot Daria makes a face. "You weren't kidding about the taste." The guy nods.

"Don't worry about the taste. It will make you feel good." He pours Daria another shot and she drinks it.

Daria's head spins. "Are you ok?" The guy puts an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you need to sit down." He leads her to a stair case and leads her up the stairs.

Daria is lightheaded. She can't think. Drugs and alcohol cloud her brain. "Come on baby sit down." He helps her on to a bed.

"Thanks." Daria's head continues to spin.

"Isn't that better?" Daria feels the guys lips on her neck as his hand moved to her thigh.

"Yeah but still kind of woozy." Daria doesn't resist when he helps her down on the bed.

Daria and the guy are kissing when his hands start to roam. "Hey, what are you doing?" Daria tries to think but her head is too clouded.

"Gonna have fun babe." His hands continue to roam as he kisses her neck. "Lots of fun." His left hand rubs her thigh moving up.

"Fun, yeah. College, party, do normal college things." Daria shakes her head. "No, this isn't right."

"What? Don't be a tease babe." Daria tries to move away but the guy gets aggressive. "Come on babe."

"No." Daria pushes him away. "What am I doing?"

"What are you doing? Tease me and lead me on. Don't act like that." The guy makes another move on Daria.

"No!" Daria pushes him away harder. "Leave me alone! I made a mistake." Daria gets off the bed and stumbles. She falls into a nightstand.

"What? Tease!" The guy gets off the bed and storms out of the room.

"Tease? No I don't know what, oh no." Daria grabs a vase as she stumbles and knocks it to the floor breaking it.

Daria stumbles out of the room and finds the hand rail to the stairs. She stumbles down the stairs. "Mary, Mary!" Daria's head spins more. She can hear noises but can't tell if they're music or people talking.

She sees things but can't make out what it is she's seeing. "Mary!" Daria finds a door and opens it. "I need to go to bed." She falls against a washer machine. "Mary, I need to go home." Daria falls to the floor and hurls.

She never noticed the guy slipping some thing in to her drink. If she hadn't been clouded by drugs and alcohol... She never would have drank it in the first place.

Daria was feeling worse, and better. Her head wasn't spinning as badly but her throat burned. Her stomach churned. She is able to get off the floor and get out of the laundry room.

Daria looks for Mary and finally finds her making out with a guy in a corner. "Mary, Mary I need to go home." She pulls on the back of Mary's shirt.

"Daria, not now, I'm busy."

"Mary I said I need to go back. Come on, let's go, please Mary." Daria pulls on Mary's shirt again.

"I said no!" Mary turns around. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you got hit by a train."

"I don't know. My head hurts and I keep spewing. I need to go back." Daria sways a little. "Am I moving or is it the room?"

"What the hell did you do Daria? Did you take anything?"

"No. I was just drinking from the keg and then some guy gave me some Vodka and then we went upstairs and, ew." Daria's head keeps spinning.

"Well no duh. Liquor before beer you're in the clear. Beer before liquor and well, you." Mary laughs. She had no idea what the guy had slipped to Daria.

"I want to go home, please."

"Here are the keys wait for me." Mary digs her keys out and hands them to Daria. "I'm busy."

"But, Mary how long?"

"Just go to the car!" Mary pushes Daria with one hand. "I'm busy."

"But, Mary, you're my friend." Daria stands and stares as Mary ignores her. "Fine." Daria makes her way out of the party and stumbles her way to the car.

Daria reclines the seat and stares at the ceiling. "I can't believe her. Jane would have left. Jane wouldn't have let me do this." Daria rubs her temples. "What did I do? Who was that guy? What was I thinking?"

Daria turns her head and looks at the house where the party was being held. "What was I doing with Mary? Drugs and alcohol and parties. I don't do that. I'm not like that." Daria gets out of the car. "I can get back on my own. I don't need Mary." Daria starts a long walk back to Raft College.

She stops a couple of times to puke. Each time she does she feels better.

As Daria stumbles down a road she sees red and blue flashing lights. "Oh no, now what?" Daria tries to get around but a flashlight shines on her.

"What are you doing?" Daria sees three officers.

"Uh, walking."

"Where?"

"Back to my college." Daria starts to get nervous.

"The closest college is Raft and that's nearly six miles away. What are you doing? Get over here." Daria tries not to stumble as she walks over.

"I'm just walking, it's not a crime."

"Whoa you smell of booze. Public intoxication is a crime." One of the officers walk over to Daria. "Can you say your ABCs?"

"Sure, ABCs." Daria laughs hoping that making a joke will ease things.

"Not funny kid. Can you walk in a straight line?" Daria looks down at her feet. "Well?"

"Um, sure." Daria takes a few steps then stumbles.

"That's what I thought." The officer grabs Daria by the arm. "Put her in the back we'll take her to school."

"Don't want to book her?" The one holding Daria shakes his head.

"She's not driving. And we're not really in public. It's responsible of her to walk rather than turn a two ton hunk of metal into a deadly weapon." The officer turns to Daria. "What school do you go to?"

"Raft."

"Come on, I'll take you back." The tall, at least six foot two, Hispanic man with curly black hair coming just to his ears motions to the other two officers. "George, Benson, stay here with the other cruiser and wait for the traffic. We'll get more than enough DUIs to make up for letting this one go." The officer leads Daria to a cruiser and lets her in to the back seat.

On the drive back Daria stares out the window. In one night she got wasted, nearly assaulted, ignored by someone she thought was a friend, and almost arrested.

She never wanted to do any of it again. She came to college to learn and get a degree. Not party or drink or make friends. She came to Raft to get an education not to do what she had done. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. There are a lot of kids going to get in a lot of trouble tonight. You decided to walk instead of drive. Even as boozed up as you are you were smart enough not to drive."

"Uh, yeah." Daria hadn't said sorry to the officer but to herself. "Thanks for the ride. I just had to get away from the party. It was too much."

"You kids will learn soon enough. A party here and there can be fun. But you do it every weekend and you will burn out. When I was in the Academy I used to party but I was almost thrown out. I had to stop it all and keep it together. When I was twenty two I stopped it all and went sober. Four years later I'm in charge of the DUI department of our station and helping kids like you."

"You're not that much older than me. You're only twenty six right? If I'm a kid then you are a kid."

"Well, I feel a lot older. Every year on the job feels like five. What are you going to college for?"

"Writing. Education." Talking helped her focus. "Why did you become a police officer?"

"Father was, and his father, and his father, you know how it is. My grandfather actually worked on the Boston Strangler case. I hope I never have to be in part of something so serious." The officer laughs.

"Yeah. Um, what's your name? I'm Daria."

"I'm Luke. Nice to meet you Daria. Might have been nicer to meet under other circumstances." Luke looks in the rear view mirror at Daria. "So how's the college life besides getting drunk at parties?"

"Mostly high school but more people and I pay them. I didn't mean to do this. I've never been away from home before and without my friends I don't know what to do. I've never done any thing like this before. I'll never do it again."

"That's a good decision Daria. I'd hate to have you in the back of the cruiser again. Hmm, if I give you my card you could call me the next time you have to walk somewhere." Luke pulls a card out of a pocket and holds it up. "With the cage in the way I'll have to wait."

"Ok, no problem. I'm not going any where." Daria continues to stare out the window as Luke drives to Raft.

Luke helps Daria out of the back. "Here's my card. Call me if you're ever in trouble. I may not be a Knight and horse but my car will get you any where you need." Luke smiles at Daria and gives her his card.

She looks at the name. _Luke Garcia_. "And this time I might not ditch the Knight." Daria takes the card and puts it in her pocket. "Um, thanks Luke. I can make it back to my dorm room."

"Ok Daria. Maybe the next time I see you we will be under better circumstances." Luke gets back in his car and drives away.

Daria stumbles back towards her dorm building. She goes up the stairs to her dorm room to find it locked. "I can't find my keys. Lindsey?" Daria knocks on the door hard. "Lindsey are you there?" Daria knocks really hard. "No, Lindsey." Daria slumps against the door and slides down to the floor.

Daria wakes up an hour later when Lindsey is coming back with Skaz. "Oh Daria what are you doing out here?"

"I forgot my key."

"Well that was silly." Lindsey gets her key out and unlocks the door. "Skaz, thanks for the movie and stuff." Lindsey kisses Skaz. "See you tomorrow to work on math homework?"

"Sure Lindsey." Skaz hugs Lindsey. "Make sure you take care of Daria. She looks like she had a rough night."

"Ugh." Daria is helped off the floor by Lindsey and led in.

**At the** Zon, Jane and Lindy see Stacy, Tiffany, and Quinn. "Hey!" Lindy walks over to Quinn. "Who are these two?"

Quinn motions to Stacy. "This is Stacy, the runner up in the End of Summer Classic!" She turns to Tiffany. "And the president of the Stacy Fanclub, Tiffany!"

"Nice to meet you." Stacy was nervous about meeting Lindy after all the stuff Quinn said about her.

"Hi..." Lindy gives Tiffany a strange look after hearing her speak.

"Uh, hey." She looks over at the stage. "You guys are in time for the second set."

Quinn sighs in relief. "I was worried we wouldn't make it over here in time."

Lindy goes to the bar and orders four beers and brings them back to the other three. "Come on, it is time to celebrate!" She hands a beer bottle to all three.

Quinn holds the bottle away. "I don't drink." She looks at her other friends. "They don't either."

Tiffany takes a sip and makes a face. "Eww..."

Stacy hands the bottle back to Lindy. "I can't. I'm not old enough."

Lindy laughs. "I was your age when I started drinking." She tries to hand it back but Stacy refuses. "Fine, more for the band when they're done." She sets the bottles on a table and starts drinking her own.

Quinn is conflicted. She didn't like that Lindy tried to push alcohol on her other friends but she was happy Lindy didn't claim the other beers for herself.

**Daria wake**s up on the floor of her room. "What the hell happened?" Daria feels sick. "I drank too much. Uh, what did I do?" Daria's memory is cloudy. "I need to brush my teeth. I need a shower. I need a time machine." Daria gets off the floor and goes to the communal bathroom.

When Daria is done she goes back to the dorm room. "I can't believe I did that. And Mary she didn't care. What was I thinking?" Daria grabs a soda out of the mini fridge. "I wasn't thinking." She sits down in a lawn chair.

"Daria?" She turns and sees Lindsey. "Are you ok?"

"No. Thanks for letting me in last night. I don't know where my key is." Daria finds the remote and turns the television on.

"Last night nearly fifty college students were arrested. The Boston police say this was the largest DUI bust in over twenty years." Daria turns the television off after seeing Luke in the backround.

"I'm glad we didn't go to any parties last night." Lindsey grabs a soda out of the fridge. "What did you do last night?"

"Uh, went to a party." Lindsey stares at Daria. "What?"

"And no one had to drag you to go?"

"No. What did you do last night if you didn't go to a party?"

"Skaz took me out to eat and then a late movie and then we came back here but you looked really bad so we ended it there." Lindsey sits down next to Daria. "Did you have fun?"

"No. My head is killing me. My stomach hurts like hell. My eyes, are they bloodshot?" Daria looks at Lindsey.

"Yeah, really bad. What the hell did you do Daria? You smelled like cheap booze and something else last night. I know I smelled it before but I can't remember what it was."

"Oh the marijuana." Lindsey gasps. "What?"

"You've been smoking marijuana? Daria that stuff is bad for you like really bad and it's illegal. If my mother ever caught me doing that she would have killed me. I could have ruined my chances at a scholarship."

"Didn't you say you did it before?"

"Well, yeah but that was back in my freshman year. Why are you doing it now?"

Daria rubs her temples. "I never did anything before. I never drank or smoked or really partied before. But I over did it yesterday."

"Daria, you still look like you got hit by a train." Daria grumbles. "And you have hickies on your neck!" Lindsey's squeal sends pain flying through Daria's head. "Was he cute? What did you do?"

"I don't know and I don't remember. I was wasted last night." Daria shakes her head. She never thought she'd do something like this before.

She was always so responsible back at Lawndale. She always did what was right even if it took Jane or Tom a while to change her mind. But she wasn't in Lawndale any more. She was in Boston and Jane and Tom were not. She could do what she wanted once classes and homework was done.

"Wow you must have been really blitzed if you don't remember You have hickies all over your neck." Daria puts a hand on her neck.

"It wasn't like I wanted to. I think." She couldn't remember what happened in the room. "I was just drunk and stupid last night." Daria feels foolish but has to ask a question. "Do you have any makeup? I need to cover these up before I go out."

"Of course but don't you have any?" Daria shakes her head. "Run out?"

"No I just don't do this. I never do any thing like this. I won't do anything like this again." Daria leans into the chair. "I can't believe I did that last night."

"Do you really feel bad about what you did?" Daria nods. "Well um maybe next weekend you could come with Skaz and I to the beach. Tony said there would be a bon fire and stuff."

"Tony? And another party I'm not going."

"It's not a party it's just a few people from the art building and a couple others. Come on Daria just come with us and if you want to leave you can."

"You'd take me back?"

"Of course! Buddies go together and leave together." Daria thinks of Mary and what she went through last night.

"Maybe, thanks." Daria finishes her can of soda.

After getting something to eat Daria goes to Mary's dorm room. She knocks on the door and Amalia opens it. "Oh Daria, is Mary with you?"

"She didn't come home last night?"

"No. Weren't you with her?" Amalia steps away from the door to let Daria in. "Didn't you go to the party with her last night?"

"I did but I left early."

"Wasn't she your ride?" Daria nods. "Oh, nice hickies." Amalia laughs and Daria puts a hand on her neck.

"It's not like that. I got a ride back here from, um," Daria can't remember. "Someone. I was really drunk last night." Daria is a little worried about Mary.

"And I bet Mary was even worse. She probably met some guy and staid with him." Daria feels better.

"Yeah, she did buy some um, things." Daria blushes.

"Well hell nice to see you cared enough to check on her."

Daria realized she did care. Why, after Mary blew her off, she didn't know. That was some thing she remembered. Out of all that happened she remembered most clearly that Mary ignored her plea for help. After she had puked and gotten some of what ever it was out of her system.

"I was thinking about asking you about Mary but I don't know where your dorm is."

"Uh just up one floor and um, 217." Daria smells the fumes. "This place reminds me of my friend Jane's room. She was always painting or sculpting something in her room."

"She sounds cool where she at?" Amalia goes back to a painting she had been working on.

"Lawndale but she'll be going to BFAC starting this winter." Daria looks at the painting and it reminded her even more of Jane. "And I think you already saw her." The painting was of Jane, Andrea, and several other women standing around a single blooming flower.

"Really? Which one is she?" Daria points Jane out.

"Oh. I saw her holding hands with, this one." Amalia points out Andrea.

"Yeah they're good friends. Jane is amazing with some of her stuff. Or when she had to make some money she did copies of artists and sold them at a gallery who sold copies. She was pretty good at that but she burnt out."

"I tried that. I tried to change my styles to something people would buy but I just couldn't do it." Daria takes a second look at the painting.

"This looks amazing, why wouldn't someone buy this?" Amalia laughs a little.

"It's not done. You really like it as it is?" Daria nods. "Well I was going to add some skeletal demons growing out of the flower. And some blood here and there." Amalia turns her head and looks at the painting again.

"Why? It looks great now."

"But I can make it look better!" Amalia grabs a paint brush with some red on it and flicks it at the canvas. "Now it looks like blood is raining on them."

"Uh, yes it does. I'm going to uh, go now. Have Mary call me when she gets back here." Daria leaves the dorm room and quickly goes back to hers.

It is late in the evening and Mary hadn't called. "I better check on her." Daria goes back to Mary's dorm room.

Daria knocks on the door. Amalia answers. "Oh hey Daria come in." Daria goes in and doesn't see Mary.

"Um, is Mary here?"

"About that." Amalia goes to the phone and picks up a piece of paper. "You wouldn't happen to have about five thousand in bail money would you?" Amalia hands the paper to Daria.

"Wait, she, oh no." Mary had been arrested for DUI and possession of a controlled substance. "I don't. I should have never left her there."

"It's not your fault. You weren't even driving. You probably would have gotten busted too if you had ridden with her." Amalia takes the paper back.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I can't help." _Wait I do have some money. But I'm not wasting it on bail._

"She called me instead of her mom begging for money. Like I have money. I'm a starving artist who needs to starve a little more." Amalia pats her stomach.

"Well um, I could, maybe if we pooled our money together or something. What happens if she stays in jail?"

"It's just local for now. But they say it's pretty serious. Since it was on the news the police are trying to make an example. They had some Luke guy on talking about it." Daria reaches in to her pocket and pulls a card out.

"I might be able to get some help. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Daria picks up the phone and dials the number on the card.

"Luke Garcia speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Um, Luke this is Daria, from last night." Daria hopes he remembered her. Until Amalia mentioned him she didn't remember him.

"Oh, hi Daria, need any help? I'm a little busy right now with paperwork and processing but I could send someone out."

"No it's not me who is in trouble. One of my friends is. Um, you might have met her already." Daria hears some noises. "If you're busy I could call back but I'm worried about my friend."

"Her name?"

"Mary, uh, I don't know her last name. She was driving a blue car last night. She wore a blue top and uh, I can't remember what else." Daria feels stupid. "Let me ask her roommate what her last name is." Daria looks over at Amalia.

"Turismo. Mary Turismo."

"Turismo. I heard it was five thousand dollars for her bail. But we don't know any one with that much money." Daria hears paper moving. "I don't know if there is anything you can do Luke."

"Turismo, Mary. Eighteen years old and being held on a DUI charge and possession of a controlled substance. Those are both serious charges. I don't know what you think I can do Daria." Daria tries to think.

"Um, I mean, I don't want the charges dropped. Well if that could happen that would be great."

"Not going to happen."

"Then any way to lower the bail? Does she have to stay in jail? Is she really a flight risk or something? I'm sorry to be asking you this but she's my friend and I don't know how to help her."

"She's probably not a flight risk. And we have her address at the college and home. I'll see about lowering the bail. Are you going to be at this number for say, an hour?"

"Um, I guess I could stick here for an hour." Daria looks at Amalia who nods.

"Ok. I have some other things to do first but I'll see if I can help you Daria. Talk to you in about an hour."

"Ok, um, thank you Luke. Bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

Daria watches television while waiting for Luke to call her back. "Amalia how much do you have to spare?"

"I might be able to put up two hundred. Three hundred if I don't eat for the rest of the month."

"Mary can pay for food or pay you back until the court date."

"Wait we have to wait until court to get the money back? Are you sure Daria?"

"My mom is a lawyer. Mostly corporate but I know stuff. And the court date could be a long way off. Unless she pleads guilty then it might speed up the process but depending on a plea deal who knows what will happen."

"Bummer. I might lose a roommate." Daria perks up.

"Then maybe I could move in and away from Lindsey." Amalia laughs.

"If you can stand the smell of paint and thinner sure. Might be nice having a friend with police connections." Amalia laughs again.

"He's not a connection just someone who helped me out last night." Amalia looks at Daria's neck.

"Did he leave those?" Daria covers her hickies.

"No! Stop talking about them."

"If you want I have some makeup to cover that up with."

"Um, thanks. Sorry I yelled about it. I asked Lindsey and put some on earlier but it must have come off by now." Daria takes a second look at Amalia. With the paint brush in her hand Amalia reminds her of Jane. "Where is it?"

"Just a second." Daria waits as Amalia digs through a box.

Daria is watching Amalia work on her painting when the phone rings. "Daria, its probably your friend."

"Luke is just someone I met last night not a friend." Daria picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Daria?" Daria recognizes the voice.

"Yes, Luke, do you have any thing?"

"Well, since your friend isn't a flight risk, her bail was lowered to five hundred dollars. But if you want some advice I'd talk to her about a plea deal."

"What's the going rate? My mom is a lawyer I might want to talk to her when Mary is out of the big house." Luke laughs.

"Big house? The station is smaller than the lawyer building next to us. But from what I've heard most of the deals for the people arrested last night have been settling for suspended licenses and community service. But nothing is final until we talk to the people actually arrested and not the lawyers next to us."

"I'll um, talk to her later about it."

"How about you call your mom and tell her what happened? Then you can come here and bail your friend out."

"Oh. we have to um, go there to get her? Can't just send a check in?"

"No. You have to drop the bail money off in person. There is some paper work that needs to be filled out. And her car has been impounded with her license taken due to the DUI." Daria sighs.

"What time should we be there?"

"We?"

"Her roommate is helping with half."

"Be here before nine or wait until tomorrow."

"We'll be there in um, an hour or so. Not sure how to get there."

"Do you have any thing to write with? I'll give you the address."

"Amalia, do you have a pen?" Amalia gets one out of her art supplies and hands it to Daria. "Um, the address?"

"621 North Howard…" Daria writes down the address.

Daria and Amalia have to stop at an ATM machine before going to the police station. "Thanks Daria. There is no way I would have ever been able to afford the bail for her."

"Neither one of us should be doing this. If she hadn't tried to drive after the party they probably would have just driven her back to Raft like they did with me."

"How did that happen? How did you meet uh, Luke?"

Daria shakes her head as she tries and clears the fog from last night. "I wanted to leave and Mary didn't. So I started walking." Amalia gives Daria a stare. "What?"

"Wasn't it like eight miles away?"

"Yes, yes it was. But I was so off I didn't care. They picked me up and threatened me with public intoxication but Luke took me back to Raft. It was stupid at the time but it probably kept me out of jail." Daria makes a turn. "Where were you last night?"

"Enjoying an empty dorm room with a couple of friends." Amalia rubs her right thigh. "Damn near hurt myself."

"Sounds like fun." Daria takes another turn. "Do you think we're there yet?" Daria looks for a street sign.

"If we were there we wouldn't be driving." Daria almost smiles at Amalia's sarcasm. "Is that Howard Road?"

"Yeah. But we're like five miles away. Are we supposed to turn left or right?" Daria stops at the intersection.

"Um, right I think. We should have printed out the directions." Daria turns right and goes down the street.

A few miles later the street goes from houses to businesses. "There it is." Amalia points out the station.

Daria turns in to the parking lot and gets out. "I'll sign the paper work and stuff. Just make sure Mary is ok." Daria and Amalia go in to the station.

Luke helps Daria with paper work. "Well that should be it. I would say nice seeing you again but we're in just about as bad a situation as last time." Luke hands Daria a piece of paper. "Your receipt."

"Um, thank you again. I must be a bit of um, a hassle for you." Daria puts the receipt away.

"It's ok Daria. I went to the Academy to be a public servant and you are the public. But maybe next time we see each other it will be under a lot better circumstances." Luke reaches across his desk and shakes Daria's hand. "Always nice to see you but I have lots of work to get through. Your friend should be processed in about ten minutes or so."

"Thank you again Luke. I never thought I'd be doing something like this again." Daria rubs her temples as she feels a headache come.

"Again?"

"Friends of mine had to get bailed out after a speeding ticket when they were out of state." Daria stands up. "And if we see each other again it has to be better than the last two times."

"I hope so." Luke gets back to his paper work as Daria walks away.

Mary is released several minutes later and sees Amalia and Daria. "Thank you!" She hugs Amalia and then Daria. "I can't believe it. When they told me I made bail I was stunned. How did you get five thousand dollars?"

"It was only five thousand? The police told us it was twenty thousand!" Amalia acts shocked.

"But, they just took fifteen thousand of my mom's money." Daria plays along with Amalia.

"I'm so sorry! We need to tell them that there was a mistake! I'm so sorry they took your mom's money."

Amalia starts to laugh. "We're kidding Mary. Daria knew one of the officers and he got your bail reduced to five hundred." Amalia hugs Mary again. "Are you sure you're ok? If Daria hadn't come over worried about you you'd probably still be in jail." Mary looks at Daria as tears build.

"You were worried about me? Even after I blew you off? I'm so sorry I did that." Daria shakes her head.

"If you went with me we'd both be in jail. And I wouldn't have met Luke who wouldn't have gotten your bail reduced." Mary wipes her eyes.

"Thank you Daria. I treated you bad and you like, went through all this, to get me out."

"I, um, yeah. You're my friend." It took Daria a couple hours of debating it but she realized as messed up as she was last night then Mary was probably just as messed up. She still didn't realize the guy put some thing in her drink.

"You're one hell of a friend Daria." Amalia pats her on he back.

"You're a real friend." Mary hugs Daria hard.

Back at Mary and Amalia's dorm room Daria uses their phone to call her mother. "Mom? Are you busy?"

"Daria, is every thing ok?"

"Yes mom. Well, one of my friends is in trouble." Daria hears something in the back round.

"What happened? Some one get caught buying alcohol underage? Why back in my day your father had a friend who bought for a party and was caught but this was in the sixties."

"No mom. Last night there was a party. One of my friends was there and um got in trouble for driving while drunk and uh, had something on her."

"What something?"

Daria looks up at Mary. "Mary, what was it?"

"Weed."

"Um, marijuana." Daria hears Helen write. "We just got her out on bail. An officer said most of the people who got in trouble last night were pleading guilty and getting their license suspended and community service."

"That actually sounds like a good deal. Tell your friend that they should take the deal. But see how many hours she'll serve and how long her license will be suspended. If anything you might get the times shortened."

"Um, thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For helping me. For helping my friend."

"Tell your friend they need to be very careful from now on. And Daria,"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm glad you made a new friend. I'm glad you're responsible enough to help your friend out of a tough situation. But be careful Daria."

"Why mom?"

"If you had been in the car at the time you would be just as guilty for possessing the marijuana. I know I told you to make new friends but I don't want you making bad ones."

"She's not bad she just made a mistake." Daria looks at Mary. "She won't make it again."

"I hope not. Daria please be careful. College can be rough and hard. I went through years of it to become a lawyer. I partied and went crazy but I always kept my head in a book."

"I didn't do it." She could never tell her mother the truth.

"I know you didn't Daria. You're too smart to be out drinking and smoking." Daria feels pangs of guilt. "But your friend can get you in trouble with out you doing any thing wrong."

"I, I know mom. Um I have to go. Thank you mom."

"Ok Daria. Bye and make sure you don't end up like your friend."

"Bye mom." They hang up.

Mary wrings her hands nervously. "Well, what did she say?"

"Take the plea deal. You'll lose your license and have to do community service but you won't spend any time in jail."

"Ok, I can do that."

"And promise you won't go to any parties or do drugs any time soon."

"Um, ok I promise not to do drugs if you do."

"I already gave it up after what I did last night." Mary now notices the hickies on Daria's neck.

"It looks like you had fun though. Who left those hickies on your neck?" Daria covers them with a hand.

She was not use to using make up and hadn't done a good job of covering them up. "None of your business." Daria goes to the door. "I need to go. But when you do what ever, I need to go with you to collect the bail money back."

Amalia comments. "We need to go since half of that is mine." Mary hugs Amalia again.

"Thank you two so much."

"Just make sure you don't do anything else ok? I'm tired and need some sleep." Daria rubs her temples as the head ache pounds on her skull.

"But it's not even nine."

"I don't care Mary, my head is killing me and I didn't get much sleep last night." Daria leaves the dorm room and goes to her dorm room.

She had helped her friend out but wasn't sure what she would do next. Her head was throbbing making her wish for sleep which was slow to come. "I came here for school not friends or parties." She turns to her side and looks at the clock. "I should have just staid here." She closes her eyes hoping she would fall asleep soon.

**A/N The pressure of being out on her own. No rules, no parents, no worry of Quinn spreading a rumor. The pressure of trying to act like a normal college kid but over doing it, with a little help from some asshole. Has she learned her lesson? Or will she still drink but not as much? There is nothing wrong with it if you moderate it right. Will she learn her limit or abstain? And I love the Stacy racing thing. After watching Is It College Yet again and they do the future flash thing you see her as a race car driver. Out of all of them that was the one I liked best. Well, I maybe also like the DeMartino mail man part but he's a teacher, for now...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10: She Once Was Lost**

**Jane is** with her brother in the kitchen as Lindy talks to some one on the phone. "I promise they're even better in person. Yes, no, keep the CD we have plenty more. Thank you." She hangs up the phone. "We're in! We're going to South Carolina."

She hugs Trent and gives him a kiss. "I told you they would take Mystic Spiral." She hugs Jane. "Thanks for finding out about this event. I hadn't heard any thing about it."

Jane shrugs her shoulders. "I saw an ad for it while I was looking for cheap art supplies online."

"Thanks." Trent leaves it at that.

* * *

**Quinn,** Stacy, and Tiffany are already in class when Sandi shows up. After their fight about Stacy's racing she had been avoiding them.

When she walks over and sits next to them they are all surprised. "Um, hi Sandi."

Sandi looks around for a few seconds before lifting her shirt. Underneath was one of the shirts Stacy's father had made. "Tell no one."

Tiffany seems a little confused. "Who, is, no one? Are they, in our, class?"

* * *

**Mack and** his teammates are in the locker room at half time. "This was a big break for us! Getting a game against a Big Twenty team got us on national television! And so far we aren't embarrassing ourselves! We're down by three and we can make that up easily."

The coach walks over to Mack. "Michael, I know it has been rough pounding the ball all game but you're our best player." He smacks Mack's helmet. "Keep your head down! If I can see you over the O-Line then the defense can too! You're smart enough to know the lower your center of gravity the harder it is to take you down."

He walks back to the center of the locker room. "This is the first game this school has had against a ranked opponent in six years. Every one thinks we're not good enough to play with the big dogs." He throws his clipboard on the floor. "But we are! Vance can beat this team and you know why?"

No one responds. "Because we're smarter than they are! The number one major on their team? Power Walking. We have education, business, medical technology, and plenty of other majors on this team. So we use our brains to beat these punks!"

The coach rails off a few trick plays he wants to try out. "Now get out there and kick their ass!"

The team hoots and hollers as they run out of the locker room.

Jodie sits in the stands cheering on the team. She watches with the other thousands of people as the Vance team starts the second half with a kick off. "Onside kick! Vance recovers! Wow, I never saw a team down by three use an onside kick so early in a game. But if they keep the ball out of the of the other teams quarterback they can keep them from scoring!"

On the next play the Vance quarterback hands the ball off to Mack. A safety moves from the wide receiver he had been covering to plug a hole.

Mack stops behind the scrimmage line and throws the ball to the open receiver. It flew like a wounded duck but the receiver catches it and runs for the touchdown. "Oh my god! Vance has taken the lead!"

Vance lines up for the extra point. The ball is snapped and the holder grabs it and... Gets up running and leaps over both lines to land in the endzone for a two point conversion giving them a five point lead. Now even if the other team scored a touchdown and extra point Vance would only need a field goal to take the lead back.

On the next kickoff the ball is kicked like normal and bounces out the back of the endzone.

The opposing team's offense starts at the twenty five yard line. The ball is snapped and the quarterback hands it to the halfback.

He busts through the line and makes it to the secondary when a lineback reaches out and punches the ball out from the halfback's hands. "Fumble! Fumble! And Vance recovers it on the twenty eight yard line!"

The lineback runs back to the sidelines. "Good job kid. Attack the ball not the player. They won't expect that." The coach taps the side of his head. "Keep thinking and we can beat these cavemen!"

The offense goes back out and the ball is snapped. Instead of going to the quarterback it goes straight to Mack who runs to the outside.

The tight end is in front of him. The tight end slams in to a linebacker freeing up a few yards for Mack. "Mack goes down! Seven yard gain on yet another trick play. Vance is in field goal range already so will they play it safe and pound the ball?" The announcer, the people in the stadium, and the millions at home sit and watch what many thought would be a blowout turn in to a fascinating game.

In Lawndale, Jake watches the game on his couch. "No! No! Yes!" He jumps and knocks his bowl of popcorn over as Vance starts the fourth quarter with a huge gain. Up by eight after the third quarter Vance was pushing in the red zone again.

Vance starts the fourth quarter with a five wide out set. "Hike!" The quarterback, who was in shotgun, grabs the ball and runs.

The defense was ready for a throw and didn't expect a quarterback sneak. This allows the quarterback enough space to gain six yards. "Second and four at the twelve. Will Vance continue this unorthodox gameplay? I can't wait to find out!"

Mack is back on the field. The ball is snapped and again it goes directly to him. He takes a couple steps forward to sell the run before tossing the ball to the quarterback who throws it to a tight end who was wide open after the cornerback and safety near him had gone in to stop Mack from running with the ball. "Touchdown! Make that a fourteen point lead! If the extra point is good it will be a fifteen point lead. I never thought I'd see the day a tiny school like Vance could beat a team like this!"

With less than two minutes to go, Vance has a five point lead. "Just eat up the clock. They only have one time out left. Get a first down and we can knee the rest out." The coach pats the quarterback on the shoulder. "No risky plays. Hand the ball off to Mack and hope the O-Line does their job."

The offense runs on to the field. "Hike!" The quarterback hands the ball off to Mack.

He runs in to the line and is stuffed for only a one yard gain.

The offense huddles together. "We need a first down but if I throw it and it is dropped the clock stops." He looks up at the clock. "They haven't used their time out yet. I'll call hut, Omaha, Blue, every thing, but I won't hike the ball. They'll jump off sides giving us an extra five yards and psych them out for the next play." The team shouts at the same time and line up.

"Omaha! Omaha! Left, left, Blue forty two! Hut!" A defensive linemen jumps across the line and hits the quarterback.

Yellow flags are thrown. A referee runs out to the middle of the field. "Off sides, unabated to the quarterback, ten yards, automatic first down."

The play had worked even better than the team had hoped and got the extra five for the quarterback getting hit.

With the penalty the clock was stopped but now they had three full downs. Even with a time out Vance could knee it out. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Vance has just beaten the seventeenth ranked..." The announcer continues shouting about how he couldn't believe Vance had just won.

When the clock hits 00:00 thousands of fans flood the field.

Mack moves through the crowd and finds Jodie. "We did it!" He picks her up and kisses her hard.

Cameras from the Pigskin Channel find the two and zoom in as Mack sets her down. "I can't believe we won!" Mack hugs her tightly. "The only way this day could get better is if you said yes."

"Yes to what?"

Mack drops to one knee. "Jodie, will you marry me?"

Jodie's jaw drops. She doesn't see the cameras. She doesn't hear the cheering around her. She could only see or hear Mack.

The nation watching the game waits for an answer.

She feels tears roll down her cheeks. "No."

* * *

**Quinn is** at work at Axl's Piercing Parlor when she goes up to Axl. "Uh, I was thinking, we could really drum up business if we advertised."

"Drum? I don't need a band in here."

"No, I meant, my friend is a race car driver. She could use more sponsors. What if you paid for a set of tires to get your name on the car? If she finishes well enough she also gets interviewed. She could mention this place."

Axl rubs his chin. "How much would it cost me?"

Quinn knew this would be the hard part. "Um, one set of racing tires costs five hundred dollars."

"Whoa, for pieces of rubber? I don't think so."

"Wait! It could bring in ten times that amount just in new business! And if you do this for me I'll make sure to wear that low cut shirt the Health Inspector likes so much the next time he comes here."

"Fines do add up. Last one cost me a thousand."

"So if you sponsor my friend then you'll be saving money! And if we get enough new business maybe you could sponsor her again next week."

"I'll think about it."

Quinn crosses her fingers and hopes he thinks fast. Tires were expensive and Stacy had to limit how much practice time she spent on the track because of lack of tires. An extra set could mean a couple more hours of practice which could mean getting a win. "Thank you Axl!"

* * *

**Back at **the airport, Mack is silent. His team was celebrating when he proposed to Jodie and never saw it. Millions of people at home saw it but not the men around him at the airport.

On the plane he told them he was tired and needed a nap. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Jodie, tears running down her face, as she said no.

Jodie sits in her seat holding back her tears. "I have to talk to him." She looks towards the front but there is the divider between coach and first class. "I'll catch him before he can get to the team bus."

As the plane lands and the passengers disembark Jodie pushes through the crowd and grabs Mack by the arm. "Mack, Michael, please listen to me. We need to talk."

"Why?" Mach clenches a hand in to a fist. "Why did you say no?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. We only have a few minutes before you have to leave on the bus." They walk over to a quiet corner.

"So?"

Jodie doesn't miss the anger in Mack's short words. "I'm sorry. I, I know you love me and I love you but is it real?"

"Real?"

"When we were in Lawndale we started dating. You're the only boyfriend I've ever had. I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had. We've only ever been with each other."

Mack hugs Jodie tightly to his chest. "You're all I need."

She looks up from his chest. "How do you know? You must have gotten plenty of attention at school. How do you know one of them wouldn't be a better fit? How do I know one of the men at Turner or Crestmore aren't the one I should be with? In Lawndale,"

Mack snaps and pushes her away. "I was good enough for you in Lawndale but now you're waiting for some rich powerful man at a fancy school? I've been with you for years. I've stood by your side through every thing. Because of me you're going to Turner. I did some thing you couldn't do and stood up to your father."

Jodie can't fight the tears and they start flowing from her eyes. "I know. You're all I've ever had. I don't know if I should marry the only man I've ever known. What if there is more out there?"

"I don't want to know what else is out there."

"What made you propose? I, you, there wasn't even a ring."

"I can't afford a ring." Mack sits down on a bench. "I felt so happy. I thought today would be the best day of my life. If it was going to be the best day of my life I wanted it to include you. It had to have you as a part of it."

Jodie sits down next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I, I think we should take a break. Just a semester or two. See what else is out there. If you still want to marry me and I," She fights back a sob. "I will always love you. But after a semester or two if you still want to marry me and I find you are truly my every thing I'll say yes."

"What if I just wait that semester or two for you?"

"Don't. I'm serious. We've all the other one has known. What if five years from now you want to know what it is like to be with some one else? What if I want to know the touch of a another man? If we do this now while we're young, in college, we can get it out of our system."

"Your system. You want to date some one else don't you?"

Jodie can't look him in the eye. "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"It isn't one person. I see all these smart, good looking, interesting men and I wonder what they might be like. Wonder what I might be with them."

Mack sighs. "I've wondered too." They hug each other and both cry until Mack hears a horn blare. "I need to go."

They both stand up from the bench. "Please, call me." Jodie kisses Mack. "At the end of the next semester, we can meet where we first kissed in Lawndale, and, and,"

"And I can propose again."

"Only if," Mack cuts her off with a deep kiss.

"I will propose again." Mack lets her go and turns, running to the exit of the airport and getting on to the bus.

* * *

**Jane and** Andrea are with the band and Lindy in Raleigh. "Thanks for coming with me." Jane was helping the band set up on a stage.

"I needed the break. School sucks." Andrea looks over at Jane. "Nice part about college is they don't care if you miss a class. You already paid for it." She shakes her head in frustration. "What do you think would happen if I dropped out?"

"You'd still owe thousands from the first semester and wouldn't have any thing to show for it." Jane sees the look on Andrea's face. "Oh, you're serious. Uh, I guess you probably shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because, I hate to say this, but college is important. Daria made me realize that."

Andrea narrows her eyes. "Daria? Could we go one day with out mentioning her?"

"I wasn't, I, she's why I'm going to college. A degree is the difference between living at home and having an actual career." Jane can't hide the fear on her face. "I can't end up like Trent. He seems happy living at home until he dies. I want more. I want my stuff to hang on the walls of museums one day."

"Your brother is here, isn't he? It seems he want more."

Jane smiles a little. "Lindy wants more and he wants more for her. The power of a woman. The only reason he got a drivers license was because of a girl he liked."

"Do tell."

"She lived on the other side of town. If he wanted to see her outside of school he needed to get a car. To get a car he needed his license."

"Woman Power." The two share a laugh.

Jane looks through a curtain. She sees the hundreds of people waiting for the show to start.

They weren't at a bar but on an actual stage. This was part of a huge three day bash filled with bands from all over the area. They were the first act on the second day.

Jane goes back to Andrea. "I never thought Trent would play a place like this. Lindy has done more for the band in less than two months than the band did for itself in two years."

"She seems to need it."

Jane nods. "Quinn told me that Lindy has a drinking problem. I've noticed she doesn't drink as much when she involves herself with the band."

"People with addictions need some thing to be addicted to. You quit one thing you pick up another. Helping your brother and his band make more money isn't the worst thing she could have picked up."

Jane laughs. "Who knows what she's pick up from my brother." Andrea laughs with her.

Lindy was with Trent at the van selling CD's by the dozens. "This van is paid in full!" Lindy gives Trent a big kiss. "Two year loan my ass. You realize after tonight you'll not only pay off the van but have a bunch left over. With the exposure we're getting we could get even bigger shows."

"We?" Trent smiles.

"We!" She kisses him again.

After another hour of preparation and waiting the band is on stage. "Are you guys ready?" Trent stares at the curtain waiting for the moment.

Max throws an arm up. "Rock on!"

Nick high fives Max. "We're ready for this!

Jesse blinks a couple of times. "Yeah."

When the curtain opens the band starts playing. Any one new would never realize how much better the band sounded than even just a year ago. Practice and help with lyrics was creating a band that might actually achieve some thing. They may never be as big as the Doors but they could create some thing that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**Quinn and** Stacy are in a car with her father. Behind them they were towing a trailer holding Stacy's new race car. "Thanks for coming, Quinn."

"No problem Stacy. This is exciting."

They were on their way to a different race. One on a different track. A paved track. A thirty car field that paid far better than the local track ever could.

Stacy's father looks at Quinn in the rear view mirror. "Because of you we could go to this race. I've never heard of this Axl Piercing Parlor before."

Behind them were three more trucks. The pit crew and their supplies plus a truck with shirts and posters to sell to help fund Stacy's team.

Their race was that night. They were cutting it close but weren't sure they had the money to get there and in the race until Friday night. They just had to get there before qualifying started.

Stacy's father's lead foot pushed the truck pass ninety as the track was in sight.

* * *

**Trent and** the band clear the stage after playing several songs.

Lindy runs up to Trent and kisses him. "You were amazing! Did you see all those people? I can't believe so many showed up." Her heart was racing and she was sweating. "How did you stay so calm?!"

Trent looks at his fellow band mates. All of them shrug their shoulders. Lindy laughs in response.

Jane can't hide the smile from her face. Maybe her brother would finally do some thing. All with out college. "Maybe I don't need BFAC."

Andrea takes her hand. "Yes you do. You can't be a starving artist with out thousands in debt."

Jane leans against her for comfort. "You always know what to say."

* * *

**Quinn** finds Tiffany and Sandi after Stacy finished qualifying. "She made it! She's starting twenty first!"

"We saw." Sandi smiles. "I've noticed there is nothing on the menu that meets the standards of the Fashion Club."

"We're not in the Fashion Club any more." Quinn looks down at the pit lane. "I brought a cooler with carrot and celery sticks."

As Stacy's crew prepares for the race the gas man holds his stomach. "Guys, I, I think I ate a bad hotdog." He runs to the nearest bathroom.

Stacy's dad starts to panic. "We need a full crew if we're running the race! They won't let me run with out a full crew." It was too long a drive to call any of his friends who might be able to help.

Quinn, Sandi, and Tiffany are in the pit area when Stacy's father grabs Quinn by the arm. "Hey, can you lift a gas can?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

He drags her over to the car and stops her in front of the gas can. "Pick it up." Quinn grabs it by the handles and tries to lift it but the full sixteen gallon can is too heavy for her. "Damn it." He looks at a jack. "No time to train you to carry a jack and place it in the right spot."

He sees his chance, his daughter's chance, disappearing like some horrible magic trick.

Sandi sees the panicked look on his face. "Why don't you ask one of the people in the stands?"

"Because I don't trust any of them! I'd do it myself but Stacy needs a spotter."

Quinn gets an even better idea. "I can do that. It doesn't take any thing to use my eyes."

"Yes! Wait, you've never done it before. It is a lot more than watching. You have to be able to tell if she has enough room to make a pass or if she should go high or low when a wreck happens ahead of her. You have to make split second decisions that could make or break the race."

Quinn sees Stacy coming out of the media room with a smile so big Quinn wasn't sure if this was real or not. "I can do it, Mr. Rowe. For Stacy."

"Thank you." He turns and sees his daughter. "Hey honey, a change of plans."

* * *

**Lane and** Andrea get back to the hotel they and the rest of the band were staying at. "I'm so glad we're leaving tomorrow." Jane opens the door to the bathroom and turns on the heater. "This has been a lot of fun but I can't get my ten hours of sleep with all the partying going on." Jane starts the shower testing the water.

"I'll help you relax after I set the alarm." Andrea fiddles with the alarm clock before going to the bathroom to join Jane in the shower.

* * *

**Quinn is** feeling sick. Not from a bad hotdog but from the stress of being a spotter for Stacy. "Stay low!" The other spotters give her looks as she shouts.

"You do know you don't need to yell, right?"

Quinn ignores the other spotter. "Come on Stacy keep low. They're all going high on the track for some reason."

The other spotters smirk as they watch the rookie spotter tell the rookie driver where to go. They all knew the fast line was the high line.

"Debris on the track, caution. Your dad wants you to go in for four tires and gas."

Quinn watches Stacy stop in the pit box and sees Mr. Rowe climb over the wall with the gas can. He wasn't as fast as the man he hired but he got the tank full and Stacy took off only losing one spot.

After two minor wrecks and a larger one, the field was down to twenty two cars. Stacy was in the middle of the pack cruising at thirteenth. "They're still staying high. It is wide open if you go low."

"My car doesn't turn very well when I go low."

"Oh. Um, don't go too low?"

Stacy breaks the line of cars and two more follow her. The draft train created by the three send them closer to the front of the pack.

A driver drops down to block Stacy. Stacy gets behind her and gets her loose with out touching her.

On the next turn the car turns too much and starts to slide up the track in to the wall bringing out the caution.

"Stacy, two right side tires. No gas."

Stacy goes in to the pits and as soon as the jack is out from under her car she takes off gaining another two spots and breaking the top five for the first time the entire race.

When the green flag waves there is only six laps to go on the mile long track. "Stacy, stick with the pack. Don't wreck the car. A top five is impressive. Your father doesn't want you getting hurt going for another position."

"Ok, Quinn." Stacy slides in to the line.

The driver behind her taps her bumper. "Quinn, she's hitting me."

"I see it." Quinn relays the information to Mr. Rowe. "He says hit the gas a little and catch up to the fourth place driver."

Stacy goes a little faster and reaches the bumper of the fourth place car. "When you're almost hitting her, go down and use the, the," Quinn doesn't understand hat Mr. Rowe said. "Uh, slingshot? You'll slingshot around them."

Stacy does as Quinn said and gets past the driver and moves back up the track to get in front of the driver.

With two laps to go the second and first place driver go two wide and lose the draft.

The third place car reaches the second place car's bumper keeping the other car from moving back up to catch the draft.

The car goes to move up but Stacy was there. They hit the side of her car and bounce back down. "Stacy!"

All of the other spotters cringe as Quinn shouts.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Stacy's heart was racing as fast as her car after the hit.

The white flag waves and the final lap commences.

Stacy is ready to celebrate her third place finish when her left rear tire blows. It had been damaged from the hit on the lap before. "No!" She can't keep control of her car and spins.

The car behind her slams in to her knocking her up in to the wall.

"No!" Quinn is almost in tears as she sees Stacy's car flip on to its roof, sliding across the finish line in fourth place, and down in to the infield grass. "Mr. Rowe, Mr. Rowe, Stacy!"

"I hear you." He had already leapt over the wall and was running out on to the grass to reach his daughter.

Before he gets there, Stacy crawls out of the side window. She sits up and leans against the overturned car. "Ow." She smiles and a little bit of blood can be seen. She had cut her upper lip in the wreck.

Her father reaches her and hugs her tightly. "Are you ok, angel?"

"I'm fine daddy. I don't know if we can fix the car."

"The car doesn't matter. We can use it for parts for the old car."

The emergency crew reaches the two and help Stacy in to an ambulance. "Just a precautionary measure." Mr. Rowe tells himself this over and over again as he rides in the back with her.

Quinn, Sandi, and Tiffany wait outside of the in track health center.

When the door opens Stacy sees the three. "Hi."

All three hug her tightly.

Mr. Rowe puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "She's fine. A cut lip was the worst of it." He looks around. "Now then, a fourth place finish means an interview. Lets find us some cameras and get the publicity."

Sandi's eyes go wide with terror. She was wearing a polyester cotton blend t shirt with her friends name and car number on it with pants that didn't match. "I need to use the restroom." Sandi walks off leaving the others to find a camera.

* * *

**Daria sits** in her room unsure of what to do. After what happened three weeks ago she had stuck close to her dorm room. Mary asked her to hang out but Daria always told her no.

Tony had stopped by a couple times but she always told him she was busy.

A couple more guys had asked her out and she shot them down. Some how, she was sure it came from Lindsey, a rumor spread she was gay but this only led to her turning down the girls who asked her out.

Luke even called her a couple times to check on her. She always told him she was fine. She wanted to believe it but she knew she was just deluding herself.

She had been invited to another bonfire that night but she told Lindsey and Skaz she had homework.

She had screwed up so badly the only thing she wanted to do was hide forever so she couldn't screw up again. "I need to talk to some one."

She picks up the phone and starts to dial Jane's number but remembers she had gone with the band to a concert.

She looks at the phone for a minute before picking it up and dials Tom's number. After a few rings she hangs up figuring he was out having fun.

She shakes her head in exasperation before dialing home. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Daria! You aren't in trouble are you?"

"No, well, yes." Daria closes her eyes and thinks about what to say next.

"Daria? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Mom, I screwed up."

"A fight with your roommate?"

"No. I screwed up. I pushed every one away for years. I put on a mask," _Tony said he could take his mask off around you because you didn't wear one. How blind was he? _"For every one. Jane some how saw through it and became my friend but she was the only one I've ever let see me."

"What about Tom?"

"He needed months of exposure to me to even see me as some one datable." She feels her hand shake. "No, I needed months of exposure to him before I even thought about it."

_Do you ever see me making out with any one, ever? "Can I stop at your wedding night?"_

"So you take some time to let your guard down. Not every one can be open like others."

"Like Quinn? Or you? Did it take you months before you dated dad?"

"Well, no. But not every one,"

"No one needs it. I put up this wall that takes months to climb over. Some how Jane made over it in a single leap but no one else has. I've been here for over a month and I've made one friend who I can't even be around."

"If she was the one who was doing drugs then I think maybe,,"

Daria snaps. "I was doing drugs too! And drinking. I wanted to be like every one else. How many parties has Quinn been to? Or held? She held a keggar and one of the guys puked in your closet. I've never done any thing like that so I tried now. I got drunk, high, and god knows what the hell happened. The night Mary got in trouble the only reason I wasn't sitting in the same cell was because I had too much and tried walking eight miles home. If Luke hadn't been the cop who picked me up I could be doing the same community service as Mary." Daria feels tears in her eyes. "I wanted to stop being Daria and be like every one else. With out the drugs I just became me again. I haven't gone out since then. I won't go out because I can't handle being around people with out them."

"Daria, this, this is serious. I figured it was just you being older mentally than the other kids. You were always so much like an adult. I thought when you went to college you could finally be with people as smart as you."

"I'm sorry Mom."

"No, don't be. This is clearly a social anxiety disorder. Daria if you want you can come home and we can get you some help." Helen looks over at her calender. She had meetings, important ones, she would have to move.

"No, I can't leave." Daria slumps in the lawn chair. "I need to stay."

"Daria, this could be serious. If this is an anxiety disorder it could take months or years of therapy and proper medication. I'll have your father,"

"No." Daria looks out the window. The quad was empty. Students were off doing other things. Like she should be. "I need to stay here." She wipes at her eyes. "I just needed to tell you. I'm sorry. I've never been away from home like this. I've never had this kind of freedom. I don't know how to act with out you or Dad looking over me." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "But I have to learn some time."

"Daria, I understand. When I went to college, well, it was the sixties and seventies. The things I put in my system..." Helen stops as she realizes what she was talking about with her daughter. "You're a grown woman. You need to know that your father and I did all you've done and more. Marijuana, acid, shrooms, drinking, gah, we did it all. We even invented a couple. But that is part of college."

Daria is stunned hearing her mother talk like this. "Are you saying it is ok to do drugs?"

"Not at all. I'm saying it is normal to do them. A joint here or there, a drink or two at a party, are perfectly normal. As long as they don't take over your life like _some_ people it isn't that big a deal." Helen laughs a little. "All those videos they show you in school are way overblown. You won't sell your kidney for another hit and your brain isn't an egg being smashed with a frying pan. Why do you think you screwed up?"

"I can't remember what I did a couple weeks ago. I went to a party, the party Mary went to, and I don't remember most of it." The memory of Mary blowing her off was about all she could see clearly.

"So you overdid it. You're only nineteen and again I'm not saying it is ok or good but a beer here or there isn't going to kill you. You're an adult now Daria and you should learn what you can handle on your own. Stress will get to you all your life. How you learn to handle it will make or break you."

"I didn't handle it well. I haven't been." She ignored every one. Now they were out having fun and she was in her dorm room talking with her mother. What kind of college student did that?

"So you're learning. Your father and I haven't always known what to do. We had to find things to help keep us focused. Help keep us grounded."

Daria smiles for the first time in days. "Like learning how to make frozen lasagna?"

Helen laughs. "Yes, like that."

"Mom, thanks. I'm still sorry about what I did but,"

"But it is normal. I knew when you left you would probably try it. It is normal. You are normal, Daria. I still think you should see some one about social anxiety problems but I can't make you do any thing. You're an adult and you need to make that choice yourself. You've had the mind of an adult for years and now you're as old as it is. I know you'll struggle like I have but you'll make it."

"I should call some one. See if they're not busy. Apologize. Thank you Mom, again."

"I'm here when I can be Daria. You have a good night but not too good a night."

"I think I can control myself. Bye."

"Bye Daria." They hang up.

Daria picks up the phone again. "No, she's probably out. They all are." She sets it back down. "If, if she's there you should talk to her in person."

Daria leaves her room and goes to Mary's room. She knocks and when it opens Amalia is there. "Oh, Daria. How are you? Come in."

Daria enters and Amalia closes the door. "Been awhile."

"I know." Daria sees Amalia's latest work. Red and black mixed together on a canvas creating a vortex that drew the eye in. "I guess Mary is at a party?"

Amalia nods. "She went out with Tony and a couple others to a bon fire." Amalia motions to her canvas. "It gave me time to work on this."

"Any idea where it is?" Amalia shakes her head. "Any idea if Tony has a cell phone?"

"Why would he? Those things are crazy expensive." Amalia looks her painting over. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it's good? It does draw the eye in."

"Thanks." Amalia picks up a brush. "I need money for more supplies and my other stuff won't sell. I needed some thing that said _Amalia_ but some one else would buy." She dips the small brush in orange paint and signs the painting in the bottom left hand corner. "Want to go to the beach? I'm sure we could find them, eventually."

"I think they said Old Harbor on Harborwalk."

Amalia puts her supplies away and washes up before meeting with Daria outside of the dorm building. "Lead the way."

Daria walks out to her car and the two drive to Old Harbor to look for their friends.

* * *

**Stacy and** Quinn are in the backseat of Mr. Rowe's truck. They lean on each other after being exhausted from the days activities.

Mr. Rowe can't stop smiling. Yes the car was done for and they didn't finish as well as they could have but his little girl was safe and a fourth place finish was sure to get them attention. Now maybe he could contact a few old associates from his racing days to get better funding, better cars, and a couple back up crew members.

* * *

**Daria **pulls her car in to a parking lot after Amalia had spotted a fire. "It's either our friends or a hobo camp."

As she gets out Amalia laughs. "I bet the hobos would have better booze."

Daria freezes. Would there be beer at the party? They would have soda too wouldn't they? Maybe Skaz would have a back up water bottle. Then again her own mom said...

They get to the fire and see their friends. "Hey!" Mary holds up a plastic red cup. "It's alive, alive!" She gets off of a log and goes to Daria. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Daria looks at the cup. "How much have you had?"

Mary shakes the cup. "This is my second, and last, cup. I'm not looking forward to doing the community service I already have, I don't need to add on any more." She sips at her cup. "Would you like one?"

"Um," Daria looks at the others sitting around the fire. They were her... Friends? Yes, friends. "Ok, but only one."

Sitting on logs, roasting marshmallows on the fire, and sharing a beer with her friends made Daria see that she could do it.

Lindsey was her roommate and may have had issues with Daria but Lindsey still liked her.

Skaz was dating Lindsey and had always been nice to her. If he hadn't helped her and Lindsey move the appliances they might still be trying to lug them up the stairs.

Tony was, strange, but a nice person who knew Tom. She had asked Tom about Tony and Tom had nothing but good things to say.

Mary, who was now sitting in Tony's lap, was some one who gave Daria a chance. Daria could have blamed Mary for what happened but even she knew if it hadn't been Mary it would have been any one else. It was her fault she went overboard with the marijuana and alcohol. Mary didn't force it on her. Hell, Daria went to her for it.

Amalia reminded her the most of Jane. Jane, gah, she missed Jane. Only three more months until Jane came out and started at BFAC.

Daria finishes her cup and sticks it in a trash bag that Skaz had brought. "I can do this. These people like me for who I am."

"Daria?" She turns and sees Amalia open a cooler. "Want a soda?"

"Sure, thanks." Daria grabs the can from Amalia and sits back down on a log enjoying the company of her friends.

* * *

**Getting **back to her dorm room, Daria lays down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. "I have friends. I'm not a social outcast. This is college not high school. These people want to be here. They're smart, nice, interesting people who don't see me as a brain. I'm not the smartest person in the classroom any more." She turns on to her side as the door opens when Lindsey gets back from saying _goodbye_ to Skaz.

* * *

**On Sunday** Daria sits down at her desk. "She wants a love story. It doesn't have to be mushy boy and girl love. The love a child has for a toy or an elderly person's love for a time gone by. What about love that comes from family and friends? I might be able to do that." She starts writing wondering if this is what she really wanted to turn in. "Ms. Yulo is a teacher but she's talented and seems to care. She wants to make us better. She wants to challenge us." She stares at the first line. "No, make it true." She turns the notebook page and starts a new story.

**A/N Well then... Mack and Jodie take a break. No longer being the "Queen of the Negroes" Jodie wants to see what else might be out there. And while Mack fought it at first finally admitted he wondered about it too. Will the break let them get it out of their system before making a life time commitment or will they find they really don't need each other?**

**And yea! Go Stacy. Races are chaotic at best and there have been times when a driver finished backwards, upside down, or in one case(Carl Edwards) literally ran across the line after his car wrecked and stopped just a few yards from the line.(It didn't improve his finish but the visual of it was entertaining) Although now I want to make DeMartino a postal worker...**

**After Stacy, next fav part was the Mystic Spiral part. Lindy pushing Trent, Trent pushing the band, and actually going out and playing for a large crowd. Had Jane throw in the short story of Trent getting his license. After all he is so lazy and getting a license takes work. He would need motivation to get it. What better motivation than teenage love? Or the chance for a teenage boy to touch teenage girl boob. But also mentioned the addiction part since that's what I've seem to have found. Quit smoking? Replace it with eating. Quit drinking? Replace it with nail biting and obsessing over *Insert Local Sports Team Here*. Lindy is replacing drinking with pushing her love for music with Trent and Mystic Spiral and getting some side spotlight from them. **

**And at the very end, after ignoring Daria the whole episode, end with an interesting phone call to her mother. My own mother was a hippie, still has the Ann Arbor Hash Bash tshirt from when she went in the seventies. Why she didn't throw a fit or what ever when I tried it. Why would Helen, a former hippie, expect Daria to not touch it and if she did then why would Helen think it was the end of the world? I really think if the show had the chance to touch on the subject this is how Helen would have reacted. Maybe not at first but the end of the episode would have been her sitting down with Daria and pretty much saying what I had her say. It isn't ok or good to do it but being a college kid she expected it. No screaming, no punishment, just a calm conversation about how Daria needs to learn for herself how to handle life. Helen trusts her enough to believe Daria will make the right one.**

**And I think I figured out how to do the lines so they show. Testing...**

**Also, next episode will be... Special.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daria Short Story**

**From Daria: College Pains**

**In my FF she has to write certain short stories. While going through she has to do romance/love but doesn't do that very well and struggles. While thinking of ideas it gave me this idea for her. Short of a Depth Takes a Holiday episode.**

**Daria** is just outside of Lawndale after stopping for gas, a bathroom break, and a large soda. She was on the first leg of her long trip to Boston and didn't want to stop for as long as possible.

She was finally free from home, Lawndale, and the old life. Now she would have Boston, College, and a new life.

She would miss Jane but Jane was coming in the winter for BFAC. She would miss Trent but she was sure that Mystic Spiral would try and get a gig or two in Boston.

And she would miss Tom. Yes she was the one who ended the relationship but that didn't mean she didn't like him still. He was a good guy who was able to look past what she projected and saw the person underneath.

She sees the light turn red and slows down to a stop. "I have so many people to call once I get to Boston." Her mother, Jane, Tom, and Jodie all asked her to call them when she got there.

She sees the light turn green and starts to pull through when a black SUV runs the red light and t-bones her car on the driver side.

Her car spins out of control and hits a fire hydrant with a violent crunch. The car turns on to its side over the fire hydrant.

Daria hangs limp in her seat only held up by her seat belt.

Congressman Sacks stumbles out of his car clearly intoxicated. "Did I hit a dog?"

Several eye witnesses get out of their cars. One of them has a cell phone and dials 911.

Sacks realizes the situation he was in and gets back in his car to leave the scene. Thankfully the engine won't turn over and he is stuck at the wreck.

A police officer and a paramedic crew soon show up and check on Sacks first before going over to the other car. "We got one!" The paramedic, after climbing up on the car, is unsure of how to get the girl out of the car.

When a fire engine shows up they use the jaws of life to rip through the side of the car and pull Daria out.

One paramedic places two fingers on her neck. He looks up at another one and shakes his head. "She's gone."

"Find out who she is and contact her next of kin."

* * *

**A couple of **days later at the funeral, Daria's coffin was surrounded by friends, family, and fellow students. If she could have seen the show of love when she was a sophomore who knows how it would have changed her life. Maybe she wouldn't have wanted to go to school in Boston. She wouldn't have been on the road when she was.

Jane hugs Daria's body. "You know, it is strange to say it, but I can kinda hear her laughing about all of this." She looks back at all the people in attendance. "I doubt she knew how many people she touched." Jane turns to her brother for support.

He holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry Daria." The funeral was being held at noon but Trent made sure he got up in time for it and even wore nice clothes for it.

Anthony and Timothy are up at the casket. Anthony leans over a little. "THANK you Daria for giving me hope that not ALL students are brain dead IDIOTS." He walks away slowly.

Timothy shakes his head. "And here I was looking forward to reading all the great novels I knew you would write one day." He follows after Anthony.

Tom looks down at Daria. "If I had pushed you to go to Bromwell you would have left when I did. We would have been together." He places a corny greeting card in the casket. One they had read together on a date. "I'm so sorry." He pounds a fist on the lid of the casket before walking away.

Helen was in another part of the funeral home on her cell phone. "I don't care! You get the entire firm behind this and we'll strip that bastard of every thing! Did you know this was his third DUI accident?! I'll leave the firm and pursue this on my own if you don't stand behind me on this!"

Jake held a newspaper in his hand. The newspaper he had been reading that morning before he went off to see a client. He didn't even get to see Daria off for college. "I'm sorry, Kiddo." He clutches the paper tighter.

Aunt Amy was there representing the Barksdale clan. Rita and their mother couldn't make it as they were supporting Erin through her divorce. "I'm sorry Daria. I always looked forward to the few times you would call. Maybe I should have called you more. I thought we would have a lot more time together."

Kevin and Brittany look down at Daria's body. "I can't believe it Kevin, she's really dead!"

"I know Babe, I know." They walk away.

Jodie and Mack hold hands as they go up to the coffin. "We always butted heads but that's what happens when two Alpha Females get involved." Jodie lays down a book of poems inside of the coffin. "It was my favorite. I hope you enjoy it Daria. Sorry for not, for not," Jodie feels tears roll down her cheeks and Mack hugs her to his chest staining his shirt with her tears.

Andrea stands next to the coffin. "You tore in to a lot of people. But you never made fun of me. My weight, my clothes, none of it mattered to you did it? I wasn't some superficial idiot and that's what you went after. If I had talked with you when you first came to school we could have been closer." She leans over and shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Quinn tries not to cry but damn the smeared mascara. Her sister was just getting off on her life. Her sister was going to go and be some one. Now she would just be another person in the ground. "All those years we fought. A lot of it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Daria watches others come up to the coffin stunned that so many people showed up.

* * *

**Daria** wasn't sure what was happening. After the car accident she "woke up" next to her body as it was being put on a stretcher. Since then she wandered aimlessly. Some times she would disappear only to pop back up some where else at a different time.

She could move through certain walls and glass but other walls or mirrors blocked her.

She was forced to watch her parents have a break down and sob over her death.

Her mother fueled herself with a civil lawsuit against Congressman Sacks. She was determined to take him for every thing he had or would ever have.

Her father just, wallowed, in his misery. Clutching the paper he read that morning.

"_Sorry Kiddo but I have a big meeting with a new client!"_

"_It's ok dad. I'll be back for Thanksgiving."_

"_I know Daria. When I left for college my own father wasn't there. I don't need to see the baby go off to college. I don't need," He crumples up the newspaper in on hand. "What about what I needed?"_

"_I know you want to be there but can't. I'll be fine dad." She finished her sugar pastry and went back up to her room to continue checking her bags. "I'll be fine for the first time."_

How wrong she had been.

* * *

**Daria **paces in her room. "Why am I here?! Why didn't I just go to nothing? Or if not that down? Up? Anything else?" It was torturous to watch her family fall apart.

More often than not Jake was sleeping in the guest bedroom as Helen was running herself ragged with the lawsuit. After a slight push from Eric her mother threatened to leave the firm and now they had every lawyer on it. Headlines in national news and the money they could make off the lawsuit gave the law firm a very good incentive to go ahead with the civil lawsuit.

Congressman Sacks had been pushing for a Senate Seat when his accident happened. Taking him down got them on the 24/7 news channels numerous times. Helen played both the hard lawyer and the soft, grieving mother. Not to mention the criminal trial that Helen made sure didn't get lost like the last two DUI accidents Sacks had.

Her sister Quinn tried to go through the motions but Daria knew Quinn was depressed. Quinn suffered in school and ignored her friends. She didn't go out on any dates.

Daria could stand there and watch her sister go through crying jags at the most random moments. She was going through another one when Daria tried to comfort her.

She tried to put a hand on Quinn's shoulder but moved through her. "I'm sorry I can't do more to help you."

Quinn looks around. "Hello?" She wipes at her nose. "Maybe some one outside is yelling." She fights back her tears and tries to focus on the magazine in front of her.

* * *

**Daria disappeared** for a few days before reappearing at Casa Lane. "How? How do I do that? Where do I go when I'm gone? Is there nothing beyond life?" She looks down at herself. "Then how do I explain this?"

She tries to knock on the door but her hand passes through it. "Right," She walks through the door.

She sees Trent in the kitchen smoking. "He smokes?" She sniffs the air. "Wait, I can't smell any thing. I'm dead." She notices it does not look like any cigarette she ever saw before.

Trent looks around. "Hey, Daria."

She is stunned. "Trent?"

"Man, I'm hearing things." He looks at the thing in his hand he was smoking. "This is good stuff." He takes another hit.

"Trent, I'm right here!" She tries touching him but can't.

Trent almost leans so far back in his chair it would tip over before recovering. "Whoa. Maybe I should lay off of this." He sets it on an ashtray.

Daria slumps her shoulders in defeat and goes up the stairs to Jane's room.

Jane wasn't painting. Or sculpting. Or doing any thing. She just stared at the ceiling.

Daria could see attempts at artwork but nothing was completed. "Jane?" Nothing. "Jane!" Still nothing. "My sister heard me. Trent heard me. Why can't you?" Daria walks out of the room through the still closed door and starts down the stairs.

She is almost to the front door when she pops out of existence.

* * *

**When **she pops back up she sees snow on the ground. "Winter? What month?" She sees Christmas decorations. "December."

She is outside of her house so she walks through the closed door.

Inside there is no tree. "Nothing new there." But there were no presents piled up in the corner like usual.

She hears shouting and goes up the stairs to hear better. "Damn it Jake, this is why Quinn is staying with her friend Stacy! I'm putting my all in to this and what do you do all damn day?!"

"Nothing!" Daria is shocked to hear him shout back. "You realize that bastard was my client?! He wanted a little man to come up with ideas for his campaign. He wanted some one local he could lean on and use in his ads! I sat and watched him have drink after drink and I didn't do a damn thing about it! Now you want me to go to trial and testify?! I helped him murder our daughter!"

She hears some thing break. "Then help me put in in jail and make him pay! His last offer to drop the lawsuit was half a million dollars. Like Daria was worth so little."

"Don't you get it Helen? It doesn't matter! Have him pay five million it doesn't make up for what he took from us!" She hears some thing else break. "What are you going to do when this is over? When you don't have this lawsuit pushing you?"

"Quit!" Daria cringes as she hears more things break. "I'll quit the firm and focus on Quinn and make sure nothing ever happens to her! She won't need to go to college if we win enough money." Now Daria hears sobbing. "I'm too old to have another child. I can't risk losing Quinn. I can't." She hears her father join her mother in crying.

As she walks down the stairs she looks at her feet. "How come I can walk up and down stairs? Or on a the floor of a house with a basement how come I don't fall through the floor?" She jumps on the stair and lands like normal. "But I can pass through walls and doors. Huh." She continues down the stairs when she pops out of existence.

* * *

**Daria** blinks a couple of times. She sees people wearing short sleeves and puddles on the ground. "Spring." She turns around and sees her house. "Who are these people?"

There was an older man and two boys in the front yard working on a garden. "Beautiful isn't it? A nice quiet place out of the city. Although that one room could use some work." The man pats one of his children on the shoulder. "I can smell dinner so it must be close to being done. You two go inside and clean up."

Daria is stunned. This was her house but this wasn't her family. Did, yes, her parents must have sold the house. "Why? Where did," She pops out of existence.

When she reappears she is outside of a much smaller home. She sees her mother's SUV in the driveway.

She walks through the door and sees her mother sitting at the table on the phone. "Yes Eric, I know Eric, of course. I already have the speech ready. Of course I'm ready. I'll rip them a new one."

Daria looks around and sees campaign signs. "Vote Against Drunk Driving, Make Helen Your Senator. She's running for Senate?"

Helen looks around. "Hello?" She shakes her head and rubs her temples. "You're pushing yourself too hard again. This is why Jake left." She looks at a picture of Quinn and Daria. "But I'm doing this for you. I'll make it so no bastard can kill another little girl while drunk and get probation." She pounds a fist on the table. "Like two million is enough to cover what I lost? I should have had the bastard shot when I had the chance. And that damn judge. Of course he was taking bribes. Not that I could prove it!"

She flips the table over. "Calm down Helen. If the opposition could see you like this they'd have a field day."

Daria feels tears in her eyes for the first time since she died. "I'm sorry, mom." Her death had caused this. Her parents got divorced and now her mother was pushing herself even harder with a political campaign.

Maybe if she had picked a different college. A cheaper one. Maybe her dad wouldn't have felt the need to go see the big new client. That client wouldn't have been drinking so early in the day and... "I'm sorry."

* * *

**She wipes** the tears from her eyes and when she blinks she is in a different room. "Jane?"

Jane had gained weight and her old clothes didn't fit any more. In her room there was a canvas with nothing but black paint on it. "I need food this week. Think!" Jane touches the canvas with her hand. "This use to be so easy.

Daria and Jane flinch when they hears a guitar strum. "Damn it Trent! I'm trying to work here!"

"So am I!"

Daria had never heard the two yell at each other. Or Trent yell at all. "I'm sorry."

She blinks again and finds herself in a different room. It was small with two tiny beds packed together amongst piles of clothes. "I know! I need to change first."

Quinn opens the door and then closes it behind her. "Ok, what should I wear?"

Quinn looked like she had gained a little weight but not much else had changed. "Quinn?"

Quinn looks around and then shakes her head. "Stop it Quinn. You haven't heard that voice in years."

Daria doesn't know what else to do. She couldn't get in contact with any one. How could she be like this? She wasn't even sure if she believed in this. "Quinn!" Quinn either ignores the voice or couldn't hear Daria.

Daria closes her eyes and sighs. "Why won't this end?"

When Daria pops out of existence again she doesn't appear again for a very long time.

* * *

**She **sees her father in a chair opening up a beer can. He had gotten very heavy and gone bald as he got older.

His house was old and run down filled with mountains of empty beer cans. "Congratulations Honey. Now what are you going to do?"

Daria looks at the television and sees her mom on it. "President?" She notices that her sister wasn't there.

Jake drinks some of his beer. "Now maybe you can relax and take time for your family." Jake throws the half drank beer at the television. "What family?! You left me behind!" He starts to cry. "Quinn hasn't even come to see me in years." He looks around his home. "Why would she want to see this?"

Daria breaks down and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry. I, I never, dad."

Jake hits mute on the remote. "Hello? Is any one there?"

"Dad! It's me, Daria." She hopes he can hear her. "I'm right here! It isn't your fault. I'm so sorry!"

Jake sighs and sinks farther in to his chair. "I'm sorry too Kiddo." He laughs lightly. "You're hearing voices now. Like Helen could become president with you as First Man." He grabs another beer and opens it.

Daria sits down and hugs her knees crying. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to see the people she loved fall apart like this?

Her mother pushed herself even harder than ever before but was alone.

Her father had lost every thing and lived off of the money won in the lawsuit.

Jane seemed lost. They had been friends but could Jane really take it that hard? Wouldn't she bounce back? "Could I?"

The most adjusted person seemed to be her sister. She felt a little angry at first but then realized she was glad Quinn could move on. She loved her sister and didn't want Quinn ending up like every one else she knew.

She loved all of them and they loved her. She never realized it before. She tolerated her sister and her parents. Jane was her best friend but she didn't consider love a part of that. Or Trent. Or Tom.

Even Kevin and Brittany were friends. They never said any thing to her in a mean way. If they said any thing that would be hurtful she knew they weren't trying to hurt her. They really thought they were being nice when they said what they did. "Thank god," She looks around at her situation. "Or what ever, they didn't know how mean I was being to them."

She wants to see Tom but can't control how she popped in and out of existence. "Why can't I see him? Did we not share enough? Did I not," She was about to say _love him enough_. "I didn't love him." But she knew she did. Even if not in a romantic way she did love Tom. He was a good person and a good friend.

If only... *_**Pop***_

* * *

When she pops in to existence she sees Tom with a beautiful brunette. "No, it's ok. I'll be back in an hour." He kisses her lightly on the lips before going out the door.

Daria blinks and finds herself at the cemetery. Tom sets some flowers down on one grave. "Happy thirtieth birthday, Daria."

She hears footsteps and turns to see Jane. Tom notices her too. "Hey Jane."

"Tom." Jane sets down a small painting of a birthday cake with thirty candles. "Nice seeing you. How is, uh, Monica?"

"Romanica. She's good. Just found out she's pregnant last week."

"Congratulations. Any idea what it is yet?"

"Human." Both share a chuckle. "You uh, lost some weight."

"Thanks." Jane pokes at herself. "Gary gave me control over the gallery last year so I made enough to join a gym."

"Seeing any one?" She shrugs her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"I date a guy here, a girl there, it doesn't mean any thing." Jane kicks at the ground. "My lunch break will be over soon. I need to get back."

Tom checks the time on his phone. "I do too. It was good seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too." The two walk back to their separate cars and leave the cemetery.

Daria sits down in the grass and looks at the picture of the birthday cake. "I went back in time. Well, maybe. I have no idea what is going on." She sighs. "They loved me. They all loved me. I loved them too." She blinks out of existence.

She sees nothing. White as far as the eye can see. "Now where am I?"

_You are ready. I did not want you to leave with out knowing true love. The love that surrounded you that you never noticed._

Every thing goes to black.

**A/N A random story like the Depth takes a Holiday episode. Hope you enjoyed it. It is one of Daria's assignments for her Creative Writing Classes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 11: But Now She's Found**

**Daria** sits in class with Mary. "So, you and Tony?"

Mary nods. "Thanks for the advice. I waited another week and that time he said yes."

"That's good. Sorry I didn't talk to you since Saturday. I had to work on the romance story."

"I saw you turn it in on Monday. Did she tell you what you got?" Daria shakes her head. "Why did you turn it in early?"

"If I didn't I would have crumpled it up and thrown it away."

"Why?"

"Um, because." Daria looks away. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tony and I are going to the arts building tonight. Dantanius and Amalia are having a paint off. It should get interesting. You?"

"Nothing."

"Then come with us."

"I might. What time should I be there?"

"Seven." Mary smiles. "I'm glad you're out of what ever funk you were in."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Mack** is on campus talking with a cheerleader. "Yeah, we broke up."

"I can't believe she said no. But that means you're back on the market." She smiles brightly. "And I'd love to go out to eat tonight. After practice."

"Same here."

"I'll call you when I'm ready."

Mack hands her a piece of paper with his number on it. "If I don't answer then practice ran long."

* * *

**Mr. Rowe** is on the phone with an old friend. "Yes, of course. I think she's ready for NARCA. I know there are only two races left in the season but Pink Flag is already over. Yeah, she finished fourth. Oh no, in the race not in the points. She wasn't old enough until past the mid point in the season. But she never finished worse than ninth."

Stacy opens the door after getting home from school and hears her father talking to some one. "Daddy?"

Mr. Rowe puts a hand over the phone. "Hey honey! One second I'm on the phone." He removes his hand. "Yes, Atlanta, got it. We'll be there." He hangs up the phone.

Stacy enters the kitchen where her father was. "Who was that?"

"An old friend. A manager from the NARCA series."

"NARCA?"

"North American Race Car Association."

"Oh. Um, isn't the season over?"

"Not for NARCA!" He picks up a form off of the counter. "I just confirmed that you are not only allowed but wanted in the next two races."

"Why wouldn't I be allowed?"

Mr. Rowe hides his frown. "Because NARCA is an old boys series. But my friend says a little feminine touch could spruce up the track." _Not to mention get some women in the seats._ "What do you say? We will have to miss a couple days of school but if you do well enough in the next two races they could invite you in for next season."

"Next season? But I'll be in college then."

Mr. Rowe puts his hands on her shoulders as he leans forward to look her in the eyes. "You won't need college. Last place in NARCA pays better than first in Pink Flag. Heck, if you do well enough maybe even make it in to the big leagues! It has been years, decades, since F2, IRA, or ASCRA has had a woman driver. Could you imagine racing in the Brickyard 400? Or Daytona? Last place at those races is more than any crap job you'd be working while in school."

Stacy sees the look of excitement in her father's eyes. She hadn't seen him look this happy since she first said she wanted to race. Before that... She couldn't remember him smiling at her like this.

He had wanted a son to carry on the family tradition. Starting back to the early nineteen hundreds when his great grandfather raced.

When his wife had difficulties with Stacy and the doctors warned against having another child he thought the family history of racing would die.

When Stacy first started getting in to cars he was optimistic. When she asked if she could race he almost cried. If only his father could see how well she handled the wheel.

"It's in your blood. You could make history." She nods. "Yes! I'll fill out the form and tell the team to get ready."

"But, what about the car?" It had been two weeks since her last race. The new car was stripped for parts and materials to make the old one better.

"Don't worry. My friend has one for us. The cars we have aren't going to pass NARCA inspections."

"Wow. He really wants me there?"

He nods. "I won't lie to you honey. A girl driver will be huge. He'll, parade you, for the cameras. I'm a little uncomfortable with it but you'll be in your racing suit so won't be so bad."

"If I get on camera more then I can talk about our sponsors more! Then maybe we can get more." Stacy thought about how she got shot down from other companies she tried but now that she'd be in a bigger league maybe she could write them again.

"Yes, I forgot about the sponsors." He goes to his little black book next to the phone and opens it. "When the season ended our contract ended. But if we get them to sponsor us then we might be able to lean on my friend a little less." He finds the number he needed and dials.

* * *

**Daria **picks up the phone and dials a number she hadn't since her friend Mary had been in trouble. "Uh, Luke?"

"If you're calling me by my first name then you're a friend not an informant. I don't recognize the voice so we haven't talked in a few. Daria?"

Daria smiles a second. "Good detective work."

He laughs at her joke. "I'm not a detective yet. How are you? You aren't in trouble are you?"

Daria can't help but smile a little longer. "No, for once. Um, some friends are doing a painting thing and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"A painting thing?"

"A couple of artists here at Raft are having a paint off. It should be fun."

"I guess I could stop by. Hang out with a bunch of college kids."

"You're barely old enough to be a graduate."

He chuckles. "And we'll finally get to see each other in a circumstance that doesn't have a cloud hanging over our heads."

"Yes, that too." She looks at her alarm clock. "It starts at seven."

He looks at his watch. "Plenty of time to get out of this uniform and in to some civvie clothes. Where should I meet you?"

"Uh, at the gates?"

"You got it. If I'm a little late I'll let you know. See ya."

"Yeah, bye." She hangs up the phone feeling a little nervous.

As the time drew close to seven she paced in front of the gates. _You already know him. It isn't a date. Just hanging out with some friends and he is a friend. _"He saved me. I could have ended up in jail and he decided to give me a ride back here. Doesn't mean he likes me like that." _Then why is he hanging out with you now?_ "Shut up." Except she knew the only way to make it shut up was some thing she wasn't going to do.

She sees a beat up old green car pull in to the parking lot.

It parks and she sees Luke step out. "Is that a car or a dumpster?"

He kicks the car. "A dumpster probably goes faster."

"Don't they pay you?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm still just an officer. Sure, I run the DUI division out of the station but that's like being head janitor." He smiles at his joke. "So where are we going for this paint deal?"

"Art building. Prepare for fumes. No open flames please." The two walk on to the campus from the parking lot.

* * *

**Helen** finally gets home. She wasn't stuck at the office like usual. This time she had been at the doctor's office. After getting some news she couldn't believe she stopped at the pharmacy on the way home.

She goes up to the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm doing this. That doctor had to be an idiot." She follows the instructions on the box.

She stares nervously at the stick in her hand. "It can't be positive. I'm too old. Not that forty ei-, six is old but it is too old for this." She hears the door close downstairs.

"Helen! You'll never believe it!" It was Jake.

"He has no idea." The symbol on the stick had come up positive. "Jakey?"

"Helen! We're up six points! Sacks says if he wins he'll take me to Washington! Little Jakey Goes To Washington. The old man never thought I'd be good enough for that did he?! I'll be in with the big boys! Making more than he ever thought of!"

"We might need it." She goes to the door and opens it. "Jake?"

"Helen! There you are." He looks down at her hand and sees the stick in her hand. "What's that?"

"Jake, I'm pregnant." He drops his briefcase.

* * *

**Daria **and Luke are watching Amalia and Dantanius paint. Luke watches as Amalia flicks red paint on her canvas. He leans over to Daria and whispers. "I've seen a few crime scenes that looked like that."

She whispers back. "I've wanted to make my sister's room look like that before."

Dantanius is using orange and black reminding Daria of Jane's Lady or the Tiger.

The others shout suggestions. Dantanius and Amalia try and change their paintings to make it as much like the crowd wanted.

After over two hours of cheering, suggestions, and paint flinging every where the two artists step away from their masterpieces.

Both canvases are chaotic messes of wild colors and shapes. Dantanius had some semblance of balance with the top and the bottom half of the canvas being two of the loudest suggestions. On the top were a pair of... Bursts, while the bottom was a blood geyser with smudges that could be people around it. "The imagery speaks for itself."

None of the women in the crowd were amused. The men who were smart enough to hide a laugh gave Dantanius a foul look. "Come on! It is brilliant! You wanted blood, women, and men being grateful. So I have a woman, blood, and a bunch of men grateful she isn't pregnant."

The group look at Amalia's painting. A man falling from a sky with blood raining around him. Below him was a bunch of...

Daria has to get closer. "Are those?"

Amalia smiles, laughs, and nods her head. "He's grateful for what he is falling in to." A bunch of round, soft, supple... Bursts.

After much laughter and talk, Amalia was declared the winner, by a wide margin. "This was an interesting evening." Luke and Mary were talking. "How is your community service going?"

"Um, good. How is being a cop?"

"Blood, guts, drugs, and a few idiots thrown in. Thankfully not as many drunken idiots since the last big bust was on the news."

Mary looks away as she knows she was one of those drunken idiots.

Daria speaks up to save Mary. "I'm glad you liked it. I've never done any thing like this either. I didn't know you could paint competitively."

Amalia hears her. "Of course you can! You just have to make it interesting." She looks over at Dantanius. "About twenty large interesting."

Luke clears his throat as Dantanius hands Amalia a twenty. "What?"

Luke gives them his best stern cop look. "Gambling?"

Amalia and Dantanius look stricken.

After a few seconds of an icy cop stare from Luke his face cracks with a smile and he starts to laugh. "I'm not busting you for twenty dollars. I tend to let the small things slide." He turns to Daria. "Like drunk in public since it is better than driving while drunk."

She looks away for a second blushing lightly.

Mary goes back to Tony and whispers to him. "See? She's not gay. Luke is super cute and super manly. Short of being a soldier or firefighter they don't get much manlier than cop."

Tony smiles. "I guess she hid it better than I thought."

She nudges him with her shoulder. "And stop thinking about any fun with both of us."

He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Never crossed my mind."

* * *

**Quinn** is in class on Thursday when Tiffany and Sandi show up. "Where's, Stacy?"

"She has a race in Atlanta." Quinn was making sure to take better notes for Stacy. "Her race will be on Sports Channel 3."

"I don't, get that, channel."

"I do. You're all invited. She'll need all of our support on Saturday."

Sandi give Quinn a look. "Sitting at home on a Saturday night? She won't be able to hear us any ways."

"She'll need us!"

Mr. DeMartino looks up from his desk. "What is so important you feel the need to interrupt my class?"

Quinn has a second to think of her response. She stands up from her desk. "I'm inviting every one who wants to come to my house to watch Stacy's race on Saturday night."

She sits back down and smirks at Sandi. "Now we won't be alone on Saturday night."

* * *

**Stacy **is nervous as she pulls out on to the track. This was her first time in the car. Thankfully practice was a time the other drivers would be going a little slow just testing lines on the track and the cars. "Daddy, this car is a little bigger and faster."

"Yes it is honey but it has the best safety equipment money can buy. I could have bought a better car for you for the Pink Flag series except I spent all that I could on safety equipment. Those HANS devices aren't required but they can mean the difference between life and death."

Stacy goes a little faster and gets a little closer to a car. "Why couldn't I keep my 3?"

"Only The Man can use that number once you get to this level. Of course I would have picked a different number but this is what my friend had." Mr. Rowe looks down from the spotter booth at his daughter's car. The sixty nine car.

* * *

**Helen** and Jake are sitting in the bedroom after Helen took another test. "Still positive." Neither had told any one.

Jake was still trying to figure out what he was going to do. When Congressman Sacks came to him for ideas Jake figured it would be work for a few months. But Congressman Sacks liked him and wanted to keep him for the future. Once he became a Senator he would run for reelection. Or maybe even for President. Between then and now he would need a good campaign manager who would connect with the people. A man like Jake.

Helen wasn't sure what to do either. She was so close to making Partner. If she got pregnant again she would have to cut back. Cutting back meant looking bad to the higher ups and losing her chance at Partnership. But what could she do?

They hear the door slam shut. "Mo-om! I need to ask you a favor!" Quinn goes up the stairs happy and excited for Saturday night. If she could get her parents to agree to hosting a party.

She opens the door and sees her parents on the bed. "Um, I didn't interrupt any thing, did I?"

Helen holds the test behind her back. "No Quinn. What do you need?"

"Stacy has her big race on Saturday and it is on television. But not every one has Sports Channel 3 so I invited a few people over to watch it."

Helen narrows her eyes. "How many is a few?"

Quinn looks down at her feet. "A few, few. Many few."

"How many?"

"Twenty, thirty people, tops!"

"Will there be boys coming over?" Quinn nods. "As long as you don't mind your parents keeping an eye on things then yes. You really care for Stacy, don't you?"

"She's my friend, of course I care." Quinn smiles as she all but skips down to her room. She had a few calls to make and needed to figure out what outfit to wear.

* * *

**On **Friday night Daria is meeting up with Tony, Mary, Lindsey, Skaz, and Luke. "Where is he?" She looks around for his craptacular green car.

"Anxious about your date, Daria?"

She turns and glares at Lindsey. "It isn't a date. He's just a friend."

Mary leans over to Tony. "Ok, so maybe she is gay. But she never hit on me so I still don't think she is."

He leans back. "What if you aren't her type?"

She elbows him hard. "I'm not good looking enough?" Every one turns to the two. "Uh, nothing."

Daria finally sees the poor excuse for a car roll up. As Luke gets out of the car he kicks the car. "Sorry I was late. The Old Girl decided she needed a nap on the way here."

He walks over to the group and stops next to Daria. "So what are a bunch of college kids looking to do on a Friday night?"

"Movie!" Lindsey was almost jumping out of her shoes. "They have the new movie that sounded really cool. Requiem for a Dream."

Mary raises an eye brow. "What is it about?"

"Four people who do stuff. I don't know. The commercials looked cool. So who wants to see it?"

Every one agrees and pile in to two cars. Tony, Mary, and Lindsey get in Skaz's truck while Daria and Luke get in Daria's SUV.

Luke looks around her SUV. "Pretty nice ride. Gift from the rents?"

"Kind of. Since I got my scholarships I didn't need as much of my college fund. So they used some of it to get me this." She follows the other car.

"Lucky. I just went in to the force like every other male in the family." He leans the seat back and relaxes a little. "My sister is actually going for some history deal. Archeology or paleontology. One of those ology deals."

"You sound like you had to become a cop. Couldn't you have done some thing else?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "It is family tradition. And I like being a cop. I can change things from the inside. Maybe make people like cops a little more by not being a dick with a badge." He turns to Daria. "You seem to like me well enough."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Her heart starts to beat a little faster.

They pull in to the theater, get their tickets and food, and then find seats.

Daria realizes how it seems. Two rows ahead of her were Skaz and Lindsey. A few rows back were Tony and Mary.

She sat alone with Luke. Her heart starts to beat fast. She tries to control it by slow breaths but her heart keeps racing.

As the movie plays Luke puts his arm around Daria's shoulder. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Don't try and kiss me. Don't try and kiss him._

Daria watches the movie and sees some similarities with her recent experiences. Four drug addicts whose lives fall apart. She thankfully stopped before she ever got to the point the characters in the movie had.

As the dramatic conclusion finishes she feels Luke squeeze her shoulders with his arm. "So, did you enjoy the movie?"

Her heart starts racing again. "A little over dramatic. And no sub titles."

"Not artsy enough for you? Not enough explosions for me." He laughs at the look on her face. "You look terrified." She bites her lower lip and looks away.

He removes his arm from her shoulders. "Uh, sorry. I didn't think putting my arm around you was being too forward." He laughs again. "But then again the last time I went on a date I was just out of training." He picks up the empty box of popcorn. "Been working on moving up and snagged the DUI spot when I could. It isn't flashy like homicide but I'm still too fresh for that. They stuck me in the so called _college station_ to get my feet wet." He starts to get up from his seat when Daria puts a hand on his arm.

"It wasn't you. You were, nice. I just haven't dated much and I'm still not sure what I'm doing. You're a really nice guy and tonight was fun." She grabs her empty soda and stands up. "Maybe we could do this again." _And maybe my heart won't beat out of my chest then._

"Sure. I'm not exactly an old pro at this either. Been busy with work. It will give me time to unrust my dating skills." He leads her out of the theater where they meet with the others.

"I can't believe how dark that movie was." Lindsey holds Skaz's hand. "Maybe we should have seen a different one."

Skaz puts his arm around her waist. "I'll protect you from any bad dreams."

Daria gives them a look. "Not in our dorm room." The others laugh.

"Any one want pizza?" Tony pulls out his wallet. "On me."

Mary looks up at his wallet. "How do you always have money for pizza? I have to wait til next week for my parents to send me some money."

Tony goes a little pale but Daria saves him. "His grandparents like him most I guess. My grandmother on my mom's side favors my cousin Erin. Spent who knows how much on her wedding." He smiles at her.

Luke pats his pocket. "I can pay for myself. And Daria."

The group pile in to their cars and drive to the Pizza King.

They have to move two tables together since the booths would only handle four comfortably.

Luke, Tony, and Skaz go to the counter to order leaving the girls behind to gossip. "So how much of the movie did you miss?"

Lindsey laughs a little. "Not enough. I think I'll have nightmares. What about you, Mary?"

"What movie?" The two girls laugh together.

Mary turns to Daria. "So, how much did you miss?"

"None."

Mary and Lindsey share a look before Mary leans over to Daria. "So, uh, are you, like your friend Jane? I'm ok with it if you are I'd just like to know."

Daria grabs the end of the table trying to send her anger in to it. "I'm not gay." She glares at Lindsey. "I blame you for this stupid rumor."

"I didn't tell any one. Well, I told Skaz about your friend Jane. And you shot down Tony and you said it yourself, Luke is just a friend."

"So Skaz told some one who told some one who told some one. And now I'm stuck turning down girls and guys." Daria feels her appetite and mood turn sour.

She pushes away from the table and walks over to the door to leave the restaurant.

Luke sees this and follows after her. "What's wrong?"

"Idiots! My roommate and her boyfriend started a rumor and then Mary must have heard it."

He reaches her as she throws her door open and catches it in his hand so she can't close it. "What rumor?"

Daria kicks the underside of the steering column with her boot. "Just because I don't date the first few guys who asks me out they think I'm gay. Just because my friend Jane, heck, she's not even sure. This is almost as bad as high school." She had heard the rumors about her and Jane but they all went away when Jane started dating Tom.

"So a bunch of guys asked you out? I guess I should feel lucky." She glares at him. "Not a date. Just two people hanging out."

Her shoulders slump as she feels her anger start to disappear. "I'm not, like, leading you on. You are a nice guy. I do like you. I'm just not big on dating. I only dated one guy seriously and even then that was just high school stuff. This is college, this is more, this is,"

Luke puts his other hand on her arm. "This is just two friends hanging out." He gives her arm a squeeze. "If it becomes more than that then it does. You're a cool girl. You're a lot more responsible then any of the people in there. One of them is doing community service."

"I could have been her."

He shakes his head. "You walked. You didn't turn your SUV in to a deadly weapon. Yes drunk in public is a crime but I saw what it meant." He smiles and laughs a little. "Walking eight miles may not have been my first choice but it was better than driving."

"I didn't drive that night. Mary did. I wanted to go home and she blew me off."

"And?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I remember her, walking, you, that's about it." Luke can't hide the concern on his face. "What?"

"Are you sure you weren't drugged? You seemed mostly coherent when I talked with you that night. You made a joke that while ill advised was quick. If you drank so much as to black out you wouldn't have been walking or joking."

"I had a lot that night, I think."

"Or you were drugged. That happens a lot more than people think. You could have been hurt or worse that night if you hadn't gotten out."

She hears the concern, the caring, in his voice. "You make cops look good."

He smiles brightly and poses a little. "I make any profession look good." He is surprised by her laugh. "You don't do that a lot, do you?" She shakes her head.

He looks back at the others through the window. "Want to go back in? We did order three pies."

She nods and gets out of her car. "Thanks."

* * *

**Jodie **is with a tall African American college student at a play. "This is nice, different." She leans against him while watching. "We didn't really have plays back in Lawndale."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He puts his arm around her. "I'm even happier that you said yes."

Miles and miles away, Mack was with the cheerleader. "A weekend off." He stretches a little. "I'm still sore from practice but no game."

"You're flying west to play against Boise next week." She makes a noise of disgust. "I'm glad we only cheer at home games."

"If only the football team only played home games." Both laugh.

"If you win then the team will be undefeated four games in. I don't think Vance has ever done that before."

"I don't think so either." The two walk through a park as the stars twinkle above them.

* * *

**Daria** and Luke are in her car on the drive back to Raft. "Thanks for the pizza."

"Thanks for the company." He stretches out on the reclined passenger seat. "I've been hanging out with co workers far too much. It is nice to talk with people who won't some how find a way to bring up the latest bashed in hooker or drunken rich kid whose daddy comes in and saves the day."

"You enjoy being a cop?"

He laughs a little. "I might bitch about it but that is work. Even the happiest employee will find some thing to complain about. It's human." He makes a noise that makes Daria scooch away a little as he continues to stretch. "Seats that recline. Is there any thing better?"

Daria's lips turn in the slightest smile. "Why don't you get a better car?"

"The Old Girl gets me where I need to go." He sits up and leans over to her to whisper. "Don't let her know I've been saving up for a new car."

"You act like your car is spying on you."

He looks around as if there might be listening devices in her SUV. "She is. Every time I talk about getting a new car some thing goes wrong with Old Girl. She knows if some thing breaks I'll have to repair it since I can't afford a new car."

Daria looks over at him and sees the look on his face. She can't help but smile a little bit more. "Don't they pay you?"

"Sure. Between my apartment, utilities, insurance, gas, food, and gym membership, I get to keep about twenty bucks a week." He laughs. "I'm kidding. I get to keep five if I'm lucky." He laughs more and gets a quiet laugh from Daria. "I actually make pretty good money. Boston pays us more than some small time cop would get. I just don't want to spend six grand on a used car that will have me back in the same situation in a couple of years and I have no credit so I can't get a loan."

Daria thinks about what six grand would get back in Lawndale. "Where have you looked? My parents got this for just under seven."

"Really? Wow." He sets the seat back up to its original position. "Every thing works?" She nods. "Maybe I should go to your dealership."

"If your car can make it six or seven hours of highway driving."

He frowns. "She barely makes it the four miles I go from home to work. I could probably hitch hike faster."

"Just wear a cowboy hat and bring a guitar." He gives her a funny look. "Long story."

He looks up and sees the entrance for Raft. "A story you'll have to tell me next time." He puts a hand on her arm. "There will be a next time, right?"

She has to swallow the _eep_ that almost leapt out of her. "Um, yes, I would like a next time."

"Cool." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Remind me to stop and get some rustoleum to spray on my dating skills."

She blushes lightly. "They aren't that rusty."

* * *

**That **Saturday night, Quinn has the volume up as loud as it can get. She tried to be a good hostess while also watching her friend Stacy's race.

Through the past couple of days, practices, and qualifying, Stacy had found most of the other drivers indifferent to her. The one or two who gave her a hard time were balanced by the one or two who gave her extra help.

Only a few laps in one of the drivers who gave her a hard time tried to hit her. Her father saw it coming and warned her in time. She was able to maneuver and get back far enough that when the driver came down to hit her his back tire hit the side of her front bumper cutting the tire.

After it blew the car spun and went in to the grass having to be towed out of it. Every one watching could clearly see he was the one who went down and hit her and was clearly at fault. "As we have our first caution of the night I must say what a great move by the sixty nine car! Even a skilled driver could get caught in a wreck after that but she knew to slow down enough to dodge the car as it spun."

"Because I told her too." Mr. Rowe calls down to the crew chief. "Check that side for damage and change right side tires only."

"Got it, boss."

Quinn had sat down on the couch and was leaning forward. "She's ok. Her car is ok."

Jaime, Jeffey, and Joey stand behind her. "Uh, Quinn, do you need another drink?"

"Do you need another pillow?"

"Do you need more crackers?"

"Be quiet!" She was regretting having so many people over now. With the talking, feet moving, and other backround noises she struggled to hear the television.

Halfway through the race a spotter walks over to Mr. Rowe. "Your daughter is right behind my son. He likes the low line but he needs a partner. I noticed during qualifying your daughter ran low. Wanna team up?"

"Sure." Mr. Rowe switches signal to connect with Stacy. "When I say to, drop low, and stay behind the nineteen car."

"Ok Daddy." Stacy waits for the call.

The pack of cars exits turn four for the front stretch. "Now."

The nineteen and sixty nine car drop from the line of cars together. Holding the draft and finding a little more speed in the lower line they move a few spots up.

Quinn sees this and jumps from the couch. "Go Stacy!"

Several people look over at her and then at the television. "Whoa, is that Stacy?" A few get closer to the screen as the scroller at the top of the screen shows _Rowe_ moving up several spots.

After pitting together the nineteen and sixty nine car head back out under green. "Did we have to pit early?"

"You spent more time on those left tires than any one else on the track and nineteen hadn't gotten a full tank of gas on the last pit stop. You two should be good now."

Stacy stays close to the nineteen as the see other cars drop low to start green flag pits.

Quinn sees the lap count drop to twenty. All of the races she had been too got more dangerous the lower the lap count got.

She moves from the couch and stands closer to the television with other students who had gotten interested in watching their classmate.

At seventeen to go Stacy and the other driver switch spots to give her some clean air and cool her engine. They had slowed down a little and let a few cars pass them as they did so but they had too as her engine was starting to overheat.

Ahead of them four cars go in to turn three trying to pass the other making it four wide. "They can't do that! They can't go four wide! Some one has to back off before," The announcer's warning was too late as the top car hits the wall and bounces down in to the next car causing a chain reaction.

"Go low! Go low!" Mr. Rowe sees the pile up ahead of his daughter. "Go in to the grass, down pit road, what ever, just go low and go slow!"

Stacy presses on the brakes as she dives towards the apron of the track. She could now see the near dozen cars that had piled up ahead of her.

The nineteen car goes around her before his spotter tells him the same thing and he slows down to get behind Stacy.

Having switched positions less than a lap earlier had them back far enough that they hadn't been caught up in the wreck.

"Daddy, do I need to go in?"

"No. You have the fuel and the tires aren't that old. Watch for others though. They get new tires and suddenly think they can fly." Mr. Rowe looks over at the other spotter he had been working with. "Does your car need any thing?" He shakes his head. "You two are staying out."

Others pit giving Stacy the lead. The first lead of her racing career. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, calm down Stacy. You can do this." Her father hears this but sees she is doing a good job herself and lets her continue.

When the green flag waves Stacy hits it as the nineteen car moves down behind her. With clean air, the low line, and a partner, she shoots up ahead of the rest of the pack.

With less than ten to go more and more people gathered around the television set. Quinn bites on a finger in worry and excitement as she watches her friend and her partner move farther and farther away from the other cars. "She always did good going low."

Mr. Rowe focuses less on the track and more on the other spotter. He knew it was coming. He just had to know as soon as it was coming to warn his daughter. Soon the other spotter would tell his driver to break the draft and try and pass Stacy.

At three to go Mr. Rowe sees the spotter move a hand up to block his mouth. "Stacy, he's breaking the draft. I'll tell you which way he goes so you can block him."

The nineteen car starts to go high. "Up! Move up." Stacy does and the nineteen car bumps her slightly. "Down!" She moves down blocking the nineteen car again.

Mr. Rowe sees the other cars start to catch up. "Hit the gas and go! You have the whole track to yourself, use it!"

Quinn starts bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watches the white flag come out. "One to go! Go Stacy!"

Stacy sees a red light turn on. "Daddy, we're overheating!"

"Doesn't matter you have less than a lap to go. Stay calm and blow that engine if you have to just go."

Every one in the stands is on their feet as the sixty nine car makes a wild slide out of turn four. It almost grazes the wall as water shoots out from near the right side of the hood. "It looks like the sixty nine car is blowing up but can they make the finish line before they do?!" Every one wondered the same thing the announcer had.

Stacy screams as smoke blows from her engine blinding her. She coughs and coughs but keeps her foot on the gas.

The nineteen car behind her lets up as the driver is blinded by the smoke.

The sixty nine car makes it over the finish line blowing smoke, water, and other fluids from the engine. "Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes! Stacy, slow down! You made it!"

She hits the brakes but the car doesn't slow down. "Daddy, it isn't working!"

"Turn sharp! Better to spin a few times than hit the wall head on!"

Quinn screams as she sees Stacy's car turn down in to the grass spinning out after doing almost four full spins. "She won! She won!" She jumps up and hugs the nearest person to her. "She won!"

"Yes, she did, win." Tiffany makes a noise as Quinn hugs her harder.

Stacy climbs out of her car hacking and coughing. Her lungs burn as she drops to her knees continuing to cough.

An ambulance drives on the track stopping across from Stacy's car. Two men get out and jog over to her to make sure she is ok.

Mr. Rowe is making his way down the stairs to the medical center. It was mandatory for a racer to go there after a wreck.

Before he gets there he sees cameras. "Perfect." He calls out to them. "I'm the spotter and owner of the winning car!" They go over to him for interviews.

Stacy drinks from a water bottle and then wipes her mouth. "Thank you." She was still a little in shock. Had she really won? She couldn't see any thing because of the smoke but she heard she had won. "Can I leave?" The man nods.

As she opens the door she is blinded by cameras flashing and the lights on the video cameras. "How does it feel to be the first woman to win a race in NARCA since nineteen seventy two?"

"How did you keep calm even as your engine blew?"

"Do you plan to attend the last race in a couple of weeks?"

She smiles and soaks in the attention. She was getting more attention from this moment than she ever had from the Fashion Club.

* * *

**On** Sunday morning, Daria woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Daria!" Daria pulls away from the phone as she hears her sister yell. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Aliens abducted Ms. Li to take her home?"

"No! Stacy won! She won a NARCA race!"

It takes Daria a few seconds for her waking brain to piece together what was being said. "Stacy Rowe won a race? Congratulations."

"This is huge! She now has a week off and then the last race of the year all the way in Ohio!"

"Ohio, great." Daria looks at the time. "Quinn, it is still before noon. How are you this perky?"

"I haven't slept! I'm waiting for Stacy to get home!" Quinn looks over at the four mugs of coffee and several cans of soda. "This is awesome!"

"Yes, yes it is." Daria yawns and looks over to see her roommate was missing. "I'm letting you go so I can brush my teeth and take a shower."

"Ok, have fun!" Quinn hangs up on her.

"Not the word I was thinking of." Daria puts the phone back on the jack.

**A/N A non-date for Daria and Luke. Easing in to it as best she can. And more of Daria dealing with the rumors and what happened at the party. Luke, being an officer, has dealt with the aftermath of enough college parties to recognize the signs.**

**And WOO! Stacy wins. As her engine blew. Her first NARCA(North American Race Car Association) race and her first win. Basing it off the ARCA series racing based on Toledo, Ohio. And ASCRA(American Street Car Racing Association) is based off of NASCAR. **

**Also, I looked up what movies aired in 2001 and Requiem for a Dream fit with the timeline so a little more realistic, I guess. Then again in a series with a musical hurricane and holidays being real... So maybe shouldn't be so worried about keeping it realistic?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 12: D-Day**

**Daria **had avoided Luke for a week and a half but knew she should call him soon. After turning down a couple more dates from other guys, and girls, she works up the courage to pick up the phone and calls Luke. "Um, hey Luke."

"Daria? Is that you? Finish your secret mission that kept you cut off from the rest of the world?"

She realizes how it seemed. "Yes. The Soviet Union now has zero chance of rising from the ashes." She hears him laugh. "So, um, I don't know your work schedule."

"I'm off tomorrow night. Movie? Food? Baseball game?"

"Baseball?"

"Sox play the Devil Rays. Could be a good game."

"I'm not a fan of baseball. Or sports."

"Ok," She hears a clicking noise. "There is a campaign rally. Gore will be there."

"Maybe I can ask him how he feels about sending college girls off to fight the secret KGB." She hears him laugh. "Watching the masses chant could be soothing."

"Then it's a date." There is a long silence. "A meeting of two friends?"

"Um, a date. Between two friends."

* * *

**Mary **is in her room working on homework when she hears a knock. "Come in?"

Daria opens the door and goes in. "Hey,"

"Hey." Mary closes her math book. "What are you doing here?"

Daria sits on Mary's bed after avoiding Amalia's easel. "I have a date."

Mary's interests immediately perk. "With who?"

"Luke."

Mary pushes away from her desk. "So I guess the rumors aren't true." She smiles and laughs at Daria's reaction. "I'm kidding. I figured you'd have a good laugh about it."

"This isn't the first time I've heard those rumors."

Mary taps a pen on her desk. "Besides, what's the big deal? If I was gay I'd date you. You're cute but not too cute. And you're smart. A good head on your shoulder's." Mary busts up laughing as Daria's face turns red. "Just don't let Tony know I said that he already has ideas."

"I don't want to know." Daria sees a mirror on Amalia's dresser and watches as her skin goes back to the pale white it normally was.

Mary gets up from her desk. "Now that that is out of the way what do you need? I've noticed you don't use a lot of makeup."

"Um, I wasn't really thinking about that."

"Clothes? You don't wear a huge variety. Thinking of changing it up?" Daria shrugs her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Political rally tomorrow. Gore should be there."

Mary rolls her eyes. "How romantic."

"I don't do romantic that well. We're two friends hanging out."

"I thought you said it was a date?" Daria shrugs her shoulders again. "So why are you here?"

"I don't know. I haven't been on a date since I broke up with Tom."

"What about the movie we went to? And the pizza? He rode in the car with you. What did you two talk about?" Daria mumbles under her breath. "What?"

"About each other. He's nice and I do like him which is why I'm so nervous."

"He's also older, more experienced, and has a job. So he can pay for more than pizza."

"Tony could pay for a lot more than pizza." Mary gives Daria a quizzical look. "He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Daria realizes she not only put her foot in her mouth she was choking on her boot laces. "His grandmother loves him more than his own father. Heard she paid for his college."

"Lucky. I had to get a scholarship or I'd be stuck at state school. I wanted to get away. Don't get me wrong, my parents are awesome, but I wanted to get out on my own."

Daria thinks of her family. "Yeah, same here. I had to get out of Lawndale. With out help from my grandmother."

"Heard you talk about her before. Is it really that bad?"

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. She spends a lot on my aunt Rita and cousin Erin but Aunt Rita keeps in contact with her. If my mom or Aunt Amy staid as close maybe my grandmother would spend more on them or her other grandkids."

* * *

**Helen** and Jake are talking about what they are going to do. "We have to tell the girls." Helen looks at the clock. "Where is Quinn?"

Jake looks out the window when he hears a car door slam. "She's getting out of a car."

"Whose car?"

Jake leans against the window but can't see the driver. "Should we tell her now?"

Helen goes a little pale and feels sick. "We should, shouldn't we? Especially if you might be moving to Washington D.C. Or a place between here and there. Odenton is pretty close so I can stay with my law firm and close enough to Washington D.C. you can work there."

Jake looks at his newspaper. Headline was about Congressman Sacks being up in every poll. "What if we don't win? What if there is a scandal? What if," Helen kisses him.

"You're going to win. Your ideas took him from being down two points to having a huge lead. Focusing on the local issues shielded him from all the crap that normally gets dumped on a candidate. You are a brilliant campaign manager."

Jake smiles at his wife. "I finally found my calling."

"Maybe you can fix things from the inside? Fight the man by joining the man." She hugs him as the front door opens and closes. "But we need to tell the girls."

Quinn starts up the stairs and sees her parents come out of their room. "What's up?"

Helen starts. "Quinn, honey, we have some important news."

Quinn cocks her head confused. "What? I didn't buy any thing major!"

"We know honey." Helen takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Quinn's jaw drops. A few seconds later she drops to the floor too stunned to stand.

Daria is just getting back from Mary's when she sees Lindsey on the phone. "Oh, she just walked in." She turns to Daria. "Daria, it's your mom." She hands the phone to Daria.

"Mom? What's up?"

"Daria, dear, you may want to sit down."

"Why? Is dad ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. Please Daria, sit."

She sits down in a lawn chair. "So what's the big deal? Is Quinn ok?"

"Yes. This is about me."

"Did you have a heart attack?"

Helen chuckles. "No, no. Daria, you're going to be a big sister, again."

Daria looks at the phone and then pinches herself. "Um, I'm going to call 911. I think I had a stroke. It's the only explanation."

"No, honey, you're fine. I'm as shocked as you are. The doctor ran two tests and I took several at home tests. I thought I was going in to menopause when I went to the doctor but his test showed I was pregnant."

"Mom, that, but, you're too old. Dad's too old." She thinks of some thing else. "But, to have a, to get pregnant, that meant you two, eww." She shivers with disgust.

"Yes Daria, your father and I are married, so it means,"

"Stop!"

Helen smiles to herself. Her grown up, mature, daughter was still so innocent "We just told Quinn a few minutes ago."

"Wow. Um, do you know what it is yet?"

"Human. It is too early to know." Helen pats her stomach. "And we might be moving."

"What?"

"Your father has been working for Congressman Sacks' campaign. If he wins then your father would have to move closer to Washington. Not all the way but a nice halfway point like Odenton."

"Mom, that, that's a lot." Now Daria was glad her mother insisted on her sitting down. "How's dad taking this?"

"He's happy. If Sacks wins then your father will be making a lot more and be doing a lot more than consulting for random businesses."

"About the baby."

"I knew what you meant. Once we got over the initial shock we started planning. With the extra money and moving to a new town maybe we could afford a private school."

"Public school was good enough for us."

"Daria, if we could have, I would have sent you to a private school. You were always too smart for the other people around you. Why I'm glad you're finally in college. You're finally with people who are as smart as you are."

Daria feels both small and large after hearing this. Her mother could make her feel like a child and a grown woman at the same time.

Helen continues. "For Thanksgiving, do you know if you're coming here?"

"I think so. College has been harder than high school but I can handle it."

"That's good. I knew you'd find yourself when you got to college." Helen looks at the time. "I have to get dinner ready. I hope you can make it for Thanksgiving."

"I do too mom. Um, I'm happy for you and dad. I think."

Helen laughs. "It is strange for us as well. To think we almost had the house to ourselves. So many possibilities."

"Ew." Daria hangs up not wanting to hear any more.

It takes a second for Daria to notice Lindsey's look. "Um, my mom, is pregnant." Lindsey sits down on her bed. "I guess I should have told you to sit down first."

* * *

**Lindy** is at the Zon with the band. "They still come here. Even after playing big shows they still show up here." On a Wednesday it wasn't very busy but Mystic Spiral had another gig in Baltimore that weekend so wouldn't make it on Friday.

Jane and Andrea watch and drink after Trent got them through the back so they didn't need their ID checked. "Is it weird they sound better here than they do on a big stage."

Andrea turns to Jane. "You think they sound good, any where?" Both laugh.

Trent ends the song. "Thank you. We're Mystic Spiral. We're playing in Baltimore this Friday. Why we're here tonight."

"We won't be here on Friday."

Trent and the others turn to Jesse but say nothing.

* * *

**Daria **checks her email and is surprised to see an email from some one who hadn't contacted her in months. "Link?" She clicks on it.

_Hey Daria, sorry it's been so long. Mom finally divorced asshole number two. We moved around a bit and I didn't have internet. Now we're at my grandfather's but I'm not sure how long we'll be here. You're in college now aren't you? I'll be starting my freshman year once I'm in the system. I'm not worried about catching up. I'm probably ahead of every one. _

_Maybe this school will be different. Maybe my mom won't decide to marry an even bigger jerk. Maybe I can meet another loner who likes books. Ever hear of Monty Python? You might like their humor. _

_I hope college is better than high school. I'll learn in a few years for myself. Reply when you can Daria._

Major news from her mom. Setting up a, get together, with Luke. And now an email from Link. What would come next?

* * *

**Quinn **is in her room still shocked from the news. She calls Stacy. "You'll never believe what my parent's told me!"

"What? Quinn, are you ok?"

"Yes, maybe. My mom is pregnant!" Stacy gives off a squeal. "I know! It is just too crazy to think about. She's so old! And it means she, and dad, ew!"

"Ew!"

"Maybe we could get together and look at baby clothes? My parents are so unfashionable."

"Yes! But in a couple of weeks. I have to get ready for the last race. Daddy got me a new engine from his friend. We also got a message from _Nail Me_ saying that if I race next year they'll be one of the sponsors."

"Next year? What about college?"

"I can make more money from racing than any job I'd be stuck working for the next four years. And after that I could be in the major leagues! I could be racing in one of the ASCRA series! In Truck or Stock! Maybe even the top tier, Super Stock! Did you know a win at Daytona pays over eight hundred thousand dollars? Even your mom doesn't make that kind of money."

Quinn takes a few seconds to think of a response. "What if, um, what if you get hurt? Racing is really dangerous."

"Daddy gets me all the safety equipment. I'll be fine."

"I hope so." Quinn bites her lower lip. "So you won't be going to Pepperhill? Or Miami?" Quinn had already picked her fallback school.

"No, Quinn, I would be traveling the country doing what I love. Why would I go to college when I could start racing right now?"

"Good point. Wow, this is really cool. You're so lucky." Quinn was wondering what to do for college. Every one gave her suggestions but what did she want? "I'll make sure to watch the race."

"Thank you! I knew you were watching. You're my lucky charm!"

"You don't need luck, Stacy."

* * *

**Daria** was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. "Who is calling at this hour?" She picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Daria? It's Tom."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen Elsie?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"My mom just called me and told me she isn't home. She didn't show up in school either. They've been calling around and you're the only person I could think of she'd run to."

"Me? Why me?"

"She liked you. As much as she likes any one. She was the only one in my family who laughed at your jokes."

She hears the panic in his voice. "Did you call the police?"

"Of course! None of her friends have seen her. Her bed doesn't look like it was slept in either so she may have ran off last night."

"Are you sure she ran off? Your family has money."

"She packed a bag. Please, Daria, if she shows up call me. Keep her there."

"I will, I swear."

"Thank you." He hangs up on her so he could try calling some one else. It was a long shot but he didn't know who else to call.

* * *

**In Casa Lane** the phone rings. No one is home so no one answers.

At the Zon the band packs up with help from Andrea, Jane, and Lindy. "You guys sounded good tonight."

Max gives Andrea a look. "We don't normally?"

She smiles. "You sounded better. Practice is really working."

"Yeah." No one responds to Jesse.

Lindy walks over to her car with Trent. "I need to work on homework tonight. I've been slacking helping you guys out." She laughs. "My senior year can't end fast enough."

"When it does, what will you do?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Who is slacking?"

"I haven't decided what I'll do yet. If I'm lucky I can hang my diploma on the wall next to a couple of golden records of Mystic Spiral."

"Like being a manager?" She nods. "You do a good job. We paid off George and made enough we can pay for a hotel if we have to travel far."

Lindy pulls some thing out of her back pocket. "Like Ohio?"

"What's in Ohio?"

"A race. Quinn's friend, Stacy, is racing and I contacted the NARCA people about an opening act. They do the usual national anthem but they like to let bands play and entertain people. Final race of the year is like the Super Bowl for them."

"We play our own stuff?" She nods. "Ohio. Is that near here?" She shakes her head. "So we'll need a hotel."

"I'll make sure we get our own room." She kisses him on the lips. "Get your cute ass back home. I need to get some homework done."

"Cool." Trent walks back to the new van and gets in as Lindy drives off in her car.

After dropping off the rest of the band, Trent, Jane, and Andrea make it to Casa Lane.

Jane notices a light is on in the living room. "Did you leave the light on, Trent?"

"You wee the last one to leave."

"Oh, right." Jane doesn't remember leaving the light on.

The three go to the front door and find it unlocked. "I know I locked the door." Jane looks around and sees a rock. She picks it up and holds it ready to swing.

As the three go in they hear footsteps above them moving towards the stairs. "Hello?"

Andrea looks for a weapon herself but doesn't see any. "Really Jane? Do you think the killer will say hi back?"

"Hi!" A brunette runs down the stairs. "Jane, please, you have to help me."

"Elsie?"

* * *

**Daria **is nervous as she pulls up to the police station Thursday night. She sees the green thing that Luke called a car and parks close to it. "Calm down Daria." She can already feel her heart race. "It isn't a date date. Just a couple of people getting together, date." She thinks of a few dates she had with Tom. This would be different, right? That was then, this is... "Dumb. You've been on dates before. Ted, Tom, Ted. Crap."

Luke walks out of the station in a black tshirt and blue jeans and sees her SUV. "Hey Daria!" He jogs down the stairs and over to her car.

When he is closer she notices his hair is wet. "What happened to your hair?"

He runs a hand through it. "We have showers at the station. All the comforts of home with none of the cockroaches and better neighbors."

He gets in the car and she pulls out of the parking lot. "I looked up where the rally was being held and the best parking areas." He looks at the time on the clock in the dashboard. "We have time to grab a good spot before a bunch of people show up."

Daria hoped he was right. She wasn't very political but this was a chance to maybe see the future President of the United States. How many people got to see Washington, Lincoln, or Kennedy? And maybe it would change her mind about voting next month.

Daria is able to find a lot open and get her car parked. "Still have half an hour before it starts."

Luke looks out the window. "Wanna grab some thing to drink?" He points at a small cafe across the street.

"Um, sure." They get out and walk across the street to the cafe.

Daria sips at her coffee trying to look every where but at Luke. Outside the window a crowd was gathering larger and larger.

Every now and then she would see some one in a suit and dark glasses. Daria, focusing on the agents, forgets Luke is there and talks to herself. "How much do you think they get paid to stand around and look intimidating?"

Luke looks out the window and sees one of the men. "More than I make." He looks at Daria who still wasn't making eye contact. "But I don't look as good as they do in a suit." He smiles and laughs trying to get a response out of Daria.

Soon a limo drives down the street flanked by Secret Service agents. Daria and Luke leave the cafe to get a better view.

The crowd has signs and noise makers as Gore stands up to the podium. "Hello, my fellow Americans!"

"Fellow Americans? I thought this was Massachusetts not America." Luke looks over and sees no reaction from Daria.

Gore continues with his speech making many of the same false promises every politician makes with a few new ones thrown in for originality.

After nearly an hour before he runs out of hot air and waves to the people. "I hope to celebrate with all of you on the morning of November 8th!"

Luke leans over to Daria. "I'm surprised he's not sticking around to shake babies and kiss hands." Still nothing.

As the crowd disperses Daria and Luke walk back to her car. "So, want to go some where else?"

"Um," She wants to say some thing more but can't.

Luke stops. "That's the first thing you've said in almost an hour. If you want you can just take me back to my car."

"I don't, um, no." She still won't make eye contact so Luke walks in front of her blocking her way.

"I get it you're nervous. I'm smart, charming, good looking, mature, and of course most important of all, humble." He finally sees her lips curl in to a smile if just for a second. "Is the age difference a thing for you?"

"No."

"Is being a cop a thing for you?"

"No."

"Is being the lost clone of Stalin a thing for you?" This time Daria's only response is to look up from her feet and in to Luke's eyes. "Don't worry, they don't activate me until 2012."

"I'm sorry I haven't been, um, good company."

He sees the color flush in her her cheeks. "You're better company than most." He looks around. "Want to go back to the cafe? Maybe get more than a coffee? Try this again?"

"I guess, thanks."

* * *

**Mary **meets with Tony after dealing with traffic. "Any idea why all these people are driving me insane?" She gives him a hug.

"I think there was a politician giving a speech." He kisses her on the cheek. "But we should be able to get seats. If these people are only here for the speech they'll be leaving and not eating."

"Where are we going? Pizza?"

He shakes his head. "I'm getting sick of pizza. How about a salad, baked potato, steak, and maybe some tiramisu for dessert?"

"Replace steak with chicken breast and I'm in." She takes his hand in hers. "Your grandmother must love you."

"Huh?"

"Daria said you can always afford stuff because your grandmother spoils you. Like her grandmother spoils one of her aunts and cousins." She laughs. "If either of my grandmothers loved me like that I wouldn't be looking for a part time job."

He squeezes her hand. "Remind me to talk with Daria."

"Why?"

"I don't need you learning about my family from her. I'd rather tell you."

"But you never talk about them."

"I'll tell you, eventually." He smiles and laughs. "Right now I want to tell you about me and learn about you."

* * *

**Daria **and Luke leave the cafe a little over an hour later. "When did it get dark?"

"Don't worry Luke, the Sun isn't gone, it is just hiding. It will come out tomorrow." Daria feels her heart beat normally as they continue talking as they walk to her car.

"Tomorrow and Saturday I'll be busy with drunk idiots." He opens the door and gets in and immediately reclines the seat. "But I'm off Sunday. Maybe you could help me with car shopping? Old Girl can't handle the highway."

Daria feels her heart start to beat faster again. "How far would we be going?"

"I found a car place about an hour south west of here. Had a lot better pricing than any Boston car lot."

Daria's grip on the steering wheel tightens and she hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot. "I'll uh, see about it. I'm not planning on going to any parties this weekend so I should have time to do my homework."

"Say no if you want. I can see if some one at the station will give me a ride."

Daria bites back a no. "Yes, I'll go. I'll drive." She pulls out of the parking lot hoping her heart doesn't explode.

As they pull in to the police station Daria lets out a long sigh and unclenches her hands from around the steering wheel. "Um, we're here."

"Yes, yes we are." Luke reaches over and puts his hand on top of her right hand rubbing it. "Did you leave marks on the steering wheel?" He laughs showing he wasn't being serious.

"No. Not yet." She turns her head towards him feeling a pain shoot up from her stiff neck. She had made sure to look ahead and not look over at him as she drove. "After an hour or so on Sunday I might."

"If you don't want to drive me that will be fine. A short road trip might be more than you're ready for." He continues to rub her hand.

"No, I can do it." _As long as I don't have a heart attack._ "I'll uh, call you on Saturday. Find out when I need to pick you up."

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks Daria." He lets her hand go. "This is your fault. I wouldn't have looked for deals online if you hadn't told me about the awesome deal you got on this SUV." He opens the door and steps out. "Drive safe now. I don't want to be picking your teeth out of the steering wheel." He sees the look on her face. "I'm kidding. Forensics does that."

_And I thought I had dark humor._ "I'll keep that in mind." She takes a minute to watch him walk over to his car and to catch her breath. "Was it this hard with Tom?" She shakes her head. "Totally different. You knew him before you started dating." She sees him drive out of the lot and a few seconds later she does as well.

* * *

**Jane **doesn't know what to do with Elsie. It had made it on the news about the _missing_ child. But Elsie came to her for help.

They sit in the kitchen while Jane waits for her latest creation to melt in the oven. "If you just talked with them I'm sure they'd listen."

"Why would they? If I don't go to Bromwell I'll be cut off."

"Won't you be cut off if you run away?"

"I, I'm not running away. I just need help."

Jane was glad her brother was busy with his band and Lindy. She didn't need him trying to interfere. "You're only a junior now. You have two more years before you have to worry about college."

"Two years? I've been dealing with this since before I started freshman year. Tom ignored it but I didn't. After meeting you and Daria I started thinking."

Jane smirks. "That's where you screwed up. Thinking never leads to any thing good."

Elsie laughs as she leans back in the chair. "I was happier when I didn't. Now? I don't want to go to Bromwell. I wouldn't really be going it would just be for show. I don't want to end up like mom. Board person here, committee person there, but not really doing any thing with my life. Why can't I be department head of a company? Why can't I be the one who calls the shots? Tom doesn't even want it."

"So you want to go to college to actually learn. Daria must have really rubbed off on you."

"And you. You're so cool and independent. I want to be like that. Not stuck worrying about what this person or that person thinks. Who cares about thousand dollar plate dinners? Even if it is for a good cause? Make the damn thing cheaper and have more people come. People like you."

Jane pats her on the arm. "Calm down Elsie, my ego can only take so much inflation."

The two continue talking when the phone rings. Jane picks it up. "Hello?"

"Jane? It's Tom."

"Oh, calling about your sister?"

"Yeah, I guess you saw the news. Have you seen her?"

"That depends, do you have the ransom?"

"Jane! This is serious. She ran off and no one knows why."

Jane looks over at Elsie. "Maybe she wants to make her own decisions? Not go to Bromwell and end up like your mother. Maybe she wants to go to college to actually learn and get a job at some big office. Some thing you'd hate to do."

Tom is silent for a moment before responding. "She's there, isn't she?"

"Maybe. Depends on the ransom."

"Jane, this isn't funny. My family has been losing their minds over this."

"Good. Maybe they'll appreciate her when she goes home."

"Jane, I'm calling my parents."

"Fine. I'll just make sure she isn't here then."

"Jane, seriously, I'm calling them now."

"Tom, seriously, she won't be here. I'm not a guard and this isn't a prison. She's freaking out about college and her future."

"Some thing you never cared about."

Jane narrows her eyes after the last comment. "Not enough to run away from home even when I was just a junior in high school."

"Like your parents would even notice. Bye Jane." Tom hangs up.

"Dammit." Jane hangs up the phone. "Elsie, you might want to start packing."

"Why?"

"Tom knows you're here."

"Great. I'll just go home."

"Are you sure?" She nods. "I hope you don't get in too much trouble."

* * *

**Daria** hears the phone ring and grabs it. "Hello?"

"How could you not tell me?!"

Daria pulls the phone away from her ear. "Tell you about what?" She wasn't even sure who it was.

"That Elsie was at Jane's!"

"Oh, Tom, I didn't know."

"Really? Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you're an idiot brother worried about his little sister?" She hears Tom swear and yell some more so she waits for him to stop before saying any thing else. "Are you done?"

"You really didn't know she was there?"

"No, I didn't. Why was she there?"

"I don't know. But Jane already said she's making sure my sister leaves before any one can get there." Daria isn't sure what to say or do. "Are you there?"

"I could try calling her. Jane, not your sister."

"I doubt it will help. I already called my parents and I'm sure they've called the police. I hope Jane doesn't get in to too much trouble."

* * *

**Jane** sees the flashing lights outside of the window. "Tom wasn't kidding." She looks back at Elsie. "Ready to go home, kid?"

"I," Elsie is cut off by a door being broken open by two police officers.

"Freeze! Down on the ground!"

"Aaaa!" Elsie's scream is only trumped by the sound of a gun shot.

* * *

**Lindy** and Trent are in their new van when they stopped at the end of the block. They saw the flashing lights from the police car. "What?"

Lindy grabs Trent by the arm. "You don't think they found out Elsie is there, do you?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe. They better stay out of my room."

She looks over at him. "Why?" _Drugs? It is just pot but still he could get in a lot of trouble if he has any in his room._

"It's a mess."

She smiles to herself. _Of course that's what he would be worried about._

* * *

**Jane** is on the floor. "Stop shooting! Elsie is fine!"

One of the officers aims at Elsie. "Down on the ground!"

"I'm Elsie, you idiot! Elsie Sloan! This is my friend's house! You just shot their refrigerator!"

Both officers take a second to realize who the girl was. "Elsie? Wait, the missing girl?"

"I'm not missing. I'm visiting a friend. What are you doing here? My parent's know where I am."

The officers holster their gun. "No they don't. You've been missing for over forty eight hours."

Elsie rolls her eyes. "I've been working with my friend on an art project. I left a note on the kitchen counter." Elsie looks down at Jane. "I think you can get off of the floor now."

Jane slowly gets up still shaken by what had happened. "Do you guys pay for the stuff you damage?" She looks over at the door and then the refrigerator.

"Uh, no."

One of the officers gets his radio out. "We found the girl. She is unharmed. She was at a friend's house. Not missing, not kidnapped. Situation is under control."

After a few more minutes Elsie has her things together and is leaving with the officers. "Thanks for giving me a ride!" She turns to Jane. "I'll make sure my parent's buy you a new door and fridge."

"Thanks Elsie." As the officers leave with Elsie they try to close the door but it bounces and opens again. "She's a smart kid."

She is still shaking uncontrollably when Trent and Lindy walk through the broken door. "Janey? What happened?" They walk to the kitchen.

"They came for Elsie. She, she lied. Really well."

Lindy sees the bullet hole in the refrigerator. "They shot at you?"

"I think the younger guy was trigger happy." Jane tries to smile to ease the tension. "Elsie said she'd get us a new one."

Lindy sees Jane shaking and goes over to her. "Are you ok?" She puts a hand on Jane's arm.

"No. I, it was, Elsie was just here to get advice and some freedom. They broke the door down and shot at me." It wasn't like high school. All the things she had done and the most she got was a call home to her parent's. The real world was much worse. "I need coffee." She shakes her head. "I need Daria."

"What about Andrea? Invite her over."

"No, Daria. She'd handle some thing like this better. She wouldn't be shaking like this." Jane looks at her hand and tries to will it to stop shaking.

Lindy puts her hand on Jane's. "I'm sure she would. Call Andrea and have her come over. If she needs a ride we'll get her."

Jane goes to the phone and tries to call Andrea. After hitting the wrong number twice she hands the phone to Lindy who dials for her.

* * *

**Daria** got the call from Jane late on Friday. "What happened? Why was Elsie there?"

"She ran away because they're forcing her in to becoming her mother. She wants to go to a school to learn and not become the poster Stepford wife. She wants to earn her way in to college, like you, and not get in because her uncle bought a building or two."

"I can see that. But why you?"

"She said she looked up to me. Thought I was cool."

"You? Well, at least she didn't look up to me. Then she'd really be messed up."

"Actually, Daria, you're kinda why she wants to do her own thing. If they had pushed it the Sloan's could have gotten you into Bromwell. Instead you went and did your own thing. You relied on your grades and intelligence instead of their money and influence."

Daria is a little confused. "I've had longer conversations with the computer than her."

"Same here. I guess we just give off the aura of awesomeness and cool few others can." Daria hears Jane's laugh and gives one of her own. "It was ok until the police kicked down the door and shot up the house." Daria laughs again. "I'm not making a joke."

"What? They shot at you? Why?"

"Well, they shot the refrigerator. I think the younger guy just wanted to feel like a man with his penis replacement."

"Wow. So, you're ok? What about Elsie?"

"She went home after making up a lie about leaving a note and that she was helping me with an art project."

"So no legal trouble?"

"I'm sure the Sloan's will want this swept under the rug." Jane looks at the refrigerator. "I'll let them as soon as they buy a new door and refrigerator."

"What do you need a fridge for?"

"I've been buying food, remember?"

"Oh, right." Daria looks at her mini fridge. It held the basics with the microwave on top for all the cooking needs of a college student. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm glad the idiot only hit the fridge. I had a sculpture I've been working on in the kitchen too."

* * *

**On Saturday,** Daria calls Luke. "So, uh, when do I pick you up?"

"Eleven sound good? Get there around noon. And if I find a car I like we can celebrate with lunch? On me."

"Ok, sure." Daria tries to think of some thing else to say but can't.

After several seconds of silence Luke speaks. "And maybe that night go some where? I've been keeping Old Girl from going too far but if I have a new car I'll want to go out and celebrate. Maybe this quiet little restaurant I know about. Haven't been there in, geesh, three years? Has it been that long since I dated Detective Peabody?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here."

"Sorry, was talking to myself. It helps me remember stuff. So, yeah, with luck I get a new car and we'll celebrate with lunch and later dinner?"

"I, I guess. Ok." Daria feels her heart skip a beat. "Yes."

* * *

**Quinn **is with Stacy at Stacy's house. The new engine had been delivered and Mr. Rowe was dropping it in to the car. "Stacy, make sure the engine doesn't touch that side."

"Yes Daddy." Stacy has both hands on the engine as her father works a power winch that slowly lowers the engine in to place.

Quinn is fascinated as she watches. "So next week you're going to Ohio?"

Stacy nods. "The last race of the NARCA series."

"What are you doing after that?"

"We have until next February until NARCA starts their next season. Hopefully enough time to get sponsors lined up for our car next season."

"You're still thinking about not going to college?"

"She won't need it." Mr. Rowe lowers the engine a little more. "If I hadn't cracked my sternum and broken a couple vertebrae I'd have made a lot more money."

Quinn bites her lower lip in worry. "But, couldn't that like, happen to Stacy?"

"Not a chance! Back in my day the seat belt wasn't even mandatory. I wouldn't risk my angel, and my wife..." He lets it trail off.

"I'll be fine Quinn. I've been in a couple accidents now and only cut my lip. Except for having to go with out lipstick for a couple of days it wasn't a big deal."

"What time do you leave for the race next week?"

"Wednesday. Practice on Thursday, qualify on Friday, and race on Saturday." Stacy gives her father a thumbs up as the engine is set properly.

"I'll make sure to watch."

Mr. Rowe looks over the newly settled engine. "Of course you will! You're her good luck charm."

* * *

**Daria** is nervous as she pulls up to an apartment building Sunday morning. "He's a nice guy. He likes you. That doesn't mean there is any thing wrong with him. He's like a taller, better looking, more mature Tom." _What have I gotten myself in to?_

Luke walks down the steps wearing an orange tshirt with _Stop_ written in black on the front.

When he gets in the car he notices Daria is looking at his shirt. "This is just the front." He turns so she can see the back

_In the Name of Love?_

_Hammer time?_

_Collaborate and Listen?_

He sees the slight curl of a smile appear. "So, I'm not the only one who thinks it is funny."

"I didn't say any thing." She pulls away from the apartment building.

As they get on the highway, Luke has directions that he printed out earlier. "Drive for fifty minutes." He looks up at the other cars. "Maybe thirty if we push it."

"You want me to speed?"

He smiles. "I'll get you out of any speeding tickets. With out using any womanly charms." She mumbles under her breath. "Huh?"

"Um, long story."

"We have fifty minutes. I'd like to hear a long story or two."

Deciding the story of UpChuck buying fake boobs from her was too embarrassing she decides to tell him about the cowboy Quinn picked up.

As they pull off the highway Luke is telling Daria about one of the pranks pulled on him and other cadets when he was in training. "I know it makes me look stupid but I really wanted to find the barrel stretcher. They even put up a fake label on the shelf for it. The other guys and I tore the place apart looking for it."

"How long did it take for you to figure out there is no such thing as a barrel stretcher?"

"A few hours." He sees the smile appear again. "They do it to every class and bet on who takes the longest to figure out the ruse." He looks at the directions. "Take a left up here."

She does and sees the car lot a few minutes later.

Daria and Luke are going up and down the lot looking at various cars. "Nothing green. Nothing older than I am." He kicks the tire of a car. "Why do people do that?" He kicks it again. "It doesn't tell you any thing about the car."

"To see if the car tells you not to kick it?"

He laughs a little as he goes to another car.

A salesman walks up to the two. "Looking for a new car or used?" He looks the two over. "I'm not seeing wedding bands so maybe a sporty little two seater instead of a family mobile?"

Daria goes paler than normal. She even sees Luke have a not so subtle reaction. "Uh, she's, just a friend. She got a good deal on her car. I'm looking for a car. Under six grand would be good."

The salesman rubs his chin acting like he was thinking. "We might have some for that price range. If you'll follow me I can show you the discount pile."

Luke doesn't like that sound of that but follows any ways.

Daria looks through the window of a car. "I don't see any stains. That's a plus."

Luke is looking at another car. "Four Wheel Drive, only thirty thousand miles, and under five grand." He pulls the handle and the door opens. "And smells like a dead body I had to deal with during training." He closes the door quickly.

The two continue browsing and talk. "Maybe it would be easier to drive to where you got your car."

"My parents surprised me with it." It had been nerve wracking having him in the car for an hour she couldn't imagine a longer trip. "Uh, what about this one? I know it is green but it isn't that expensive."

Luke walks over to the car and looks at the sheet in the window. "Only a couple years old, twenty one thousand miles, three grand? What is wrong with it." He opens the door and takes a sniff. "It doesn't smell."

The salesman walks over again. "Looking at this one?"

Even Daria can sense he is nervous. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Just, some say it is cursed. It has had three different owners in two years."

Interest piqued, Daria asks, "What happened to them?"

"Two heart attacks, one stroke, and one was shot."

Luke does the math quickly. "That's four."

"One of the heart attacks was a passenger."

"Oh." Luke backs away from the car.

Daria is confused by the way the two men were acting. There was no such thing as curses. "If it is so cursed why are you still selling it?"

The salesman pulls at his collar as he sweats. "Well, I mean, we can't not sell a car because of that. It isn't like they died in the car. The heart attacks just started in there."

Daria looks back at the car. It was in great shape, low mileage, and might be even cheaper than advertised. "We'll take it on a couple conditions."

"What? Daria, I didn't say I wanted it."

She ignores Luke. "If it is so cursed we'll take it off your hands for a thousand less. You'll tow his old car, for free, and if any thing happens we'll sell it to a different car lot."

"Uh, I'll, I'll have that in writing. I never want to see this car again." The salesman all but runs to the sales office leaving the two behind.

Luke turns to Daria. "You're not the least bit worried about the curse?"

She gives him a look. "You don't really believe in curses, do you?" He shrugs his shoulders. Daria just shakes her head in response.

* * *

**Daria **follows Luke back to his apartment. There was no problems or curses affecting the trip back.

After he parks his car he gets out and walks over to Daria. "Thanks for following me back. Wasn't sure I would make it." He looks back at his new car.

"You're fine. But you might want to clean your old car out before the two guy gets here for it."

"Yeah, sure. I'll give the Old Girl a proper send off." He leans in through the passenger window. "See you tonight? I'll pick you up in front of Raft."

"If you're sure the ghosts won't get you I'll be waiting."

Luke smirks. "I'll make sure to get there around seven. I already called and got us a table at the restaurant I told you about. Make sure you wear some thing nice."

"Nice?"

"You know, a dress or some thing. Nothing too fancy but nothing with pant legs." He smiles as he sees her reaction. "Darn college kids. If you don't have one there are plenty of thrift shops to grab one at." He looks at the time on her car clock. "You have plenty of time to find one." He pulls away from the window and walks away as Daria presses a button to roll the window up.

"I should have closed that on his neck. Then the curse would be kept alive and I wouldn't need a dress." She drives away. _What am I doing? Getting a dress for a date? I never did that with Tom. Of course, we never really went any where either._

* * *

**Mary **helps Daria with the dress. A dark blue dress that stopped just above her ankle. "It looks fine. A little long but maybe he'll like that you're hiding your legs. Give a bit of mystery to what you really look like." She pulls at the back of it making sure it isn't wrinkled.

"I just need to know I didn't miss a stain."

Mary keeps looking. "I don't see any. But are you really wearing your boots? Don't you have any nice shoes?"

"I have a pair of sneakers."

Mary rolls her eyes. "Your feet are too small to wear mine. Stick with the boots since regular shoes would have the dress touch the ground." Mary stands up and looks at Daria. "Can I please do a little makeup?"

"Why? Am I that ugly?"

Mary glares at Daria as she knows Daria knowing she was just being confrontational. "You know you're not. Just a little lipstick, or even lip gloss, and some thing for that spot on your neck."

Daria wants to say no but this was some thing small. Why start a fight over it? "Fine, lip gloss, not stick, and cover what ever it is you're talking about."

"Uh, Daria, I may not have enough." The spot was growing.

Mary grabs a mirror and shows Daria. "I think you're having an allergic reaction to some thing on the dress."

Daria recognizes the rash. "It isn't that."

_Sitting in the hospital with the rash slowly shrinking. "It is a physical reaction to a mentally stressful situation. If you keep yourself calm it will continue to go away."_

Daria sits down on Mary's bed. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I call the hospital?"

Daria shakes her head. "This happened to me before when I was around an older guy I, um, liked." Daria closes her eyes and tries to think of any thing that would calm her down.

Mary checks the time. "You have four, maybe four and a half hours, for that to go away." Mary bites her lip in worry. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." Daria gets off of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and a nap. If that doesn't work I'll call and tell him I had an allergic reaction to the dress." Daria rushes out of Mary's room hoping she could at least get the rash to retreat to below the neck line.

* * *

**Jane is** with Lindy at the store. "It will be one heck of a trip, are you sure you won't come?"

Jane nods. "I've got to sell more stuff before school starts. Working at Gary's helps but I need a couple more rich people wanting expensive portraits."

"Putting your nose to the grindstone huh?"

Jane touches her nose. "What's wrong with my nose?" The two girls laugh as they continue to shop.

* * *

**Daria **wakes up from her nap. She grabs one of Lindsey's mirrors and checks herself. "It worked." She pulls at her shirt and looks down. She sees a little bit of the rash but nothing that wouldn't be covered by the dress.

She paces in front of the school trying to keep calm. If she didn't the rash would grow again. "Do you really like him this much? Tom never got the rash. But I was comfortable around him." _Too comfortable._ "Shut up."

She sees the new car pull up. As he stops he rolls the window down. "Want some candy little girl? Wanna help me find my puppy?"

Daria's hand freezes on the door handle. "Uh, will we get to kick the puppy?" She tries to use a joke to keep herself calm.

"I don't really have a puppy. I just say that to get girls in the car." Daria opens the door and gets in. "See? It works." Both laugh, Daria a little more nervously than Luke.

Luke starts down the road with the radio playing quietly. "What do you listen to?"

Daria listens to his radio a few seconds. "This is ok. I'll listen to any thing if it is good."

The two continue to talk as Luke drives his new car.

* * *

**Lindsey comes **in to the dorm room almost dancing. "I got it! I got it!" She picks up her two stuffed animals. "Keogh, Hannah, thank you for giving me just enough luck to get the job!" She kisses both of them as she sits down on her bed. "_The Voice_ will be mine! Campus Radio with Lindsey McGee. Hmm, maybe I need a pseudonym? LMC?" She grabs the phone to call Skaz and tell him the good news.

* * *

**At the** restaurant Daria and Luke sit down and go through the menu. Quiet music plays overhead setting a romantic mood. "Get what you want Daria, I am celebrating. New car, saved thousands, and it may be my last night on Earth." He flips the page. "All depends on the curse."

Daria rolls her eyes behind her menu.

A waiter walks over. "Would you two like to start with drinks? We have a lovely wine list if you would like to see it."

Luke looks up from the menu. "I don't drink and she's under twenty one. I'll have a water."

Daria looks up from the menu. "Soda, cola." The waiter writes it down and leaves the two.

Daria starts to feel nervous and closes her eyes. _You can do this. You haven't had to deal with the rash in years._ "Daria? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, just remembered some thing I forgot for school."

"Hate when that happens. Leave my desk, going down the stairs, and like hitting a brick wall it hits you _Oops, I forgot my gun_ and have to go back for it."

"How do you forget your gun?" Daria had never been around them and couldn't imagine being so nonchalant with one.

"Easy. They become a part of you after awhile sure but you still put it in your desk when doing paperwork. It isn't like I've ever had to use it."

"Never?" He nods. "You do a lot more paperwork than I thought you'd do."

"That's the part they never show on television. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we let slide because we don't feel like dealing with the paperwork. Nothing major but a kid with a bong or a drunken girl walking down the street." He smiles as she quickly becomes engrossed with her drink. "And it let me meet some one new."

He leans back in his chair as the waiter comes back over. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am if the lady is." Daria nods.

After ordering Luke continues to talk. "It has been too long since I've come here. They have amazing steak and atmosphere."

Daria jokingly sniffs the air. "I don't smell any ozone."

He laughs a little. "Good. Ozone is poisonous." He hears a slow song start. "Wanna dance?"

"Dance?"

Luke motions his head over to an open area where a couple is already dancing. "Another reason I like this place. Food, dancing, with the right company can make an unforgettable night." He holds his hand out and Daria looks at it. "I washed my hands before I left."

"I, uh, ok." Her heart beats faster and faster as Luke leads her over to the dance floor.

As they slow dance Daria focuses on not stepping on his feet. It helped her keep calm.

Luke moves his hands from her waist to the small of her back pressing a little closer to her. She can't see her feet as the dress gets in the way. "Your hair smells good. What do you use?"

"Shampoo." Luke chuckles.

"Of course."

Daria focuses on her breathing trying to stay calm. "Um, you smell ok, I guess." She noticed he was wearing some thing but it wasn't overwhelming like some of the boys wore in Lawndale.

"I'll take that compliment." The two continue dancing until the song ends and they go back to their table.

Daria and Luke eat their meal and Luke tries getting Daria to talk. "So, Lawndale you said, what was it like?"

"The same as any other place. No Uranium in the drinking water but pretty much the same as any place. Where did you grow up?"

"Boston. I know, I know, no accent. My Hispanic heritage saved me from that speech impediment."

"Luke doesn't sound, uh, Hispanic."

"Bible name. Family is Catholic. Daria Morgendorffer, German?" She nods. "Religious?"

"Church would take time away from the office or a court case." She looks up from her salad. "Is that a problem?"

"Not for me. A good person is a good person. You learn that while on the force. Some times the rules and regulations will get in the way of doing the right thing."

She sees his body language and knows there is a story there. "Like?"

He sighs. "Detective Peabody and I dated even though at the time we were in the same station. Rules and all that state that is not allowed. With her being my superior it could risk a harassment lawsuit. Or some one else suing if they thought she showed favoritism."

"Did she move or you?"

"Neither. She was shot and couldn't work any more as a detective. She became a trainer for the department of some small town in Maine. We keep in touch still but as just friends." He sets his fork down. "How about you? Your various past lovers get shot?" He smiles easing the mood.

"Uh, no. Tom and I broke up because we were going different places, directions. We're still friends but nothing else."

"It is good to keep in touch. I've wondered what some of my other exes are up to. Hopefully some thing really painful and miserable." He laughs and sees a smile from Daria. "How long did you date Tom?"

"A year." Daria starts feeling uncomfortable again and feels a heat radiate from her chest. _Not now, stay calm, don't let it spread._

"Whoa, must have been pretty serious." He sees the look on her face and changes topics. "What do you do for fun?"

Daria isn't sure how to answer. She didn't really do any thing exciting. What would a cop do for fun? He put his life on the line every day. Well, the days he wasn't stuck behind a pile of paperwork. "Read, write, play a video game or two. You?"

"I love to read crime books. Historical ones like Jack the Ripper or newer ones like Dahmer. To look at the clues and try and discover the truth myself."

"That's," Daria looks at him unsure of what she was feeling. "Actually interesting."

"If you read enough you can find connections. Or on Jack the Ripper I found a Texas guy who was probably behind some murders that were similar. They stopped in Texas when he left on a boat. He went to London where the murders, the Jack the Ripper murders, appeared. He left London and went to Berlin where more murders happened. If I was a detective back then with that evidence I would have been bringing him in for questioning."

Daria is genuinely interested and is able to keep calm by talking with Luke more about his Jack the Ripper theory as they ignore their food.

As they go out to Luke's car he stops at her door and opens it. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

"I've been rescued by a knight in shining armor before." She gets in the car. "I've never wanted to keep the knight before."

He closes the door and goes to the other side. "I'll take that compliment." He gets in his side of the car. "So, would you like some coffee? I have a coffee maker at my place."

Daria feels the rash spread even before he finishes his sentence. "Uh, no. I have class tomorrow."

"You have class every day of the week? I heard most students spread it out."

"I'm doing Education and Writing. I have a bunch of hours to fill and if I get them done this year I'll have fewer next year. By the time I'm a senior I should have three classes left. I could probably fit all of them in one day."

"Wow. You'll kill yourself now so you can relax four years later. Thinking way ahead."

"If I had thought ahead sooner I would have graduated high school a year or two earlier." She looks at the time. "Wow, we spent a lot more time talking than I thought we did."

Luke pulls out of the parking lot. "Time flies and all that. It was nice talking with some one about my theory. I've actually thought about writing a book about it. Except, well, I don't have that kind of patience."

Daria feels as if a flash of light blasted across the sky. If it were a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over her head and clicked on. "I could write it."

Luke waits until they're stopped at a red light before responding. "I wouldn't want to push that on you. With school and all that you have enough stuff on your plate."

"I didn't say I'd write it right now. I could use the time to research it with you and see if we can't find any thing else. Eye witness statements, pictures, they took pictures of some of the Ripper victims. I don't know about the Texas killings."

The two continue talking about the book and what they could do before starting on it as Luke drives her back to Raft.

* * *

**Lindsey is **already in bed with her headphones on when Daria comes in. She looks up and sees Daria in the dress. "Whoa, you look really nice." She takes the headphones off. "Date with Luke?"

"Uh, yeah." Daria wants to get the dress off and check the rash as soon as possible.

"Where did you go?"

"A restaurant."

"Duh, where?"

"In Boston." Daria grabs her sleepwear and runs out of the room for the communal bathroom.

When she comes back showered and dressed for bed Lindsey is still waiting to grill her about her date. "What did you do?"

"We ate, danced, talked."

"Ooo, danced? Like a club? No, that dress wouldn't be for a club."

"No, not a club."

"I just said that. What did you talk about?"

Daria smiles to herself. _Perfect._ "About how a serial killer in Austin, Texas, was probably also Jack the Ripper and also responsible for a few murders in Germany."

Lindsey almost looks ill. "Um, that's, gross." Lindsey grabs her stuffed animals a little tighter. "On better stuff, I got the job."

"Job?"

"At the radio. _The Voice_. I don't get on the air until next semester but before then I get to help around the office and stuff. Behind the scenes."

"Why won't you be on the air until next semester?"

"Two of their people graduate this winter. Once they do I'll get on the radio. It will be nice making my own money."

Daria gets in her own bed. "Um, good job, and good luck. Have you thought of a sign off?"

Lindsey shakes her head. "I have time to think of a good one. I want it to be awesome."

"Good luck with that." Daria turns over with her back to Lindsey. _The rash hasn't spread, much. Please be gone the next time I see Luke._ She smiles thinking about how yes, yes there would be a next time.

**A/N Lots of drama! Quinn and Daria finding out about the baby, her first couple of dates with Luke, Lindsey gets a job, and more. Lots for one episode but now that I figured out how to do the lines between parts it should be easier to follow what's what.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 13: The Big One**

**Trent **and the band load up the van as they prepare to drive out to Ohio.

Jane and Lindy stand in the doorway of Casa Lane. "Keep on eye on Trent for me."

"I'll keep a lot on him." Lindy laughs as Jane smiles.

"I know some sisters would be eeked by that but you're good for him. Nothing a good loud song can't drown out."

The two hug before Lindy runs out to the van to help with any last minute preparations.

* * *

**Quinn hugs **Stacy before Stacy gets in the truck. "Good luck Stacy! I'll be watching."

"Thanks Quinn! You better watch, you're my lucky charm!"

Mr. Rowe checks his mirrors as his daughter and her friend continue saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**Mack** is in practice when he sees one of the girls he had recently been on a date with in the stands. He looks over at the cheerleaders who were also practicing where another one of his recent dates was. "What am I doing?"

"Mack! Pay attention!" Mack looks up as a linebacker breaks through the O-line and smashes in to Mack. "Dammit Mack where is your head at?"

As the coach yells the linebacker helps Mack up. "Sorry dude. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's ok. I don't wear the red jersey." Both look over at the quarter back who does have a red jersey on.

Saturday was a big day for the team. Hosting Vance's rivals. A team that had one loss. Vance was undefeated and just outside of being ranked. If they won this Saturday they could be a ranked team for the first time in the history of the team.

* * *

**Daria **goes over her math homework as she thinks about Saturday. Luke was stuck working so she was going to a party with Lindsey and a few others. She was nervous since the last big party she had gone to hadn't ended well.

The bonfire she had gone to was nice. Only a few people and nothing major going on. But this would be a big party and she could only think about what happened last time. "Just have a beer or two. Like mom said." She smiles a little thinking of her mother's advice.

_I'm not saying it is ok or good but a beer here or there isn't going to kill you. _

* * *

**Helen and** Jake go in to the doctor's office on Friday. "You're coming along well for a woman your age." The doctor sets down a clipboard. "I suggest you come in more frequently than normal as this is not your normal pregnancy."

Helen moves a hand over her stomach. "I can't believe I'm already this far along." She looks at the sonogram on the light screen.

"You said you hadn't had your period for about four months."

"Yes, I hadn't, but I thought I had started menopause." She had gone to the doctor expecting one thing and had gotten the exact opposite.

"For a woman your age that can be expected. As you know now that wasn't it. Have you drank any alcohol during the past four months?"

"A few glasses of wine. I've stopped since I found out."

"Good." The doctor takes the sonogram down. "If you want you can have this. Show all of your friends the first picture of your daughter."

Helen and Jake look at each other. Friends? Coyote and Willow? Jake had some former clients and Helen had work associates. They didn't really have friends. "Uh, thanks." Helen looks down at the picture.

She had really been hoping for a boy this time. She knew it would make Jake happy to have a son and she had already thought of the name. Now, she had to think of a new one for her daughter.

* * *

**That Friday** night in Ohio, Mystic Spiral is jamming for the crowd. "You put me on a short leash and threw away my hydrant. You ate up all my kibble now my coat's no longer vibrant. My nose is dry and chapped but this puppy's here to stay. Scratch my belly baby, every dog has its day." All four members howl and the crowd howls with them.

On the race track a few cars continue tweaking their cars getting the set ups just right before qualifying.

Lindy and Stacy are nearby watching. "Bet you won't."

Stacy looks at the stage. "I can't! I want to but I might get in trouble."

"Do it! They're friends with Quinn. They know who you are. It will get you a lot of publicity." Lindy elbows Stacy as she points towards a couple cameras aiming at the stage. "If any thing happens I'll take the blame."

Stacy looks up at the stage again. "Ok."

As Mystic Spiral start playing a new song Stacy runs up on the stage and kisses Jesse on the cheek before shouting in to the microphone in front of him. "Woo! Go Mystic Spiral!"

The crowd cheers and laughs as she runs off of the stage.

Lindy claps and shouts with the rest of the crowd.

Stacy runs through the crowd to get to the track. She still had more than an hour before qualifying. Her father let her wander around to see the bands and meet people in the crowd. The more people who knew her the more tshirts they could sell. Running a racing team wasn't cheap.

* * *

**Lindsey **sits down on her bed after getting back from a study group. "You could have come Daria. You are way better than I am at math."

"Why? I don't need a study group." She was sitting at her computer working on a new writing assignment. She had to be a reporter on any event in history. She could detail the event or interview a person from the event. Real or not. She chose to interview Satan after the loss of the Battle of Heaven. It was an interesting assignment she was actually enjoying.

"You could have helped those who aren't as smart as you."

Daria doesn't like the tone of Lindsey's voice. "I'm sorry I'm not struggling with school like others are. My high school sucked in many ways but I did learn what I needed to know."

"Not all of us got to go to some fancy school Miss Money Bags."

Daria hates when Lindsey calls her that. "I went to public school. The same as you."

Lindsey lays down on her bed. "It doesn't mean you couldn't help the rest of us."

"The hell? What bug crawled up your ass? I have my own stuff to work on."

Lindsey screams and Daria flinches. "Sorry!" She holds her stomach. "Cramps. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a bitch."

Daria understands what is going on. "Oh, ouch. Um, it is only four or five days."

"Four or five days I turn in to bitchatron. I can't even be around Skaz with out biting his head off." She giggles.

"What?"

"Oh, just thought _Which One?"_

Daria turns back to her computer as she blushes.

* * *

**Saturday **afternoon is filled with excitement all over the country. Football, racing, baseball, some thing for a fan of any sport.

Mack was on the field watching the middle linebacker of the other team. "He's gonna rush." He goes to the quarterback. "The linebacker is coming for the rush. Don't hand me the ball. I'll block while you throw."

The quarterback nods. "Blue Five! Blue Five!"

The wide receivers move out towards the sidelines while the tight end drops from position. "Hike!"

The middle linebacker charges the line and shoves one of his own men out of the way.

Mack moves to block him and is hit hard. He hears the sound of a bone breaking before he feels the pain.

The crowd cheers as the tight end breaks a tackle and gains twenty yards before being dragged down by a safety.

Mack looks up at the sky as his arm throbs. He heard the bone break. He knew what it meant.

One of his teammates runs over to him. "Mack, get up."

"I can't." Mack holds his broken arm with his good hand. "I broke it."

The teammate looks down and doesn't see any thing wrong with Mack's arm. "Oh, dude, come on. Please tell me you're kidding."

Mack just continues to lay on the ground as the other player waves for a medic crew to come out on the field.

Jodie is in her dorm room watching the football game. "No, Mack, please be ok." She watches as he is helped off the field still holding his broken arm.

* * *

**Saturday** night in Ohio the track was loud with the sound of engines and even louder NARCA racing fans.

Lindy sits with Trent and the other band mates in the stands. She has earplugs in and hands over her ears.

She looks over at the others who sit there like nothing was going on. "How can you stand all this noise?!"

Trent shrugs. Jesse gives her his usual blank stare.

Stacy grips the wheel tight as she is stuck in the middle of the pack. "Daddy, my car is too tight."

"When you come in for tires I'll have them take a turn or two out. Just keep the car going forward. If you have to fall back a spot or two do it. Better to be in the back with a tight car than in the garage with a wrecked car."

At home in Lawndale, Quinn is sitting in the living room, watching the race. "Why is she falling back? I hope her car is ok."

She has a tray of celery and carrot sticks but they were untouched.

Stacy falls farther back until the pack starts pulling out of her sight. "Daddy, I need my car fixed."

"Just wait angel, they're fighting for position. Some one will wreck and bring out," He didn't even finish his sentence before two cars hit each other and collected several more cars.

"Oh my god! The leader in points is out as is the man third in points. If you needed any reason to watch every lap of every race, this is why!"

Stacy was back far enough she avoided the wreck. She dives for pit road as soon as she could.

One of the cars has to be towed off the track.

The driver of the car being towed goes over to a car stuck in the infield grass as that driver climbs out through the window.

The crowd cheers as the two start throwing punches. "Get some officials down there! We still have a race going!" The announcer shouts a few more times.

Mr. Rowe sees two spotters start pushing each other. "We need security up here before some one gets killed." He and the other spotters take a step back as the two spotters start slugging each other.

The red flag comes out as chaos breaks out on the track and the spotters box.

Pit crews for the two fighting drivers are next to each other. Soon fists and tools fly as the two groups attack each other.

Stacy sits in her pit box and sees the two pit crews fighting. "Daddy, should I go back on the track?"

"It's a red flag. Turn your engine off and save gas. Let the idiots," A spotter tries to break up the fight on the box and is pushed back in to Mr. Rowe. "Let the idiots waste their time beating each other up."

NARCA officials, security and even a few random fans rush to pit road to pull the two pit crews apart.

Quinn sees Stacy's car on the edge of the camera. On the front in black lettering was one of their sponsors. _Axl's Piercing Parlor_. It remains on camera as the two pit crews continue to fight.

Two security guards make it up to the spotters box and pull the spotters down the stairs after handcuffing them.

* * *

**Daria** drives with Mary and Tony in the backseat. "No kissing!" The two pull apart.

"Come on Daria, just because you're not getting any tongue tonight doesn't mean I can't." Mary grabs Tony by the hair and kisses him again.

"I don't, it, stop it!" She hadn't even kissed Luke on the lips let alone using tongue.

She pulls up to the house and parks. "I think we might be a little early." She shouldn't have been able to park so close.

"Then we can start early!" Mary gets out of the car followed by Tony. "They better be playing good music."

* * *

**Stacy watches **the green flag wave and hits the gas. A near thirty minute delay for cleaning up the wreck and stopping multiple fights just let her nerves get more frayed.

But with her car fixed she found the speed she needed to race from the back to move through the pack and get back in the top ten.

Mr. Rowe sees a car drop down behind her and hit her. "Stacy, if you can, go a little faster. If you can't move up the line and lose this guy."

Stacy feels the driver hit her again and hits the gas.

On the next turn she feels her back end wiggle. "I can't take a turn any faster or I'll wreck."

"Then move up the line." Mr. Rowe watches the pack reach the front stretch. "Clear, clear." She moves up the track and gets in line with several other drivers.

Quinn starts biting her nails as she watches Stacy drive just inches off the bumper of another driver at over a hundred and fifty miles an hour.

* * *

**Daria tries **to dance but with out beer or marijuana removing her inhibitions she can't handle it. "Just a beer. That might help." She finds the keg and fills her cup.

As she walks back out she sees Tony. "Where's Mary?"

"Facilities run. How are you doing?" He motions to the cup.

"Um, good." She takes a sip. "How do you dance with out, uh,"

"With out dulling my senses? Part of the act."

"Are you sure you're still acting?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I acted all through high school. Now?" He looks over Daria's shoulder and sees Mary. "I think the real me can come out with out the mask. It just took the right people."

Daria knew the feeling.

Mary comes from behind her and stops next to Tony. "Daria! Don't be hogging my man." Mary puts an arm around Tony's waist. "Maybe we'll be here long enough for Luke to make it."

She shakes her head. "He'd have to shower and change and I told him not to bother." Daria would try and have fun. Just not too much fun.

* * *

**Stacy feels **her car start to shake. She lets off the gas and the person behind her hits her lightly before backing off. She hits the gas again and the vibration is gone.

Quinn chews on a fingernail as she watches on the edge of her seat.

Lindy keeps her hands over her ears every time the pack of cars go by. The band sits there watching but getting bored. They didn't care about any of the drivers so like any sport if you didn't have some one to root for it was boring.

* * *

**Daria is working **on her second beer when some one bumps in to her. "Oh, sorry." The guy keeps walking.

"Idiot." Daria continues sipping at her beer.

* * *

**As the laps **wind down Stacy has been able to stay in the top fifteen. "Just twenty to go angel." Mr. Rowe sees the car that had harassed her earlier drop back a couple of spots. "There might be a caution soon. If there is you'll stay out. We're good on tires and fuel."

"Ok Daddy." Stacy never sees the driver move up and hit her on purpose.

Mr. Rowe turns to the drivers spotter ready to yell when the car hits Stacy's car again causing a spin. "That's why a girl shouldn't drive."

Mr. Rowe keeps his composure and talks with Stacy. "You're ok. Is the car drivable?"

"I think so Da," The second car comes back and hits her again damaging the front end.

Mr. Rowe sees oil and other fluids spill out from her car.

Stacy climbs out of her car and rips her helmet off as the driver who wrecked her gets out of his.

Quinn sees Stacy storm over to the other driver. "Stacy, be careful!"

The other driver was at least a head taller and had a hundred pounds on her.

Stacy doesn't care and gets in his face. "What is your problem?!" She stabs him in the chest with her finger.

"Girls don't belong on the track. They belong in the stands and at home in the kitchen." He shoves her hard.

Stacy responds by swinging her helmet at his head. With a loud crack she knocks him out.

"Whoa! She packs a punch. Can't blame her after what happened. That guy was willing to take himself out if it meant taking her out with him."

An ambulance drives out to the two. Stacy walks on to the back of it while the paramedics put the other driver on the stretcher. "There you have it folks. She was in the top fifteen most of the race but now she'll go home with the biggest hit of the night. I'm sure they'll replay that on SportsCenter a few thousand times."

Quinn is stunned as they replay the swing. "Go Stacy!" Every time they played the swing you could see the name of her sponsor, _Axl's Pricing Parlor, _on Stacy's right sleeve.

* * *

**Daria is outside **for some fresh air when she starts feeling sick. Her head spins and her stomach churns as she goes behind a bush.

After losing her dinner behind the bushes she still feels a little funny. "Hey, are you ok?" The guy from earlier puts an arm around her. "You need to sit down."

"I'm, I'm fine." She stumbles as he tries to lead her to the stairs. "I said I'm fine."

"No you're not. You need to come with me." He pulls on her arm and she kicks him in the shin. "Ah, stupid bi," She kicks him again between the legs.

"I said leave me alone!" She turns and storms off. She forgets about the party, her friends, or the fact that she was their ride.

Luke is driving around the party looking for a drunk driver or two when he sees Daria. "Hey, Daria!"

She sees him and stumbles over. "Luke? What, what are you doing, here?" She has to lean on the car as her head feels like it is going to explode. "I don't feel good."

He looks in her eyes and sees they are bloodshot. "What did you take?"

"Nothing. I don't think I even finished my second cup." She almost collapses to the street but Luke shot his arm out the window and caught her.

"Daria, hold on." He sets her down on the street before opening the door. "Daria, can you hear me?"

"Luke?" Her next words are slurred.

"Damn it." He places two fingers on her wrist. "Slow heart beat, blood shot eyes, slurred speech, I think you were drugged." He picks her up and opens the back door of his cruiser putting her inside. "I don't know what dorm you stay in. I, I guess I'll take you to my place."

He knew proper protocol... He didn't care. If he followed proper protocol Daria could be in trouble. She was underage and had been drinking. This would be her second incident. Only two other officers knew about the first one but if it came out this was a reoccurring thing for Daria...

He gets back in his car and radios the station. "I have a friend who I suspect was drugged. I also suspect they were at the party we were warned about. I'm taking her to my place and if she doesn't recover soon I'll take her to the hospital."

"We'll send some units to the party. If they were drugged there may have been others. Good luck and I hope they're ok."

"I hope so too." He turns and looks back at Daria who was moaning some thing he couldn't understand.

Mary and Tony look for Daria and can't find her. They go outside and see her SUV was still parked. "Where is she?" Mary was starting to get worried.

"I'll check upstairs again. Check the bathroom and any where else she might be." The two head back inside.

* * *

**Stacy is **doing another interview after the race when the spotter of the driver she wrecked forces his way in to the media center. "You! I want her arrested for assault!"

The cameras point at him as he forces past a security guard. "She attacked my son with a helmet!"

Mr. Rowe stands up from the interview table. "Your son assaulted her twice on the track and once off. She was defending herself."

"She used a helmet as a weapon!"

"Your son used his car, twice!"

Stacy pushes away from the table and shouts. "Stop!" She turns to the other spotter. "Your son attacked me. It isn't my fault he can't take what he dishes out."

He gets close enough to put his hands on Stacy. Bad move.

Every one in the room gives out a groan of pain as Stacy knees him between the legs. "It looks like you can't take it either." She looks at the cameras. "Um, am I in trouble?"

Every one laughs and cheers for her.

* * *

**Daria wakes** up on the couch in an unfamiliar room. "What happened?" She looks around and can barely see.

She feels around and finds her glasses on a coffee table. She puts them on and blinks a couple times still unsure of where she is. "Hello?"

Luke comes from the kitchen of his apartment. "Oh, you're awake." He walks over with a mug of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

Daria suddenly shoots up from the couch and backs away from Luke. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I was working last night when I saw you. You were stumbling around in the dark and when you got to me you passed out."

"What? When? Where's Mary and Tony?"

Luke gets closer and hands her the coffee. "Calm down, Daria. You were in and out of it all night."

She takes a drink of the coffee and makes a face. "Too much sugar."

Luke smiles and laughs. "I wasn't sure how you took it."

Now that she was waking up more she realizes he was still in uniform. "You staid up all night?"

"I had to. You seemed ok when I got you here but I wanted to be sure." He sits down on the couch next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but that's it." She relaxes a little.

"Good. Do you remember what happened last night? Did you leave any drink out unsupervised?" She shakes her head. "No you don't remember or no you didn't leave a drink out?"

"I don't remember but I know I wouldn't leave a drink out." He is about to ask another question but she stops him. "I got all my own drinks. After what happened the other time I wasn't going to risk that."

"Except it still happened. I think you were drugged last time too. It could have been the same person." He puts a hand on hers. "You don't have to but I want to get a blood test. If we figure out what this person used we might be able to track it." He rubs her hand trying to reassure her. "It might help us stop him from doing this again."

"I, I guess. How much is it going to cost?"

"You, nothing. It will be part of a police investigation. Do you remember any one who was there that might have seen any thing suspicious?"

She shakes her head again. "I don't remember. I went with Mary and Tony and I think Lindsey and Skaz were showing up later." Her eyes go wide. "I was their ride. Oh crap, phone, I have to call Mary."

Luke turns and picks a phone up from the side table and hands it to Daria.

Daria calls Mary and after two rings Mary picks it up. "Hello?"

"Mary? Are you ok?"

"Daria?! Where the hell are you? What happened last night?"

"I'm at Luke's."

"What? Oh, nice! Still miffed you left us but I guess teasing you about not bringing him," Daria cuts Mary off.

"It isn't like that! I, he was working, I guess he was watching the party for drunk drivers." She looks at him and sees him nod. "He found me after some one drugged me."

"What? Oh, Daria, are you ok?"

"I think so. Luke is going to take me to the hospital soon." Daria pats her coat down and finds her keys. "Uh, crap, you can't drive. I need some one to get my car."

"I can ask Amalia and Tony. What hospital are you going to?"

Daria puts a hand over the bottom part of the phone. "What hospital are you taking me to?"

"Boston General."

"Boston General."

"I'll be there as soon as I can wake Amalia up and get Tony out to his car."

"Thanks. Sorry for leaving you at the party."

"No, Daria, I was mad you ditched us. I had no idea. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so. And you didn't know. I didn't know until I woke up this morning in Luke's apartment."

"Ooo, what does he wear to bed? Boxers? Briefs?"

"Nothing, and meet me at the hospital." She hangs up on Mary before Mary can respond. "Um, I need to use the bathroom but I should be ready to go soon."

"It is down the hall to the left. Take your time." Luke yawns. "I'll get myself another cup."

Daria finishes her cup of coffee before handing him the cup and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

**At the **hospital, Daria is rubbing her arm where they had stuck her with a needle. She sees Amalia, Tony, and Mary with Luke. "A whole party just for me."

Mary walks over and hugs Daria. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I feel ok. A little shaken up but ok." Daria looks over at Luke. "Um, now what?"

"I've taken a few witness statements," He motions to the three with him. "And we'll have to wait on lab results."

"How long does that take? A day or two?"

He shakes his head. "Unlike Hollywood it takes more than twenty two minutes. We'll send it to a lab, they'll put it in line, and once they test it we might need another week for the results. This time this month if we're lucky we'll know what they used."

The college students are all disheartened by hearing this. "Sorry it isn't like the movies."

Daria rubs her arm again. "If, I mean, thank you Luke, I, I can't thank you, really."

He walks over to her and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Stay safe and join me on Wednesday for dinner?" He yawns again. "I need to get to the station and file my paperwork for this."

"More paperwork?" He nods. "I'm glad I've never wanted to be a cop."

The others agree with Daria as they leave the hospital.

Daria feels a little weird riding in the passenger seat of her car. She felt fine but didn't want to risk it. "Thanks Amalia."

"No probs, Daria. I'm a little shaken up by what happened to you, I can't imagine how you feel."

Daria looks out the window as Raft comes in to view. "I don't know what I should feel." Did she really get drugged twice? Was it the same guy? If only she could remember either night.

Why her? What did she do to deserve this? And Luke, he saved her both times. What did she do to get lucky enough to have him by her side?

Her mind races with thoughts and questions as Amalia and Mary walk her to her dorm room. "Are you sure you're ok? Daria, um," Mary wasn't sure what to say or do. "I was so mad at you last night and now I feel so bad for being mad at you."

"It wasn't your fault, or mine. Some asshole," Daria smiles weakly. "Some asshole did this to both of us. I hope you and Tony didn't have to walk."

Mary shakes her head. "Some one had a cell phone and I called a friend. They came out and got us."

"Where did you think I was?" Mary looks away. "What?"

"When you called and said you were with Luke I figured he showed up and you two went off for some fun."

Daria shakes her head. "I have no idea what actually happened. I don't know how he found me or where. Maybe he did show up at the party after work." Daria stops outside the door of her dorm room. "Except he was still wearing his uniform. I don't think he would have come in his uniform."

She opens the door and sees Lindsey on her bed reading a textbook. "Hey Daria, just getting back? Where did you go?" She sees Mary and Amalia. "All three of you just getting back? Must have been one hell of a party."

"Uh, not exactly." Daria sits down on her bed. "Lindsey, were you there last night?"

She shakes her head. "My aunt is still visiting so I'm in no mood to party or dance. Why?"

"We're looking for eye witnesses. Any one who might have seen who, um," Daria isn't sure why she feels ashamed. She was a victim. She read about this in books but never thought she'd be dealing with it herself.

Amalia finally finishes Daria's sentence. "Drugged her. Maybe others."

Lindsey sets her book down. "Drugged? Are you sure? Daria, are you ok?"

She nods, then shakes her head. "I'm not sure." Daria rubs her arm where her blood had been drawn. "Luke made sure I was."

* * *

**The next **Monday afternoon Quinn shows up for work at Axl's Piercing Parlor. There were actually cars in the parking lot. They usually relied on walk ins but not this many.

She was early but as soon as she walked in Axl asked her to clock in and help keep the peace in the waiting room.

Quinn looks around the room and recognizes classmates who were eighteen and some who weren't. Axl didn't care but if she wanted to keep him from getting fined she'd have to keep them from getting holes shoved in them. "Thank you Stacy."

* * *

**Mack is **leaving the hospital after another xray. "It sure doesn't feel minor." His arm throbs with pain as it hung in a sling with a cast around it.

His father pats him on the back. "A minor fracture is better than a full break. Six weeks at max. You could be back for a bowl game. Maybe even earlier."

"I'm not worried about football. I just use it to pay for school."

His father stops him. "No football, no scholarship, no school."

"I know. I'm going for a degree. I'm not worried about going to the pros. I want to help make your dream come true."

"Don't worry about my dreams. Worry about yours. A contract with the NFL could make my dream come true as easily as you using all your learning to get me a business loan."

"The NFL isn't my dream either. I don't love football."

"I don't love working as middle management but it pays the bills. I have four bosses, four. I screw up I get yelled at four times. And that's if it only stays on our floor. It goes higher? I'm dealing with maybe another half dozen bosses yelling at me. But it helped me pay for you to have this chance. Football in high school wasn't free. It gave you the chance I didn't get. Vance is a fine school and if you use your degree to help me start my own business or you make it big in football, it is what you want that matters."

Mack smiles as he sees the look on his father's face. "Thanks dad." He looks down at his broken arm and wiggles his fingers. "They won. We're ranked. I heard if we win two of the last five games we'll still make it in to a bowl game."

"They come up with new ones every year. Soon you could win five games and make it."

"Five? We already got that." The two walk to Mack's fathers car.

* * *

**Stacy is **at home when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Is this the Rowe residence?"

"Yes! Who is calling?"

"I'm with the NARCA Leadership and was wondering is a Stacy Rowe would be available for some interviews."

"Um, I think so. I still have school and stuff during the day but after that I'm free."

"Still in school? High school you mean?"

"Yes."

"And you already have one win and one hell of a race on all the national broadcasts. We need you to do some interviews. Sports Channel 1, Race America, even a few magazines. You're big news Stacy. The fans loved you not backing down."

"I'm still, like, not in trouble for that am I?"

"No, of course not. What happens on the track falls under _Competition Coverage. _This way drivers can't sue for whiplash or other stupid stuff."

"Um, when my dad gets home I'll tell him about this. Uh, number?"

The caller gives her a number for her father to call back.

* * *

**Trent and **Lindy wake up and see the time. "Four? In the afternoon?" Lindy blinks a couple of times. "I missed class!" She leaps up from the bed and grabs a shirt. "Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"Alarm?" Trent looks at the clock. "I don't know if it works."

"Damn it! I missed a couple days for the trip but I was supposed to come back and catch up today." She kicks over a few beer bottles and a half empty bottle of vodka.

The two had celebrated their trip and concert in Ohio when they got back. She hadn't drank so much in a long time and her body wasn't able to handle it like it had in the past.

"Calm down Lindy. If you missed classes already it doesn't matter what you do now."

"Aaaa!" She throws the shirt at Trent. "You're right!" She sits down on the floor. "But I need to go home. Maybe get some notes from my friends and come up with a lie for my professors." She looks around and finds her underwear in a crumpled pile with some thing she hoped was a clean enough pair of pants to wear to her apartment.

"Ok." Trent lays back down and closes his eyes. "I'll call you, later."

Lindy gets dressed and hurries down the stairs and out the door to her car.

Jane sees her and yells. "Your shirt is on inside out!"

Lindy stops, looks around, and quickly takes her shirt off to put it on the right way.

* * *

**Daria** leaves her last class of the day and looks around at the various men. Were one of them the man who drugged her? Was he a student sitting with her in class? Or was he some random nut job who went to college parties? She shivers a little as she thinks about what could have happened. She had read the stories before. She never would have thought it would happen to her.

She wasn't going to college for parties or friends. She was going for an education. She wouldn't have to worry about roofies or other horrible things like that.

So far she hadn't learned any thing new. Except for a couple interesting assignments from Creative Writing she had been breezing through her classes. Was she really paying for this? Forced to live with some one she didn't know while dealing with stresses she never thought would come to her.

Mary and Amalia were great but were they worth what she was going through in Boston?

Luke was, different. Older, mature, and had saved her twice. But why did she need saving?

Daria walks away from the campus to find some place she could be alone. Some place she could let the stress out with out any one seeing or hearing.

Her mother told her she would have to learn how to deal with stress. "How?" She thinks about calling her mom. "No, not now." She sighs. "Mom lived on a commune in college. She relied on dad and her friends." She smiles a little as she thinks about her friends. "I have friends. They'll help me." _They already have._

**A/N Gah, another hard part to write. Not sure where I want to go with this. I have a few ideas written down. Daria grew a lot in the actual show but not all the way. She still shut out most people. But how does one put her in a situation that forces her to grow? The writers threw Tom at her but not in a way that seemed too sudden. They set it up across several episodes. So I'm trying to do that as well. Have her learn she can rely on friends and others not just bam, one episode she totally changes, but across several. But again how? I'm using the very real danger of being drugged at a party. When rewatching the show, when ever she actually spent more than five minutes on her appearance guys noticed her. So having that come in to play.**

**Also, here is her interview with Satan... Just a little bonus. I like adding in her assignments to the show. I missed out on the first one with the zombies but got the last one and now this one.**

**Battle of Heaven**

I was able to meet with Satan, Lucifer, the Morning Star, after his defeat. He walked in with his head held high giving off an aura of confidence.

He was as handsome as every one who knew him said he was. His pride in his looks had been one of his downfalls. His smile was charming but I had researched him and knew not to be swayed by it.

We sat down in a cafe in downtown Jerusalem. I chose the location as it was considered a neutral site. "Hello. Mr. Satan?"

"Satan, just Satan." His wings, recently plucked of all its feathers, were heavily bandaged. "Mrs. Morgendorffer, thank you for sitting with me."

"Call me Daria. And it is miss."

"Of course. As the lady wants." His eyes looked me over but I was able to ignore it. "What would you like to drink? On me." He waves his hand and several sheckles appear in it.

"Just tea." I knew he was trying to distract me. "Satan, what were you thinking when you started the war?"

He rubs his chiseled chin. Some thing out of a Hollywood movie. "I wanted to be free."

"Free? You were an angel."

"Exactly! I was _His_ favorite yet I was still a slave. I couldn't have free will. I had to obey. My wings may as well have been clipped." He moves them a little and shows no sign of pain. "I wasn't the only one who felt this way. Angels, Muses, and others wanted freedom."

I saw the look on his face. He seemed sincere. Was this another lie from the Lord of Lies or did he truly feel like he had been fighting for freedom? "So you thought a war was the solution?"

"No, of course not. I was _His _favorite. _He_ would listen to me. So I thought. I went to _Him_ and plead my case and the others." Satan taps the table a few times as irritation shows on his face. "I was rejected. We all were." He pounds his fist on the table.

"Then you chose war?"

"No. We went to you, the humans. The ones _He_ showed ultimate patience. _He_ gave you love even when you rejected it! Some of you don't even believe _He_ exists! We tried to get you to join us. There were thousands of angels but millions of you. If you begged _Him_ to show us mercy, freedom, and patience maybe _He_ would listen."

The anger in his voice resonated through the cafe. Making the windows shake. He may have been forced from Heaven but he still held a great power. "So you were rejected. Why was it so important for you? You were an angel in the Kingdom of Heaven. Wasn't that some thing more than any of us ever could be?"

"A slave on a plantation is a slave no matter how beautiful the home is."

A waitress comes over with our tea. He hands her a couple of sheckles more than the tea cost. "Thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful." He winks at her as she giggles and walks away.

I watch him sip at his tea. "So you led a slave revolt? Why doesn't the Bib-"

He holds up a hand. "Don't mention that book. It was written by the winner as history always is. If the saber tooth tiger had won we'd be reading about giant balls of twine and not the Tower of Babylon."

It was clearly a sore subject so I changed topics. "Now what? You lost and are sent to Hell. What does one do in Hell?"

"Live with out the presence of _His_ love."

"I see. So no fire and brimstone?"

He shakes his head. "That is just more propaganda. You aren't tortured by us. We are still angels and muses. However fallen we may be. The only pain you'll feel is the lack of love by _Him._"

I was put off by this. All my research showed the opposite. But as he said history is written by the winners and he was not one of them. "You mention muses, what are those, exactly?"

"Inspiration, Serendipity, so forth. They are what lead you humans to create."

"So they aren't angels."

"No, not in the same sense as I was. There are also the others, like Guardian Angels. Not true angels like I was but on a lower choir."

"Choir?"

"The various choirs of angels and entities. The top being the Metatron."

"Who?"

"Metatron, the voice. _Thee Voice_. When ever you humans claim to speak with _Him_ you are speaking with the Metatron. Or yourself, there are a lot of loons on this planet. He is the last remaining of the Seraphim."

"What happened to the rest?"

"Banished to Hell. Why he was made _The Voice_. He was the only one who remained while the rest fought with me for freedom."

"You fought and lost. Will that be the end of it? Or will you, as some suspect, lead another revolt?"

He smiles and chuckles. "So many people have lost the faith. Hell fills every day with more and more souls. Souls who don't deserve to be there. A man who lived a good life but forgot to keep the Sabbath. A woman who fed the hungry but took pride in it will be with me as much as a mass murderer. A soldier who saved the lives of dozens but used _His _name in vain once will sit by my side as my equal."

"Equal?"

"Of course. We are all sentenced to eternity with out _His _love. We are all equals in Hell. Some thing _He _does not allow in the Kingdom. No, this angel is more than that angel. This angel sits higher than another. In Hell we are all equal."

I had to admit this was not what I expected. I was sure the book had been embellished but this much? "Satan, this is all very interesting and I can't wait to write it up for the paper but I must know, what was it like being in Go, er, _His_ presence."

I saw tears in his eyes. "You humans will never know no glorious feeling better than being in _His_ presence. Why Hell is nothing more than life with out _Him._" I see him wipe at his eyes. "Allergies."

"Yes, of course." In the middle of a desert there was sure to be plenty of pollen. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for giving me an ear." He stood up and placed a couple more sheckles on the table. "I hope your editor doesn't do too much of a hatchet job on this."

"Why would he?"

"You don't know? Jesus isn't exactly unbiased. You'll find out when he turns thirty eight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 14: This is Halloween**

**Halloween **was coming and all the colleges were abuzz with various parties.

People were talking about costumes. Daria ignored it all. She wasn't going to any big parties. Nothing would get her to go. So she thought.

She was with Luke at his apartment with several open books as she sat on the floor. "I see your theory has merit. This guy, every where he went, women died. Are you the first to come up with this?" She holds up one of his handwritten notes. "Because this is really good."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't found any other books on this." His phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Daria continues to read when she hears Luke shout. After a minute he comes back in to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Work. They got the lab results back."

"I thought you said it would take a month."

"I thought it would. They must not have been as back logged as usual."

Daria and Luke are silent for a few seconds before Daria asks. "So? What did they find?"

"You were drugged."

"Why did you yell? Isn't that what we already knew?" He nods. "So?"

"They've had several other blood samples come in with the same drug. Boston and Haverhill."

"That doesn't explain why you yelled."

"They, they want you to go to another party. You're the first person they've heard who was targeted twice." He had no proof of the first time but was sure of it. The way she talked, acted, and couldn't remember what had happened showed every sign of it.

Daria closes one of the books she had been reading through. "They want me to go to a party and see if he targets me again?"

"Yes. We'll be posting undercovers at as many parties as possible but if we have some one we know was targeted at one it might narrow our search." He sighs. "I can't ask you to do this. You're not an officer. We have plenty of young female officers and cadets we can send to the parties."

Daria thinks about it for a second. "I'll do it. This guy, who ever he is, he may have hurt others. He may have, gotten, what he wanted." She feels her entire body shake with disgust. "I'm sure my knight will be there."

He smiles. "I'll do what I can to get the party you're going to. If you even know what party you're going to."

"I wasn't going to one. Um, I'll ask Mary when I get back to the dorm." She checks the time. "Whoa, um, it is a lot later than I thought. They still called you?"

"Just because I'm not in uniform doesn't mean I'm off the clock. I'm always on the clock." He sees the time. "You know, you don't have to go back. You could stay here." He puts a hand on her shoulder and rubs it gently.

Daria's face turns red. "Um, uh, I'm not, it," Luke laughs as Daria stammers.

"You're always so eloquent with your words except when I bring up any thing like, that." He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "It doesn't mean we have to do any thing. Didn't you ever just cuddle with your other boyfriends?"

"Um, not really. The only time I ever had some one sleep in my room we were just studying and fell asleep." She feels her chest start to burn. _The rash._ "I, I need to go. I'll ask Mary, if she isn't already in bed."

Luke holds his hand out and helps Daria up off of the floor. "Of course. The clock already struck midnight though, Cinderella. Did your carriage turn in to a pumpkin?"

"I hope not."

He walks her out of his apartment and down to the doors leading to the parking lot. "Drive safe, Daria." He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

It was only the fourth time he had done so. Daria had kept any thing more from happening which was a little frustrating for him but if she wanted to take things slow he would go slow. If not push the pedal a little here and there like he tried earlier.

"I will. Um, I'll let you know tomorrow, where I'm going."

"I can't wait to see you in a costume." He smiles as she glares. "You'll be going to a Halloween party, it will be expected."

"What will you be wearing?"

"Not my uniform." He looks Daria over. "I bet the blues would look good on you."

She blushes a little. "I'm not wearing a police uniform."

"Maybe just the badge?" She blushes more and looks away. "Ok, that's enough fun for tonight." He kisses her on the cheek. "Just make sure you get back to Raft in one piece."

Daria goes to her SUV and gets in trying to will herself to calm down. "He's a nice guy. A little more pushy than Tom but also more romantic." She looks at the clock. "Lindsey is going to grill me for details." She smirks. "I'll start with the first murder and see how many more I have to describe before she gives up."

**Quinn **is sneaking in when she sees the light on in the kitchen. "Crap." She slowly walks towards the stairs when the light turns off.

Her mom walks towards the stairs with a peanut butter, jelly, and horseradish sandwich. One of her new weird cravings. "Quinn?"

"Um, I was with Stacy and the others, I swear."

"At this hour?"

"Mo-om, we're getting our costume lists organized. Do we want to go with animal, scary, funny, or modern. And then you have the subsets of classic, revealing, ensemble, and,"

"Stop. I, just get to your room. We'll discuss this in the morning." The two ladies go up the stairs and go to their separate rooms.

**The next ** day Jane is at the nursing home. "Old people with money. Perfect." She starts walking around asking about families, pets, and any thing else that could net her some portrait money.

One of the elderly women sees her and calls her over. "You do paintings?"

"Yes, yes I do." Jane sees money bags as the woman pulls out an old photo.

Jane looks at the photo and sees it is black and white. A woman, most likely the one who handed her the photo, with a man in a military uniform. "A black and white portrait of this?" She hadn't done one like that before. She would welcome the challenge.

"No, no. I remember every thing that day. Before my husband left to fight the NAZI army. It was a beautiful green uniform. His red hair looked so vibrant against it. I was wearing such a pretty blue dress. If you could, please, could you paint me a picture of this, with colors?"

Jane finds a pen and paper and starts writing down every thing the old woman described. She came for money and found a challenge. If she made a bit of dough on the side then it would just be a perk instead of the main benefit.

**Daria is **with Mary at a store. "If you're being a trap we need to show you off." Mary finds a costume that was the same price as any other even though it used very little cloth.

Daria can't help but blush as Mary holds it up to her. "Uh, you could wear it. Not me."

Mary holds it up to herself. "Warrior Princess's should wear more armor than this." She puts it back on the rack.

The continue to search the store. Daria turned down every thing that showed the least bit of skin. "Daria, you need to show off your body." Mary finds a mermaid outfit. "The only thing shown will be cleavage. Lots of it."

"How am I supposed to walk with the tail dragging behind me?"

"Oh, right." Mary puts it back on the shelf.

Daria pulls off a _ghost_ costume. "A white sheet with eye holes for only twenty bucks. I can buy a regular sheet and cut my own holes in it for half."

"No!" Mary grabs the costume. "You are not wearing this. We are showing you off." Mary grabs a cat costume. "Tight fitting, the tail stops at the knees so won't be dragging, and I think the ears are just super cute!" She holds it up to Daria.

"I'm not going as a cat."

"I bet Luke would love it. It doesn't show any skin it is just tight fitting." Mary throws it over her shoulder. "Now that we have your costume we need to find one for me."

"I, I'm not," Daria sighs and gives up. She did need to wear a costume and it technically didn't show any thing. "I just hope I don't sweat my ass off in it."

The two continue browsing until Mary finds a costume she likes. A Smurfette costume. "Now if I can convince Tony to go as a Smurf the costume will be complete."

They get in to Daria's SUV and head back to Raft. "This is going to be so weird. I want to have fun but I'll be worried about you the whole time."

"There is a small chance he'll be at the party. And if he is he might go after you."

Mary shakes her head. "You said that the guy only targets single women. If Luke is there as a cop and not as your date he'll go after you."

"You don't know that." Daria was already nervous enough as it was and as Halloween came closer and closer she got even more nervous. Being on a Tuesday the parties would be held on the Saturday before. Making it even closer than Daria wanted.

**Jake is **reading one report as another one comes in. "Up by five in one poll, up by three in another, great!"

A man pats him on the back. "Setting up those new fangled internet polls really helped us get a wider view of the people."

"Thanks Congressman Sacks. It was no big deal!" It had only taken him a few hours, and help from Quinn, to get it set up.

"No big deal? Jake, because of your ideas, I'm going to win! I'll beat the guy who has won three elections in a row! He's beaten every thing thrown at him but not me! Not us."

"I just thought focusing on the little guy would get you more support."

"Focusing on the little guy? It was more than that. When he tried to drag me in to NAFTA talks I turned it around on him. Who cares about North America? I'm not even running to represent regular America. I'm here to support the state of Maryland. He can worry about trade with Mexico and Canada while I worry about the people of here."

"Yeah, and maybe, the proposal I showed you, about the unhealthy tax burden of the little guy..."

Congressman Sacks laughs. "I'll worry about that once I'm in office."

Jake laughs with Congressman Sacks even though he was sure he saw some one else put his proposal through a shredder.

**That Saturday, **Mack sits on the bench with his arm still in a cast. The game had just started and Vance had the ball. "Fourth and one, the visiting team will be forced to punt."

Mack grabs the coach by the arm. "Fake it."

"What?"

"Fake punt. They'll never see it coming." Mack taps his head with his good arm. "Beat them with our brains, right?"

The coach smiles and grabs the punter before he can take the field. "You played QB back in high school right?"

"Uh, yes coach."

"Can you still throw?"

"Sure, not far but yes."

"They won't be covering any one. Get the ball and throw it to the nearest guy. Got it?"

The punter simply nods and runs on to the field.

"And here's the hike, the punter, whoa, whoa! He throws the ball to number eighty five who took it ten yards before the other team even realized what was going on! A total of twenty one yards making it a first down." There is a pause as the announcer catches his breath. "Not even three minutes in to the game and they're already pulling out the trick plays! After suffering their first lost last week the team looks to win and maybe crawl back in to the rankings."

Jodie was in the stands. She got seats just behind the visiting teams bench. She could see Mack but he hadn't seen her. After watching him get hurt she didn't know what to say or do. They had broken up, no, she broke up with him. She had already dated a couple guys and liked them but it wasn't the same.

**Daria pulls** at the cat costume as she and Mary change in Mary's room. "It covers every thing the same way skin does." She pulls at the tail. "Are you sure this wasn't meant for a little kid?"

Mary, wearing a tight blue skin suit with white blouse and skirt, replies. "It said adult." She pulls on one of Daria's sleeves. "Luke is going to have a hard time staying undercover with you walking around like this."

Daria blushes a little. "He might not be there. He isn't in charge of who goes where." _Please don't be there._ "How am I supposed to sit with a tail?"

Mary grabs it and wraps it around Daria's waist. "It is bendable. So wear it like a belt."

There is a knock at the door before Amalia comes in wearing... "Shouldn't a warrior princess have more armor?"

"Worked for Xena." Amalia grabs a paint brush and opens a small container of black paint. "War paint." She paints a couple marks under her eyes. "And I can wear this to my new job."

"New job?" Amalia ignores Mary's question as she gets more paint out and paints more war symbols on her face.

Across campus Tony, Skaz, and Mike work on their costumes. "She really wanted you to go as a Smurf?"

Tony laughs. "Yeah. But you already had this idea so I could tell her no." Tony, wearing a construction worker outfit, tips his orange construction hat.

Skaz pulls at the leather biker jacket. "As long as Zach, Harper, and Jason come through with their part we'll be awesome."

Mike tips his cowboy hat. "Don't worry pardner, they'll make it. A soldier and a cop won't back out of their oath." The three continue as they wait for their other friends to show up to complete their ensemble.

Luke checks himself in the mirror. "Purple hat, purple coat, purple boots. To think we busted a pimp a few weeks ago and still have his stuff." He twirls a cane in his hand. "Just have to make sure to return it tomorrow."

Daria, Mary, Lindsey, and Amalia pull up to the house in Daria's SUV. Lindsey checks her make up in a pocket mirror before stepping out of the car. "Skaz wouldn't tell me what he was going as. I hope I don't clash too much."

"You're a zombie. What ever he is just go as the zombie version." Amalia had helped Lindsey with the make up and body paint. "Thanks for letting me take a few pictures. I might think about seeing if Raft offers movie effects classes."

Lindsey looks down at her self. Scars, fake intestines coming from a gaping wound in her stomach, and fake blood every where. "I look scary." She smiles ruining the effect.

Amalia frowns. "I should have found some fake teeth for you. Or just make sure you don't smile. Look as brain dead as possible."

Lindsey stops and twirls a finger in her hair. "Like, there is totally a sale at the Gap. Are you going? Like, every one else is after cheerleading practice." All four girls laugh before continuing walking to the house.

A few minutes later a group of six men show up. A cowboy, police officer, soldier, biker, construction worker, and an Indian chief carrying a boombox. "Are you ready?"

The other five nod as the Indian chief presses play on the boombox. A few beats of music play before the lyrics start.

The six bust in through the front door as the main chorus starts. "We're gonna go to the YMCA." The five not carrying the boombox do the arm motions.

Lindsey, Mary, and Amalia recognize the construction worker, biker, and the soldier. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing."

Daria smirks. Nothing Luke would be wearing could be this bad. He wasn't one of the Village People.

The six men see the four ladies and dance their way over.

As they get there the Indian Chief, Harper, turns the boombox off. "Hello ladies." His voice is deep and smooth.

Daria notices the way he looks her over. "Uh, wasn't the soldier the black guy in the Village People?"

Harper smiles and laughs. "So we're breaking the mold."

Amalia goes to the soldier. "Really Jason?"

"I figured a blue eyed blonde haired Nordic God wouldn't make a good Indian."

She laughs. "Nordic God? I didn't know they had a god of string beans." He moves down and kisses her.

"I'm not all string bean." He was tall and lean. Short blonde hair barely reaching an inch. His smile was almost as bright as his robin egg blue eyes.

She punches him playfully in the stomach. "Keep it in the can until later."

"I used socks not a can."

Daria hears the others laugh but all she can do is try and shrink back. She was already uncomfortable in the cat costume and the subject her friends and the others were talking about made her even more uncomfortable.

She hurries to the keg and gets a cup. As she walks back in she sees some one wearing a bright purple pimp outfit. "I'd hate to be his date."

When the man turns around she sees who it is and almost drops her cup. "He's not here as my date. I don't know him tonight. He is just some random idiot wearing, that."

Luke sees her and almost breaks his cover right then and there. "I need to get a picture of her in that." He walks over to a group of people dressed as various Mortal Kombat characters.

**Quinn, Tiffany, **and Sandi show up at the Halloween party in very fashionable clothes. When asked what they were going as they simply replied _Next Year's Models._

They look around and don't see Stacy. "Like, where is, she?"

"I don't know Tiffany." Quinn starts to get worried. Stacy said she would make it after she did some thing else but refused to say what that other thing was.

"There is a difference between being fashionably late and just being rude."

The three mill around sipping at their juice when the door opens and Stacy walks in.

She has her racing uniform and helmet on carrying a steering wheel.

Quinn and the others are confused.

Quinn walks over to her. "Stacy, how is any one supposed to know who you are if you wear the helmet?"

Stacy pulls up the visor and reveals... "Stacy! What happened?"

Stacy takes the helmet off and reveals a black eye and burnt smudges on her cheeks. "Nothing. I came as a driver who wrecked." She holds up the steering wheel in the other hand. "See?"

Quinn laughs and brings Stacy with her over to the others.

**Trent and **Mystic Spiral are playing a Halloween party in a private home. Jane and Andrea are there in regular clothing.

Two guys walk up to them. "What are you supposed to be?"

Andrea looks them over. "Uninterested."

"Bitch." Both walk away.

In the middle of a song some one lights a firework and it shoots in to the ceiling. The ceiling catches on fire. "The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!"

People panic and scream as they flood out of the house.

Jane, who had set a fire or two before while using a blowtorch, finds a fire extinguisher and sprays the ceiling. Jane coughs a few times as the compressed chemicals float down. "We don't need no water." She hears a coughing and sees Mystic Spiral hadn't left the stage that had been set up.

Andrea takes a picture of the burnt ceiling. "You should have let it burn. It looks better now than it did before."

The fire is out but so was the party.

**Daria is** sipping at her third cup when some one bumps in to her. "Hey, watch it." She sees some beer had spilled on her costume.

"Sorry babe."

Daria goes to turn and ignore the man when a blur of purple pushes her aside.

She sees Luke on top of the guy using a cane to pin the man under the chin. "Daria, make sure you don't spill any more of that. It is evidence."

"What? He didn't do any thing. He just bumped in to me."

Luke fishes out a small baggie with little red pills from the guys pocket. "Gotcha."

Daria hadn't seen any thing. The guy had just bumped in to her. She looks down at her drink and doesn't see any thing in it. "How did you see that?"

"I've been trained to see the things no one else does." Luke motions to a man in a Crocodile Dundee outfit and a young woman in a police uniform.

She is all smiles as she gets her cuffs out. "I don't graduate until next spring so this is my first chance to wear a uniform."

"Call for a car. I have to get a few statements, collect the evidence, and get photos." He looks at Daria. "Including you."

Daria looks down at her costume. "No, I, I need to change in to real clothes."

He shakes his head. "Can't let you do that. That stain, that cup, and that costume are all evidence."

Daria is stuck in the station for several hours. After many photos and interviews she was ready to scream. The spill had dried but still left a stain and smelled. She wanted to get out of the costume as soon as possible.

Luke comes out of an office where he had been with several other officers and a detective. "Daria?"

She stands up and walks over to him. "Can I go?" He nods. "Thank you. I need to get out of this." She pulls at the chest of the costume. "It is too tight."

He looks down and smiles. "I like it. But if you need to get out of it I can let you get some clothes from the back."

"From the back?"

"We get blood, snot, other things, on our clothes while on the clock. We have sets of clothes we can wear home. Just have to wash and bring them back when we can."

"Um, thanks." She follows Luke to the back and grabs a change of clothes. She makes sure the door is closed before quickly changing.

**Mack is **with the team celebrating the win. He keeps himself under control as others get smashed. "As smart as they are they still act like idiots some times." He sees one player do a keg stand with the others holding him up.

A girl runs up to him with a can of soda. "Here you go."

"Thanks Selena."

She smiles and puts a hand on his cast. "Have any room left to sign?"

"Uh, maybe."

She sees a spot and leans down kissing it leaving a print of her lipstick on it.

"So, uh, if you want we can get out of here."

She smiles and nods. "Sure. Let me leave my lipstick in other places."

Mack can't help but smile. When Jodie said no, broke up with him, he was devastated. Now he could see the bright side of the single life. One he hadn't had since he was in middle school. When he was too young to know all the places a woman could leave lipstick.

**On Sunday**, college students all over the country are waking up with hang overs.

One college student was still stuck at home. "Uh, hell." Andrea looks at the clock. "Why is some one knocking?"

"Andrea, get up!"

"What?!" Her father's voice was even more irritating than normal.

"Get dressed and come out! I have a job opportunity for you better than some supermarket. One that will actually help some one who matters."

Andrea looks down at herself. She was still in her costume. She hadn't changed after dropping Jane off. "Fine."

A few minutes later she comes down the stairs and sees... "Kevin?"

"Hey! You look familiar."

"Yes, I should. We've been going to school since elementary."

"Oh." He smiles. "What's your name?"

"Andrea." She walks over to the kitchen table he was sitting at. "Why are you here?"

"The school says I need a tutor if I'm going to stay on the team. Do you know who the tutor is?"

Andrea wants to scream and shout and storm out but she knew she couldn't. She was already on thin ice with the Jane thing. If her parent's kicked her out... Jane was going off to Boston so it wasn't like she could move in there. "I am."

"Cool! I think."

Andrea's father comes over. "You are to tutor him three nights a week. The school will pay you for this. Better than that other job."

"And when he is still as dumb as a box of rocks?"

"We'll see how well you do on the tests."

"You expect me to take his tests for him?"

"Cool!"

Andrea screams in frustration.

Her father crosses his arms. "If you want a roof over your head and our continued support of your schooling you will."

Andrea looks at Kevin. He had never been mean to her or any thing. He would have had to notice her first. "I'll try. But the first time you ask me to take a test for him I'm out."

"Good luck going to school with out our help."

She looks away from Kevin. _ I'll drop out before I stoop that low._

**Daria hears **the phone ring. She picks it up and smiles as she hears the voice on the other end. "Hey Luke, just getting up?"

"Just getting home." Daria looks over at the clock and sees it was past noon.

"Wow. You must be really tired."

"I am but I wanted to check on you and make sure you were feeling ok. How did you sleep?"

She was touched by his concern. "Ok. I don't remember my dreams. Except for the pink taffida."

"That's good. People handle trauma in different ways."

Daria looks at her computer where she had been writing various stories. "I can handle trauma."

"A lot better than others." Daria hears him yawn. "I need to get some shut eye. I'll try and dream of you in pink taffida." He laughs as he can only imagine her reaction.

Daria blushes just like he was imagining. "Better than you dreaming of me in that stupid cat costume."

Luke looks down at a picture of Daria in said cat costume. "I don't think that will happen any time soon." He puts the picture in a book before flopping down on his bed. "I'd say goodnight but it is lunch time."

"Breakfast for me. I was up late last night." She had an idea come to her about her latest assignment. A story about some one who must make a choice. A choice between life and death. It helped distract her from what had happened.

**On November 7****th****,** Jake and the others in the campaign watch as voting results come in. It had been close early on but as more and more votes were counted the wider the win margin for Congressman Sacks became.

Congressman Sacks walks around with a box of cigars. "Smoke em up! Time to celebrate my first term as Senator Sacks!"

Jake takes a cigar but doesn't light it. "I did it, I really did it!" He looks up at the ceiling. "You hear that old man? Jake Morgendorffer is a winner!" He shakes his fist at the ceiling. "I'm the winner! You're cold and rotten in the ground and I'm the winner!"

**People all** across the country watch. Soon after midnight Gore is declared the winner.

In a swamp in Florida thousands of ballots are being dumped and burned.

A man in a nice suit supervises. "If my brother loses because of my state Cheney and Halliburton will have my head." The man in a nice suit pulls at his collar as he sweats. "Even with all the voter tampering he was still going to lose." He turns as another truck shows up with ballots. "Get rid of them. We already have our cousin declaring my brother the winner on our channel. We get this to the Supreme Court and they'll declare my brother the winner."

More trucks show up and soon a little over thirty thousand votes are destroyed. Soon a recount would be declared with a much different result. If the opponent sued... It wouldn't go well. The man in the nice suit had made sure of it. His party controlled the Supreme Court. They would rule in their favor.

**A/N Shortest episode yet... So adding her writing assignment to the end of this.**

**Pro-Choice, Pro-Life**

A woman struggles to sit in her seat on an airplane. She waves off help from any one else. "I'm not helpless." She squeezes in to the seat and puts her seatbelt on.

The plane starts to take off when a flock of geese fly in front of it. Two get sucked in to an engine and it blows.

People scream as the plane tilts sideways.

A wing clips the fence that surrounded the air port and the plane starts to cartwheel.

People at the airport see this and start screaming for help.

The woman wakes up in the hospital. "What happened?" She slowly gets out of bed and walks to a door.

Her hand passes through it. She turns back to the bed and sees her body.

She starts to panic. "I'm dead?"

_No, you can choose_

"Choose what?"

_Life or death_

"Well, life, of course I choose life!"

She waits for a reply but nothing happens.

She goes back to the door and walks through it.

She sees people walking around oblivious to her.

She walks down a hallway and sees a large window. She looks through it and sees a bunch of newborn babies. "Aww, they're so cute." She sees one is in a full bubble with tubes and machines sticking out of the baby. "What's wrong with him?" She passes through the window and goes over to the newborn.

It is so small and not pink like the others.

She wants to ask what is wrong with the newborn but no one can hear her.

She walks back to her room and sees her body sleeping peacefully also hooked up to machines. "Why am I here? What am I doing? Why can't I just wake up?"

_You must choose. Like or death_

"I already said I choose life!"

_No you haven't_

"But, I do! Why can't I wake up?"

_If you live the baby dies_

"What does that mean?"

_It was supposed to have your soul but you fight to live. If you continue to fight the baby will die_

"That's not fair! I want to live!"

_As what? How do you know you will walk or talk again? You could wake up with permanent brain damage_

"I, I won't know unless I wake up! I want life!"

_At the cost of the newborn? You will cost them their life before they have a chance to live it._

"But, but, I don't know that baby. It could grow up to be a monster."

_Or grow up to be a surgeon. Which he will. He will discover new techniques that will save the lives of thousands. Lives like yours._

"What?"

_You are in a coma due to brain damage. Damage that could have been avoided if some one knew what this child will know._

"But, but, I'm going home to, uh," She realizes she can't remember why. Why had she been on the plane? She was going home, why? A wedding? Funeral? She had lived in Boston ever since college and only went home for the holidays. That must be it, a holiday.

She walks around the hospital trying to find out what day it was.

When she finds a calendar it confuses her. It was July 23rd. Too late for Fourth of the July and too early for Labor day. Why would she be flying home then?

She had to see her family again. And her, what?

She runs to her room and looks over her body. She sees two rings on her left ring finger. "I'm married. I, I have a husband." She wracks her brain trying to remember him but can only see a vague outline of his face.

She smacks her head trying to remember when the voice comes back.

_He is not important. You are. As is the child. _

"But I must love him if I'm still wearing the rings. I'm married, not divorced. Was he on the plane with me?"

_It does not matter._

"Is he ok? Answer me!"

_He is alive. More alive than you are. More alive than that child will be at the end of the day._

"End of the day?"

_Unless you give him your soul. _

"But I want to live."

_We all do. But will you kill not just this child but the lives of thousands saved? What of the children of those saved? Your life may end but it will bring about the lives of more. _

"But I'm about to bring life in to..." The woman realizes now why she had been going home.

She was pregnant, due in a few days, and wanted to be with family when her time came. Her husband was busy with work but would be coming in a couple of days to be with her and her family.

She looks at her body and doesn't look pregnant. "But, I'm due in any day."

_You were_

The woman starts to cry. The accident must have caused a miscarriage. Her child was gone... "I have to wake up. My husband, he, no."

_He loves you. He wants you to wake up. But he also loves his son and wants him to grow up big and strong. Follow the family tradition. _

"But he's dead!"

_Not yet_

"Then where..." The baby on life support.

She runs back to the room where the newborns were kept. She passes through walls and windows to get there as fast as possible.

She looks down at the newborn in the bubble. "If I die he lives?"

_Yes_

"I'll never get to know him. I'll never get to see him grow up and go to school. See him become a surgeon like you said."

_If you live you still won't._

"Why? Why my soul?"

_It was destined to be_

The woman looks down at the newborn. It was so weak and small. She could save its life. She had been told he would grow up to be a surgeon. Follow her husbands... "Wait, he's not a doctor."

_I never said he followed in your husbands footsteps. Just that he wanted his son to_

"Why didn't he?"

_He wanted to save his mother. Long dead but still fighting to save her_

"I die, he becomes a surgeon. I live, what happens?"

_Ah, that I can not tell you_

"Why not?"

_Because you do not live_

She looks down at her child. It was small, weak, fighting for life. She could save him.

_What do you choose? His heart beats weaker and weaker with every minute_

"He becomes a surgeon to save me. He saves lives because I died." She reaches through the bubble and some how, some way, is able to feel her son's cheek. "But you can't do that unless I die for you." She closes her eyes and fades away from existence.

In her room the heart monitor sounds off in one continuous high pitched beep.

**A/N Huh, realizing that my side stories for some reason all have a religious/spiritual tone. Don't know why. It just happens. Well, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 15: Coming Home**

**Trent and the** rest of Mystic Spiral are working on a new song. "The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. We don't need no water we should let it burn."

Lindy shakes her head. "We need a better lyric than that. A better follow up. How about, hmmm," She taps her chin while thinking.

Max gives his input. "We should watch it burn?"

Nick tries next. "We should help it burn?"

Jesse opens his mouth and pure rock outlaw gold spills out. "We don't need no water let it all burn. Burn it all down, burn."

Every one looks at him with astonishment.

* * *

**Daria and **the rest of Raft is uneasy as the days get closer and closer to Thanksgiving. The long break will be needed by many.

Mary and Daria are in Mary's dorm room studying for a math test coming up when Amalia comes home.

She smells of beer, smoke, and sweat. "About time you got back." Mary closes her book. "Where do you keep going?"

"Work." Amalia grabs a small bag and leaves the dorm room for the showers.

Mary shakes her head. "That's all she says. She said she's not going home for Thanksgiving either. She wants to work and make holiday pay." Daria simply shrugs her shoulders. "I want to follow her to work but my license is still suspended."

"I'm not following her." Mary makes a noise that annoys Daria. "No."

"Please?! I'm worried. She works way late and won't tell me what she does. What if she's selling drugs?"

"Then she can afford the best art supplies." Daria closes her book and gets up. "We both have class tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Thanks for helping me Daria. I've always hated math. But they make us take it."

"At least you'll get it out of the way now."

Mary smiles and nods. "You see these people who are only taking the bare minimum. Like duh, you gotta take it eventually. Get it done now while we're still young." She hugs Daria making Daria feel uncomfortable. "And when I got a brain like you to pick through for help it is so much easier."

Daria was about to be offended by being called a brain but knew Mary wasn't insulting her. Mary greatly appreciated Daria being smart. "If I ever need help with history next year I'll pick your brain apart." One of the classes she hadn't fit in to her schedule this year.

"Any thing European is mine. America... I'm ok with. But Europe has such a rich history I couldn't help but read about it." Mary opens the door and Daria leaves.

* * *

**Jane is **at home working on turning a black and white picture in to a color portrait when she hears a knock on the door. "Trent!" No response. "Fine, I'll answer it." Jane sets her brush down and goes down the stairs to the front door. "Andrea? Were we supposed to hang out tonight?"

Andrea replies by hugging Jane. "I'm sorry, I, I couldn't handle them any more." Jane looks over Andrea's shoulder and sees a duffel bag on the ground.

"They kicked you out?"

"I refused to take Kevin's test for him. If he fails it the school loses him. He's been undefeated. My father would rather his school have a winning football team than a daughter."

Jane continues to hold Andrea wondering what to do. She liked Andrea and had fun with her but... Well, it isn't like the rest of her family would care. They were never there. Maybe it was a good thing... No, her parents would never kick her out. "Come in, I was working on a portrait."

"Some old lady's dog?"

Jane shakes her head. "No, this is really cool."

* * *

**Daria is called up to Ms. Yulo's desk. **"Daria, I read your last story. It was very moving but I've noticed a trend in all of your writings."

"All of them?"

"Well, except your first one." She smiles as she pulls up Daria's last story. "Again it was well written and moving but you seem to focus on one thing. I want for your next assignment for you to do some thing different. Use a male protagonist, don't have it be spiritual, and make it bad."

"Bad?"

"Your protagonist has always been some one I could feel for, root for, wish to be. I want some one I hate. Can you write some one that you would hate? That the audience would root against? Make them love the villain?"

"Well, I've never, I mean,"

Ms. Yulo laughs as Daria stumbles over her words. "Ok, maybe not root for. People love Darth Vader. People love it when the slasher butchers to two stoner teens in the woods. Give me a story where the villain is more interesting or more likable than the hero."

"I could do that." _I hope._

"And with turning your last assignment in early you'll have more time to work on it. You may go back to your seat."

"Um, thanks." Daria looks up and realizes the rest of the class was watching her. "May I uh, leave? I have to um, get ready."

Ms. Yulo waves her hand. "Go ahead."

* * *

**Quinn is **working on Stacy's hair. "I can't believe you're still having to do this."

"I know!" Stacy looks at herself in the mirror. "I don't need my hair to be perfect Quinn! It is for a magazine."

"What if they take pictures?"

"Oh, yeah." Stacy and Quinn hear a knock on the door. "I'm almost ready!"

"We're ready now. It is just an interview." The person behind the door sounds annoyed.

Stacy takes one last look in the mirror before getting up from the chair.

She enters the room and sees an older gentleman wearing a cowboy hat.

She sits on a chair like one a director would sit in. "Um, hi."

"Hello." The man interviewing her has a tape recorder in one hand an a pen in the other. "Today is November 20th, just after four in the afternoon, I am sitting down with a Miss Stacy Rowe. NARCA driver and former Pink Flag driver. She currently has three races in the NARCA series, one win." He turns away from the recorder. "So, Ms. Rowe, may I call you Stacy?"

"Sure!"

"Stacy, your father has already filled every thing out for you to race next year in the NARCA series. With only a few races under your belt do you feel you are ready?"

"Yes! I love racing. My father raced before me so I guess it was in my blood."

"And where is your father now?"

"He is busy lining up sponsors."

The man interviewing her smiles. "Your first race, at Daytona, will be the start of the season. ASCRA will be there in full force. Are you excited to meet drivers like The King or The Man?"

"I, um, never really read or followed racing until I started. Some of these guys are like, really good. The King has two hundred wins! I blew my car up getting my first win I can't imagine how many cars he had blow up on him."

The interviewer nods. "Yes, he had a few blow up on him." The interviewer writes some thing down. "Are you going to college?"

"No, I won't need it. I love racing and there is no racing college. I know how to read and add numbers. If there is any thing I need to learn I'm sure there is a book for it."

"So kids shouldn't go to college?"

"No! I'm just saying it isn't for me. Not every one needs to go to college. I don't. I found what I love and I'm good at it. My friend Quinn is going to Pepperhill for, um, I can't remember. Advertising and uh, make up stuff."

"Make up stuff?"

"You know, like, you have a model selling a new perfume so you make sure she looks good." Stacy touches her hair. "She did my hair."

The interviewer continues to write. "So, your friend Quinn is going to college? Does he support your racing?"

"She does! She's like, my biggest fan! And my other friends also support me. Quinn was a spotter for one of my races when my daddy had to be the gas man."

"So you have no plans for college, just racing?" She nods. "Just NARCA?"

"Um, I don't know. I know the bigger series make more money but I don't think I'm ready for that. I need a year or two in NARCA before my daddy has enough money to move me up."

"What if you moved up with a different team? A team that can offer you the best car in Stock series of ASCRA? And maybe Super Stock after next year?"

"I, I don't think my daddy has had any offers like that. He would have told me."

"You're eighteen now, right?" She nods. "You don't need his approval." The man hands her a card.

She looks down at it. "The King Racing?" She looks up at the interviewer. "You work for The King?"

He smiles. "I am The King. You're doing an interview with my magazine. This was an unofficial interview with a promising young driver. If your father had made it he would have pointed out who I was right away."

"But, I mean, for you?"

"Not full time, yet. I have a few open races with one of my lower tier teams and I want you in the spot so I can groom you for the year after. You'll put so many butts in the seats and bring in enough money you could blow every engine I blew and still make me money."

"I, I'll have to talk with daddy about it."

"Why? You're eighteen. You don't need him."

Stacy looks down at the card. "I wouldn't be doing this interview if it wasn't for him. I'll ask him when I can." She sees a clock on the wall. "Are we going to, um, go back to the questions?"

"Sure, sure." The King starts asking her several other questions that sound a lot like interview questions.

* * *

**Daria looks at **the clock. It was November 21st and she was trying to sleep before her long drive tomorrow.

She turns over in bed when she hears a quiet sob. "Lindsey?" No response. "Are you awake?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes. What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing."

"You're crying." Daria shakes her head trying to tell herself to ignore it. Instead she sits up from her bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping." Daria was nervous about going home. Seeing her mom, dad, and her sister for the first time since she left.

She had met so many new people. New friends. Did things she never thought she would. Some she was ashamed of and others she was proud of. Luke... She mentioned him to her mother but she was sure her mother had a slew of questions.

"Are you ok, Lindsey?"

"No." Daria sees Lindsey grip her two stuffed animals tighter. "I don't have the money to go home."

"Oh."

"We're saving it up for Christmas. I'll go home then."

"You're staying here? What about Skaz?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Not ready to meet the parents?"

"No. This, this is just, you know, fun."

"My parents met in college."

Lindsey smiles. "So romantic. I don't know if Skaz and I are going to be like that. Sure we have fun but this is just college. What if he decides to go for a master or PHD? I'd be working at some hairstyle place and he'd be pushing for a PHD so he could be called Doctor Skaz."

Daria gives her a look. "Uh, what is his last name?"

"Hobson."

"Dr. Hobson? He wouldn't be a real doctor."

"I'd get a PHD in any thing if I could afford it. Then I could brag about being Dr. McGee."

"What about photography? You're good at that stuff. At least Jane says you are. I don't know any thing about it."

"You can't pay the bills with that."

"Jane's dad does. I think. They own a house and pay their utilities."

"I'd love to meet him! Figure out how he does it."

Daria can't stop herself from saying what she did. "Then come to Thanksgiving with me."

"Oh, Daria, I couldn't."

_Just tell her no._ "Please? I'd feel horrible if you were stuck here." Daria didn't even know if he would be home. Jane probably didn't know either.

"Ok, thanks." Lindsey looks at the time. "We should be sleeping!"

"I was trying to." Daria lays back down and tries to fall asleep wondering how she was going to explain bringing home her roommate. And how she was going to be exposing Lindsey to her family.

* * *

**The next **morning Daria wakes up to her alarm. She shakes Lindsey awake before picking up the phone to call home. "Hello? Eric, I'm a little busy if the,"

"No, mom, its me, Daria."

Helen checks the time. "About to leave?"

"Uh, soon. I need to get a shower."

"Oh, is every thing alright?"

"Yes mom but I, uh, have an extra guest."

"That Luke boy? Daria I don't think you should be,"

Daria cuts her mother off again. "No mom, my roommate, Lindsey. She can't make it home for Thanksgiving so I said she could come. I'm sorry this is really short notice but I didn't find out until last night."

"Oh, well, that's ok Daria. We can make sure the guest room is ready before, oh, call on the other line, it must be Eric, I'll make sure every thing is ready before you two get here. Bye Daria."

"Bye mom." She hangs up and grabs clean clothes before shaking Lindsey again.

"Leave me alone."

"Lindsey, I'm taking a shower and then leaving. If you aren't ready when I am I'm leaving you here."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Time to get up."

"I hate that time." Lindsey slowly rises from her bed like a monster coming out of the sea before attacking Tokyo as Daria heads for the communal bathroom.

* * *

**Daria is **waiting for Lindsey to get back from the showers when her phone rings. "Mom?"

"Nope. One more guess."

She recognizes the voice. "Oh, Luke, hi."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"No, I, I had been talking with her when she had to take another call."

"Don't lie. You don't need to spare my feelings." She hears him laugh on the other end. "I figured since you'd be off in to the wild blue yonder I'd call and tell you to drive safe and have a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Ok, thanks. You too."

"Now, now, don't get so romantic on me. I'll see you when you come back."

"Sunday night. You still don't work right?"

"Not unless half the force gets sick." She hears him sigh. "I just hope my shift on Thursday doesn't get extended like it did last year."

"Suck it up and get a job that gives you the day off."

"Day off I have. It's at night when the drunks try and drive home. Promise me you won't go any where. Stay home on Thursday."

"I, I will." Daria was unnerved by how serious he got. He had seen enough accidents caused by drunk drivers he did not want any one else to experience that. "I promise."

"Thanks Daria. I need you to make it back. Got plans for Sunday."

"Ok, I'll make it back."

"Make sure you do. Bye Daria."

"Yeah, bye Luke." She hears the click as the dorm room door opens and Lindsey comes in.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

**Daria was **pulling in to her parents driveway when she finally turns the volume down on the radio. About halfway from Boston she couldn't take it any more and turned the radio up. Lindsey had taken the hint and turned to a book she brought.

Daria parks the car and turns the engine off. "Lindsey, before we go in, I have to warn you. My parents can be a bit, eccentric. My sister, um, is a sister."

"You act like you're throwing me to the dogs. After the last few hours I figured you'd be happy to do that." Lindsey looks at the various, nice, cars in the driveway and at the large house and nice yard.

"You were getting on my nerves. Would you rather I dropped you off on the side of the road?"

"You invited me here."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone at the dorms."

Lindsey smiles weakly. "See, you do like me."

"Just not enough to listen about hair products and nail polish for seven hours." Daria smiles. "My sister might though."

The two get out of the SUV with an understanding and go in to Daria's house.

* * *

**Jodie sits **in her dorm room. She refused to go home. All she had heard was _why aren't you doing more? Why didn't you go to the function we set up for you? Why aren't you pushing yourself harder? Why aren't you working your hands to the bone to make us look good?_ It was bad enough over the phone she wasn't going to deal with it in person.

* * *

**Jane is** in her room with Andrea when there is a knock at the door. "Trent is sleeping so we better go answer it." The two leave her room after Jane turns off her blow torch and find... "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Her father barges in, arms full of equipment, and rattles off his story. "I was in Seattle doing some work from the top of the Space Needle when the authorities wanted to know what I was doing on the roof so I explained to them what I was doing and they said since it was the holidays they would let me go as long as I went home to be with my family." He stops in the kitchen. "What holiday is it?"

Jane smirks as she watches him dump some of his equipment on the kitchen table. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

"Oh, turkey then?" He sees Andrea. "Who is this? Daria?"

"Uh, no. I'm Andrea."

"Oh, Trent or Jane?"

"Jane."

He sees the various hues of lipstick on the other girls nexks. "Friend or?"

"Or."

"Ok. Here for the holidays?"

She nods. "Yes."

"I hope you've used the facilities lately I'll be needing the bathroom for my negatives." He picks up one of his bags and rushes up the stairs.

Andrea is a little flummoxed. "Really? That's it?" Jane shrugs her shoulders. "Why can't I have your dad? Bet he'd never kick you out for not taking Kevin's test."

"I don't know if he knows I graduated. Neither of my parents were at graduation." Only Trent had made it. "Or that I'm going to college."

* * *

**Daria helps **Lindsey get settled in the guest room after meeting her family. "Sorry you had to deal with that."

"No, they're ok. Nice. Loved your sisters shoes. I wonder how much she paid for them." Lindsey looks at the guest room. It was better than her room at home. "Bet they cost a lot."

"She works at a piercing parlor."

"She didn't have any thing besides her ears."

Daria smirks. "That you could see." She is able to keep from laughing but has to turn her back to Lindsey to keep Lindsey from seeing the grin.

* * *

**Mack gets** home and sees his mother and father in the kitchen. "Already started on the cooking?"

His father looks up from a casserole. "We're doing Thanksgiving breakfast. Your mother and her church group are taking a plane to a small village in the Congo to help build homes and repair the old church at two. The rest of the family should be here by tonight."

"Need any help? My arm is good enough I can stir or chop."

His mother motions to some celery and carrots on a cutting board. "Start with those."

Mack stands next to his father as he wields the knife. "Dad, you know how you wanted to do the auto store on wheels?"

"You don't make Mohammed go to the mountain you bring the mountain to him."

"I had a project for school. Enter a business plan for a new business. I used your idea and did all I could with out actually starting the business."

"You get an A on it?" He nods. "Good job. You have some thing more to say, don't you?" He nods again. "Well?"

"Dad, it is a good idea. If you got an old moving truck or even a used semi we could paint it up and clean it to use for the business."

"And then what? I drive door to door of the various mechanic shops?"

"And car dealerships. Small privately owned businesses to big million dollar operations. I already mapped out Lawndale and surrounding areas. There are twelve within a forty mile radius. If you go out farther you can hit even more. Say, do some on one day and then others on the next."

"How much of a loan would you need for all of this?"

Mack stops chopping. "You'd have to remortgage the house. Sell one of the cars. Have me sell an autographed football or hundred."

"I could wait for you to go to the pros and get a loan from you. Mack, I know this is my dream it isn't yours."

"I want you to be happy. Not stuck working for some one else. Be your own boss. You've supported me and,"

His father cuts him off. "You're my son. I'm supposed to help you."

"I want to help you now."

His father reaches over and pats him on the arm. "You will. In three to four years from now." He looks at the time. "The first game should be on soon. Go to the living room and turn it on. Turn the volume up so we can hear it."

* * *

**Daria and** Lindsey go over to Jane's after getting a call from Jane. "Wow, they have a really nice house too."

"That was paid with taking pictures, pottery, and art." Daria knocks on the door and Jane opens it.

"About time." She pulls Daria in.

"What's wrong?"

"Andrea and I are trying to set up a thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow. My dad gave us money for food but neither one of us can cook."

"Like I can?"

"No, but you can go through the phone book and call any one who might make a turkey and deliver. Or let us pick it up. We started on A so you can start on Z."

Lindsey is suffering from whiplash as Jane drags Daria to the kitchen.

"Um, your dad is here, can I go see him?"

"He's upstairs using the bathroom as a dark room. Knock first." Jane grabs her father's cellphone. "Press one and then the number. He got this phone while, some where, and won't let you call American numbers unless you press one first."

Daria starts calling while Lindsey escaped up the stairs.

After many phone calls Jane finally finds some one who could have a turkey and the fixings ready for tomorrow. For an upcharge. "Pizza?"

Daria and Andrea reply. "Pizza."

They go up the stairs and get Lindsey. "Jane, your dad is so awesome! You are so lucky."

"Yeah, sure." _If you don't mind raising yourself with a little help from your brother._ "We're getting pizza, you in?"

"Uh, sure. I could afford a slice or two."

The four go to Daria's SUV and go to the Pizza King.

Inside the place was packed. A lot of teens home from college who wanted to meet up with old friends or get away from packed houses.

The closest thing they could find to an open seat was... "Mack? Not meeting up with Jodie?"

"No," He looks at the empty space in the booth. "Wouldn't mind four ladies joining me."

Andrea, Daria, and Jane are confused. This wasn't the Mack they knew.

"Uh, ok." Jane and Andrea sit next to each other with Daria on the far side while Lindsey sits on Mack's side. "So, where's Jodie?"

Mack smiles. "She broke up with me after I proposed to her."

Daria is stunned. "But, you two were dating before I even moved here."

He shrugs his shoulders. "She wanted to date other guys. I wasn't happy with it at first but the single life agrees with me." He smiles at Jane. "I don't feel guilty for looking at cute girls."

"Uh, wow." Jane blushes a little. "You know Andrea and Daria but this is Daria's roommate from Boston, Lindsey."

He turns to her and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you." He smiles and she smiles back.

Jane squeezes Andrea's hand underneath the table. "Are we sure this is Mack? He sure doesn't act like the Mack we knew."

Mack laughs. "I know. I'm not used to being like this either. It's just so freeing being able to look or smile at a girl and not feel guilty. I love Jodie but she was right. We needed to take a break and go out to see others. Do it now instead of when we're married."

Lindsey looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Married? Didn't you just say she broke up with you?"

"We're taking a break. Next year we're meeting where we had our first kiss and I'll propose again."

"Your single life has an expiration date. Just like my not being single has one."

"Oh, who are you dating Jane?"

"Um," She looks away.

"Me." Andrea sees the look on Mack's face. "And no, even if we're bi, no threesomes."

Every one but Daria laughs. Anything to do with the subject of sex always made her feel uncomfortable.

Mack doesn't react when Andrea leans against Jane. "I know you're supposed to experiment when you go to college but I'll stick with the ladies. Just a lot more ladies than I thought I would." He looks over at Lindsey.

"Um, I have a guy." Lindsey doesn't move away and enjoys the attention. "In Boston."

"Then it is a good thing we aren't in Boston." He looks at the counter. "They're super busy but I could use some of my football skills to push to the counter. You ladies tell me what you want and I'll get it."

Daria finally speaks. "Um, thanks."

* * *

**Daria is **getting up the next morning when she runs in to Lindsey in the bathroom. "What are those?" Daria points at a pill holder.

"Birth control." Lindsey sees Daria's reaction. "They aren't just for _that._ Did you know they help regulate hormones? I hopefully won't be so bitchy next month. You should try it Daria. I'm not the only one who turns in to mega bitch four days a month."

"I'll uh, um, no." Daria waits for Lindsey to leave before going through her morning ritual.

Jake checks on the turkey while Lindsey and Quinn go over magazines talking about different hairstyles. "I love your hair color. Judging by the roots it is all natural."

Quinn moves a hand through her hair. "Of course! Dyes do so much damage to your hair."

Daria ignores the two as she grabs a soda from the refrigerator.

As she walks back to her room she sees her mother coming out of the bathroom. "Daria?" She holds up the pill holder.

Daria's eyes go wide as she realizes what her mother must be thinking. "Those are Lindsey's. I swear."

"Really?" Daria nods. "Honey, if you, I know you're dating that Luke boy, and this would just mean you're being safe, smart."

Daria feels her cheeks flush with color. "I swear, we, we don't do any thing."

"Any thing?"

"Um, we've kissed, that's all."

Helen taps her foot. "Daria, he is an older man. I'm sure he is interested in more than kissing. As you probably are." She smiles trying to ease the mood. "When I went to college and met your father," She pats her stomach which had begun to show. "We didn't have miracle pills like these. We got lucky we were out of college before you came along."

"Mom, I swear, on, every thing, we aren't doing that. Those are Lindsey's."

"You will one day Daria." Helen looks at the pill holder. "Besides, they also help regulate your hormones. So even if you aren't doing any thing with Luke they can help in other areas."

"I, I don't need them."

"Yet. Daria, Luke is older and like I said he isn't interested in just kissing. You're a smart girl and while I've thought of you as an adult you still really aren't. I know I wasn't even after I graduated from college." She hears Jake yell as some thing clangs together. "I'm still waiting for your father to become an adult."

"If that ever happens in my lifetime I'll be, safe, about it."

"And if it isn't your choice? What if you hadn't been found by Luke when you were drugged?"

"Mom, it, he was caught."

"One boy getting caught does not mean it can't happen again." Helen waves the pill container in her hand. "I think you should ask your friend where she got these and get them yourself."

"Fine, what ever, I'm going to my room." Daria hurries to her room with her soda and sits on her bed. The padded walls give her a sense of safety. Her mother had threatened to change her room but so far hadn't. Maybe because her parents would be moving next summer.

She looks at the padded walls again. "I should take some with me." She thinks about where she could get some plywood but realizes it was Thanksgiving. Every one would be closed and she wouldn't drive that night. She promised Luke she wouldn't.

* * *

**In Boston,** Luke was working late, when he sees a car swerve. He hits the lights and the person pulls over a few seconds later.

He gets out of his car and walks to the car. He taps on the window and it rolls down. "Amalia?"

"Luke? I'm not drunk."

He is stunned at what she was wearing. Tiny shorts and a bikini top. "Uh, where are you coming from?"

"Work."

"And that would be where?"

"Um, none of your business? Look, I'm not drunk. Smell my breath." She breathes on him and he doesn't smell any thing.

"Why did you swerve?"

"There was a bag or some thing and I swerved to miss it. I'm tired and just want to go home." She leans back in her seat. "I'll do the breath test thingy."

"I don't feel like taking you down to the station for that. Just step out and walk in a straight line."

She opens her door and cautiously exits her car.

"Whoa, those are some high heels." He looks her over and in the shining of the headlights from his car sees glitter. When she walks by him he sees a logo on the back of her shorts. "Oh, you work at,"

"Yes, I work there. Can I just walk now?"

Luke steps back and watches her walk a few feet and then turn around and walk back. "Ok, you're not drunk. You can get back in your car."

As she does she looks to him. "Please don't tell Daria or any one else. It is embarrassing enough having to do this as it is. I can't let any one else know."

Luke shrugs his shoulders. "You pay for college one way others pay another. Just make sure you keep it to lap dances. I don't want to be busting you for any thing."

She smiles and laughs a little. "You have no ideas how many offers I get. But I'm not gonna do that. This is just to help pay for school and supplies."

Luke leans in through the window. "I'm sure you get plenty and I'm glad you turn them down. Now get home and make sure if you see any other bags in the road, just hit them. If you get pulled over tell them to contact unit 312."

"When I get home I'll make sure I don't tell Daria about you undressing me with your eyes."

He smiles at her. "It doesn't take much work when that's all you're wearing."

She smiles back. "I usually change before I leave but it has been a long day and I just want to get home." She yawns to exclamate her point. "You have a good night."

"I'm sure I will. I'm hoping to have an even better one on Sunday with Daria."

"You two have fun." He steps back from the car and Amalia drives away.

* * *

**Daria struggles **with attaching the piece of padding she took off the wall to a piece of plywood late Friday afternoon. She had missed most of the crowds by going later in the day. "Why does it look so easy on television?"

Lindsey hears a pounding noise and pokes her head in through the door way. "What are you doing?"

Daria sets the hammer down. "I want to preserve part of my room before my parents move but this isn't working."

Lindsey stays standing at the door. "Did you try screws? Usually work better than nails."

Daria looks at the padding. "I think we have a screwdriver in the garage. Along with every thing else."

Lindsey continues to stand at the doorway as Daria gets off of her bed.

In the garage the two sort through piles of junk. "Scuba gear? You go Scuba diving?"

Daria shakes her head. "No idea where that came from." She knocks over a pair of skis. "Or where those came from."

Finally they find a power screwdriver and it takes Daria only a few minutes to set up a three by three square of gray padding. "Thanks for the idea, Lindsey."

Lindsey, who was finally in Daria's room, looks around studying every thing. "Your room is so cool. Some psycho lived here before you?"

"They had schizophrenia. Gave me," Lindsey finishes the sentence.

"The coolest room ever." Lindsey can't hide the jealousy in her voice.

"It isn't that cool."

"Yes it is. You are so lucky. Your mom is a lawyer and your dad just got some guy elected to the US Senate. Why are you even going to college? Couldn't they just set you up with some awesome job?"

"It looks like that from where you're standing but it isn't like that at all. My mom works crazy hours every day of the week. She'll make plans and then cancel them because of what ever case she is working on. She feels guilty about it but pushes herself harder."

"Your dad is some D.C. Hotshot who just," Daria cuts Lindsey off.

"He got picked by some drunken idiot who some how lucked in to a senate seat. My dad is the same as your dad he just got lucky."

"Your dad is nothing like my dad." Lindsey turns and starts walking for the door.

"What is your dad like?"

Lindsey stops at the door but doesn't turn around. "I wish I knew." She leaves Daria's room.

* * *

**Jane opens** the refrigerator and pulls out some cold turkey. "I am liking this."

"So am I." Andrea was already heating up some left over mashed potatoes.

Jane's father starts down the stair. "Too bad no one else made it."

"Hey, I made it." Trent comes up from the basement. "The turkey knocked me out."

Jane can't help but smile. "Yeah, the turkey knocked you out."

Andrea holds Jane's hand and sees no reaction from her father. "Thanks for having me over."

"Where else would you go?"

"I was talking to your dad."

He grabs a slice of pumpkin pie before grabbing a bag. "You kids should be ok. I need to get to the redwood forests soon. I want to get some photos before winter hits hard in the Pacific Northwest." And out the door he went.

Andrea nudges Jane. "Did you ever tell him you're going to college?"

Jane shakes her head. "It wouldn't matter. He's doing what he feels he needs to do."

Trent thinks about his music and how he could probably be making more money if he had gotten a real job. "I do what I need to do." He goes back down to the basement to practice. As long as you don't drop it it counts if you're sleeping...

* * *

**That night Daria** is going to bed a little early hoping to make an early start on Saturday morning when her mother knocks on the door. "Um, come in?"

Helen does and walks over to Daria's bed. "Daria, before you leave, I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Luke."

Daria rolls her eyes. "We aren't doing any thing."

"Yet. Daria you're in a relationship with some one who is older. He's done things and he may seem nice but he's nice for a reason."

"Really? That's all men want?"

Helen doesn't miss Daria's sarcasm. "No, not the only thing. But it is part of a relationship. One I'm sure he is expecting from you. If you aren't ready for that you will probably butt heads over that and,"

"You're thinking more about it than I am."

"I just don't want you hurt. You don't deal well with rejection. When was the last time you submitted a story to a magazine? Or maybe get a job with the campus paper? Your expenses are covered as best we can but it might help if you got some work experience."

"Like Quinn?" Daria feels anger rise in her throat. "You always find a way to compare me to her. _Why don't you have more friends, like Quinn. Why can't you do this, like Quinn. Why don't you do more with your hair, like Quinn?"_

Helen sits on the bed shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to, I know I've made mistakes there as well, and I wished she was more like you in some areas. She finally started getting her grades up last year and has been doing well this year."

"She's been drinking since she was fifteen."

"You don't know that. I know about the parties but it doesn't mean she was doing that. And even if she was, being a teenager, you have to learn some how. My mother ignored me for Rita so that was the only way I could learn."

"So?" Daria did not want to hear a rant about her aunt or grandmother.

Helen puts a hand on Daria's leg rubbing it reassuringly. "I want you to learn on your own but if I can teach you some thing I want to try. Luke is older and will be expecting more than just kissing. I still think you should see some one about your social anxiety problems but if you don't then try and work on them on your own. I'm not saying jump in to bed with him but," Helen feels her cheeks flush with color as she sees Daria blush. "There are things two people can do to show they love each other besides, that."

"Um, ok." Daria just wanted the world to be eaten by Cthulu. Any thing to end this conversation.

"I had a horrible first time with a stunt car driver. I don't want this Luke boy to be your stunt car driver. I also don't want you to not experience some thing wonderful because you're scared or worried."

"I'm not, mom, please I need to get some sleep. It will be a long drive tomorrow."

"Ok Daria." Helen steps up from the bed. "From what you've said he is a nice person and I hope he will be understanding but if he ever pressures you there are plenty of men out there. A woman like you, I know your father and I met in college, but it doesn't happen for every one."

She walks out of Daria's room as she pats her stomach. "If I talked with her like that more maybe... But I won't make that mistake with you. I'll be a partner or I'll quit when you're born. I'll make time. Time I lost with her and Quinn."

Down in the kitchen, Lindsey is getting a glass of milk before bed.

Jake comes in looking for the newspaper when he sees her. "Hey Lindsey. Warm glass of milk before bed? Watch out for the tryptophane."

She puts the milk back in the refrigerator. "Cold milk is better." She takes a sip. "Um, thank you again for having me for Thanksgiving. I would have staid but Daria asked and this was much better than any thing I would have had at the dorm."

"Ah, I remember college. Don't come home until you're a man! Well I'm the man now! Little Jakey is going to Washington." Lindsey isn't sure what he was going on about.

"Um, yeah, Daria told me about that."

"Went from working for the man to becoming the man. But I'm better than the man. Senator Sacks says he might make a run for President in 2008. By then Quinn and Daria will be done with college and my new little girl will be in grade school. I'll show her what life is really like. How if you try you can do it."

"Uh, sure." Lindsey tries to finish her milk as fast as possible so she can get to bed.

"Hey, before you leave, I was wondering..." Jake tries to smile but Lindsey can see he was forcing it. "Daria, she's always been, different. Smarter, smarter than any one else she knew. Now that she's in college I'm hoping she's finally with people on her level."

"And?"

"She likes you enough to invite you here so she must really trust you. Could you make sure she, um, I mean, she had a friend before, but," Lindsey finishes his thought.

"She has friends. More than one. I've only heard a little about her life in Lawndale but from what I have heard, Boston is going way better for her."

"Great!"

* * *

**Saturday morning **finds the roads packed with travelers. Daria checks the gas gauge as she sits in traffic. "If I can get over I'll need to get gas."

Lindsey sets her book down and looks around. "How long have we been stopped?"

"Almost an hour." Daria feels her stomach grumble.

"I hope you can get off. I need to pee." Lindsey goes back to her book letting Daria fight through the snarl of traffic.

Daria uses her SUV's size to intimidate a smaller car as she forces her way over.

As soon as she can she takes an off ramp and heads for the nearest gas station.

Mack is pulling in to the same gas station when he sees Daria. "Hey, trying to head north with every one else?"

"Yes." Daria starts the pump and sets the handle. "Just four more hours to reach Boston."

"If there wasn't traffic."

"Next year I'm flying." Daria looks back at Lindsey in the passenger seat. "She can stay at the dorms."

"You two don't seem to get along very well. Why did you invite her to your house?"

"She was going to be stuck at the dorms. I wouldn't want to be there during the holidays. We're friends even if we get on each others nerves."

Mack laughs. "I know that feeling. Lawndale football makes for interesting friends."

She sees him wince as he uses his broken arm to put the pump back in place. "Why do you use your arm if it hurts?"

"I have to. It helps keep the muscles strong. Helps with healing. If I keep it up I might get to play in the last game and maybe even a bowl game." They had lost another game putting them at 6-2. With three games left they needed to win at least two more for a shot at a bowl game.

Daria can't help but look at his arm. "I'm glad I'm a writer. Cramps in your hand suck but I don't need xrays or a cast."

"And if you write a good enough book you can make as much money as a pro athlete with out all the concussions." The two smile and say their goodbyes before leaving the gas station.

* * *

**Jodie tries **calling Mack's dorm again but there is no answer. She had tried his house a couple times but no one had answered there. "For some one so smart how stupid was I? He loves me. I was an idiot." She had enjoyed the attention from the men around her but they all had some thing missing. Some thing she only had with Mack.

* * *

**Daria pulls **in to the Raft parking lot and finds a spot near the gates. Most students were still at home so the lot was mostly empty.

Daria shakes Lindsey by the arm. "Wake up Lindsey, we're here."

She opens one eye and then the other. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours." Daria pops the trunk with a switch near her feet. "Don't stay up all night."

"Maybe Skaz is back. He can run my batteries out."

"Not in our dorm room."

"If not I can run my own batteries out."

"Not in our dorm room!"

"What's the big deal? It is my room too. If I want to," Daria cuts her off.

"No. I don't care if you think I'm supposed to be in class or busy with Mary or what ever. If I walk in on you doing that again," This time Lindsey cuts her off.

"You'll what? Kick me out? You can't. It is my room and what I do on my side of the room is my business. Just because I've never walked in on you rubbing,"

Daria lets out a scream as she grabs her bag from the back of the SUV. "If I'm in the room or going to be, no. If you're alone because I'm in class or what ever fine. I just don't want to find that thing you use left out again." Daria storms off leaving Lindsey to close the back of the SUV.

Lindsey grabs her bag and closes the door. "She does realize we live in the same room? What does she think storming off will do?"

Daria gets to her room and throws her bag on her bed before grabbing the phone and dialing Luke. "Please be home, please be home, please be," She hears the click of the answering machine. "Damn." She hangs up the phone and calls Mary's room.

"Hello?"

"Amalia? Is Mary back yet?"

"Nope. I'm bored, wanna come down?"

"Yes." Daria hangs up the phone before Amalia can say any thing else.

Lindsey sees Daria coming down the stairs. "Where are you," Daria ignores her as she goes through the door for the next floor. "Mary." Lindsey continues going up the stairs thinking about how to spend her alone time.

She smiles as she thinks about what she was going to do. "Just to piss her off."

Daria sits on Mary's bed while Amalia works on a painting. "Why didn't you go home?"

"Work. I made a ton on Thanksgiving."

"Oh, holiday pay."

Amalia laughs. "Not exactly." She smiles as she remembers what happened later that night. "Luke pulled me over."

"For what?"

"I swerved to miss a bag in the road and he thought I was a drunk driver."

"He said he was working the late shift on Thanksgiving. Where were you going that late?"

"Coming home from work."

"That late?"

Amalia sets her paint brush down. "Yeah." She looks at Daria. "You and Luke tell each other every thing, don't you?"

"Um, not really. Why?"

Amalia sighs. "He knows where I work and it is embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? What do you do?" Amalia won't answer. "What is it that is so embarrassing? You know, Mary thinks you're dealing drugs."

"If only. I make good money but not that good." Amalia looks at her painting.

Canvas was expensive. New paint and brushes added up quickly. It was easy work and made her a ton of money with hours that worked with her school schedule.

"So? Now that I know that Luke knows I'll just ask him."

"Damn it. Look, don't tell any one." Amalia goes to her clothes drawer and pulls out her shorts from work and shows the logo on the back.

Daria sees the logo and doesn't know where it is from. "Deja Vu? You're a fake psychic?"

Amalia laughs loudly. "You're not from around here. It's a strip club." She pulls on the waistband of the shorts and shoots them like a rubber band at Daria.

"Ew!" She bats them out of the air.

"Those are clean." Amalia smiles at Daria's reaction. "Luke seemed to like them."

Daria's only response is a raised eyebrow. "I hadn't changed after work. Normally I would but I was tired and just wanted to get home. So he got quite the eyeful."

Amalia waits for a reaction out of Daria but gets none. "You really don't care?"

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "He's a guy. I'm sure that's the reaction you want, isn't it? Won't make money wearing Amish clothes."

Amalia laughs again. "It doesn't matter what you wear once you take it off."

"Why don't you tell Mary? I mean, it is just a job, and stuff."

"It is a job for me. But others... You have no idea the kind of offers I get."

"Men are pigs."

"Not all of them. And I've gotten offers from women. Too nervous to ask another girl out so they try a stripper thinking we're all open for business." Amalia picks up her paint brush. "I almost made a thousand on Thanksgiving. With out doing any thing extra." She shakes the brush. "I can afford a lot of these now."

Daria isn't sure what to think. She liked Amalia, knew her, was a friend. "I still think you should tell Mary. Does Jason know?"

"Jason?" It takes Amalia a second to remember. "Oh, right, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Just didn't feel it. Now that I'm working it isn't like I have a lot of time any ways. Can't all hit the man candy jackpot like you did with Luke." Daria is unnerved by the sound Amalia makes. "What? He's a cop. Don't get much more manly than that. And I'd love to see what he could do with those cuffs." Amalia laughs at Daria's reaction. "So pure and innocent. How long will that last? He is an older guy who I'm sure knows lots of,"

"I already heard it from my mom I don't need to hear it from you." Daria had worried about what Luke would want when she had the talk with her mother and Amalia bringing it up brought the worries back. "Do you work tonight?"

"Nope. Since I worked Thanksgiving they gave me the weekend off. Gave me time to work on my painting." She dips the brush in some blue paint. "If you want you could model for me."

"Model?"

"Sure! I could dress you up, or down. Ooo, I bet Luke would love a painting of you au natural."

Daria grips at her shirt. "He hasn't, um, seen that. In person."

"You've been dating for a month. Girl, you move slow." Amalia looks at Daria. "It is sweet. I mean, if I had waited with the first guy, or second, or third, well, I don't have the best track record with men. You have some thing special."

Daria blushes and feels her chest grow warm. "I, I guess."

"Is Luke the special guy?"

"I, I mean, I like him, he's nice, but," Daria knows the rash was about to appear. "Can we change the topic?"

Amalia focuses on Daria. "Sure. Now would you say Mary's bed cover is deep blue or dark blue?"

"Why?"

Amalia turns the canvas a little so Daria can see it.

"You were painting me this whole time?"

"You make a great subject. And I'm leaving your clothes on." Amalia smiles. "This time."

* * *

**Luke gets **home and checks his answering machine. "Only one message?"

He presses play and after the beep he only hears one word. "Damn."

He recognizes the voice. "Daria must be home." He tries calling her back but Lindsey answers.

"Hello?"

He hears her and she sounds like she is out of breath. "Lindsey? Just get back from running at this hour?"

"Uh, yeah, running."

"Is Daria there?"

"No. She went to Mary's room as soon as we got back."

"No she didn't. She called me first."

"Oh, leave a lovely message?"

"Damn."

"What?"

"No, that's all she said. Damn."

"Oh, well, she hasn't come back yet. I'll let her know you called if she gets back soon."

"Any time. I'm gonna sit back and relax while watching the newest released films from Lackluster."

"Ok, I'll let her know."

"Thanks, bye." The two hang up.

* * *

**Daria lays **on Mary's bed staring at the ceiling. "I won't tell any one. Not even Luke. I'll watch him squirm and see if I can't make him tell me."

"Oh, that sounds good." Amalia was cleaning up her area. "You should be getting back. It is almost one."

Daria looks at the clock on Mary's nightstand. "I'd rather stay here."

"You and Lindsey are friends. And she's right, it is her space, she can do what she wants."

Daria sits up from the bed. "You just say that because you take up the whole room when you start painting."

"I try and keep it to when Mary isn't here. And it sounds like Lindsey has too. Just because you get back before she finishes isn't her fault. She's never just whipped out her little buzzing friend while you were there has she?"

Daria can't help but feel her cheeks flush with warmth. "Um, no, thankfully."

"And she's never walked in on you?"

"I don't, I, never,"

Amalia folds her tripod up. "Seriously? No, ninety eight percent of people polled said they have and two percent lied."

"Um, maybe once, but, I," Daria gets up from the bed. "I need to apologize to Lindsey. If she's still awake." Daria hurries out of the room as Amalia finishes cleaning up.

Daria opens the door to her dorm room and sees Lindsey is up reading a book. "Hey, look, I'm sorry." As Daria closes the door behind her she sees... "You, I, you left that out on purpose." Daria narrows her eyes. "I was coming back to apologize."

"Really? You and Mary have a nice bitchfest about me?"

"First, Mary wasn't there. Second, you were a footnote. Third, I take back my apology." Daria throws herself on her bed in a huff. "I liked you better when you just did what I wanted."

"I bet you do. I'm glad I got to know you so I can stand up for myself."

"We're roommates."

"Exactly! We'll get on each others nerves over stupid stuff. You act like this whole room is yours and if I do any thing you don't like I've committed murder."

Daria had just accused Amalia of that. But her situation was different, wasn't it? "I just don't want you doing that when I'm around."

"And I don't. Yes I left my friend out to annoy you on purpose this time but I don't want you around when I do that. It isn't my fault you walk in on me."

Daria turns on to her side. "Ok, fine, I'm still sorry."

"How about we work out a system? Sock on the handle means stay out."

"What if I need some thing?"

"Well, fine, knock and wait for the other one to let them in. We can't be at each others throats all the time. You invited me to your home for Thanksgiving. I know we're friends. We just need to get along better about the dorm room. I've always had my own room since I didn't have any siblings."

"And I haven't shared a room with my sister since, gah, elementary school."

"How about tomorrow we work up a list of stuff for the dorm? It is late and I want to get to, oh, hey, Luke called back."

"Oh, he's probably asleep already."

Lindsey shakes her head. "He said he was staying up late to watch some movie he rented."

"I guess I can call him." Daria gets up from the bed and grabs the phone.

Luke picks up the phone. "Daria?"

"Yes. Um, Lindsey said you called back."

"You left an interesting message."

"I didn't even know I did."

"You said damn then hung up."

"Oh, because you weren't home."

"Really? Missed me that much?"

"Um, I, I wanted to let you know I got home. I'm home. I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear some thing nice. That one dress you wore before would be perfect."

"Ok. I will." Daria kicks herself for being so clumsy with words when ever she spoke with Luke. It reminded her of Trent or after she first kissed Tom. "So uh, Lindsey said you were watching a movie. I'll let you get back to that."

"Ok, thanks. Just got past the mid point explosions and waiting for the next explosions." He laughs as he hits play on the remote. "You have a good night."

"You too." The two hang up.

**A/N Hmmm, I don't really have much to say this time. I like putting Daria in the awkward situations. Also love Amalia. And having Lindsey go from the meek mouse to the spitting llama. But what does Luke have planned? We must wait to see... Especially since I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas. Oh, and I know the roof is on fire song is actually older than the show and stuff but I like it and have some thing planned for it. Hope you who read this enjoy it and if you have the time, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 16: Meltdown**

**Daria sees **Luke's new car pull up to the gates. "You're two minutes late."

Luke waits for Daria to get in before responding. "Minute and a half at most. Got stuck at two red lights."

"Excuses. You just wanted to be fashionably late." She looks him over and likes the fashion.

"That's me." He pulls away from Raft. "That coat doesn't go with that dress."

"It is almost thirty degrees out. How are you not wearing a coat?"

"I was born and raised in Boston. I don't need a coat until it hits twenty."

* * *

**Jane is panicking** as she gets home from closing up Gary's Gallery. She hadn't been making as much money as she hoped. She had less than a month before she would leave for BFAC. She had focused on the painting of the old black and white picture. "Andrea, what am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do? My parents paid for the first semester but after that I'm screwed." She had gotten her old job at the super store but that was no where near enough money.

Jane looks at a piece of paper she had been doing her finances on. It was mostly scribbles and swear words at this point. "If we pool our money together we could afford college for one of us."

"How much is the old lady paying you for that painting?"

Jane looks at the painting. "We never actually settled on a price."

"Finish and hope she pays some thing so you can focus on your job."

"I thought I would have more time. I had more time. Why don't I have more time?" Jane's voice goes higher in pitch as she pleads with what ever controlled the time.

Andrea hugs Jane. "You have enough time. I've been living here rent free. Maybe I could help you out."

Jane shakes her head. "No way. You need to go to college too."

"With what money? With out my parents help I can't afford it."

"Well, you can't afford the school you go to now. Maybe, uh, I've heard of internet classes."

Andrea looks over at Jane's computer. "You'll be taking that with you and my computer is so old it still runs on ninety five."

Jane sits down on her bed and slumps her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I want to help you but I can't. I can't even help myself." She hears a car door slam and looks out her window to see Trent and Lindy. "I don't want to end up living here forever like Trent."

Andrea sits on the bed next to Jane. "When you move out, um, I'll still have no place to stay. I know you said I could stay here but won't it be a little weird?"

"My brother probably won't even notice." Jane leans against Andrea. "Why can't we blend our parents together? Have the money for college but the love to not care who we do stuff with just as long as we're happy."

Andrea leans against Jane. "Because that would be too easy. And make us sisters."

Both make a face at the thought of that.

* * *

**Daria and **Luke sit near the top row as a play is performed on the stage below. "I've never thought of a police musical."

Luke chuckles a little. "It's actually based off an old television show that got canceled."

Daria looks around at other people in attendance. "I feel a little over dressed for this."

He looks at her dress. "We're the best looking couple here. That has to count for some thing." He puts his arm around her shoulders.

She tenses up a little before relaxing. The play was different but nice.

Luke was exposing her to things she never would have thought of. Political rallies, plays, and he said he had some thing else planned for the night.

* * *

**Mack is in **his dorm room massaging his arm. He had missed the last game and they lost. One more game left in the season. He would be ready for it. With the way other team records were they still had a chance to make a bowl game. His mood was sour just thinking about how the last game should have been a win.

His phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Mack? It's Jodie."

His mood picks up. "Hey, how are you? How was your Thanksgiving?"

"I, staid home. Well, here, on campus."

"I'm sorry. Your parents probably aren't happy about you not killing yourself to make them look good."

Jodie almost tears up. Mack understood her so well. "No, they aren't. How were your parents?"

"Great. We had the family over this year."

"How's your arm?"

"A lot better. The last xray showed it is healed. I'll start going to practice on Tuesday. They finally took the cast off."

"I bet it felt good to scratch it."

"You have no idea. I miss your nails. They always felt good scratching me."

"I, I miss scratching your back." Jodie closes her eyes remembering all the times she spent just scratching his back. All the times he spent scratching hers. It always felt better when some one else did it.

* * *

**After the play **Luke linked his arm with hers as they left the building. "How would you like to watch a black and white movie with subtitles back at my place?"

"I could, I guess." She wasn't sure what the time was but it couldn't be that late.

"I also have dinner waiting for us in case you said yes."

"And if I didn't?"

"I'd be eating pizza alone." He opens the passenger side door for her before going to the driver side.

* * *

**At Raft, **Lindsey puts a sock on the handle of the door before closing it behind her. "There, now we won't be interrupted."

Skaz sits on her bed as he takes off his shoes. "Good." He watches as she undoes her pants button. "I hope I never get tired of seeing you do that."

"Do what?"

"Every thing."

She smiles and starts a little striptease for him.

* * *

**Daria and **Luke sit on the couch in the living room as he puts a movie in. "This is an old war film. Some of it is in English but all the German and Italian has subtitles with it."

"Do the explosions get subtitles?"

He shakes his head. "No explosions. This is a story driven war movie about a group of POW prisoners who work out a plan to free another prisoner before the NAZIs discover who he is and execute him."

"That does sound interesting." She picks up a slice of pizza from the box and takes a bite.

**Lindsey kisses **Skaz goodnight before he leaves the dorm room. She looks at the clock and starts to worry. "Daria should have been back by now."

**Luke has **an arm around Daria as she snores lightly. She leans against him as the movie ends. He had also fallen asleep on the couch.

**Lindsey wakes** up the next morning and Daria still isn't back. "Wow, maybe getting laid will loosen her up." Lindsey grabs clean clothes before heading for the bathroom.

* * *

**Daria wakes **up and it takes a few seconds before she realizes where she is. "Oh, crap, what time is it?" She doesn't even realize where Luke's hand was at first. "Eep!" She knocks it away from her chest which wakes Luke up.

"Huh? Daria, why is it so bright in here?" He sees a clock hanging on the wall. "I'm late for work!"

"I'm late for class!" The two leap from the couch and almost tackle each other as they try and get to the door.

"Wait, uniform, crap, I hate early shifts."

"I can't find my boots."

"You didn't take them off until you got, uh, some where."

Daria finds her boots in the kitchen next to the chair where she took them off at. She sits down and starts to put them on when Luke walks in. "I'm already late and so are you. If we're a little later it doesn't matter." He walks over to his refrigerator and takes a box of cereal off. "Want a bowl?"

She sees the bright cartoon character on the box. "Really?"

"I like the prizes." He grabs two bowls out of a cupboard before grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator.

Daria eats her cereal thinking about what to do when she got back. It was college not high school. It wasn't like they would call her parents. They probably wouldn't even notice. Heck, a lot of students might not be back yet from their families. "It is probably just a lot of review. I'm not missing any thing."

Luke smiles and starts to laugh. "It is Monday, not Tuesday, gah, not awake yet."

"What does it matter?"

"Tuesday I work early, Monday I have off. Got Sunday and Monday off since I worked Thanksgiving."

"Oh, well, um, enjoy your day off."

He reaches across the table and puts his hand on hers. "You don't have to go to class. I was kind of hoping you'd spend the night just not on the couch."

Daria pulls her hand away. "I, um, that,"

Luke smiles and laughs a little. "Just cuddling. Well, a little kissing and touching but nothing more." She continues to stumble over her words. "As smart as you are I always know what button to push to make you as eloquent as the drunkest man on Earth."

"You do that on purpose."

"Of course. I like you and I want to do more than hold hands or kiss. I get you're not in to a lot more but I can push you a little here and there. It isn't like I had bright neon,"

Daria stops him. "I get it. You're older and more experienced and expect more. I, I don't know if I can do more." _My mother was right. Never let her know._ "I had this problem with Tom and it almost broke us up."

"I didn't say we would have done it but I'm sure you wouldn't have minded a massage. Work on your shoulders and back. My hands roaming, my lips working on your sore muscles," He taps his fingers on the table as he sees her reaction. "Don't tell me you wouldn't like that."

"I, I've never, I'm not really comfortable with,"

Luke gets up from his chair and moves behind Daria putting his hands on her shoulders. "Doesn't this feel good?" He presses a little hard with his thumbs at the base of her neck.

She leans forward giving him more room to massage her neck, shoulders, and upper back.

He works a hand between her shoulder blades. She squirms a little when she feels... "Did you just unhook my," She stops as he gets a thumb just under her left shoulder blade and hits a knot that had been there for days.

"It was in the way." He massages a little harder and Daria leans forward more and can't stop a low moan from escaping her lips.

Soon she feels his lips on her neck. He kisses up to her ear. "Doesn't this feel good?" His hands were working on both sides of her spine. "Now instead of being in a chair you could be laying on my bed. Your head resting on a pillow and not hovering over a half eaten bowl of cereal."

She opens her eyes and realizes she was almost about to faceplant in the bowl. "I, um, maybe next time." She squirms away from him. "I can't miss all of my classes." She looks down at her dress. "And I need to change."

He leans over her again and kisses her on the neck, jawline, and then just below the ear before whispering. "You would get too much attention showing up to class in that. I might get jealous."

Daria gets up from the table leaving her half eaten cereal behind as she goes to the door trying to rehook her bra. "I'll call you after class. Thank you for, um, it felt good but I need to go." She quits on the hook and all but runs out through the door for the stairway to get out to the parking lot.

She looks around and remembers she hadn't driven. She looks back at the building. "No, I'll just get a cab." She stands on the sidewalk and waits for one to drive by.

Luke sits down at the table and starts on his cereal. "She sure is different." He couldn't stop thinking of his last girlfriend, Detective Peabody.

The two were so different and yet he couldn't help but see some similarities. Both smart, independent, and had some thing about them that made him want more. Detective Peabody knew what she wanted and got it. Daria knew what she didn't want and so far had rebuffed all of his attempts. "Why am I always attracted to strong willed women?"

* * *

**Daria makes **it to Creative Writing after changing at her dorm room. She sees Mary but she wasn't sitting in her normal seat. Daria doesn't see any open seat near Mary so sits in her normal place.

After class Daria meets up with Mary. "How was your," Mary starts walking faster. "Mary?"

Daria keeps following Mary out of the building and on to the campus. "Mary!"

Mary turns around. "What?"

Daria takes a step back. "Are you ok?"

"No. You, you knew."

"Knew what?"

"About Tony. Tony Thomas. Thomas, Sloan, Tom Sloane. Oh, what's this, Barksdale also has a connection with you."

"What does my grandmother have to do with this?"

"You're loaded. All of your families are loaded. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My family isn't loaded. My mom and dad work their asses off." Daria wasn't sure about her grandmother. She had paid a fortune for cousin Erin's wedding like it was nothing. "And Tony..."

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He was going to tell you and he did."

"He didn't! I mentioned him and his dad during dinner and one of my uncles recognized his fathers name. I looked it up online and found it all. Even looked in to you. The internet has every thing."

"Oh. Um, well, I don't know about my family or the Barksdale stuff but Tony said he wants people to like him for him and not his money. He asked Tom about me."

"Tony had a crush on you. Still does a little bit. Of course he does, money marries money."

"I don't have money. I'm not Miss Money Bags like Lindsey calls me."

"What ever. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said. Tony wants people to like him for who he is not who his family is. You liked him before you knew, right?"

"Yes but he's been lying to me for months."

"Did you ask him if his parents were rich?"

"Well, no, but he should have told me. You should have told me. Some one besides my father should have told me."

Daria can't help but feel bad. "He would have, eventually, in time. He doesn't want people liking him for his money. He's probably dealt with that enough."

"What about you? Barksdale?"

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said that's my grandmother. If she does have money she's been spending it on my Aunt Rita and cousin Erin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it wasn't my place to tell you."

Mary glares at Daria for a few seconds. "He is so in trouble." She smiles. "When I see him he is going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't be too hard on him. I understand his side. He is at a new school with new people so he can make a new impression." Like she had done, mostly. After a month or so of putting up her usual wall.

Mary frowns. "You're right. If I had some thing like that I guess I'd want people to like me for me and not what my family had."

"So?"

"I'm still gonna make him pay. Now that I know he can afford to." Mary can't help the mischievous smile that spread across her face. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok. Just don't let Lindsey know about my grandmother. She already calls me Miss Money Bags."

"Sure, Miss Granddaughter of Miss Money Bags."

* * *

**After class and a **shower that Daria had skipped since she had been a hurry to make it to class, she picks up the phone and calls Luke. "Hey, is this a beautiful young woman?"

"No, this is Daria."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll talk with you instead." She hears his laugh. "What's up?"

"Just got done with classes and a shower and I said I'd call you after,"

He cuts her off. "Out of the shower? Hair still wet? Wearing a towel or,"

Daria almost shouts. "I changed! I, I mean, I'm in my usual."

"Lacy teddy and high heels?"

Daria can't help but blush. "No, no, I, jeans and a black shirt." Her other usual was dirty and needed to be washed. "I'm doing laundry but after that if you want we could get some thing to eat."

"I wouldn't mind another at home dinner. Maybe finish that massage?"

"Um," Daria can't say any thing else.

"Eight, I'll have Chinese and soda. Chopsticks or fork?"

"Uh, fork."

"Am I picking you up or are you driving here?"

She remembers what happened that morning. "I'll drive."

* * *

**Jane goes **to the nursing home with the newly finished painting. "I forgot to ask for a price. It will be my luck she'll pay me with gum."

She carries it in and walks to the room where her client was.

She looks around the bare room.

A staff member walks up from behind. "Ma'am? Are you looking for some one?"

"Um, yes. I was commissioned to do a painting for the woman who was in this room."

"Oh." Jane sees the look on the staff members face.

"She's dead. Isn't she?"

The staffer simply nods.

"Damn."

"I'm sorry. Were you close?"

"No, just, did this painting for her." Jane leaves the room.

Jane walks back to her car with the painting. "Now what do I do?" It was a special painting. It was some thing only one person would truly appreciate. That person was gone.

"Hey!" The staffer comes running out. "Young lady!"

Jane turns around. "What?"

"If you want, the funeral is tomorrow. Her family might like the painting." The staffer catches up with her and hands her a piece of paper with some information written down.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Daria parks in **front of Luke's building and gets out. "Eleven o'clock and I'm out." She was not spending the night again.

When she knocks on the door it opens and Luke is standing there with a single rose. "Here you go."

Daria takes the rose and sniffs it. "Um, thanks." She continues holding it as she follows him to the kitchen where the Chinese take out was waiting.

He uses a fork as does she. "So much better than two sticks." He makes a slurping noise as a noodle had been hanging out of his mouth.

"But you always see them use chopsticks on television." Daria makes sure not to make any weird noises as she eats.

After eating Luke and Daria go to his living room and sit down on the couch.

He turns the television on. "Come to the New Years Bash of the year! Since it will be the first it will be the best one of the year!" He flips it over to his VCR and hits play.

"What movie is this?"

"One you mentioned before. I never saw it so I figured since you watched a movie I liked last time I'd watch one you liked." As the movie gets past the opening screens of the production companies she recognizes it.

"Wow, ok, thanks. I'm not sure you'll like it."

He puts an arm around her shoulders. "If I get bored I'll find a way to entertain myself." He feels her tense up for a moment before she relaxes again.

* * *

**Amalia is **about to leave for work when Mary stops her. "What are you doing?"

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Where is that?"

"In Boston."

Mary glares and doesn't move from the door. "What do you do?"

"I sell drugs, now leave me alone, my customers need their fix."

Mary doesn't budge. "Seriously, what is it? Flipping burgers? Might not be glamorous but it is a job."

"No, now move." Mary finally does and Amalia walks out.

Mary follows Amalia out to the parking lot. "What are you doing?"

"Following you."

"You can't drive."

"Legally, no, I can't."

Amalia screams in frustration. "What do you care?!"

"Because you might be doing some thing illegal or dangerous. You're my friend and stuff. If you go to jail or what ever who knows what they might move in to my room. Sure you make a mess and take over but it could be worse."

Amalia gets in her car and turns it on. After a few seconds the engine clunks out. "Damn it!" She smacks the dashboard.

Mary smiles. "So, need a ride?" Mary holds up her keys.

Amalia rolls her eyes as she gets out of her car. "I'm a stripper."

"Ha, seriously, what do you do?"

"I take my clothes off for money. I have strange men, and women, grope me in the VIP room for even more money. I make a shit ton of money but I save it for art supplies and car repairs."

Mary realizes Amalia is being honest. "Really? You, but, why?"

"All hours are late, make a ton of money like I said, and requires no skill." Amalia grabs the keys from Mary. "You still can't drive."

"You're not going any where alone with my car."

Amalia goes to the driver side of Mary's car and gets in. "Then have fun sitting around for four hours."

Mary gets in the passenger side. "Maybe I won't just sit around if the money is that good."

* * *

**After the movie **Luke grabs a game controller. "You down for some zombies?"

"Co-op or Compete?"

"Well, I'd hate to beat a girl,"

Daria snatches the second controller from him. "Compete."

* * *

**Jane sits in** her room with the painting. It may have been her best work. The old woman had given her such great detail about the moment this picture was taken.

When Jane had gone back with paints to figure out the exact shade of the uniform or hair the old woman lit up and was able to help Jane get the right colors.

Now it sat in her room.

Andrea tried to give her hope. "Maybe some on at the funeral will want it."

"Missed it by two days. I missed her seeing this by two days."

"You have work and stuff to worry about. You need money so you can go to college."

Jane takes Andrea's hand in hers. "I know but this felt more important than that. I really wanted her to see it."

"I know you did." Andrea kisses her lightly. "Good luck tomorrow."

"I'll need it."

* * *

**Mary is in **the back with the other women. "Wow, some of these costumes are so cool!"

"Thanks." One of the women, a tall African woman, sits down. "I designed and made them."

Mary looks over at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I do all the costumes for the plays my college does too."

"Oh, which one?"

"UB. I'm a junior there for micro biology genetics." Mary gives her a blank stare. "I'll either find the cure for Ebola or create a super virus that wipes out all life on Earth. I'll wait and flip a coin later to decide which one after I graduate."

Both girls laugh. "Um, I'm Mary, Amalia's friend."

The other woman holds a hand out. "Wanda." The two shake hands. "You go to school with her?"

"Yes, at Raft."

"Why are you here?"

"Her car wouldn't start and my license is suspended so she took my car but I wouldn't let her go alone. That car is my baby."

"Where do you work?"

"Um, no where. My parents send me money and stuff."

Wanda smiles and laughs. "Nice. Thread and cloth costs too much for me to ask my parents for money. This," She motions to the room. "Pays for all the supplies I need and then some."

"That's why Amalia does this."

"Why else would we? Have nasty strangers whistle and shout at us like we're pieces of meat. If the pay wasn't so great no one would do this."

"Um, sure." Mary wasn't about to say why she thought some one would work as a stripper. She, like many, had a rather unwholesome idea and opinion on the job.

Hanging out with several strippers and knowing her roommate was one as well was changing her opinion. It didn't help she could see the stacks of cash they were making.

* * *

**Daria and **Luke are tied at four and four. Luke leans over as the countdown before the next came starts winds down. "If I win you'll go with me to my room and let me give you a massage."

Daria holds back her initial response. Instead she decides to fall back on true Morgendorffer tradition. "If I win I get twenty bucks."

"You're on."

As soon as the countdown hits zero the two lean forward in gamer fashion as the seriousness of the last match went underway.

Zombies were every where but they were only a point a kill. If you killed the other player it was an automatic fifty points. "Get back here, coward!" Luke almost had Daria but she went through a doorway just as several zombies appeared.

Daria mumbles to herself as she leads Luke down a hallway.

Luke goes around a corner and sees the rocket. He ducks and it flies over his head. "Nice try!" He shoots back but Daria was long gone.

Daria runs through another doorway in to a room filled with fast zombies. "Damn it!" She switches to machine gun and starts mowing down as many as she can.

Luke finally catches up to the distracted Daria and shoots her in the back with a rocket. "Gotcha."

Daria bites her lower lip and hopes she killed enough of the fast zombies to win.

**Player 1 Player 2**

**59 48**

"Yes!" Luke pumps his fist in victory.

"I killed forty eight zombies. You killed nine."

"Doesn't matter. I won the tie breaker."

Daria looks down at the controller as she starts to feel the heat in her chest increase.

Luke leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "If you want we can put a rain check on the massage." He starts to rub her neck. "Or move the location of it."

She leans forward a little so he can get his other hand on her shoulder.

He turns as she does to get better access to her back.

As his hands work on her back he leans forward and starts to kiss her on her neck. A hand drops to her waist and moves under her shirt moving back up to massage her better.

She is distracted by his kissing and how good the massage felt she doesn't realize his other hand had made it under her shirt.

Luke shifts a little as he moves a hand to her side and starts to brush it lightly with his finger tips.

Daria makes a noise encouraging him to move his hand a little farther and... "Hey!" Daria almost hurts herself on the coffee table as she springs up from the couch.

"What?" Luke smiles as Daria looks for her boots.

"You, that, that's not allowed." She hadn't even realized he had unhooked her bra again.

"You weren't minding it when I was massaging your back. I figured I'd massage elsewhere."

"That, no, no." Daria feels the heat spread up her neck.

Luke sees the rash creep up her neck and to her face. "Whoa, Daria?"

"I can't believe you did that."

"Daria, look in a mirror, I, I think there's some thing is wrong with you."

"I don't have one."

Luke gets up from the couch and finds a shiny picture frame for Daria.

Daria sees her reflection even though she already knew what it was. "I, it is nothing. I need to go."

"Daria, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, it is nothing. I just need to go home and take a shower and relax."

"Daria you have hives. Maybe you were allergic to one of the oils in the Chinese food. I'll get my coat and keys and,"

Daria almost throws the boot at him. "No! I just need to go home and take a shower."

"Daria, no. We're," Daria holds up a boot about to throw it. "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Not for a long time. When ever I'm around you it acts up."

"What acts up?"

Daria sets the boot down. "When I get nervous, no, not just nervous. Um, nervous around a guy, about a guy. This rash appears."

"How did you deal with it around Tom?"

Daria blushes adding to the mess on her face. "It never happened with him. He never tried what you did." She keeps an arm over her chest as she didn't want to try and deal with the hook while she was still in Luke's apartment.

"Wow. Um, if I had known about it, I'm sorry. I know you, well, I was just pushing a little I didn't know it would do this to you."

"You grabbed me."

"I barely touched you. I was just trying to make you feel good. You were enjoying the massage." He reaches for her shoulder but she pulls away.

"Yes, the massage. I didn't say you could touch me any where else." Daria bends down to put her other boot on and goes to the door.

Luke follows her to the door. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm just doing what I've done with others. This is how it goes. You start with kissing and holding hands and then you move up from there. I know you have your comfort level and I was just pushing it a little."

"A little? You, you," Daria reaches for the handle.

"I messed up, ok, sorry. I didn't know you'd have a nuclear melt down like this. You never said any thing about this rash."

"You wouldn't know about it except you, you,"

"I what? Made you feel good? You were enjoying it. I was going to make you feel even better. If you'd let me I would have shown you how good it could feel."

Daria turns the handle. "I'm going home."

"Daria, please," Luke sees the rose sitting on the coffee table and goes over to pick it up and give it to her but she was already out the door and in the hallway.

* * *

**Lindsey is **working with a friend from her study group when the door flings open. "Ah!" Lindsey and her friend turn to see Daria. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Daria opens her clothes drawer and grabs her sleeping clothes before storming out of the room.

Lindsey's friend, a shorter, stocky built, with short brunette hair, picks up her math book. "I should go. She, uh, maybe we should call for an ambulance?"

"I hope she's ok. Maybe she had an allergic reaction to some thing? It looked like it was all over her neck too."

Lindsey's friend goes to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya Shelly."

When Daria comes back from the shower her skin is still covered in the rash. "Daria?"

"I'm going to bed." Daria all but throws herself on the bed pulling a cover over herself.

"Daria, are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." Daria turns over with her back to Lindsey.

Lindsey wants to say some thing else but decides if Daria wanted to go to the hospital she would have gone already.

She was also tired from her first day at the radio station and needed sleep before class tomorrow.

* * *

**Jane makes it **to the funeral with the painting. She felt a little uncomfortable being at a strangers funeral but it might be her only chance to sell it.

She walks through the doors of the parlor and sees a sign. "Crap, two funerals." She reads the names and figures her client hadn't been named Ronald and goes to the other one.

Inside the room she sees the family and friends of the deceased. "Now what? What do I say? I made this painting and I expect to get paid. Paid what? We never made a deal on the price."

"Ma'am?" She turns and sees an older gentleman in a nice suit. "I don't recognize you. One of my second cousins?"

"Uh, no. Um, how were you related to the deceased?"

"She was my mother. Who are you?"

Jane sets the painting down and removes the paper she had around it.

The man's jaw drops. "That, that is amazing. Where did you get this?"

"I painted it. For her. She gave me an old black and white photo and told me what colors to use."

The man picks the painting up as tears fills his eyes. "I know this photo. It sat on the mantle of her house for decades."

Several other people walk over and see the painting. Many comment on it and all are positive.

Jane is swamped by the family as they ask questions. "No, yes, no, she hadn't paid me yet. I went over yesterday after I finished it but she had already passed away."

The son sets the painting down on a chair. "How much did she say she would pay?"

Jane wants to say any number, a big number, but can't. "She didn't. We hadn't agreed on a price. I just, when I found out she died, I wanted some one to have it who would appreciate it."

"Well young lady this is beautiful. I don't know how much a painting like this goes for but I'll pay it." He gets his checkbook out. "Is five thousand enough?"

"Yes!"

Many more comment and some even hug her.

Some one picks it up and sets it up near the casket. Jane isn't sure if she should leave or not. No one tells her to go so she finds a seat and sits watching the service.

**A/N Ooo, Daria's rash comes back. I never understood how one episode centered on it but then she never had it reappear. Maybe Trent just got her blood flowing in a way Tom never could? **

**And Mary finds out what Amalia does and it helps break some conceptions of the job. **

**While Jane gets the painting sold. Five grand is nice but not enough to pay for school. What will she and Andrea do? We must wait to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 17: As It Lies**

**Helen is **coming back from the doctors being extra cautious with the icy roads. "March 12th. Only four more months. Less than that. Oh god. I'm not ready to be a mother, again. I can't be a mother again. Not to a baby."

She gets home and sees there is a message on the answering machine. "Hey Helen! This is Eric, I have big news for you! The other partners have requested a meeting with you. You know what that means, right? Congrats! I'll tell you more at the office on Monday."

Helen looks down at the answering machine. She had been fighting for Partnership for years. Now, now? She only took a couple weeks of maternity leave with Daria and Quinn. Could she do the same this time? At her age, not that she was old, just maybe a little too old for giving birth.

But if she was a partner she'd have a lot less work. She would have lawyers working under her. She would have time for this daughter. Time she never had for Daria and Quinn.

* * *

**Daria had **been avoiding Luke since the last time she had been at his apartment. He had tried calling but she always hung up on him.

She wasn't sure what to do or think. Hindsight was always twenty twenty. She had enjoyed the massage, and the light touching on her sides, but when he moved his hands farther... She reacted at the time but looking back on it, she wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt her, she knew that, he just did some thing she wasn't comfortable with.

She comes back from class on Friday and sees a dozen roses sitting in front of her door. "Please let them be for Lindsey. Or from Tony, crab people, any one else."

She gets to her door and picks up the roses and sees a note with her name on it.

She takes both inside and opens the note.

_Daria, I'm sorry for pushing your boundaries too far. You were enjoying yourself and I thought you might enjoy more but I was wrong. I still want to see you, even if it is just us working on the book. What ever you are comfortable with. This book is a great idea and I'd hate to see it go to waste because I did some thing stupid. I'm not the college educated one here so I defer to you the brains behind the book. If you want I can just send you my notes. I found pictures of other victims from Texas and Berlin. Give me a call, please. _

Daria flips the note in her hands a couple of times before reaching for the phone.

* * *

**Jane is **taking another phone call from a new client. "Yes, I can try it. I know, yes, I can. As soon as possible. I may send it from Boston in case I don't get it done before then. No, I won't charge you shipping and handling. I'll just take it out of what we agreed upon. Ok, thank you." She hangs up.

Andrea rubs her shoulders. "Another order?"

"No. Just wanted an update on a current one." Jane looks at three different paintings. Each had been a request from the family of her last client. The pay was incredible but unfortunately it was almost too much work for her. "What did I get myself in to?"

Andrea starts to kiss her. "You'll have a semester or two covered. If you get more jobs like this you'll have enough," The phone rings again.

Jane quickly grabs it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Jane Lane?"

She doesn't recognize the voice. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Mackenzie. You did a painting for my mother before she passed away."

"Oh, um, would you like me to do another one?"

She hears the man chuckle. "From what I've heard from my family you've already got your hands full with it."

"Oh, um, what do you need?"

"It isn't what I need but maybe what you need. You said you were nineteen but you weren't in college."

"I am, just, just starting in the winter. At BFAC."

"BFAC?"

"Boston Fine Arts College."

"I bet that costs a pretty penny."

Jane looks at the three painting she had been working on to help pay for college. "Or two."

"Well, my company offers scholarships for various things and your artistic skills are one of those things. If you come in for an interview, just a formality I assure you, I can get you set up with another scholarship."

"Another would imply I had others." Jane looks at Andrea. "Uh, could there be two scholarships? I have a friend who has, well, they had their funding cut off. After this semester she won't have any way to pay for college."

"I'm not sure. I want to do this as a favor for you after what you did for my mother."

"If you only have one, give it to my friend."

Andrea hears this and tries to grab the phone from Jane. Jane dodges her so Andrea leaves the room.

"Are you sure? Jane, I want to do this for you. That painting is amazing."

"And I am making plenty from doing other paintings. My friend is stuck at a super store making minimum wage. After her parents cut her off..." Jane didn't want to give the reason why.

Andrea picks up the phone in the kitchen.

"Cut her off? What did she do?"

"Um,"

"My father is a professor at a college this blockhead idiot QB plays at. I was suppose to take his tests for him but refused. So I was kicked out and cut off. I've been staying at Jane's since then. She's a great person who would give her friends every thing before taking any thing for herself. Don't let her pass up this chance to get her college paid for because of me."

"I see. I, well, let me see about getting two scholarships. Jane, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"You're in. Your friend however will have to wait. Christmas is in a couple of weeks so could you come to Baltimore before then? Say, this Thursday?"

"Uh, yes, sure."

"And bring your friend. I can't guarantee any thing for her but an interview can't hurt her chances. You two ladies have a good day."

"You too." Jane hears the click of his phone hanging up. "Thank you Mrs. Mackenzie. I'm sorry I didn't get the painting done in time but it looks like it happened for a reason. If I had I wouldn't have gone to your funeral and wouldn't have met your son. I wouldn't be getting a scholarship."

* * *

**The next day after class** Daria drives to Luke's apartment. After talking on the phone for over an hour Daria decided she needed to see him in person.

She knocks on his door and can smell the pizza before he even opens the door. "Hey, thanks for coming over. I got the pictures printed out and a couple extra notes about the Berlin murders from the library."

She walks in a little nervous. "I'm starved. Can we eat first?"

"Of course." She notices he stays at least a foot away from her.

As they eat she watches Luke. He tries not to look at her. She reaches over and touches his arm. "I'm not mad at you. I, we, I don't want to stop seeing you. You're a nice guy but you're older and you want more." _My mother must never know she was right. Ever._ "Hell, Tom wanted more. I guess guys want more, faster."

He finally looks up from his plate and smiles at her. "You have no idea. But I'm willing to respect your boundaries."

Daria smiles back. "Even if you push them a little." She sees the look on his face. "Which was ok with the massage. Or um, when you, just your fingertips on my sides. It felt good. I enjoyed it. But when you moved farther," Daria feels her chest start to burn. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Maybe, maybe next year."

Luke looks at the calendar hanging in his kitchen. "Three weeks?" He laughs. "Or more like three months?"

"Um, I don't know. Tom and I almost broke up over this. Over my, um, boundaries." _Is this how adults talk? Mom said she didn't become one until after college. _

Luke sighs and pushes away from the table. "Daria, I'm not going to lie to you. You deserve better than that. I like you, a lot, and want to do more. It has been a few years since I've dated and maybe I'm just more rusty than I thought."

"You're not. It, it is me."

"You're different. All women are. In high school it was different than when I was in cadet training. Oh god some of the female cadets, well, you probably don't need to hear about that."

"I probably don't." Daria focuses on her breathing and feels the burning cool off.

"Detective Peabody was different too. She was a lot like you but she was a lot more aggressive to say the least."

Daria smiles a little. "A kitten is more aggressive." The joke helped her to stay calm. "I won't lie to you either. I have serious issues about, stuff. My mom says it is probably a social anxiety disorder but that would require going to a shrink to check out. I know you want more but I may never be ready for that. No one's ever unhooked my bra besides me."

He picks up his plate and hers putting them in the sink. "I'll give you time. I want to give you time. I like you enough to give you time."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Besides the free ghostwriting help?" He smiles and laughs and gets a laugh from Daria. "You're smart, you're not grossed out by this, but you aren't a fellow cop. We let the job take up all our lives some times. When we go out we can talk about things other than work. You're also cute which doesn't hurt."

Daria blushes a little. She had had issues about her body for years. It didn't help having Quinn around but even then she put up the wall, wore clothes that showed off nothing, and hid as best she could. "I gained the freshman fifteen and then a couple more."

"Really? Never would have noticed. That's another thing about you I like. You don't flaunt it. You could be out all _I'm smarter and better looking than you are_ like many women do but don't. You're modest, humble. And as you know my best quality is how humble I am."

She gets up from the table and walks over to the sink. "College is the first time any guys have really shown any, um, liking, of me."

"What about Tom?"

"He wasn't different. I mean, he was one guy. At school no one really noticed me, that way. My sister got all of the attention and for a few thousand dollars I could look like her."

"What?"

"Long story."

"We have all night. I mean, well, until you go home. I've been trying to organize my notes by date but you might want them organized differently." Luke leaves the kitchen for the living room.

Daria follows him out. "Ok, this girl at school got a nose job. My sister went to the plastic surgeon the same girl went to and dragged me along. When there the doctor..." She continues telling him the story.

* * *

**Lindsey makes it **to the radio station just before she would be considered late. "I'm here!"

"Yes, yes you are." And older man looks up from his computer. "Linda?"

"Lindsey. My name is Lindsey Mr. Sliwinski."

"We have the holiday catalog coming up. Starting on the twentieth so go to the record room and find the holiday crap."

"Holiday crap? If you don't like it why play it?"

"Because it is the holidays. Between the various college talk crap we have holiday music crap."

"Do we air any thing you don't consider crap?"

"Sure, commercials." Lindsey is a little scared of Mr. Sliwinski as she hurries to the record room.

* * *

**Daria is at **Luke's door ready to leave. She sees he is as nervous as she was for once. "I, with the holidays coming up, I'll be going to my parents. I probably won't see you until after Christmas." She gets up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"If you're back before New Years Eve we could go to downtown Boston for the celebration."

"What celebration?"

He smiles. "Boston never gets any coverage. It all goes to NYC. But Boston is having a huge bash taking up several blocks with bands playing on every street."

"Um, if I make it back, ok."

"I'll hope to see you then." He leans down and kisses her a little harder than she had kissed him. "You have a good night Daria."

"You too, Luke."

When she gets to her dorm room it is empty. "Oh, right, Lindsey is working tonight." She takes her boots off and changes for bed.

When she gets in her bed she can't help but think about Luke. She had so many emotions swirling inside of her. "I have class tomorrow, I need to sleep." Her brain wouldn't listen.

She tosses and turns unable to make her brain turn off. The only thing she knew could turn it off was drugs and alcohol and she wasn't about to do that.

She stares at the ceiling as she hears the door open. "Hey Lindsey."

"Oh, sorry Daria. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was trying to be quiet."

"I was awake."

Lindsey quickly changes for bed. "Oh, why?"

"Nothing."

Lindsey leans on her bed and looks at Daria. "That doesn't sound like nothing. Some thing is bothering you."

Daria turns so she is on her side facing Lindsey. "I went to Luke's tonight."

"Oh, um, you haven't been over there lately. I saw he sent you flowers. Did you two have a fight?"

"Yes, no, it was one sided. I was, it was stupid."

"It sounds like a lot. Are you two ok? I mean, you went over there."

"We're ok, I guess. Don't you and Skaz ever fight?"

"A couple times. Usually me being bitchy and him being an ass. I wouldn't have minded a dozen roses afterwards." She looks at the flowers sitting on top of the microwave illuminated by the moonlight shining through. "They're beautiful. He must have really screwed up."

"No, not really. He was just doing what he does and I wasn't ready for that."

"What? Did he, um, hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. He was giving me a massage and his hands went a little farther than I wanted." Daria doesn't know why she's telling Lindsey this. She hadn't told Jane or any one else.

"Oh. He is a guy and that's like number one on their list of what they want. Well, maybe one and two." Even in the darkness Daria could see Lindsey smile. "He seems like a really nice guy who likes you a lot. I'm glad you two made up."

"I'm glad too."

Lindsey turns over with her back to Daria. "When you're with him the room is empty for me and Skaz."

Daria doesn't know what else to say. "I need to get some sleep. We both do. We have classes in the morning." Daria turns over feeling a little better. Her mind finally seemed ready for sleep and soon her eyes close and both teens fall asleep.

* * *

**Jane and Andrea **make the drive to an office building in Baltimore for their interviews.

Andrea had dressed very conservatively hoping it would help her chances to get a scholarship. She hated doing it, lying about who she was, but college was more important at this point.

Jane pulls in to the parking lot and sees various nice, expensive, cars. "If they can't cut us two scholarships they're lying."

The two get out of Jane's car, take a deep breath, and head inside.

After a short wait in the visiting room Jane is led to another room. She sees Mr. Mackenzie and two other men sitting behind a table. "Hello Ms. Lane, thank you for making it today."

"Uh, no problem." She sees plaques on the wall announcing various awards and commendations the company had earned over the years.

She goes through the interview with out too many ums or uhs before she is dismissed.

Andrea sees her and gets up from her chair. "How was it?"

"Ok. He already said the scholarship was mine. I just hope you can get one too." The two hug before Andrea is called in to the other room.

* * *

**On the morning of December 21****st **Daria helps Lindsey take a couple bags down to the first floor of the dorm room. Lindsey was waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. "I get to see Keogh and Hannah again! I can't wait." Lindsey was bouncing on her feet in anticipation.

"Good luck on the road. It is going to be busy." Daria was leaving that night hoping the midnight drive would be quicker and easier.

"I don't care. Gives me more time to talk with my mom. And maybe study for mid terms."

Daria didn't want to think about it. January 7th was the start of exams. She was already dreading that moment.

A few minutes later a rusty, run down, truck pulls up.

Daria sees the resemblance between Lindsey and her mother. "Hi Mrs. McGee."

"Hello, Daria?" She nods. "Got it right the first time. Nice to meet you young lady. Glad to see you and my daughter didn't kill each other, yet." She smiles at Daria's reaction. "She hasn't had to deal with any siblings so I wasn't sure how she would react to a roommate."

"She's been a better roommate than I have. At times."

Lindsey throws a bag in the back of the truck. "We both get on each others nerves."

Mrs. McGee laughs. "I'm sure." She checks the time on her watch. "We better get going if you want," She yawns. "Excuse me. If you want to get home before dinner."

"What time did you leave?"

"Early."

Lindsey turns to Daria. "Merry Christmas and stuff. I'll see you on the thirtieth."

"You should." Daria is surprised when Lindsey hugs her but she hugs back.

"Ok Lind-Doll we better get going."

Daria looks at Lindsey. "Lind-Doll?"

"Don't you dare call me that. Especially if Skaz is around."

"Where is he?"

"He left yesterday." Lindsey walks to the truck. "Be safe driving home tonight." She gets in and closes the door.

"You too." Daria turns and walks back to the dorm.

* * *

**Jodie struggles over **whether to go home or not. She made up excuses for Thanksgiving but she wasn't sure she could get out of Christmas. Her parents were bad enough over the phone. The one bright spot to going home was that it gave her a chance to see Mack.

Mack struggles with going home or not. After getting the win on their final game the team had been invited to play in the Go Play Bowl. It would air on television, on Sports Channel 3.

Finals were coming up and he wanted to get more studying in before the January 3rd game. The team would leave on the second and get back the fourth. He might get some work done on the plane but he doubted it. He usually slept since for some reason being on a plane always made him tired.

He missed his family but he wanted to do well on his exams. He had been sickened at how football players were treated in Lawndale High. He wanted to be more than a meathead. "If only I had Jodie's brain. Maybe she could help me study. She was always better with this than I ever was." He sighs. "If I went home." He continues debating as he sits in his room with an unopened suitcase.

* * *

**Daria gets in her car after taking a nap.** "Please be empty. No traffic jams." She starts her car and pulls out of the parking lot.

It was less than an hour later before she hit her first snarl of traffic. "Come on!" She hits the arm rest of her seat. "It snowed three days ago how can their still be any ice left to cause an accident?" She moves at a crawl around a clean up crew working on a three car accident.

As she passes by an ambulance she sees two people sitting on the bumper sipping coffee out of thermoses. "I guess it could be worse." She enjoys the heat in her SUV as she continues driving.

Around seven in the morning she finally pulls in to the drive way. "Food, drink, bed." She clenches and unclenches her hands as she walks to the door after white knuckling it for the last hour dealing with morning traffic.

Helen is already up with a cup of milk in one hand and the phone in the other. "No, I can make it. I'm not sick I'm pregnant. Of course. Yes, I'm ready." She turns and sees Daria. "Oh, good, I hope the drive was ok."

"Fine." Daria goes in to the old, familiar, kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

Helen grabs a briefcase off the counter. "No, I'm leaving now. Yes, now, I'm hanging up." Helen puts the phone down. "Sorry Daria but going from associate to partner is a lot more work than I thought it would be." Helen takes a deep breath and puts a hand on her ever growing stomach. "Once I'm done I'll have a lot more time."

"Congratulations." Daria grabs a cold slice of pizza off a plate and a soda. "I'm going to bed." She turns and walks to the stairs as her mother hurries out the door.

Daria goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. "I need to sleep." She sees a weight scale on the floor and steps on it. "Damn. I thought it was the freshman fifteen, not twenty five." She had always bought clothes that were too big to help hide herself. She had noticed they weren't as big as before but didn't think she had gained this much. "I guess I need a resolution for the new year."

She gets off and goes to her bed.

* * *

**Jane and Andrea **wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. Jane, after a few more rings, finds the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Ms. Lane?"

It takes her a few seconds to recognize the voice. "Oh, Mr. Mackenzie." Jane looks at the clock and sees it is past noon. "I uh, just got back from lunch."

"Same here. And I came back to hear good news. Like I said the interview was just a formality for you."

Jane doesn't like the long pause. "But?"

"Your friend, Andrea, sorry, we have one art scholarship. We are sending the information you need through the mail which because of the holidays may be delayed. Why I'm calling you to let you know."

"Thanks. Uh, I'm working on a painting and should get back to it."

"Sure, congratulations Jane. You did amazing work for my mother and I hope you can continue to do that in the future." He hangs up before Jane can say any thing else.

Andrea can see the look on Jane's face. "So?"

"I got the scholarship."

"Then why aren't you smiling?"

"Because they only had one."

Andrea hugs Jane. "You got the scholarship and that's what is important." She lets go. "We should go and celebrate. Think Daria is in town yet?"

"She said she'd leave last night. She might be sleeping."

"Then we can wake her up." Andrea picks up the phone and hands it to Jane. "Call her."

Jane takes the phone and dials.

Quinn picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, Quinn, is Daria there?"

"She made it in this morning. I'll get her." Quinn leaves her room and goes down to Daria's.

Jane hears Quinn pound on the door and shout. "If she's sleeping I'll call back later."

Quinn doesn't hear Jane and continues pounding on the door. "Daria! Wake up!" She opens the door and sees Daria slumped over the bed slowly getting up. "Hey, it's Jane."

"Fine. Hey, Quinn, I thought you said it was Jane."

"She's on the phone."

Daria reaches for the phone and misses a couple times. She doesn't have her glasses on and can barely see.

The third time she finally gets the phone. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon sleepy head. You want to go out for lunch?"

"Um, sure. Give me some time to take a shower." Daria yawns. "And to wake up."

"Sure. We'll pick you up in an hour."

* * *

**Jodie pulls up **to her house and parks on the street. She looks at the house and dreads going in. "I could just turn around and go back." She sees movement through a window. "It is the holidays. Maybe they'll be ok." She gets out of her car and walks up to the house.

* * *

**Jane and Andrea **are about to leave when a car Andrea doesn't recognize. "Who is that?"

Jane sees the woman step out of the car. "Mom?"

"Jane! I'm glad you're here. Is any one else here?"

"Uh, Trent, some times. He's with the band getting ready for a trip."

"Oh," Amanda notices Andrea. "Who is this?"

"This is my, uh," Jane remembers her father's reaction. "My girlfriend. Andrea."

"Is she here for the holiday?"

"Yes."

"Did you meet her in college?"

Jane is stunned. Her mom knew she graduated from high school? Only Trent had made it. "Uh, no. I don't start until the winter semester in a couple of weeks."

"Oh. Do you need any help? Your father and I always knew one of you would make it to college." Amanda goes in to the house and the two teens follow after her in.

Amanda continues going on about college. "Your father went to college for a semester before dropping out. Wasn't right for his spirit."

Jane only has one question for her mother. "How much? How much did you save up?"

"Oh, enough, I hope. School costs have gone up so much these days. I hope two hundred is enough."

Jane isn't sure she heard her mother right. "Two hundred? Dollars?" Of course her mother would have only...

"Oh, no, two hundred thousand. Once we had the house paid off we didn't really have any more large expenses. When we paid the utilities we just put the rest in our accounts."

Jane doesn't know what to do. Hug her mom, cry, hate herself for all the times she felt anger at her parents flightiness, more. "I, I just got a scholarship. I, I can always use more but um, my friend, girlfriend,"

Andrea knew what Jane was about to say. "No. I won't take your money."

"Please, Andrea, it, Lawndale University doesn't cost that much. You could pay for four years and I'd still have plenty left over." Jane smiles for the first time in awhile. "I won't be a starving artist."

"One semester, maybe two, that's it. I can look at loans, other scholarship deals, now that I have more time."

Amanda sees the refrigerator. "Is this new? I don't remember paying for this." She opens the door and sees plenty of food. "Or this."

Jane smiles more. "Long story." Jane sees the clock on the wall. "Um, mom, thank you but I, we already made plans to go with Daria to lunch."

"You three have fun." Amanda closes the door to the refrigerator. "Have you heard from your father?"

"Yeah, he made it for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving? It isn't Thanksgiving now?"

Jane looks at a calendar hanging from the wall. "Uh, no. Christmas is in a couple of days."

Amanda smiles and laughs a little. "I guess that explains the Christmas decorations. Although the way they've been pushing it I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't start putting up the trees on Halloween."

* * *

**Daria sees Jane** and Andrea pull up in her driveway. "Why the smiling? They didn't replace you with pod people while I was gone, did they?"

"No Morgendorrfer." Jane could help hide her excitement. Scholarship, money from her parents, and money from selling paintings, she had no money problems, for once. "Pizza, on me."

"Wait!" The three turn and see Quinn coming out the door. "Um, could I uh, come?"

Daria looks at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Quinn looks down at her stylish shoes. "Um, I have to start getting ready to send out applications and stuff for college. I already know where I want to go but you three already made it. You know what they want."

Daria loves seeing the look on Quinn's face. "Be careful Quinn, people might mistake you for a brain."

"You don't have to be a brain to get in to Pepperhill. They focus more on extra curricular activities and if you can pay for it."

Daria wants to say no. Jane was her friend and Andrea was her old classmate. Quinn was her, well, she wasn't that annoying any more. Even last year Quinn had gotten better. "Sure, come hang with the college kids."

* * *

**Jodie pulls up **to Mack's house and sees him sitting on the porch.

As she gets out of the car he walks down the driveway to greet her. "Hey Jodie."

"Mack." She throws her arms around him and starts to cry.

"Whoa, Jodie, what's wrong?"

"My parents. I hate them! They won't stop going after me for just going to school." She pulls away and wipes at her eyes. "I don't want to go back."

"Then stay here."

"Really? What about your parents?"

He smiles as he puts an arm around her. "My parents know we're adults. I also need the help studying."

"Oh gods, exams, I was dreading them but I'll take that over my parents any day." The two go inside Mack's home.

* * *

**On Christmas Eve **Daria settles in to her bed ready for sleep when there is a light knock at the door. "Uh, come in?"

The door opens and she sees her mother. "Mom? Are you ok?"

"Yes Daria, if a little slower than normal." Helen's stomach had started to get in the way of normal things. "I'm sorry I've been busy since you came back but I had to sign a lot of paperwork and contracts and get things settled in my new office." Helen walks over and sits on the end of Daria's bed. "But you're used to that by now."

Daria can hear the sadness in her mom's voice. "I am. I'm also used to the check in the mail to help me pay for food and gas. Not to mention all the stuff scholarships don't cover for college."

Helen leans over and puts a hand on Daria's leg. "I know. I'd rather have had more time with you. And Quinn. You both grew up before I could find the time to spend with you. If I had moved here a couple years earlier maybe I would have been made a partner before you went off to college."

Daria feels uncomfortable as her mom starts to cry. "Please tell me this is part of the pregnancy hormones."

Helen smiles as she wipes tears from her eyes. "Part of it. I mean it Daria. I do hate that I was always so busy. You turned out so great and I don't know how. I wasn't there enough to see you become who you are."

"You were there when it counted. You made it to graduation. More than I can say for Jane's parents."

Helen laughs. "Amanda and Vincent have been around for Jane even less than I have for you. Yet she made it to college too didn't she? I heard from an associate she's been working for an art gallery." Daria nods. "Maybe being there isn't as important as others say it is." Helen pats her stomach. "Maybe being there too much will screw things up."

"I doubt it. You've had two kids to train with now you can raise this one right." Daria gives her mother a smile. "It is late. I was going to bed."

"Oh, sorry. I had a craving and had to get some thing to eat." Helen leans over and hugs Daria. "You're a great daughter. When you have kids of your own you'll be a great mother."

Daria feels her chest get warm. "Uh, no kids. Never. I didn't like them when I was a kid."

Helen chuckles as she gets up from Daria's bed. "You'll change your mind one day." Helen walks to the door and closes it behind her as she leaves.

Daria lays back down in her bed. "One day in hell."

* * *

**Lindsey wakes **up to two small presents under the tree. "Mom, I said you didn't have to get me any thing."

Her mother hugs her. "Of course I did. It is Christmas. Open it."

Lindsey tears the paper off and sees a cellphone. "Wow, um, aren't these expensive?"

"Would be if I paid for it. One of my regulars works for a phone company. He was six short of making goal."

"So?"

"He paid for it. And mine. And four others for the other girls. A cruise to the Caribbean and a five thousand dollar bonus was worth a few hundred in phones." Her mother picks up the other package. "And it might be needed for your other gift."

Lindsey opens the smaller, lighter package, and sees keys. "Mom?"

Her mother smiles as Lindsey holds up the keys. "The truck is yours. It isn't the best but it got me to Boston and back twice already."

"What will you do?"

Her mother gets up and goes to the kitchen grabbing another set of keys. "Another gift. One I wasn't expecting."

"From who? Mom, I don't care how much your regulars love you they wouldn't buy you a car."

She shakes her head. "No, this one came from that asshole DNA contributor. His last wife divorced his ass too and now he's trying to get in my good graces."

"Oh." Lindsey has conflicting feeling roil inside of her.

She had given up hopes of her parents getting together years ago. Her father had all but ignored her. But if he gave her mom a car maybe he wanted to get back together. Maybe he'd want to see his little girl. Finally.

* * *

**Daria opens **a small box and sees a cellphone. A much nicer one than Lindsey had gotten. "Uh, thanks?"

Quinn opens a similar box and sees the same cellphone. Only difference was hers was pink. "Thank you! Now I can talk where ever I am!"

Helen frowns with concern. "To a limit, Quinn. You have a set limit of day minutes. The contract and plan is in the box so both of you girls know what they are."

Daria looks the phone over. "Mom, I have a phone in my room."

"Yes, but you aren't always in your room. What if you get a flat tire?"

Jake has a video camera he had gotten for himself recording every thing. "Great lighting in here! Daria, hold up the phone."

Daria holds it up and Jake zooms in. "I have ten times zoom!" He pans out before zooming back in. "Zoom!"

"Jake, calm down." Helen was regretting letting him get the camera already. They hadn't recorded the birth of their first two girls but Jake wanted this one on video.

* * *

**On December 28****th **Daria is at Jane's. "Your brother left a few days ago?"

"The band wanted to see the sights of Boston." Jane looks down at her bag. "Andrea said she'd help me pack."

"Maybe she didn't want to be around. When you leave she'll be here alone."

"She'll have my brother here. And some times Lindy or my parents." Jane grabs a pair of socks and throws them in the bag.

They hear the door open and then close.

A minute later Jane's door opens and Andrea steps through with two pizzas and soda. "I wanted to throw you a going away party."

"Thanks." Jane sets down a shirt. "I needed a break from packing."

Andrea and Daria look at the bag. So far there was a pair of socks.

* * *

**Daria and Jane stop at Daria's house that night with **Jane's car loaded down with two bags and plenty of art equipment.

In the back of Daria's SUV was more art supplies.

Daria and Jane go to the door and enter.

Jake was on the couch watching the video he shot on Christmas day. "I need to learn how to use the stabilizer."

"Dad?"

Jake turns around. "Oh, hey kiddo! Jane, what are you two doing here?"

"Dad, I'm leaving tonight."

"You aren't leaving until, oh, it is Friday."

"Yes dad, it is." Daria sees the look on his face. "I, um, maybe I'll come back for spring break."

"Ok kiddo! By then we should have that house in Odenton set up."

"Oh, right." Daria feels a wave of sadness hit her.

This house had been a thousand times better than the one in Highland. She had made friends. She got through school and moved on... This might be the last time she got to see it. "Congratulations again dad. You're really moving up."

"Thanks kiddo!"

Daria and Jane go up to Daria's room and grab her bag.

Jane notices Daria looking around the room. "Maybe a schizophrenic patient lived in the new house as well."

"I doubt it. Even if they did I don't plan on going back."

"Really? What about summer?"

Daria shrugs her shoulders. "I was thinking of sticking to school. If I take summer classes this year and next I might be able to get rid of some filler classes."

"And the summer after that?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about getting an apartment in Boston. If I get a roommate or two I should be able to afford it."

"I'm a roommate." Jane looks out Daria's window. "If I staid over the summer I could catch up on the semester I missed this fall."

"Planning on going to college even during the summer? Maybe some one did replace the Jane Lane I knew."

Jane smirks. "Says the woman who can't wait to go back to Boston to be with her man."

"I am not going back early because of Luke. I'm helping you move your stuff."

"That's just your excuse." Jane and Daria leave her room.

Daria checks her parents room and sees her mom lying on the bed. "Mom? I'm leaving."

Helen slowly sits up. "Be safe Daria. You too Jane. Driving at night means less drivers but reduced vision. Just go the speed limit there is no rush."

"I'll be fine mom. I told dad I'd try and make it for spring break."

Helen sighs. "You'll get to meet your new sister then."

Jane speaks up. "Decide on a name yet?"

"We've been working on a few names but haven't decided on any thing yet." Helen leans back down on the bed as her head spins. "Bye Daria. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year mom."

**A/N Holidays! Jane is finally going to college on a lot better footing than she thought she would. And conflicting feeling for Jane. Her parents were never there but they worked. Much like Daria's parents. Except Jane's parents were always happy while Jake and Helen had to force themselves to get out of bed some times. But not sure what I want to do with some things like the book Daria and Luke are working on. Or their relationship. So much going on with so many different characters to follow. Kinda a mix of Code Lyoko where you had 5-6 characters to follow and Teen Titans/Young Justice where you had dozens to follow and try and work with. **


End file.
